Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Follow Apollo's heir Hunter Hayes transform from a damaged kid to a hero of legendary proportion with his own superhero team. Quest: stop his brother the terrorist Pierson The Peircer.
1. Author's Notice

I'm not very good at describing action and I was even worse when I wrote this so this story is more about the charcters and attempting to blend Marvel mythos with Rick Riordan like mythology. I wrote this over a few years, starting in 8th grade so my English skills developed and I was obsessed with certain components like alliteration at times. I also started actually reading comic books towards the end of 10th grade so all characters are parodies to limit OOCness.

Rated T for adult angst and drama that I don't think kids would enjoy. Hunter's a little kid in the beginning and he unconsciously prevents natural growth so his height is all over the place. Just in case characters seem to treat him as surprisingly short in one chapter and high school height in another, that's his shapeshifting and his close friends are used to the idea he's a shapeshifter at Mutant High. Comment if you get any references, I'd really like to know I have readers.

I know I'm not supposed to dedicate a page to an Author's note but I thought putting it in the summary would make the story unappealing and it affects the whole book.

Lastly when Hunter disappeared in The Making III, that was to stir up some drama before attempting spotlight stories about the Archers without Hunter so I could use some character ideas before I post the Spotlight series. Hunter's Return is about his final evolution, he's gotta become a god before I make him 18 to fulfill the Big Ten prophecy so definitely some inconsistencies abound as he's scarred from the time he was missing.

I'm sorry to anyone who really suffered the stuff Hunter supposedly suffered my only exposure to that is fiction and as I said I wasn't as good of a writer as I am now. It would take months to fix every mistake, I have tried but I couldn't get through all 16 stories.


	2. Uprising

**DISCLAIMER: I typed this as a book, I don't have anyone to proofread it so I'm posting it. It's the first in a series.**

 **A/N: Adult characters based on Marvel Comics. Xiam Academy is the Xavier School. The Mutant Alliance is the Brotherhood. The Mutant Vigilantes are the X-Men. I drew inspiration from cartoons mostly. SIGO, if mentioned, is SHIELD. No copyright infringement intended.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Uprising

'Today's the day. Finally, after years. Xiam Academy here I come.' thought Hunter Hayes, who had just gotten across the border into Washington home of Xiam Academy a few hours ago and he was on his way to Olympia the true home of Xiam Academy: Go Androids. Hunter has spent years since he was accepted to Xiam traveling from Arkansas to get to the school which he was now facing, Hunter raced towards the school like he was being chased then he jumped the fence, ran up to the building.

His jumping the fence almost got him locked out, he pounded on the door as he yelled to the student closest to the door "Let me in, I'm one of you guys. I'm gifted, I got an acceptance letter." He ripped out his letter, he yelled "I didn't think these have expiration dates, I got this years ago. My name is Hunter Hayes, my uncle is the country singer. Let me in."

As Carter Xiam rolled up to the door in his wheelchair, he said "Let him in, he's telling the truth." A student entered the security code into the system then the student Hunter was yelling at opened the door.

Carter said "You look a little rough, don't worry it's normal here." Hunter looked at himself, Carter said "In fact you kind of remind me of my first students. I'll tell you more in my office, I think you've made enough of a scene already." Carter lead Hunter to his office which he used as his classroom before the school got it's stardom, Carter still taught in his old office but it was mainly used by study groups.

Carter said "Please sit. Hunter, it's been a while, a few years as you say since I sent that letter yet you're just getting here."

Hunter said "Yeah, I ran out the door when I saw I was accepted. It took me awhile to get from here. So what did you mean when you said that I remind you of your first students?"

Carter said "My first students like yourself were runaways, outcasts. That's how you remind me of them Hunter. Do you know what your gift is? Few of my students know exactly what theirs is other than what's in their letter."

Hunter said "Archery, it's the only sport I've ever been able to play well and my letter said my field was athletic."

Carter said "Right. I'd like to talk more but I'm sure you're tired after getting here on your own and you might want to get cleaned up now that you've finished your journey. I'll show you to the main office where you can get your room assignment."

They left the office, "You're the first of our archery department so I was wondering if you'd help me get it started, I ask all of our firsts to help start the department they're gifted in."

They got to the office, Hunter opened the door for Carter. "Recruits tend to room together based on their gifted fields so until we get more gifted archers it looks like your rooming alone. That's pretty rare here being that the Xiam institute is one of only about five gifted schools worldwide."

He turned his attention to the woman working the office, "Hello Jane. This is Hunter Hayes, his field is archery I think you can take it from here."

As he left he told Hunter "Here the teachers use their first names."

Jane said "So you're the one who jumped the fence in two bounds, pretty impressive. Your gift is really archery 'cause that doesn't sound like a archery skill. What can I help you with?"

Hunter said "I am an archer, I just had a lot of momentum. I just got here so maybe you can tell me the answer to your question."

Jane said "Relax I was just messing with you a bit. Professor Xiam wants me to get you a room assignment and I'll arrange some clothes because you should wash up a bit. Okay?" Jane went to work.

Hunter said "Sounds good, I think." Hunter was nervous and Jane is a telepath so nothing he said sounded the least bit cool or macho.

Jane said "We don't have any archers, you're the first one I've seen. Is jumping high an archery skill?"

Hunter said "No the only thing physical in archery is the strength to string and draw a bow. Someone trying to be Robin Hood would get a criminal record over anything else. In hunting jumping high might come in handy but that's about the only thing."

Jane did some paperwork and grabbed a room key for Hunter, she said "So why'd you go into archery?"

Hunter said "My cousin Petersburg and I kinda fell into it. I don't really know."

Jane said "Really it seems like it'd be an expensive hobby with all the arrows. Here's your stuff, you're room 34. Professor Xiam had that room withheld from other recruits for an athletic prodigy, since you're the first archer I think the room's yours. See you later." Hunter took the stuff, left the office.

Hunter soon realized the rooms aren't numbered, one of the teachers Sam came up and said to him "You're a new recruit, aren't you?" Hunter noded, Sam said "I keep telling Professor Xiam we need to number the rooms, with all the new recruits we need to make it a little easier. The dorms are upstairs. What field?"

After a minute Hunter said "It's room 34. I mean archery."

Sam said "You're probably the person Professor Xiam was holding it for, I think you're the first archery recruit. Ah, upstairs, go right, third hallway on the left. I'll show you." Sam lead Hunter to about the middle of the hallway.

Sam said "You got a room key, 'cause there's your room. Mine is just three over. I'm Sam Sumter by the way, I'm one of the teachers here. And you are?" Hunter got his key.

Hunter said "I'm Hunter Hayes." Hunter unlocked his door as he spoke.

Sam said "That's cool, and if you haven't guessed it by the fact that we teachers go by our first names, things are pretty laid back here. In fact Professor Xiam usually has recruits have the first day to get the lay of the land and take the admissions test, the second day is a half day for all recruits they get their schedule based on the admissions test." As they walked in.

Hunter said "He asked me to start the archery department. How does that work?"

Sam said "He always asks the first recruit of any field to do that. Don't worry, it's gonna take a while the supplies are arranged. Professor Xiam will walk you through all that later, okay?"

Hunter said "Okay, right. See you later, don't you have a class to teach."

Sam said "Right, better get going, see you." He jogged away to get to his class after shutting the door. Sam's a stickler for the rules, but otherwise he's very lax. Hunter showered, when he got out there were clothes waiting all with the Xiam logo on them: a x with the word android running down the one of it's intersecting lines, a x is circled with the school's name written in the circle; Hunter knew those were the clothes Jane had arranged.

After getting dressed, Hunter saw a landline, he called his dad who's number he could barely remember. The call didn't go through, he figured the office was his best option because classes were probably still in session so he went back to the office. He found Jane still working the office, she said "You slept fast, Professor,"

Hunter cut her off, "I didn't sleep yet, I figured I'd call home to tell my parents I'm okay. I forgot before I tried that I'm thousands of miles away, so how do I make a long distance call to my parents in Arkansas?"

Jane said "You know what that makes more sense that you haven't slept yet. If you give me the number I can call them, so that it comes up on the office number."

Hunter gave her the number, then he said "That's my dad's number, I hope he's in the states because he works with my uncle."

Jane said "Hello Mr. Hayes, this is Jane Gibson with the Xiam Academy. Your son Hunter asked me to call you, since it's long distance." She listened then said "I'll put him on." She handed Hunter the phone.

Hunter said "Hey dad."

His dad said "You're at the Xiam Academy. You had me and your mom worried sick. We thought you were kidnapped or something."

Hunter said "I just got here, you know how mom is about not jumping at the word of a letter. I couldn't tell you when I got accepted because mom would never let me show you the letter. So I came on my own, anyway I figured I'd call to let you know I'm okay."

His dad said "You're right. So you just called to say you're okay. Hunter when your uncle and I get home your mom and I are coming over there. I won't tell her why you left I'll just tell her we're going to see you. Sound like a good plan?"

Hunter said "Yeah dad. See you then." He handed the phone back to Jane.

Jane said "So your dad's okay with you running away here."

Hunter said "He's very easy going, it comes in handy dealing with our family. My uncle chasing his dreams and my mom against chasing letter. I don't think anyone else could handle it." Hunter went back to his room.

When he got to his room Hunter laid down in one of the six beds in the room, he slept better than he had in years, he missed dinner, he woke up at four in the morning, bagged his dirty clothes in a bad he found on the dresser that he'd found the clean clothes in, used a washcloth to clean the bathroom floor.

Hunter went to the kitchen which he found through an open door near the main entrance, as soon as he found the kitchen a teacher came in, he said "You're not supposed to be in the kitchen at night." Hunter turned around, after the teacher saw the school logo he said "Oh, you're the new recruit, the one who jumped the fence."

Hunter said "I'm never gonna live that down, am I? Name's Hunter, and you are?"

The teacher said "I'm Jack, and no you're not unless every recruit starts doing it. What are you doing up so late?" Jack said as he came walked into the kitchen.

Hunter said "Uh.."

Jack laughed "You slept through dinner yesterday didn't you?"

Hunter said "Yes, I mean I did."

Jack said "That's normal for recruits who get here on their own." Jack continued "It's against school policy for students who miss meals to eat meals from the kitchen. It's also against school rules for students to be in the kitchen at night but Professor Xiam gives new recruits a bit of break when it comes to things like that." Jack grabbed a yogurt, a orange and a bottle of soda. He said "Here, don't find yourself back here again. We're only allowed to consider you a recruit until you go to classes on the regular basis like the rest of students. For you that will probably start after three full days here since you got here on your own. Got it?" He handed the food to Hunter.

Hunter said "Yes sir." He rushed out

Jack said "No need for that, here it's just yes." As Hunter left. Jack went back to his room which was on the first floor unlike Sam's and most others. The way Hunter acted actually made Jack crack a smile, something no guy could usually do.

Hunter went to his room so fast he ran into the door, he said to himself "Ow. So that's what momentum feels like, I think I like jumping with it more than running with it." As he opened the door, he locked the door behind him He went through the food and soda Jack gave him, threw away the trash then went back to bed, this time he slept through both breakfast and lunch. When he woke up after lunch classes were in session so the other dorms were empty, he found a few loose sheets of typed paper and a small student handbook next to his bagged dirty clothes. On one of the pages he found the laundry guide, he also found out what to do with the clothes he was currently wearing. He hand pressed his clothes, took his bag of dirty clothes to clean them.

As he headed to clean his laundry another teacher saw him, he said "You must be Hunter. Professor Xiam wants to see you, I'm Henry but everyone calls me Hank."

Hunter said "I'll go see Professor Xiam then Hank."

Hank said "Professor Xiam and Erik will meet you in the library. Erik Maxwell's the co founder of the school. The library is in between the office and kitchen, literally in the middle of the hall between the two. That's where they usually meet with new recruits but since they didn't know when you'd get here they'll meet you today. Okay?"

Hunter said "Okay. I'll see them there, Hank."

Hank said "Is it true that you jumped the fence in two bounds?"

Hunter said "Jack was right, of course. Yes it's true, the reality of it was I ran to the school as soon as I saw the building way down the road, I didn't slow down at all before I jumped. The jump was mostly momentum. I couldn't jump that high up a ladder right now. That all, if you're a teacher don't you have a class?"

Hank said "Actually except for Sam we take shifts working the office so it's my shift in the office."

Hunter was suddenly interested "Why's Sam exempt? I mean he did seem pretty laid back but you all seem pretty laid back."

Hank almost laughed "You thought Sam seemed laid back, most students find him to be a stickler for the rules. Sam makes up a majority here, he covers most of the student teaching work, and the garage is his domain sorta speak. He's got that and his regular work. I'll tell Erik and Professor Xiam you're up."

When Hunter got to the laundry machines, another student was loading his laundry, Hunter said "Mind if I add mine to your load? I only have what I wore here. I'm Hunter, and you are?"

The student said "Missing your last name, archer. Yes you can add your one outfit. I'm John Memphis."

Hunter said "Hayes, there's a famous country singer of the same name. He's my uncle." Hunter said as put his clothes in the washing machine.

John said "You're a runaway too, and from big money too. Your uncle, he's rich right?"

Hunter said "Yeah, it's not as cool as people think I never see my dad who works with him. We still live in Arkansas. By the time he graduates my little brother may never remember our dad if our dad drops dead tomorrow. Anyway how you from big money?"

John said "A little more directly, my dad owns and runs a big company: Memphis Enterprises. My field amounts to enginuity, I was recruited basically from the streets after I ran away. My field is a part of academic athletics. You, archer?"

Hunter said "It's funny you keep calling me that because my field is athletics, in my case that means archery."

John said "You're the kid who jumped the fence, no wonder you're fields athletics. Anyway since you're new you should probably head to your meeting in the library. Do you need me to show you the way?"

Hunter said "No thank you. I'm on my way."

John said "See you archer."

Hunter hurried out, he said "See you."

In the library, Carter said "Sit." Erik was the more direct one which wasn't a secret and was why Carter dealt with the recruitment more than Erik, Hunter sat.

Erik asked "Why'd you go into archery?"

Hunter said "I don't really know, it came pretty naturally to my cousin and I, we sorta fell into it. My cousin's been missing for a few years."

Carter said "What exactly did you guys use for archery? I know there wasn't a sports store near your home."

Hunter said "It's used in hunting, we asked for equipment which didn't seem too odd. I can make the stuff if I need to but I'm not sure about it as a sport because it's a dying one I don't know the rules or of any circuits. I know three other archers two are my missing pressumed dead cousins and the other is my little brother. My cousins were abused by their mom who used their dad's influence to get out of trouble when I reported it, the older of the two taught the other one archery for defense. I think the two finally decided enough is enough and ran away, their disappearancs didn't stop my aunt from enjoying herself. I think Petersburg stopped her from killing Troy is what I think really happened. Anyway the only possible recruit I know is my little brother Trent."

Carter said "Getting back to archery so all an archer needs is a bow, quiver and arrows. That's it?"

Hunter said "I'll take you to get the equipment because you're clearly lost. I can turn recruits I don't think can master it away. I can kick them out of the class, right? Archery is mental as well as physical."

Carter said "I think that'd be best and no you don't have to teach everyone who signs up but try to build the sport up, don't turn everyone away. Deal? Today I'd like you to take your admissions test, just so we can get an idea of your academic skills. That's about it."

Erik said "What's your average? In archery. How good are you? How do they score?"

Hunter said "Don't know, it's so much of a dying sport. Where do I take the test?"

Erik said "Recruits usually take it in one of our classrooms, I'll show you to mine. Follow me.

Hunter took the test then he was called to the office for a phone call from home.

Hunter said "Hello."

His dad Steve answered "Hey, I forgot to ask. What's your gifted field?"

Hunter said "Athletics, somehow I got recognized for archery. Which reminds me could you bring my old archery gear? So I can show them what they're looking for. So when you and mom come?"

Steve said "Yes, I'll do that. I told your uncle about you being at the Xiam Academy, he decided to cancel the rest of the tour. The whole family's taking his jet to come see you."

Hunter said "Dad, you didn't really tell him. I thought you knew how I feel about your sister-in-law. What about it being a surprise? I was excited about that."

Steve said "I've reconsidered telling you mom. I'm sorry, Uncle Hunter decided the distraction from her sons would be good for her. Hunter promise me you'll be at least pleasant when we get there."

Hunter said "No promises. You know what forget the trip, send money for clothes and stuff." Hunter hung up.

Hank who was still in the office even though classes had let out said "What's your problem with your aunt?"

Hunter answered "She abused my cousins and got away with it. My attempts at helping almost drove my cousins to attempted murder using archery stuff. I'm lucky I can still call myself an archer."

Hank was shocked, "The authorities trusted the alleged abuser's word over the alleged victims'. Isn't perps lie like law enforcement 101?"

Hunter said "I'm not surprised. One thing that comes with riches is influence. I'm surprised authorities even glanced at my report."

Hank said "Really?"

Hunter said "Yeah and can I go now?"

Hank said "Yeah of course." Just realizing that Hunter was only in for a phone call.

Hunter went to the laundry machines, he saw John there, he said to John "I was just coming to check on it."

John laughed "Some of us do laundry as a chore, chores can be assigned as punishment for small crimes or if you're like me you do it for friends. You should've gotten a handbook yesterday, this kinda thing is in there. Most academics form clubs which can be a way to get exempt because the school will see your extraciricular as making you too busy and student teachers are supposed to do planning at that kinda time. They keep an eye on who does chores and register most students to keep people from tricking the system." He did laundry as he talked.

Then John said "Here's your clothes, all clean and I even went through after I washed the dirt away and stain treated it." He handed Hunter a plastic shopping bag with his clothes inside.

Hunter said "I sorta just skimmed the handbook to find the laundry room. Thanks. Do you happen to be interested in archery? You called me archer."

John said "I already know how to do archery, not that I like to advertise that part of me."

Hunter said "So you started the academic athletics field, of course no wonder it's not a known field it's new right? So your dorm is pretty empty, mine is litterally empty just me in a six bedder. Yours?"

John said "There's no shortage of gifteds in my field, a few who wouldn't mind beating that smart mouth. Full room ten maybe twelve and it's not alone, actually two of six sounds great. You really need to get more clothes by the way."

Hunter said "I know but I don't have any money. I only have what the school gave me which probably consists mostly of loaner stuff and what's in this bag. Nothing that could get me new clothes and I don't trust my dad to take a family vacation without trying to spring my prick of an aunt anymore much less send money."

John said "Good point, well chores don't pay here. I guess I could take you into the city to get more clothes you know in exchange for you getting me in your dorm."

Hunter said "Thank you, but I think you need to register as an archer before we can request a room transfer. That will require you to advertise you're an archer with the school. Okay?"

John said " You got a square deal, archer."

Hunter said "Are you trying to sound cajun or something because I'm from the south and you definitely don't sound cajun, John."

John said "I know you're like the sixth person to tell me that this month. I'm not trying to sound cajun, archer is supposed to be a funny nickname for people I like. Okay?"

Hunter said "Okay, let's meet in front of the office to request the room change. I'll drop this off in my room first. Okay? Good." Hunter hustled out to do what he needed to do in his dorm then hurried down to the office to meet John outside, went in with John.

Hank said "Hey, Hunter and I see you've met John."

Hunter said "Hey Hank. I'm here about moving John into my dorm."

Hank said "Well that would require one of the founders okay, since there is no proof of claim."

Erik walked into the office, he said "Hi Hunter. What are you in here for? Jump the fence again because you only need to ask to get the code." Erik smiled at his own joke.

Hunter said "No, I'm not stupid or superhuman, that first jump took a lot of momentum. I'm here to get John moved to room 34 as an archer."

Hank said "I just told Hunter it'd take a founder since we have no proof of his claim."

Hunter said "I was going to…"

Erik interrupted "It's okay, you have my permission. Got it Hank? It's our fault we can't test the claim years after we invited Hunter. Hank I think you can take it from here." Erik went to his office which was on the left in the back of the main office while Carter's was on the right.

Hank said "Well I guess you're all set." Hank was going to say more but was interrupted when Sam brought in two students.

John laughed "Some of us do laundry as a chore, chores can be assigned as punishment for small crimes or if you're like me you do it for friends. You should've gotten a handbook yesterday, this kinda thing is in there. Most academics form clubs which can be a way to get exempt because the school will see your extraciricular as making you too busy and student teachers are supposed to do planning at that kinda time. They keep an eye on who does chores and register most students to keep people from tricking the system." He did laundry as he talked.

Then John said "Here's your clothes, all clean and I even went through after I washed the dirt away and stain treated it." He handed Hunter a plastic shopping bag with his clothes inside.

Hunter said "I sorta just skimmed the handbook to find the laundry room. Thanks. Do you happen to be interested in archery? You called me archer."

John said "I already know how to do archery, not that I like to advertise that part of me."

Hunter said "So you started the academic athletics field, of course no wonder it's not a known field it's new right? So your dorm is pretty empty, mine is litterally empty just me in a six bedder. Yours?"

John said "There's no shortage of gifteds in my field, a few who wouldn't mind beating that smart mouth. Full room ten maybe twelve and it's not alone, actually two of six sounds great. You really need to get more clothes by the way."

Hunter said "I know but I don't have any money. I only have what the school gave me which probably consists mostly of loaner stuff and what's in this bag. Nothing that could get me new clothes and I don't trust my dad to take a family vacation without trying to spring my prick of an aunt anymore much less send money."

John said "Good point, well chores don't pay here. I guess I could take you into the city to get more clothes you know in exchange for you getting me in your dorm."

Hunter said "Thank you, but I think you need to register as an archer before we can request a room transfer. That will require you to advertise you're an archer with the school. Okay?"

John said " You got a square deal, archer."

Hunter said "Are you trying to sound cajun or something because I'm from the south and you definitely don't sound cajun, John."

John said "I know you're like the sixth person to tell me that this month. I'm not trying to sound cajun, archer is supposed to be a funny nickname for people I like. Okay?"

Hunter said "Okay, let's meet in front of the office to request the room change. I'll drop this off in my room first. Okay? Good." Hunter hustled out to do what he needed to do in his dorm then hurried down to the office to meet John outside, went in with John.

Hank said "Hey, Hunter and I see you've met John."

Hunter said "Hey Hank. I'm here about moving John into my dorm."

Hank said "Well that would require one of the founders okay, since there is no proof of claim."

Erik walked into the office, he said "Hi Hunter. What are you in here for? Jump the fence again because you only need to ask to get the code." Erik smiled at his own joke.

Hunter said "No, I'm not stupid or superhuman, that first jump took a lot of momentum. I'm here to get John moved to room 34 as an archer."

Hank said "I just told Hunter it'd take a founder since we have no proof of his claim."

Hunter said "I was going to…"

Erik interrupted "It's okay, you have my permission. Got it Hank? It's our fault we can't test the claim years after we invited Hunter. Hank I think you can take it from here." Erik went to his office which was on the left in the back of the main office while Carter's was on the right.

Hank said "Well I guess you're all set." Hank was going to say more but was interrupted when Sam brought in two students.

Sam said "These guys thought fighting while dinner is being made was a good idea."

Erik went to his door, he said "I'll handle those two. Carter is busy with the annual stuff. Come into my office." Erik always seemed pretty happy which was a change from how he used to be.

Hank told Hunter "I'll get your dorm changed John. Go ahead and move to 34 then return your old key for your new one."

John said "Thanks Hank." He followed Hunter into the hall.

Hunter said "I noticed everyone calls Professor Xiam, Professor Xiam but the rest of the staff seem to be all called their first name. It doesn't make sense to me, do you get it?"

John said "Professor Xiam is a founder and unlike the others he has a degree that makes him a professor. The founder thing is old habbits."

Hunter said "So where's your old dorm?"

John said "I'll pack my stuff and bring it to yours. Where's yours?"

Hunter said "Third hallway, near the middle. I'll leave the door open so you see it." Hunter walked towards the third hallway.

John said "Okay got it." John rushed to his room. Hunter unlocked his room after instinctively trying the handle, he opened the door, made his bed out of almost pure boredom, he flopped the student handbook on his bed. John came in a plastic bag in each hand and a backpack on with his pockets stuffed and a stuffed jacket on.

After John set the plastic bags down Hunter said "Take that coat off, it's mid-spring you'll overheat. Just unzip it before you do anything else."

John said "Which bed's mine?"

Hunter said "Any bed you want except the one with the handbook on it, that's mine. Now unzip your coat before I have to call 911 on your stupid butt."

John said "Okay archer." He went to a middle bed, emptied his pockets and jacket onto the bed.

Hunter said "You're doing the bad accent again."

John said "I swear I can't tell."

Hunter said "It's Thursday, tomorrow is the last day of school this week. How about I help you move this afternoon and tomorrow you take me to get more clothes? Deal?"

John said "Deal, somehow I think I'm getting the better end of the bargain."

Hunter said "On paper you are."

John said "How about we both make trips to get my stuff so it'll go faster. I'll sort it at the end." So that's what they did, they dumped everything on and around John's bed, John packed the bags and told Hunter where to dump it so he could put it away fast.

John stopped as he was moving clothes into his dresser, he said "It's almost dinner time. Let's go." He had them rush out downstairs.

Hunter said "I really need to read all those papers they gave me don't I?"

John said "Don't worry after you spent years getting here Xiam'll be extra laid back."

Hunter said "Sam told me students have a half day the day after having their admissions test their first. Jack told me they stop calling us recruits when we're doing school regularly like the other students, he guessed that'd be three days for me."

As they got to the kitchen John slowed down he asked "When'd you talk to Jack?"

Hunter said "About four this morning, I slept through dinner last night then breakfast and lunch today. He was saying they're only supposed to allow make up meals with recruits."

John said "Yeah, Jack's the only original teacher who sleeps downstairs, I think the staff from expansion that Erik didn't bring with him dorm together in like two or three person dorms, Scott and Jane are married so no duh they share a room, yeah Jack's basically the only one with a room downstairs." A student blocked them at the door, John said "You know the rules are all students get equal meal rights. Your cooking team doesn't get first dibs."

The student said "What are you gonna do about it?"

John said "Jack's in his room, why don't you ask him? Or would you rather unblock the doorway."

The student said "By the time you get him we'll have already got our food and you'll have half the school in front of you."

John said "That a fact?"

Hunter ran to the office because he figured they were about to fight, he told the new face on duty "Uh, I think John's about to start a fight outside the kitchen. Some guy's blocking the doorway, John keeps trying to get through."

The teacher said "John Memphis?"

Hunter said "Yeah how'd you know? Is there only one John here or something?"

The teacher ran past Hunter, Hunter ran after him, caught up in time to see the fight was already started, Hunter called "John, Professor Xiam said I can turn away bad archers. Hotheads can't learn discipline, archery is sorta a discipline." John backed off.

The teacher looked surprised as he slowed his approach, he said "What the? What was that? How'd you do that? What's your name?"

Hunter said "I got through to John. My name is Hunter, I'm the kid who jumped the fence in two bounds. Professor Xiam wants me to start the archery department. John already asked to be considered an archer so he'd get transfered into my almost empty dorm. What's your name?"

The teacher said "I'm Victor Cox and you just did something that used to take a few people, you broke up a fight with John Memphis in it."

Hunter said "John didn't start it, he's the only one whose name I know. The other guy started it, he blocked John and antagonized him, John just reacted. It's not John's fault this guy thinks his friends should get food first and that he should keep everyone else out. Right, Victor?"

Victor said "Right in fact this guy was breaking at least three rules by standing in the doorway, two or three more antagonizing John, then two rules during the fight that's seven or eight to John's one and because John didn't make anyone break up the fight when I got here I'll let his one slide this time. You come with me."

The other kid got up, he said "Chump."

Victor said "What did you say?"

The kid said "Nothing."

Hunter said "He said chump, I think he meant both of us. Now can we go get dinner?"

Victor said "Right, and that makes ten for you. Let's go." Victor the kid to the office while Hunter and John hurried into the kitchen, got their food then left to eat.

Earlier that day Steve talked to Erik about getting Hunter money since Hunter had revoked his invitation. Steve set up a bank account for Hunter after he spoke with Erik, he transfered the money into Hunter's new account. Steve set Hunter up with the phone company. The next day Steve called the school to talk to Hunter, he gave Hunter the account information, he told Hunter that he was set for a phone and all he had to do was pick the phone.

After Hunter and John finished setting Hunter up with stuff in their dorm. Hunter was in the office to make arrangements to get archery equipment. Hunter's phone rang, he answered "Hello?"

Hunter took a minute to recognize the responder "Hunter Hayes, golden boy of the Hayes family."

Hunter said "Petersburg. What'd Maria do? Everyone but Trent and I think you were kidnapped. So how'd this all start?"

Petersburg said "It's Pierson now. You're the reason I left, and you were the reason I stayed. It's all your fault."

Hunter said "Cuz, you're not making sense." Pierson hung up.

Hunter said "I should probably report his number to missing persons, that's what anyone would do after all he's presumed dead. But most people think Petersburg was kidnapped, I don't and that was creepy."

Both Erik and Carter are from Europe; Carter is British his accent always shows while Erik's accent only occasionally slips through. Carter said "What'd he say?"

Hunter repeated Pierson's message "He said his name is Pierson now and I'm the reason he left. He said I was the reason he stayed, and it's all my fault. When I said hello, he called me Hunter Hayes the golden boy of the Hayes family. Well whatever is my fault can't be good, and there's no way he's going back to live with his mom so I'm thinking reporting the call to missing persons will hurt my family more than help plus if the authorities play back the call somehow I'll get in trouble for it. So yeah."

Carter said "You should report the call, there's no way to replay a phone call. Your cousin is probably planning to hurt someone."

Hunter said "Soon after I left home I saw it take 20 minutes for cops to get to a break in after a cop saw the break in. I get your point, try to get mine."

Carter said "I get your point. But if you could help stop them and you can but you don't."

Hunter interrupted "You don't get it. I don't trust them to handle it. I don't think they can after what I've seen them not handle."

Carter and Erik agreed, Carter changed the subject "So tomorrow, we'll go look into archery equipment, you can show use the type of equipment for the archery program."

Hunter said "Yeah, sounds good."

Erik said "Tomorrow afternoon then."

Hunter said "Okay, See ya."

Hunter turned back as he was leaving, he said "I could probably do a little teaching with just one bow. Especially if John's not lying about being an archer himself."

Carter said "John, John Memphis" Hunter nodded, "claimed to be an archer. Hunter there's something you should probably know about John."

Hunter said "Short temper, gets into fights a lot. Gifted field sounds two horn unicorn real. Missing anyting? You probably let him stay for the same reason you want me to report the phone call. With John it's if you can help save someone not stop someone, right? Might want to talk to Victor. Bye." Hunter left.

Carter said "Do you know what that was about? Have you heard anything from Victor?"

Erik said "No but he did bring in one student from kitchen duty, Victor said the student started a fight and he mention that he let the other student off with a warning. Come to think of it he student did say John was involved."

Carter said "John's a repeat here, maybe we should talk to Victor." They did, Victor told them Hunter got John to back off and that he didn't know how.

When they went to get archery equipment, on the way to the store Erik said "We talked to Victor, he said you got John to back off from a fight. Now John's never been one to give up on a fight. How'd you do that?"

Hunter said "Archery, you approved the transfer. I told him I can't teach a hothead archery. John must like an archery gifted too much to throw it away."

Carter said "Really I've never seen that before."

Erik said "Who found archery first? You or Petersburg?"

Hunter said "He thinks he taught me, always has but I mastered it first."

Erik said "Really." They didn't talk the rest of the trip.

At the store Hunter grabbed a bow, he pulled back the string. He said "This bow is around 440 not 250 tension. My old bow was 320 and this is definitely more."

Erik came up, asked "What's the number mean?"

Hunter said "Here, pull back this string if you can then I'll show you something in a lower range. You'll feel the difference." Hunter handed Erik the bow as he went to find a lower tension bow.

Erik tried, he couldn't "Is that supposed to be hard. I thought you said archery's about discipline, focus, patience, and coordination."

Hunter said "It is, using a bow is archery. Tension is like string difficulty." He handed Erik the bow he'd found. "Here, trade you. lower tension is better for ametuers. Archers like me can use any tension bow."

Erik pulled back the bowstring, "I see what you mean much easier."

Hunter said "Great you already got the stance down. I actually prefer higher tension, it means the string is tighter. You can stop drawing the bow now, Erik." Hunter pulled back the 440 as he talked.

Erik released the string, "I actually didn't realize I was doing it."

Hunter said "Lower tension is easier to draw but higher tension is better because it means the string is on tighter. I like high tension a lot but if you get high tension for the class, the first month will be all building arm strength and I can't teach that. If a student can use my bow they're archers. Okay?"

Carter said "Sounds like you already have a few things figured out."

Hunter said "I guess I do. I can't teach arm strength but I can teach using a bow, probably. I'm gonna use high tension."

Carter said "Alright then, how do we determine the right tension bows for class?"

Hunter said "We already did, I think Erik's holding it. I think you're normal for a beginner. Do you think you could handle a tighter string or is that good?"

Erik said "You said tighter is better."

Hunter said "Right but I also said I can't teach arm strength. Let me see that I'll try to find one higher then we'll compare. Okay?"

Erik said "This is your department, alright." Hunter drew back a few bowstrings after discovering the mislabeling. He grabbed two more bows then went back over to Erik and Carter.

Erik went to grab one, he said "This is for me, it's very high tension." He grabbed the other bow, setting the one Erik gave him down. "This is for you, slightly higher than the one you were holding."

Erik asked just noticing something on the bow Hunter gave him "What's this?"

Hunter said "That's for notching an arrow. Just see if you can draw the bow period then pick between the two and we'll see about testing that one's tension level because they aren't labeled right. Okay?"

Erik said "Okay." He pulled back the bow best he could, released.

Hunter said "Great now which one is better?"

Erik said "I forgot I had the other one drawn, but if higher tension is better for archery this one is good."

Hunter said "Great I'll put this one back, hold this." He took the first bow, handed Erik his.

Out of curiosity while Hunter went to return the first bow, Erik handed Carter the second one, he tried to draw Hunter's bow "What's Hunter's thing with tension?"

Carter said "I don't think you should, higher tension means it's easier to snap. Think of it like a rubber band, more you stretch a rubber band,"

Erik said "I know what tension is. Thanks, Professor. I just want to see how much tension he chose." Erik tried to draw back the bow but couldn't get it to budge.

Erik said "Hunter's stronger than he looks, to choose this bow." Erik kept trying. Hunter grabbed a bunch of arrows, and a quiver even though he told Carter that tends to be for show before going back to them.

He saw Erik trying to use his bow, he laughed "You'll break something and I don't mean the bow before you get it. You don't have anything making arms strong enough for that. I have spending a good portion of the years I've been away from a bow in the woods on my own, you don't have that."

Erik said "I thought a quiver isn't needed."

Hunter said "Two weeks ago did you think that, I figure it might be a good idea to hang the arrows in or something. Besides, I told you quivers are used in rapid fire. I can do rapid fire, good archers can."

Erik said "You know best. How do you do that? Draw back this bowstring."

Hunter said "There's a little trick I use, here." He took the bow, put a finger on the middle of bow itself, pulled his finger from there straight to the string, stopped, he said "I pull from the middle of the string, and I have more experience than your under an hour with a bow."

Erik said "You don't have to,"

Hunter said "Sorry, it's been years and before then basically my whole household could do it. Being the only skilled archer is new to me."

Erik said "Let's just wrap this up. Buy the stuff and get out of here."

Hunter said "You should either buy the bow you handed Carter for reference or place an order at the counter. Either way."

Carter said "We can do both, this way you can teach Erik. He does run most of the athletics." They headed to pay for their loot. Carter had already asked them to place a special order of the bow he'd been holding, when they checked out the order was placed to be paid for upon pick up. Back at the academy, Hunter showed Erik how to shoot. They used a makeshift target to test John.

Carter said "John I think we should make archery your sole gifted field."

John said "Okay, sounds cool I guess."

Hunter said "Yeah. I was thinking when the archery program gets started up, you and I could teach it as two student teachers."

John said "Yeah, let's."

The next week a person calling himself Pierson the Piercer started committing acts that got him on the FBI's most wanted. Hunter, Carter, Erik and maybe even Ted knew the man's true identity.

The three of them met in Erik's office, Carter said "We all know who Pierson really is."

Hunter said "We can't tell the authorities, we all know why. Besides Petersburg is pressumed dead, he has been for years. If the authorities do believe us they'd arrest us for not reporting the call right away. The authorities will think Erik or I had something to do with it. Erik has a criminal record and I was pressumed dead. I can't think of any way we win unless we somehow catch him for them."

Erik asked "How did you? Anyway, when you put it in perspective like that we really need to find a way to cut our losses. Hunter, do you have any ideas on how to catch him first?"

Hunter answered "It's called the internet, one. We could turn the archery program into some kind of training program for Robin Hoods, I guess but that's just a crazy thought."

Erik said "It might not be as crazy as you think. How about you and John work on that? Try to set things up? We'll talk later."

Hunter said "Okay."

After he left, Erik said "I think we should cut our losses. I know we have to talk to the 'school staff' but Hunter's idea might not be as bad as he thinks."

Carter said "I wish there was another way out but you're right. Besides our teams haven't been active since the merge, we fought each other more than anything. Plus if Hunter thinks he can make a way out with it, great. Erik we may be in charge on the outside but this does have to be a team decision, this is everyone's secret here not just ours."

Erik said "Agreed, when should we set the meeting for?"

Carter said "The sooner the better. Hunter and Petersburg is like our history repeating itself, we should try to keep things from getting so out of control this time. When do you think we should do it?"

Erik said "As soon as possible, maybe tonight. We lock things up here then go meet up."

Carter said "I'll tell my guys, you tell yours. After lights out we'll meet up, I'll have Hank run through to make sure everyone's in their dorms before we lock up."

Erik said "Sounds like a plan."

That night the new Mutant Alliance met to vote on whether to tell Hunter about their secret, they agreed to tell him. The next night they invited Hunter to join them an hour in where they explained to him their being mutants. After they ajourned Peter, Erik's son who'd missed the first meeting hung back to talk to some of the faculty.

Peter added "It's late tomorrow is Monday, don't change my gifted fields or add any. I'll try to get to class on time. Are meetings ussualy like this, a lot of sitting around listening to a few people talk to everyone?"

Erik said "No in fact the one you missed yesterday I think half the core team members had something to say, that was the vote on whether to tell Hunter our secret."

Peter said "There was a meeting yesterday, no one told me."

Erik said "How'd Wendy know about it if you didn't?"

Peter said "Dad, twin telepathy isn't real plus she's a teacher whoever you had tell the team must have forgotten I'm on the team because unlike the rest of you I'm not a teacher. Good night." He super sped off, caught Wendy.

He asked "Why didn't you tell me there was a meeting yesterday, Wendy?"

Wendy said "I thought someone else told you. No one told me to tell you."

Peter said "And today?"

Wendy said "I was told to remind you."

Peter said "Today you told me, you didn't remind me. Want me to speed you to your room?"

Wendy said "Peter, if a normal person sees you."

Peter said "We go into lockdown when there's a meeting down here, students are to stay in their dorms at night. No one will see me besides I move too fast for human eyes in the first place. So yes or no? It'd be faster, and you'd get more sleep."

Wendy said "You just want an excuse if you get caught by the others?"

Peter said "Yup."

Wendy said "At least you didn't lie, alright." Peter ran her to everyone to their doors except Carter because he almost broke Carter's wheelchair last time, then he went to his dorm which he shared with other mutant students.

When he got in a mutant named Chris woke up as Peter shut the door, he said "Alliance meeting, how'd it go?"

Peter said "Go back to bed, you know Erik doesn't like it when I talk about it. Chris there is no Mutant Alliance and there never was, meetings with fictional teams are boring." Chris satisfied with Peter's answer, went back to bed. The next day Peter got to all his classes on time then after school Peter worked to get caught up on all his schoolwork which surprised Erik because Peter never had a good work ethic but Erik decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

While Peter had been dealing with schoolwork model student Hunter had been setting up for his archery team. He administered the first archery exam to John, worked with John to establish a training regiment for recruits, and create tactics such as using a bow to help a teammate escape a fall or formations. Afterward he showed John the training set up he and Hank had created in the sim room. While showing John the set up Hunter was called to the control room so he asked John to try the set up out. Hunter went up the way he and Hank had that day, Jane and Kim were up there waiting.

Kim said "So your team is gonna be teen Robin Hoods. Did Hank mention why we even have this?"

Hunter said "Something about mutants, I asked but I don't think he heard."

Jane said "Have you ever heard of the Mutant Vigilantes?"

Hunter said "No but I just heard the word mutant for the first time yesterday. So let me guess, you mutant guys were called vigilantes and you trained here."

Kim said "It is kinda self explanatory when you put it that way."

Erik came in, he said "Yes and there's something to learn from the name alone. Never let the media name you. What are you gonna call your team? I led the Mutant Alliance before our teams merged."

Hunter said "I don't know, I haven't gotten that far. I'm just now figuring out rules and stuff."

Jane said "Actually we thought we'd help you get things off the ground with the team setup since you told me that today Robin Hood would get a criminal record before a legend."

Erik explained "They figured they'd help you make the uniforms, you saw some of our costumes last night."

Hunter said "Cool, I haven't gotten that far but Robin Hood's green hood sounds good. I think it's been proven to be usable, making the myth seem possible. As for the name Apollo was the greek god of archery, don't ask how I know 'cause I'm not even sure. How about Apollo's Archers?"

Erik said "Good name. Are you sure about the hood? This is the 21st century not the 15th century like Robin Hood was."

Hunter said "It's been proven, people studying the legend looked into it to see if Robin Hood could've existed. Like I said I haven't really thought about it. Right now it's just me and John, if that's all this team is gonna be then all this is pretty stupid. Anything else?"

Erik said "That's it." Hunter left

Erik said "Hank told me he has an idea for some tech for Hunter's team but he said he needs a way to develop it. Until this team gets started we can't transfer funds for it. That's why I came before you ask." Then they all left. Hunter and John went back to their dorm to work on the outline for the program.

Later Hank came in, he said "Hey. I have an idea for some tech for your team."

Hunter said "Tech for archery, really?"

Hank said "Not really archery more like a multipurpose com link."

He hesitated until Hunter gestured for him to sit. Hank said "My idea is a round device that would act as a false bottom to a archer's quiver, the device would link to a computer system which would hold information about every archer and allow other parts of the device to auto update like a homing beacon for one."

Hunter cut him off, he said "This device would have to weigh about the same as a cell phone not a laptop otherwise I'm going with bluetooth earpiece."

Hank said "I can make that work, but you'll have to update the database when you add a new archer. I might be able to get it to link to the student records so you don't need to play 200 questions when adding a teammate for the database."

John asked "A computer system here, wouldn't that incriminate you?"

Hank said "We funnel funds for everything down there through Kidd Customs funded programs and clubs so no it won't incriminate us, it'll look like Kidd Customs is funding a big project for the school. Are you interested?"

Hunter said "It has to weigh the same as a cell phone so it won't make the quiver weigh too much. If you can do that, sure I'm interested."

Hank stood up. John said "We'll need to test the prototype."

Hank said "You can skip classes tomorrow if you need to pull an all nighter, focus on getting this program together."

As he, left Hunter said "Thanks."

Hunter turned to John "Is that normal? A teacher coming by to tell students to pull a all nighter."

John said "There's a set lights out so I guess it's not too weird."

They focused on the program after that. They pulled an all nighter and by breakfast they had a pretty good outline for some things, they went downstairs twenty minutes before breakfast to beat the rush after getting food they went back up to their dorm.

Hunter said "I know this will sound weird but this gives me an idea."

John interrupts "You're right it does sound weird." He eats while he listened.

Hunter said "What if we make jobs within the archers like medics? All Archers will have to be able to do archery but Archers like the medics won't have to be the best at archery just be great medics. In the beginning we'll only operate in places where we can't be seen very well for the urban legend thing. We'll need to set up an HQ, somewhere to go when we're not working instead of here. Somewhere to stop, eat, sleep and shower. Maybe we can set up Hank's computer database there. What do you think?" Hunter stops to eat as he talks.

John said "You're coming up with this way too easily. I like the HQ idea but it's gonna have to be a lot more useful than the school. If we somehow manage to be legendary heroes I want to be one of the first Archers not your co-founder." He ate as he spoke, Hunter thought about what John said and agreed. After each meal they took care of their dishes to keep them from piling up and getting in trouble.

As they came back after breakfast John said "I have an idea, maybe we should carry other weapons instead of just archery equipment. In Robin Hood myths, he and his merry men carried other weapons."

As they got back to work, Hunter said "You have a point but like what? I was thinking Apollo's Archers for a team name. Apollo was the ancient god of archery."

John said "What are some weapons they used in Apollo's time? Maybe, just a random thought we use part of the equipment to show rank; maybe using colors or something during training. I don't know red could be one rank and green could be the highest rank. Maybe the leader would carry a weapon no one else does to show they out rank the others like a staff or something. What do you think?"

Hunter said "I like it. Maybe the leader's staff could be collapsable to make it transportable and magnetic or something. So the leader could repel bullets with it and stuff like that. Sounds like an awesome idea. I like the rank too but instead of secondary hoods, what if the homing beacon signal showed the color?" John agreed.

Hunter said "How about this for weapons?"

He showed John diagrams of a compact bow, dart cuffs and daggers. The daggers would be shealthed on each sleeve's forearm. The compact bow would be a mini bow hanging fromt he belt. The dart cuffs would be cuffs with darts inside clipped on the sleeves.

Hunter added "Each archer would carry special supplies under their hoods so the medic isn't weighed down making a first aid or medic's kit. What do you think?"

John said "Cool. So you've thought this through, right?"

Hunter said "Not really, I don't know about the compact bow. I think it'll make us less like Robin Hood knock offs. We should probably figure out the rest of the uniform while we're at it."

John said "Okay. Dark jeans or something like that so it matches the hood. Athletic shoes so they stay on when we're running and stuff. Maybe a mask.

Hunter answered "Good ideas but no mask it could mess with our aim. I was thinking we could have our bows on like parallel to our quivers, string next to strap."

John said "Okay so no mask, makes sense initially we won't need one being urban legends and what you said. How about this?" He showed Hunter a sketch he'd made with the details they'd come up with, he handed it to Hunter.

John said "I'll need to color it to make it more 3D."

Hunter said "No need, leave that to me. Can I keep this? When you were running the course I was asked about the uniform. So can I keep this to show them? After I color it I mean."

John said "Hunter let me answer, yes that's why I handed it to you. I think even after the details we added the uniforms are pretty simple. Just one thing, we can get the archery equipment and Hank's giving us the comlink but how do we get knives and stuff?"

Hunter said "Hunting equipment, sports stores carry this kind of stuff year round for birthday gifts. As for the staff and dart cuffs Hank mentioned Kidd Customs funding clubs, it's probably engineering clubs."

John said "If we buy too much it'll look suspicious."

Hunter said "You should bring that up to Erik or Professor Xiam later. Let's just get back to work." There was a knock at the door, John answered it. A little boy came in, Hunter stood instinctively remembering his cousin Troy as a little boy who would be about the same age, he stood ready to grab his bow near his bed.

John told Hunter, the boy's name is Ethan and he's already finished most of his exams. Hunter had Ethan color the picture John had given him to give him something to do then kicked Ethan who was questioning everything out. Hunter told Ethan they got out of class for a project for the new athletics program.

As John walked back to his workstation he said "You didn't have to patronize him, now he'll make the gear and figure out what we're doing."

Hunter said "He'll probably sign up for the team to see what we're really doing. We can put him on the team as a techie or something swearing him to secrecy. Now relax."

John said "Okay and as soon as we're done you're taking a nap."

Hunter said "I spent years getting here, I'm used to long nights it's just Peter reminded me of Troy my cousin who ran away. Now let's get back to work."

For the next two weeks they worked on the project after getting the school work for that time, the second Thursday night they finished. Then they switch gears focusing on the school work for the classes they shared working on it together.

As dinner neared their second Friday off they'd finished a lot of the work from their shared classes, Hunter said "I wonder if we can get an extension until next Saturday since we just finished the project last night and this is two weeks of work."

John said "We'll have to ask one of the founders but I think we can get it since that is a good point, I mean I doubt we can get the work for next week though. Don't even think about asking."

Hunter said "That's a great idea, maybe if we tell them we just finished the logistics they'll let us work out the mechanics by letting us pull another week of all nighters plus you should condition yourself a little better to withstand the long hours 'cause if we're doing this that'll become part of life." Then they got dinner early which they'd done everyday since getting their two weeks out of class.

After getting dinner Hunter asked John to take his stuff up Hunter went to the office where Erik was actually working the front office, Hunter asked "Why are you?"

Erik said "Hi Hunter, teachers take turns. How's the project coming?"

Hunter went to talk to Erik who was ironically working the front desk about the extension. Erik told Hunter he'd need to see their work and talk to both of them. When Hunter came back he and John brought everything from their two weeks, Carter came out of his office. The co-founders looked through the piles, asking the two about their work corroborating what Hunter had told Erik about finishing the night prior. Erik had them sign contracts agreeing to the terms of the extension. They had to finish the work in their shared classes by Wednesday and could skip the classes they didn't share to work on the two weeks until they caught up. All the work was due by the Monday after the week extension.

John said that if they'd worked on the project Hunter's way they would've been done by Wednesday unless they passed out. Hunter agreed pointing out John would've passed out first which would've slowed them down on the computer.

Erik said "Good thing you didn't do it Hunter's way."

Carter said "You were allowed two weeks for a reason and for the classes you're exempt from going to this week you'll have to make up the work in addition to the two weeks you already have but you'll get an extension for every two days of a class you miss you get one day extra."

Hunter said "Every two periods missed we get one extra day you mean. Okay, Monday alone will give us extra time. I think we'll be caught up on our shared classes after this weekend without an all nighter Sunday. I think we can make the next Monday dead line. We should probably get to work on it, John." Like Hunter thought they finished their shared classes make up work that weekend with time to spare.

The archery program was started Wednesday when the equipment arrived. The class sign up was posted Sunday and full by Monday of students either interested in the sport or the near empty dorm deemed for archery. Recruits had to be on the team to use the dorm and many passed their Archers' exam so the Archers had a lot of members.

Hunter met with the co-founders to fix the numbering because of it. They moved Archers to the same hallway, put teachers living upstairs in the same hall, made the numbering easier to understand and seperated girls' dorms from boys dorms organizing them so it wasn't two boys next to three girls next to four boys. Hunter's room was designated as the Archers base of operations for the time being.

Hunter left, he went to his dorm to grab his archery equipment because he had a few exams to give.

Ethan was there waiting for him, Ethan said "Why were you in Erik's office?"

Hunter answered "Just finishing up some arrangements for the team, he had an idea for the team's headquarters. You're supposed to be working on the team's tech, I thought Henry had asked you to join him." Hunter said gearing up and preparing to set up the exam area for his female graduates.

Apollo in Greek mythology is the god of archery and young males. Apollo's twin Artemis in Greek mythology is goddess of young maidens and has the immortal female Hunters of Artemis. So Apollo's Archers are an all male team like a modern day Hunters of Artemis for men. Hunters fought beast that threatened Greece, Archers were going to fight crime.

Ethan said "I told Henry I had something to do first. When we gonna be sanctioned by the school?"

Hunter said "I don't know, I need to give a few exams and get some of the more boring things squared away then I think we can start but it could be a while in the meantime I need you to set up our equipment and if you can help the sewing club get our hoods made,"

He grumbled "They can use felt for all I care at this point."

Then he said to Ethan "We can't do anything without our gear. I put you in charge of that, don't let me down. Now I have to track down the recruits for the test, you need to go."

He got the door then he followed Ethan locking it.

He tracked down and gave all but 14 of them their exams making a list to keep track of how well they did. Saturday at breakfast Hunter gave the remaining girls times to meet for their class exam. While eating his breakfast he made adjustments to the team's set up for the girls who passed, also making a list of the ones who failed. He emailed Erik the finished list of ressults with a note telling him there's more to come then he went back down to take care of his dishes.

Hunter called the last girl he'd planned to test right after he took care of his dishes, he gave her the test then he started filling in the gaps between schedualed exam with the last one he planned to give. He ended up finishing much earlier than expected, this system kept the girls from running into each other and talking about the exam. With the extra time Hunter helped John with his classes by teaching his classes then until he and John had the same class which was an adults class at the local range.

After the class was finished Hunter asked "Why do you do adult classes?"

John asked "How could you know I do more than one?"

Hunter said "I already finished your other classes to give you tomorrow off. We need to talk about the program's future. Speaking of which why do you teach adults? They can't be Archers."

John said "Yes they can, anyone can."

Hunter said "You know what I mean, we agreed to base team policies on Apollo's domain. That's why the team is all guys and that's why 18 is the limit."

John said "I only teach a few classes, my students swear to only shoot bullseye archery targets. Before you lose your mind I do it to ease parental concern about the safety of the sport by showing them how unlikely an archer is to hurt himself. Okay? Now what did you want to talk about?"

Hunter calmed down, he said "Let's go to the office I have a list to turn in of graduates from the program. We'll talk there." He turned in his handwritten list which he added the names of those who failed to.

Erik came out of his office when he saw Hunter give Robyn the list, Erik took the list then asked "How can someone get a number outside the range?"

Hunter said "It means they can't do archery anymore, they failed the exam."

Hunter turned to John "I was giving our girl graduates the exam last night and this morning finishing just after lunch then I covered your remaining classes this weekend. The reason I'm giving him the list is they're changing the room assignments and numbering with Archers getting the back two halls. I tested the girls as a sort of equal rights thing, we're getting the back halls so we can slip in quietly. We need to talk about how we're invoving the girls."

John said "Beside changing the handbook before it's put in effect which would also make the name a misnomer. Well, what about asking them to teach the classes? This way the classes have consistent teachers when we get our stuff together."

Hunter said "Good idea." As they left the office "Let's do it and can you ask Ethan when we'll have enough gear because we need that gear before we can even dream of doing anything. I have a meeting I need to get to."

John said "I didn't know there's a staff meeting."

Hunter said "It's outside of school and we need to appoint someone else to go to staff meetings in case we're out. I'm meeting with a pair of brother archers, I mean they're brothers and archers not that archers are our brothers. Anyway I gotta check with Sam for a bike in the garage he promised me for helping him fix up some other vehicles."

As Hunter headed off John said "I'll talk to Ethan."

Hunter went into the garage, Sam said "Hey. Can you help me out here for a little bit?"

Hunter said "I'm got a meeting outside school, I need that bike you promised me."

Sam said "Right. It's that one." He pulled some keys from his pocket.

As Hunter took the keys he said " You should start an auto shop program, then you'd have a bunch of students to help you here. Maybe borrow some people from the motocross mechanics. I really need to go or I'll be late. Bye, thanks for the bike."

The garage was always open when Sam was working so Hunter just rode off with Sam opening the gate remotely for him. Sam talked to Henry and Henry gave Sam the club to oversee telling him they don't need much supervision just work close in case a student needs some help.

Meanwhile Hunter drove to his meeting at a family restaurant, Hunter told the hostess he was meeting someone then walked up to two men. He sat at the empty place setting, said "Hey."

The blond of the two said "Hey, I'm Caleb. This is my brother Brett. What do you want so much that you tracked us down?"

Hunter said "It wasn't that hard to track you down, I am a Xiam student. As for what I want, I told you I have a team of archers. I want you two to take over if something happens to me. Once we get our gear all set we're going after my cousin Pierson the Piercer, well work our way up to that at least. I think things aren't what they seem with him, I basically grew up with the guy so I'm gonna try to, I don't know, save him. Will you help me or do I need to find someone else to help my team?"

Brett said "You're going to need to give us more details."

Hunter said "Pierson's real name is Petersburg Hayes, I think he and his little brother Troy ran away after their abusive mom almost killed one of them namely Troy. Before I left I tried to help, I reported the abuse to my dad after authorities treated my first report as some dumb kid messing around. She abused them then played victim when Petersburg fought back or tried to defend Troy acting like he went crazy for no reason. I don't believe her kidnap story for half a second. Will you help me?"

Caleb said "I don't think we have a choice, but why don't you and why didn't you report Pierson's real name at least?"

Hunter said "How do I explain how I know which is he called me without incriminating myself. I want to try to save him and if I can't I'm making a team to help me take him down. Troy went missing with him, maybe Pierson's too far gone but I can't give up on Troy. We were like brothers, our dads were chasing the music dream so we grew up together. The authorities couldn't handle them when they were victims of child abuse now they're even less capable. Pierson told me I was the reason he stayed, the reason he left, and it's all my fault. Maybe I can be the reason he doesn't get killed."

He gave them a copy of the handbook, "Officially we chose the name Apollo's Archers but we call ourselves the Archers, shorter and easier. That's our handbook it has our code, our rules, our oath, pretty much everything but our manuevers, training and gear. I wrote it with my friend John, he's the first Archer. Hopefully he'll be an adult before you need that since he's older than me. Okay?"

Caleb said "Yeah, okay."

Brett said "Okay, Hunter." Later as they left Hunter took the handbook back, he stuck a Xiam Academy business card in it and jotted down his number on the back since the card already had John's number then he gave the hardcover book back before riding back to the school. With the rest of the day to kill he went to finish fixing up the car Sam had been working on to find it was already fixed up.

Sam came in, he said "Your meeting with the brothers was kinda long, wasn't it?"

Hunter said "I met them at a family restaurant, we were done before we ate. I was asking them to take my place as leader of the team if it turns out to be a suicide mission, I should tell John about it. I see you finished the car."

Sam said "I took your advise, asked Hank if I could borrow some students from the motocross club and he gave me the supervising job on the team."

Hunter said "Cool, so you watch the students in the club and they helped you finish your work here."

Sam said "Pretty much."

Hunter said "Cool, see you Monday." He went to his dorm.

John was on his bed next to Hunter's, he said "Meeting run long, did it go good?"

Hunter said "It went good, we met at a family restaurant but we were done before we ordered. Listen John, I met with the brothers to ask them to take over for me if I die on the job because I figure if Pierson kills me then someone like you who lives with me it might become personal so I thought asking outsiders to take over is a good idea. I gave them your card with my number on the back so they can call us and a copy of the handbook." Hunter left a message on the inside cover telling them not to call the school.

John said "I agree with your decision but I'd like to meet these brothers or at least test them to see if they're good enough for green."

Hunter said "No you don't, they're the Protectors archers."

John said "Okay, how'd you know they're brothers?"

Hunter said "Lucky guess and they introduced themselves at the meeting. From what I saw they seemed brotherly. I should know my little brother Trent and I were always close. Troy and Petersburg always had each other's backs even after it repeatedly gave them hell. That brotherly bond is hard to fake and impossible to hide. What are you doing with those arrows?"

John said "I'm making them for our arsenal."

Hunter said "No need, did you see Ethan in his workshop?"

John said "Yeah I talked to him."

Hunter said "That's not what I asked, I mean did you see the shop he and Henry are working in?"

John said "Yeah, there were quivers in it for some reason."

Hunter said "Those quivers are auto refill, if they're right the quivers will never run out of arrows after one load. Combine all the ways we're getting arrows together we have more than enough. If we need more the school can order more, we post sign ups almost weekly. We don't need Archers making arrows, okay?"

John said "Okay, but I already made those." He pointed to a stack of arrows in his workstation.

Hunter said "Get our stock, paint them green leaving the arrowheads alone and give the arrows to Ethan. Tomorrow everyone who took the Archers' exam including us are going to work to help make our gear. For extra credit students can paint the gear green no questions asked, team excluded to make the gear. That's how we're going to get this show on the road. What do you think?"

John said "You expect gifteds to make our gear green no questions asked. You want everyone who passed the Archers' exam including the girls we won't let join to spend Sunday making our gear. We should have the techies help Ethan and Hank not the sewing club."

Hunter said "We swear everyone who took the exam to our code of secrecy, tell the girls who passed they're gonna run things while we're gone, tell them you didn't want them involved in our suicide mission and neither of us wanted their deaths on our conscience. The guys who failed help make the gear green for consistency. The techies help Ethan make the tech to speed things up. The rest of us make the hoods. We tell them all this is to speed things up. Those are the specifics of the plan. What do you think?" They didn't share room 34, the other four beds had been moved to another room since their room was the Archers' HQ and acted as their office for the archery program.

John said "It could work, I like it since you've elaborated." Hunter hated it but he had to show his age, he'd built up his vocabulary to avoid it. John said "Went into detail."

Hunter said "Right. You'll need Ethan to give you the team's arrows, otherwise you might get two million arrows and we want they to restock identically."

John said "Right."

Hunter followed him down hoping to catch Erik before he heads off campus for the night or dinner. Hunter got lucky Erik had decided to take his kids out to an early dinner so he was back in his office. Hunter ran to the doorway, saw Erik reading the Archers' handbook, he knocked on the doorframe.

Erik looked up, "You caught me, I didn't get through it yet. Carter and I got through a lot of the work and called it good. Come in, I don't really understand parts of it. You might as well be Carter or at least have his degree 'cause you're a little smarter than me." At the meeting about the room assignments they got off track and the co-founders said they read the handbook

Hunter said "John and I are gonna focus our team on getting the gear together starting tomorrow, so we need to figure out how the team's gonna keep up on our school work because we might I should say we'll probably end up being gone for weeks at a time with the team. What do you need help on? I put the thing together so I should be able to help."

Erik said "At one point you explain that Archers have to leave the team at eighteen, I saw it in your work and I think I've gotten that far in here, anyway you explain three reasons for that but in the oath you have Archers swear to live by the code for the rest of their lives. As for the school work, we'll talk later this week with Carter."

Hunter said "The code isn't everything in the handbook simplified into a paragraph, it's not meant to be. When they swear to the code they swear to follow the standards of the Archers like no committing crimes, I think there's some health standards like no smoking. That's what swearing to the code for life is. Get it? I can give you an example if you need."

Erik said "Yes, I get it. There's a part where it says Archers can't keep gear outside the field, that it will be taken does that mean you'll take the gear when Archers come back?"

Hunter said "That kinda means no using it as a halloween costume and we'll take it when they leave the team for good. We'll suspend for breaking small rules, kick them off the team for breaking big rules and take the gear when they turn 18." Hunter and Erik continued for hours until they called it good for the night since they both had work Sunday. Erik agreed to make arrangements for Hunter's plan in exchange for a favor later on.

The next day John gathered everyone who took the Archers' exam outside for breakfast, Hunter used his allowance from the bank to buy the big bunch breakfasts. After John got everyone together Hunter got back, he asked a few Archers to move the food to trays without eating it so he could park the borrowed car; Hunter had been generous giving everyone a full meal, John and Ethan helped him carry the drinks; everyone stared at the bunch getting fast food for breakfast.

Erik got Hunter permission to borrow the car, Hunter had to leave campus early so he missed the teachers' count of students, and Hunter didn't have his license so Erik got his son to do the driving for some extra credit. Erik made a lot of arrangements for Hunter's plan, all of Hunter's bunch got out of their chores and extra classes and other prior arrangements. Once all the food and drinks were brough to the group, Hunter rambled off who got what meal from where with what drink with everyone eating their food.

John went around swearing in the new faces then Ethan went around with room assignments. Hunter said "You've all been given a room assignment, when you finish eating go to that class room. We'll talk more then. Enjoy your food, together it cost more than my school supplies or at least close to that much." Erik was leaning against the building smiling; Hunter bagged his food, grabbed his drink then went over to Erik.

Erik said "You're going to be a great leader. Why would anyone think you're discriminating?"

Hunter said "I'm going to be the one explaining why we're just now bringing them in. Apollo's our team's namesake, god of archery and young males. The Hunters of Artemis were a team of eternal Greek maidens who hunted dangerous beasts, Artemis was goddess of young maidens."

Erik said "Of course, my advice don't lie. Carter's family took Robyn in, she sided with me because Carter lied to her repeatedly."

Hunter said "Okay, I was already planning on telling them the truth, the less crazy truth. You want me to tell them the one about the Greek myth namesake."

Erik said "Either way it's the truth, right?"

Hunter said "Right."

Erik said "It's your team. See you." Erik went inside leaving Hunter kind of confused about the situation. Hunter ate his food before going inside to talk to the girls. He told them both truths, giving himself credit for the one with the ancient Greek god and John credit for the less crazy one.

He lead the kids to the three separate groups, academics went to Ethan, those who failed the test went to John and the rest went with Hunter. By lunch they were almost done in two of the groups, by dinner most of the tech, by lights out they were loading quivers and finishing tech. Monday by dinner many uniforms were complete, Monday by lights out most uniforms were set in duffle bags in room 34.

Tuesday after class Hunter went to the office to discuss how to proceed with school, it was decided they'd get a simplified version of the work they were missing meaning same material but fewer assignments to turn in when they got back. Hunter chose to leave Friday, he got what they needed for school for the rest of the year after his meeting since it was almost exam time.

Hunter repaid Erik for the arrangements by tutoring Peter, Erik's son.


	3. Big Hole Road

**A/N: Apollo's Archers crossover with the Protectors. The Protectors are based on the Avengers. I don't know if I wrote Trickshot well but that's who the Protector's 2nd archer is. Nexus is partly based on Bucky.** **DISCLAIMER: I don't even own stock in Marvel much less the Avengers or any of their characters.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Big Hole Road

Due to Jacob Halo's illegal Celtic mining, the main road on an island off the Washington coast had a huge cave in spanning its entire width. As the Protectors were going to start looking into the hole and it's tunnels the Archers intervened by shooting an arrow in their way, an Archers' unit quickly scaled the building using fire escapes under orders to be careful and not talk too much.

One of team did the talking, a middle ranking Archer while the others kept their bows at the ready bows strapped on, all of them kept their hoods down away from optic eyes including Armory whose name is self explanatory.

The Archer named Ray said "We had to do that for safety. Roads don't cave in like that for no reason. You'll need Geiger counters and to quarantine everyone who was inside the hole. This was Jacob Halo's Celtic mining operation if I had to guess. You need to close the road."

Americana said "Who are you? We don't have to listen to you." Ray signalled to his team, one Archer named Calvin shot an arrow into the deep cave in as it fell the feathering burned and it glowed.

Ray said "Now you see. Roads don't cave in like that. Now do what I said."

Calvin walked up, tapped his shoulder to get him to turn around, Calvin pointed at the rooftop he'd come from, together him and the team scaled their nearest buildings hoping from fire escapes like acrobats.

On the rooftop Hunter said "Ray over hear the rest of you run drills but stay close, we're a team."

Calvin said "Hunter, I took the shot it's my fault."

Hunter said "I'm not angry, I just need to talk to Ray. Do I look angry?"

Calvin said "It's hard to tell with the hood. No, no you don't. Instead of drills let's work on street crime or something."

Hunter said "Good, great idea. Reds together in a few groups, let 'em earn their stripes." They ran off with the new guys grouped together.

Ray said "What's up?"

Hunter said "I need you to be honest with me. What's your connection with Jacob Halo?"

Ray said "What?"

Hunter said "Comms monitor heart rates to protect us from infiltrators and spies. I can tell you exactly how many people are near us, no looky loos or eavesdrops." He raised his voice, "Give it up Huntsman." Huntsman climbed the rest of the way up.

Ray said "That's incredible."

Huntsman said "You caught me."

Hunter said "You're suspended indefinitely. Drop your gear at base." He looked at Ray who was stunned, "Now." Ray ran off.

Hunter said "What do want Huntsman?"

Huntsman said "You're direct, right. We need to go into those tunnels to investigate, it's either us or the government."

Hunter said "No, you guys mean Tommy. The government means island quarantine. It's just picking our poison. Your team has no right to know who we are. Understand, Huntsman?"

Huntsman said "It's a bit too late, I had to explain your friend."

Hunter snapped "Caleb." He calmed down "You had no right. If one of your friends identify him, we're done for. Did you even think?" He walked past Caleb to the roof's ledge.

Huntsman said "What are you doing?"

Hunter got on the ledge, "Cleaning up your mess apparently." He jumped, Caleb looked over the ledge and saw Hunter scaling the fire escapes.

Hunter pulled his hood to hide his face from the Protectors, using his modulator he said "I can help you get down safely. No one tells SIGO about this or us. Deal?"

Styx said "Who do you think you are, masked man?" He gave Hunter a tap but with his strength it was like a full body shove. The hood dropped a little.

Hunter fixed his hood, "I don't have a mask." Hunter twisted his arm, gripping it tight.

Judo said "Let him go." The team aimed their weapons. Hunter let Styx go, pulled his hood back in place.

Hunter said "I'll lend you the tech form our arsenal but my guys lead the op and you forget us, our involvement, what we look like, everything. No more sharing my secret."

Bowmaster said "Who are you? I mean me and Huntsman got the story but that was before all this."

Hunter said "Forget me, forget my people."

Bowmaster said "How's your search for those missing Hayes boys?"

Hunter said "Do we have a deal Americana?"

Americana said "You have a deal."

Hunter said "It's too much of a risk without the road shut down indefinitely."

Huntsman said "Alright, we've got that covered."

Hunter grabbed his false bottom comlink, he said "Archers we're going in the hole, get the Protectors some comms and meet back. Protectors need Geigers."

Hunter grabbed Huntsman, he said "This one's on you. Anything happens, it's on you." then he shoved Huntsman back as the Archers arrived with the Geiger counters.

Huntsman said "Alright then, Archer."

Hunter said "We're gonna lend you some comlinks to use for the Geiger counters. Mess with it or take it off, you'll wish all that hit you was Celtic rays. Move for your weapons, we'll fill you with arrows. Got it?"

Armory said "I'm not taking orders from a kid who thinks he's Robin Hood."

Hunter shot Armory's armor where metal met his faceplate so it sliced the man inside Tommy Starr's cheek. Armory added "And my whole suit is a weapon."

Hunter said "Eject yourself it's that simple." clearly frustrated with Tommy.

Tommy ejected, the whole team saw his sliced cheek. Hunter said "That was me holding back, I could've killed you. Now anyone else wanna say something stupid." He looked at the Protectors then he signalled his team to move in, they strapped on the Geiger counters.

Hunter said "These also act as radios and monitor your vitals. We'll pull you out as soon as you get sick." For weeks the Archers had a team doing the same thing for the Protectors until one day.

Hunter had them seal off the area filled with knockout gas while he stayed inside so he could fight a mutated monster of a man who'd been attacking and attempting to kill those in the tunnels. Archers argued NAL-B or No Archer Left Behind to get out of sealing the hole leaving Hunter in it, together Huntsman and Bowmaster helped John get control of the Archers. Hunter took the monster man down, the gas helped turn him human before Hunter handcuffed him.

Styx said "That was impressive. How did you?"

Hunter said "Trade secret, now I didn't agree to this chat but my team tells me two of your guys helped them out so let's call this part of the deal and go to your HQ. We're not like you, we're an urban legend at best and vigilantes at most. So you wanna talk, we can't do it where SIGO's coming to pick up a monster man. Alright?"

Armory said "Alright but we don't operate out of the tower anymore. The location of our HQ is our secret. We'll keep yours if you keep ours."

Americana said "I don't think we should have a small army in on that secret." Referring to Apollo's Archers. Hunter scaled a building, his team followed his lead.

He radioed "Matt, Leo, Neal, Grant and Calvin take half the Archers back to Xiam. Wait for my word. John with me. The rest return to base." They all obeyed. The duo quickly scaled down the buildings like Hunter had when he left Caleb.

Hunter went over to the Protectors "Let's go, he's going to shadow me. He's the first Archer. He's also the second in command. He agreed to this not me."

Americana said "We understand, there's no need for him to shadow you though, we're all going to the same place."

Hunter said "He shadows me, alright with you?"

Kyle Keller AKA Beastman started to object when Huntsman said "Alright, but we're gonna keep our own eyes on him."

Hunter said "Alright, we'll go our own way if it's okay with you Caleb." The Protectors stared speechless.

Bowmaster said "Uh oh."

Hunter said "No uh oh, Brett. I know all your names. Americana Ryan Stuart, Judo Valeria Alexeev, Huntsman and Bowmaster Caleb and Brett Bowman which is ironic, Armory Thomas 'Tommy' Starr, Beastman Kyle Keller, Hawk Seth Williams, Styx well Styx Thorson alias Ronald 'Ron' Nelson, Nexus David Lucaster 'Luck' Logan."

Armory said "We know yours Hunter Hayes."

Hunter said "Hunter Hayes is a country singer."

Armory said "You're his nephew."

Hunter said "Sure, somehow no one remembered Hunter isn't an only child. You know what this is a waste of my time, we're done here." Just like that Hunter turned and left. Hunter knew his father was an unknown to the world at large.

He told John "Head back to base. I have something I need to do."

What most Archers didn't know is the real reason they'd been in town so long is Hunter has a to go to a summit on Mount Olympus, Hunter's Apollo's fullblood son destined to replace Apollo after Armageddon which is why he's a natural at archer. Hunter is excused from most summits because of his work with the Archers but not all of them. When he needs to make it to a summit Apollo tells weeks in advance.

Hunter headed back to Xiam Academy, it was mid afternoon so he didn't have to take the Archers' entrance which is through a window from the backwoods instead Hunter used the front door after jumping the fence because he'd been running from the island even across the bridge so stopping would've resulted in hitting the fence face first. Hunter ran up to room 34 which was the Archers' HQ and still his dorm which he now shared with John and Ethan because Ethan's room reassignment didn't factor his being an Archer it was supposed to be temporary but they hadn't gotten around to moving the three of them even though their running to their room in the middle of the night tended to wake up some teachers.

Hunter changed into some clean clothes with his same jacket on, most Archers' hoods shrunk into a jacket, keeping his quiver via mental command. Hunter strapped on his sheathed sword that he hides in his dresser since it's not Archers' equipment. Hunter tied his sneakers and ran off grabbing his journal he's supposed to carry everywhere. Hunter bolted for the Seattle Space Needle, the real Mt Olympus is accessible through it.

The summit went on for almost a day on Olympus, on Earth however it was around 90 minutes. For Hunter, the Olympians shifted things so for him it was about 20 minutes since he had the Archers leave the area. On Olympus summits usually take a lot of time but on Earth it's rarely 2 hours. Hunter's always grateful the logistics problem prevents him from attending them all. Even when he's at Xiam Academy he gets out of them because he's busy making up for months of coursework.

That day's summit resulted in Hunter only being required to attend solstice summits which never lasted the whole day because the Olympians family's are on Olympus for the occurrence meaning Poseidon's Atlantean family and Hades' wife to name a few special guests.

Hunter went back to the Archers' base, he told the Archers' he had to meet with Hank because Hank asked to talk about their tech being the inventor and all. Then the Archers' moved on to their next adventure.


	4. Mutation

**A/N: Mutant Police (MuPol) are based on the Mutant Response Division (MRD) from Wolverine and the X-Men.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in Marvel Comics; the X-Men, MRD and all other original MCU concepts belong to Marvel Comics.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Mutation

"We have to keep moving. Can't get caught." Devan called to the Archers. The former Red was hand picked by Hunter as 2nd in command for their current mission.

The mutants who back the Archers are in danger. The US government discovered mutants and created the Mutant Police to hunt them down. All the Archers need to know is Xiam was raided and shut down. Some Archers are mutants so they know more. Hunter is working on finding an effective endgame. Until then his Archers are running and protecting mutants.

Back at the Archers recently established HQ, Hunter is discussing strategy with some techs and senior Archers. "What can we do?" Bryan, a tech said, "We're doing all we can."

Sr. Archer and mutant Joey said "There has to be more we can do."

"Agreed," Hunter said, "For one we can stop arguing the obvious. We have to help."

A tech raised his bow, Hunter pointed to Brandon's raised bow. Brandon said "We're outnumbered but aren't we always? Homeland, FBI, CIA, Marshalls. Fighting superior government numbers isn't new to us. Let's not pretend it is."

Joey said "Great speach, got a plan to back it up? We've never beaten those guys."

Hunter said "We're not alone anymore. Let's break out and recruit some mutants. Not necessarily in that order."

Bryan raised his bow in salute, the others followed his example. Hunter said "Guess it's settled." They left the room.

Outside their War Room, Hunter said "We'll need some back up for our raid. Recruiting and training mutants is foreign territory, we don't have the resources we used to. I'll contact the Bowman brothers. Senior Archers activate our reserves and call in Xiam grads. Techs fill the other bases into the plan."

He turned to the active base members, he said "Thank you for all your help. As promised every survivor will be rewarded. Fight with us and allies. We can't lose." They saluted. Devan's team returned to their Denver base. The senior Archers called in and approached all inactive Archers. The Bowman brothers agreed to help, the Protector refused to follow the Archers until Brett reminded them of the Archers' saving their lives thing. Meanwhile Archers started recruitment.

With all the trained Archers in play, Hunter took a envoy to the Protectors' headquarters. Archers broke off around the HQ, Hunter arrived flanked by Archers behind him. He fell back on the way in so his Red could move up to do the talking.

The Protectors assembled when the Archers arrived, not out of respect but because they have little hierarchy. The Red, Rex brought the Protectors up to speed. Together they strategized their raid on the Mutant Police bases.

The Archers in their mission teams enacted coordinated raids using undercovers to fight the armies on multiple fronts. The Protectors provided cover and transport, their cover evened the playing field for the Archers. After each raid the Archers moved to the next base before they could get hit by reinforcements. The mutants were taken to alliance safehouses.

In the aftermath of their war against the MuPol, the Mutant Alliance started training the mutant recruits. Erik and Carter joined Hunter's advisory alongside Armory, and Patriot from the Protectors. Archers had their own advisory meetings same as the teams had team meetings.

The Protectors set up an alliance with InterPol for superhumans, SIGO (cig-O). Apollo's Archers met to discuss alliances with black outlets, criminal Archers. They had to conference with hidden outlets, usually good mostly runaways. The Mutant Alliance/Vigilantes discussed allying with reclusive mutant groups for mutual survival and freedom. The Protectors discussed contacting foreign allies, hero teams outside the US. Each team had their work cut out for them. Some still wondered if they were making the right choices, Apollo's Archers were sworn to the team.

The team had their discussions before the alliance advisory met. Archer Devan ran the Denver base, the center of Apollo's Archers. Most of their servers were in his base. Hunter had Devan looped into advisory meetings, Devan gave weekly encoded status reports that were randomly verified.

At the meeting Amory asked "How do mutants know it's safe here? I haven't seen you all we. Before anything, we have to know that. For all we know you're working with the Mutant Police."

Hunter said "I get tension's high. You done?"

Patriot said "It's a valid concern."

Hunter nodded, "We have multiple warrants out for us, mainly vigilante activity. Plus some Archers are mutants. So we good?"

Carter said "I've never heard you say so much."

Erik said "Good idea on the secret ID. Better Patriot not know you Archers if he gets recalled by MuPol." Answering the obvious trust question.

Hunter said "The head of the secondary HQ sends out secure status reports. He'll be joining us from our hub."

Devan butt in "We've been around for a while, never been breached."

Patriot said "You've got a small army. How can you be sure?"

Erik said "Doesn't matter. Let's focus."

Armory said "We made a deal with SIGO."

Bryan asked "Who?"

Judo said "SIGO is a global police force."

Joey said "Super InterPol: beyond borders."

Armory said "Something like that." He lifted his face mask, "Something's jamming my systems."

Devan said "That's probably us. Sorry, can't help you."

Hunter stepped in "Who do we have? Allies? Who are we considering asking?"

Patriot said "As we said we contacted SIGO. We were considering foreign hero teams if all else fails."

Carter said "We considered contacting some reclusive mutant teams."

Erik added "We all want to survive, figure that'll help our case."

Hunter said "Got it, pretty simple. We conferenced dark Archers outlets, hidden outlets mostly runaways."

Bryan said "They seem on board but they're not vested. They'll probably help where they can but nothing big will come from it."

Joey said "We considered contacting black outlets, criminals like the Dark Archers."

Hunter said "I can see that working. We got mutant members, can't be the only ones."

John was his top advisor, he said "Black outlets have nothing to lose. It's a high felony, Dark Archers love the Piercer."

In a laugh Armory asked "What do you mean outlets?"

"Are you the only hero outlet?" asked Judo.

Brandon said "Outlets use the Archers name, for example Dark Archers. No we aren't the only hero outlet but it's hard to contact others."

Joey asked "Where do you think he's been?"

Hunter said "Dark outlets can be heroic."

Bryan said "Hero outlets like that,"

Devin finished "Die off. There isn't exactly a line to die playing Robin Hood."

Bryan asked "Can you not?" Hunter flicked out his compact staff, he leaned on it and waited. The Archers saw him, straightened up and shut up; even Devan who wasn't in the room.

Armory said "To recap. The Protectors made an alliance with SIGO. If need be we can try foreign heroes. Mutant Alliance can try other mutant teams. Archers can contact criminal Archers and have contacted ally outlets. That's where we're at, right?"

Bryan said "That's what we've said." He looked to Hunter, still holding his staff.

Hunter said "Yeah, that's what we've said."

Erik asked "What aren't you telling us?" Everyone in the room looked at him.

Brandon said "I think we've covered everything." He wasn't lying.

Carter asked "What are you hiding?"

Hunter said "Top secret, doesn't leave us." He heard alrights from everyone.

Hunter said "Techs, beat it."

Brandon raised his bow and signalled others out, he left with them. Devan was alone at his base but turned off security feeds.

Armory said "This'll be good." The console showed a destroyed town.

Hunter nodded, "We can't use it but there's a matrix of all Archers outlets."

Joey said "One of 5 surviving artifacts of a fallen dark outlet, we call the Azul Archers."

Devan said "We think they all wore blue hoods. They paid the ultimate price."

Joey said "All a hero's sacrifice to protect escaping civilians."

Erik said "I get it." He was a Holocaust survivor, destroyed towns were textbook Holocaust images.

"Makes sense why you tried to hide it,"

Patriot said "So let's figure out who to contact."

Carter said "A united mutant front will help our chances." Hunter put his staff away.

Erik said "Agreed."

Joey asked "Can the techs come back in?" Hunter nodded, Devan dropped the image Joey let the techs in.

Patriot said "We'll keep foreign contacts on the back burner, no guarantees." Hunter nodded.

Erik said "Guess we're done here." Everyone filed out.

Later while sitting and talking with an Archer on a couch Jack realized he could've used his enhanced senses to ID them and none of the Archers were afraid of mutants.

Hunter walked in on mutants, he said "Erik I need to talk with you alone." Erik followed him out.

In Hunter's barracks he dropped his hood, he said "Don't tell anyone, Sam still doesn't trust me. I don't think we can win. This isn't a frontal war. We're fighting our country, they'll convince other countries to join their fight. We'll be in the middle of, we'll be the Nazis of World War III."

Bad choice of words to a Holocaust survivor, perhaps but can't take it back so better move forward. Erik Carter were involved in an experiment that reversed the effects of physical aging, making them look like they're in their 20s.

Erik said "You're not wrong but we can't give in."

Hunter said "I know. That's why we're pulling so many allies Archers into this. Got any ideas on how to win, Erik?"

Erik said "You could try trusting other non-Archers with your identity."

Hunter said "You think my secret ID is that important."

Erik said "I do, I don't think fear is stronger than friendship anymore."

Hunter said "I hope the Archers don't fear me."

Erik said "This isn't about the Archers, it's about mutants."

Hunter asked "What do we do about this war on our hands?"

Erik said "I think you've hit your stride. Nothing to do."

Hunter stopped him from leaving, "You or Carter, Armory or Patriot. Let's shrink meeting times."

Hunter went out with his mission team for a regular shift. They were tasked with protecting a transport for sympathizers. The first leg of the mission was estimated 3 weeks long then 1 week rest at the sympathizers' base. Before they left Hunter dropped down, nodded to the ally leader then ran back to a rooftop.

The human activists contacted other groups. She made alliances with them and organized the transport. The sympathizer groups are like the Archers outlets, they're also allied with Hunter's alliance. That alliance of alliances created the mission.

Once Hunter was back on the nearby rooftop they began moving. The activists took breaks to change drivers. They got food during drop off stops at other bases, some gave Archers food at these stops. Rebels guarding the cargo were armed, drivers were unarmed. They had nothing non-mutant related they could be arrested for.

The Archers had barracks ready for them at the sympathizer base after the 3 week leg. They were cleared for boarding at the base. Stan Morris escorted them to their barracks. They planned to sleep for the week then feast.

Mallory Hearst, a guard on the transport came into the Archers barracks, her entrance set off the radar on the Archers comlinks. She contemplated waking them but decided against it. Hunter got out of his bunk, tapped her and put his hand over her mouth before she spoke. Archers are taught to sleep light on missions. He walked her out of their barracks.

Lights were on in the hall, the base was used by paramilitary outlaws before MuPol started up. Mallory and Hunter went to the mess hall. Despite having slept for over 24 hours Hunter was still tired after 3 weeks. Mallory brewed him some coffee, he accepted it and listened to her.

She told him why she joined her group, her brother Elijah was a mutant taken into MuPol custody. Mallory joined the activists because they're the human resistance to MuPol. Hunter made a finger frame like photographers do. She understood 'picture', she handed him a picture of Eli and told him she heard about their raids. He finished his coffee, took the photo and nodded to her then returned to his bunk. He sent Denver the picture for circulation around their bases.

After the week was up they feasted then met Stan outside for the next leg through MuPol infested land, this one had no breaks and more security at drop off points. He brought Mallory out to meet Stan who put her in a transport on the moving crew, she was also a backup driver. Stan and Mallory were in for the long haul, Hunter kept an eye on her and kept her updated on if there was news about Eli.

Both human rebels and Apollo's Archers are paramilitary groups. Despite being armed with modern weapons and more numbers, the rebels have done less for the mutant side of the war than the Archers have. Apollo's Archers are an army under Hunter. The human activists are multiple loosely allied rebellions.

As they entered MuPol territory Apollo's Archers are on high alert, the first leg had avoidable checkpoint but the second leg does not. The sympathizers have found a way to exploit the fact that citizens don't have to pass checkpoints. At secure checkpoints Archers went inside the transport.

After the first half Hunter's team broke off to their base to rest, every sleep shift is 1/3 the length of the prior work shift. A new team joined the convoy. After their off duty shift, the team took an express route back to their starting base. The mission members were selected for skill and being human which helps pass checkpoints.

When Hunter returned to base he and his teammates rejoined their previous teams. With Xiam shut down, the new cover is a Xiam activist group. At base, Erik confronted him "Where were you?"

Hunter said "I was on a mission. You or Carter?"

Erik said "Me, since you already talk to me. You can't just disappear like that, what was the mission?"

Hunter said "Protecting a transport. Erik, we have human allies in this war. Normal people are willing to stand up for mutant-kind."

Erik said "That's great. Do you know why?"

Hunter said "Mutants have human fam. Gov's lost it. Not sure."

Erik asked "Why do Archers talk like that?" Hunter stopped and looked at him. "In fragments? Like words cost too much?"

Hunter started walking again "Efficency. Secret ID guard. Take your pick."

Erik said "Me and Patriot."

Hunter said "That's our 3. Me, you and Patriot." Erik nodded. "Thanks, Erik. I got Archers business, I was gone for a while. Here's a picture, Elijah's a mutant MuPol took. Think you can ask around, his sister asked me to look for him."

Erik said "So you do know why."

Hunter said "Not everyone joins an army for the same reason."

Erik said "True, I'll ask around. You need to let others in, we're not Archers."

Hunter stopped "I know, thank you Erik." He walked off, Erik kept his word. Hunter met with Patriot before the Protectors ambushed him, he explained he was helping allies.


	5. Street Archers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Marvel Comics. They just inspire my writing.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Street Archers

"We got archers and they're definitely not friendlies." The call came over the coms, the team Apollo's Archers was always growing and because of that it had become normal to send small groups (2, 3, maybe 4 Archers) out to fight crime on their own. Hunter's team was always splintered but they stayed in proximity to respond when needed.

When the call came over the coms about hostile archers everyone on duty wrapped up what they were doing quick, it could be the Archers' biggest foe the Dark Archers. "Give a description." Went out as the response.

"Ah... they look normal. Like a bunch of thugs decided to switch to archery to commit crimes. Oh, I mean they're good at it but they ain't playing dress up or anything. Just look for the guys with bows running on the roof tops if you need a visual." As he finished the Archers splintered again.

"Count 'em." Standard procedure to determine the size of the response needed.

"3 or 4" was the answer

"3 or 4, it's not rocket science which is it? 3 or 4?" Came a response.

"Keep moving, archer. It's okay, skill level? Color equal?" Hunter was in on it.

"They're good, mid team level at least. Just get," He stopped as arrows started flying in from behind.

Hunter said "We're here. Let's move." They quickly found a maneuver that would work, it involved running on a rope line attached to an arrow which is something Archers learn as a basis for crossing a street on rooftops unseen. Around that part of the maneuver the fight began. The archers in street clothes also called back up but their backup was out matched, the Street Archers were all under trained.

At the end of the fight the Archers discovered why the Street Archers did what they did when they discovered two of their initial adversaries were brothers. The Street Archers cut Apollo's Archers' lines and tripped the Archers making the maneuver even harder but still part of their basic training, NAL-B.

When one of the Street Archers was falling to his death from the building's roof, one of the Archers without thought or question jumped of the roof to save him. That Archer knew he could rely on his teammates to save his life if something went wrong. After a little scrap between archers when the kid fell because he's the Street Archer's brother.

The Archers were able to figure out what was happening. The brothers were being forced to be Street Archers under serious threat, their superiors were threatening the lives of the ones each brother cared about even threatening the kid's life. The Archers instead of letting the brothers take the rap for what they'd been forced to do took the brothers with them to the school for protection and offered them a place among the team after they finish the Archers' training if they chose to.

The Archers focus on the Street Archers. Hunter kept thinking about what Maria could've forced her sons to do if she'd wanted to, something both manipulation and control situations like this always brought to his mind. The Archers used divide and conquer techniques to take down the Street Archers. The techies ran searches for anyone wearing a quiver, the program eliminated Apollo's Archers and their archer allies then tags anyone else. The techie Archers sent the tags to the team, since they're tagged changing clothes or ditching their quivers doesn't help the Street Archers.

After a few days the team had taken down dozens of Street Archers. As they worked their way up the criminals' ladder, they also focused on determining the innocent subordinates like the brothers who were forced to join and the criminals like those doing the blackmailing who were the actual criminals.

The Archers never found the top dog because the Street Archers just fell apart and disappeared as they got close. This didn't bother the team because they had already saved so many from the Street Archers' terror even returning the criminals stolen loot.

Now the Archers had a different problem on their hands, one that they had been avoiding with the Protectors help. SIGO, the Special Intelligence Global Operations. SIGO had been trying to nab or nail the Archers and with the team's recent activities they finally had their chance. SIGO could even track Apollo's Archers back to their base of operations if the team hadn't been made aware of SIGO that is.

Since the Archers knew about SIGO, the team were careful not to be tracked. The team had even tracked some of SIGO's operatives using the same tech they'd used to track the Street Archers which resulted in the team knowing all about SIGO and were therefore prepared making them able to detect SIGO's presence even going so far as to stop SIGO from using tech on them.

Now that the Archers had come out to take down the Street Archers they've given SIGO the opportunity they needed. SIGO is taking this opportunity. The Archers have left themselves exposed in their efforts.

The Archers don't have many options as far as how to deal with this. They could try to scatter, to make SIGO spread their forces thin but that'd mean sacrificing Archers which NAL-B prevents. They could try to run for it to the Protectors but that also means sacrificing Archers. Fighting is out of the question, they're heroes not criminals.

Surrender to SIGO? They haven't finished their mission. They can't stop fighting the good fight, they can't back down. They can't join SIGO, they can't become SIGO's puppets. Surrender is as out of the question as sacrificing Archers. SIGO's an army anyway, as soon as they find out they've been hunting kids they'd shut the team down.

Finally Hunter comes up with a solution that doesn't go against the Archers rules or their values. Hunter called the team on his com "Archers form up. Don't fight SIGO, just form up. Strength in numbers not in battle. Roll call formation."

It sounds to the Archers like Hunter is ready to throw in the towel. It sounds like he's serving them up to SIGO. It seems Hunter is ready to join the people who've been hunting them. The Archers form up, ready to fight for each other, fight for the team even if they have to fight Hunter.

Not all of the Archers are there in fact not even all of the on duty Archers are there. They finish forming up, SIGO moves in thinking the same thing the Archers are thinking that they're going to give up.

Hunter draws his bow with everyone watching and he fires at a SIGO ship flying in the air. Hunter shoots it down in one shot, he mutters something under his breath. He gestures to his Archers then he takes off towards the falling plane. The SIGO agents inside take aim at him, using his momentum Hunter breaks into the plane. Once inside he immediately starts throwing agents through the shattered windshield.

As he sends the last agents to the front of the plane, he radios "NAL-B."

The Archers were all following his lead as well as disabling the SIGO agents' guns. In response to his call they started shooting net arrows under the planes to rescue the Archers who'd been saving agents. Hunter runs off, his team following his lead scattering. Hunter's solution was to disable SIGO then scatter. While the techies wiped all record of the Archers' existence from every computer system except the database.

The team regrouped later back at their base which is where their techies work. Hunter called for roll call formation and his some of the team's higher ups to stand beside him. As Archers returned to base, Hunter had called all active members, they joined the formation. After all active members were in formation, the Archers in Hunters row rushed to join formation.

Hunter said to his Archers "SIGO caught us with our hands in the cookie jar. We showed them we are not their enemies but as we all know that won't stop them. Many of you are smarter than me, I'll admit most of you are. We need a more permanent solution. Ideas?"

When Archers in formation wanted to talk they raise their bows, this is also how they salute. Hunter saw a few bows raised, he pointed at one. The Archer called Flint, as in the Michigan city not the guy name, said "We could ask our allies the Protectors for help getting SIGO off our back. Or, or we could try to point SIGO in the direction of our enemy the Dark Archers. If we put SIGO in a position where they have to compare us to our enemy then they'll see we're not the bad guys. Just off the top of my head here."

Hunter said "That's good, we'll need SIGO to pick up the Dark Archers eventually. I don't know about the second part of that. For the record the Protectors already do the first thing that's why if SIGO is chasing you you go to them. We need a lasting solution."

Hunter pointed at another raised bow, calling on the Archer named Blake. Blake said "It's probably stupid but we could try to show SIGO somehow the big bad we're after. If we could show them we're trying to help law enforcement maybe they might just maybe ease up. Think about how many superheroes our world has, you don't see SIGO chasing them. Like I said it's probably stupid."

Hunter said "Hey don't do that. Archers don't beat Archers down, that's a rule. All your idea does is build on Flint's. You know what, there's a chance the Dark Archers work for Pierson the Piercer. Bows down, SIGO isn't going away. What I think we need to do is focus on doing good and avoiding another meet. Show of bows, who's with me?" Almost every bow went up.

Lieutenant Archer Michael called out "Sound off." All present Archers responded, sound off is the call for the Archers' salute.

The salute is a combination of saluting with their bows and a motto like their battle cry, something they're taught to call out before going out to fight the good fight. The motto itself is an Archers trade secret their only taught when they reach the final step of their training, not even the Bowman brothers know what it is or what it means.

Hunter said "Now my team and I have to return to Xiam in case SIGO ID'd any of us. Michael you're the top active lieutenant. You'll be taking orders from Casey, he's been active the longest."

Michael said "Who?"

Casey said "Me?"

Michael said "A techie?"

Hunter said "Yes. Casey, your tactical commander. Michael, you keep the Archers in line. We don't need Archers getting caught in a trap. We don't need to explain all this to someone's parents. Understood?"

They raised their bows "Understood."

Hunter said "Alright, dismissed."

Hunter was working to catch up in school. They returned to Xiam, Hunter hung out with some friends in one of their dorms. Later they went to a school screening, which is a student's' choice movie screening using Xiam equipment and classrooms but the school isn't liable for content.

SIGO thought Xiam's archery program was a front but top archers' presence disproved their theory. The Archers have warrants out in some areas where they're considered vigilante outlaws. SIGO wants the team working for them.


	6. SIGO Objective

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns Marvel's concepts. Copyright infringement not intended.** Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

The SIGO Objective

Hunter called an emergency meeting of ranking Archers to discuss SIGO getting too close, they ran into a big problem. They can't stop fighting. Peirson's still out there, they have to accomplish their initial goal. They can't work for SIGO, they can't give up their freedom. The went back and forth looking at the pros and cons, getting nowhere. They had to deploy teams, they can't stop fighting.

Hunter felt a need for a solution to the SIGO problem, a permanent one. He went to the Protectors because he couldn't lose the feeling he was heading down the wrong path. He wanted to talk to the Bowman brothers who are the Protectors Bowmaster and Huntsman. He didn't want to talk to the Archers or the school staff knowing, partly because Erik could be arrested for helping him.

He took the bike Sam gave him, he went straight to the tower and up to the Protectors' living area. Caleb said "Wasn't expecting the Archers. Where's your hood?"

Hunter said "I need to talk to you, it's not about the Archers. At least not directly."

Caleb said "Okay. What's it about?" They walked to his living quarters, since only Caleb and his brother Brett Bowman know Hunter's secret.

Hunter said "SIGO almost caught us, twice in twelve hours. The second time was unintentional, they didn't know they had us. The Archers can't keep doing our job and keep running from SIGO. We need some kind of solution. We're not just a Washington team, coming here isn't always going to be an option. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Caleb said "Yeah but I don't see another option." They sat on Caleb's couch, luckily the cameras were non-audio since they were talking about Hunter's secret.

Hunter said "I do but I don't want to become Peirson."

Caleb said "You don't mean what I think you mean."

Hunter said "I probably do, which is why I came here. To avoid that outcome."

Caleb said "Have you asked your team?"

Hunter said "No I came straight to you because you're easier to talk to than the people I work with on a freaking daily basis. Of course I have, multiple times, it's got us nowhere."

Caleb said "This is tough, I wish you would have called ahead. I could've given it some thought."

Hunter said "I might've just thought of something. What if I talk to SIGO directly, as an Archer of course? I might be able to get them to back off, or I might get arrested and go to prison for the rest of my life." He threw his head into his hands.

Caleb said "I don't think SIGO would send you to prison, that wouldn't be their first move."

Hunter lifted his head, he said "I know, they'd try leveraging my freedom for the Archers' freedom. Our freedom to make our own decisions when it comes to the work we do."

Caleb said "Oh, right." He looked to his side, facing the door.

Hunter said "That's not even worse case scenario. As I told the Archers, if we fall into a trap we might end up having to explain to someone's parents this whole Archers business. What if you had to tell some kid's parents 'yeah, you know how your son has been at boarding school studying all this time. Yeah, actually they've been running on rooftops playing Robin Hood. Sorry but you may never see your little boy again. We teen Robin Hoods won't trade our freedom of choice for his freedom.' We can't do that, we need to handle SIGO."

Caleb thought for a few minutes, he said "What if you came out to the public? SIGO can't leverage public heroes, ever wonder why SIGO doesn't bother other heroes."

Hunter said "No, didn't you hear me. Archers' parents don't know their son is a member of our team, we time shifts so parents see their kids when they visit. How does going public help any more than working for SIGO?"

Caleb said "It's just an idea."

Hunter said "What's your thoughts about my idea? Talking to SIGO I mean."

Caleb said "At this point it's looking pretty good."

Hunter said "How to play this? That's the real question. We need to lower the chances I'll be leveraged for the Archers freedom and SIGO can't learn my identity, that would compromise all of the Archers."

Caleb said "I got it. You asked me to take over for you if something happened. How about I act as negotiator? I could stand in for the Archers, once we find a way to talk to SIGO without them arresting an Archer."

Hunter said "Brillant. Why were we looking at other options?"

Caleb said "I think it had to do with getting arrested."

Hunter said "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes, I need to give you something if this is gonna work."

Caleb said "Okay." As Hunter rushed out. Hunter quickly parked his bike by an Archers' base, he changed into his Archers' gear by flicking his hood up then met Caleb on the roof. Caleb had also changed into his Huntsman gear and Bowmaster Brett was right beside him.

Hunter gave Caleb his staff, he said "It means you're in charge, that's why only one Archer ever carries it instead of it being standard issue like the other weapons."

Caleb said "I said I'd stand in for you not take over."

Hunter said "You can't really do either if you're not an Archer, you don't have the power to do so."

Hunter had been careful commuting, making sure SIGO couldn't follow him to or from the base. But just then they showed up, SIGO had never wanted to mess with the Protectors so the tower was safe zone. Apparently they didn't care anymore, neither did Hunter.

Hunter had taken advanced combat classes to prepare for his career as a Robin Hood, he knew fighting like the back of his hand. He took escape classes when the Archers were labeled criminals. He took strategy classes to prepare for being a leader. In short Hunter could give any number of seemingly unbeatable humans a run for their money. He was definitely ready to face off against SIGO. He was done running. He's a hero GD. He's not going to be treated like the bad guy.

Just as he was ready to fire on the SIGO agents some called for a ceasefire on SIGO's side and the agents were obeying. Acknowledging who ever made that call is important from the team's point of view, Hunter pointed his bow down but kept it drawn. Director Brick Franklin came down, he worked his way through his agents. Huntsman had slipped Hunter back his compacted staff, when SIGO showed up Hunter's identity concealment had activated so making out his features were impossible.

Brick walked up to Hunter, he said "I think we got off on the wrong foot." Hunter didn't take his hands off his drawn bow.

Brick asked "What do I call you?" Hunter stayed silent, not trusting his vocal modulator any more than SIGO.

Brick said "I'm Director Brick Franklin. Can we talk or do I need to take you in?"

Huntsman spoke up "Director, what do you think you're doing here?"

Brick said "I think I'm pursuing a security threat. What do the Protectors think they're doing?"

Hunter warned his Archers to be ready by tapping his comlink in code after putting his drawn bow down, keeping the arrow notched while holding it in 1 hand. He stepped in "Director stand down, Huntsman back off. We'll talk here, or SIGO can leave."

Huntsman said "I'm not going anywhere." Hunter put his arrow away as Caleb spoke.

Brick gave the order, turned to Hunter "Your name?"

Hunter said "Why is SIGO interested in people in green hoods?"

Brick said "Answering a question with a question." Pause. "You're an asset, we want." Pause. "There are warrants out for your arrest." Pause. "If you want to play uncooperative." Each pause was an opportunity for Hunter to speak.

Huntsman said "You haven't asked a question. You've been talking about why you want green hooded people."

Brick looked straight at Hunter, "What's your name?" Hunter tightened his grip around his bow. Brick saw and drew his gun. Hunter now knew for sure that SIGO was never backing off.

He said "I am a disciple of Apollo. God of plagues, healers, prophecy, archery, young males and the sun. Brother of goddess of the hunt Artemis. Son of sky god Zeus, king of the Olympians."

He shot a grappling arrow to a building across the street, slid over then pressed a button retracting the line. He disappeared to regroup with his Archers and told them they were done running from SIGO. He told them business as usual until he had a strategy.

He returned to Xiam to talk to his virtual mentor Erik about how to win since Erik's old team the Mutant Alliance often declared war. He asked, Erik explained "You have strength in each other. SIGO has to be careful of traitors but you don't."

Once SIGO regained their senses, Brick went to Agent Phillips' team of elites. He told them of his encounter, playing back a recording of Hunter's name response. Protectors weren't happy about Brick's implications. This put the Bowman brothers on the outs with their team.

Hunter met with his Archers' advisory "War is hard, it's hard on anyone. It's hard on a nation, it's hard on a people. As hard as it is to believe sometimes war is the answer. Sometimes it's the only option. We have to fight or we might as well be their

Hunter met with his Archers' advisory "War is hard on anyone but sometimes war is the answer, sometimes it's the only option. We have to fight or we might as well serve them." They knew all about the encounter with SIGO.

Brandon asked "Understood, what do we do?" Everyone in the advisory had confidence, Hunter needed that.

Hunter said "There are more of them than us but they don't trust each other like us. They're constantly worrying about betrayal. NAL-B gives us an advantage they just don't have."

Bryan asked "How do we divide and conquer?"

Hunter said "We keep up the good work, radio for backup when we encounter SIGO. Treat SIGO like a criminal element. Take them out without killing."

Lt Archer Michael asked "What do we do if we get caught? They could find out our secret identities."

Hunter said "Vow of silence, don't give them anything. Techs will have to put up holograms to protect secret IDs. Got that Devan?"

Devan said "Yes, sir."

Hunter said "Let's move out, business as usual. Our SIGO back up, second objective is extraction. Don't fight them alone." They raised their bows, called out a motto and filed out. Hunter wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but he knew he was running low on options. Hunter called them back in.

He said "There's just one more thing. We need to make a plan. A worst case scenario deal."

Michael said "Agreed. I think our current worst case scenario might become our best if things go too south."

Hunter said "Idea? We have to agree to it, Apollo's Archers depend on us. I'm wide open at the moment."

Bryan said "Divide and conquer. Treat SIGO like MuPol. Take their enemies and make them our allies."

Hunter said "SIGO's enemies are low level Protectors' enemies, villains too small for the big time."

Bryan said "I see your point. We still need to inform the other outlets."

Hunter said "You're a genius."

Bryan said "That's why I'm at gifted school."

Hunter said "SIGO wants us to be criminals, let's show them criminal Archers. Maybe we can work with them not against them. Point them to the criminals to get them off our backs."

Devan asked "How? Without giving them a shot at us?"

Hunter said "Through an allied middle man, someone we can't be traced back through."

Michael asked "Who?"

Hunter said "Protectors' Archers. They help the archery program so I don't have to worry about being spotted."

Michael said "Good idea. Can we go now?"

Hunter said "We have two plans for SIGO. Yeah, we just needed a backup plan." They saluted and filed out. Hunter took all the school work, turned it in at Xiam.

He called Brett "Hey, Brett. Can you come over without your brother? He's always forgetting his key."

Brett said "Yeah, sure. I'll be right over, better than staying in this place at the moment." Brett met Hunter in the archery office. No cameras and no windows, perfect. Plus it's surrounded by other rooms making an infrared or x-ray read impossible, no listening in with all the hussle and bussle of boarding gifted school.

Brett asked "What do you need?"

Hunter said "We're going through with you or Caleb as a middle man. We want to help SIGO without jeopardizing ourselves. Erik advised me that our team trust makes us stronger than them. He also advised me against taking my followers to war. Brett can you help us?"

Brett said "I'll try. You should avoid war."

Hunter said "SIGO made us the enemy, I can't tell my followers to let them push us around like criminals. I don't want war but I'm willing to fight for my team's freedom. We're not working for SIGO. Ask Americana if that's worth it. I guarantee he'll say yes. Brett, we can't fight our real enemies if we're busy trying to avoid SIGO."

Brett said "Point taken. Nice one back the tower. Disciple of Apollo."

Hunter said "Notice how I'm avoiding giving away who the team is, do the same. SIGO was here, about my program."

Brett said "Okay. Who are your followers?"

Hunter said "I am team captain. I taught them everything they know."

Brett said "Right. I'll help you with SIGO. I don't want the archery program destroyed."

Hunter said "Thanks Brett. Don't tell Caleb, you're more careful with your words than he is. I'd rather you be the middleman in this."

Brett said "No problem. I'm going to tell my brother." Hunter dug into a bag, he pulled out a red comlink.

He said "Here. Red for helpers. Green for teammates. Blue for grads."

Brett said "This is a team thing."

Hunter said "Yeah, you help out don't you. Your brother can't even keep track of his key when it's in his pocket."

Brett said "Right, I guess we'll share mine."

Hunter said "Okay but I'm giving it to you not him. See you around."

Brett said "See ya." He left. Hunter got to work on running the program, he needed to maintain his cover.

Hunter went through the program's spending. How much each male student costs. How much longer they'll cost the program, using teacher input. How much all males on the current and waiting lists will cost. He calculated the cost of Apollo's Archers. Added up Xiam funding and donations for their income. He sent his calculations to Xiam as the estimate for male archers and to the Hunters to build on for female archers.

Hunter called a student in the program "Hey, Jeff. It's Hunter, I need you to take inventory. You know count how much supplies we have. How many students are in your class and what hour is that? I'm doing paperwork, I have to submit it to Xiam."

Jeff said "Slow down. I'm in an afterschool group. I'll take inventory. What all do you want me to count? Bows? Arrows? Anything else?"

Hunter said "Bows, arrows, quivers. I'll talk to the other programs, we might just submit as one. Sharing a supply room and office."

Jeff said "Call me when you're sure. I'll count our supplies."

Hunter said "Wait. Open the crates with a broken seal. Assume the rest are full."

Jeff said "Got it anything else."

Hunter said "Take a friend if you want. I know that room is full. You might want to ask if there's been a new shipment. We buy in bulk to save money."

Jeff said "Got it. That's it, right?"

Hunter said "As far as I know, I'll send some help if the other programs are submitting with. Seriously, bring a friend. Class equipment is taken in advance. Not every instructor goes in there."

Jeff said "I'll be fine, 'bye."

Hunter said "Bye." Jeff hung up.

Hunter called the close quarters combat, the school drew the line at guns. "Hey Terran. I was doing the archery spending report. We share rooms, supply room, office and all. Maybe we could submit together."

Terran said "Great idea, I'll hop on my computer soon as I can."

Hunter said "I have one of mine in the supply room, give me the number for one of yours and they can get on inventory soon as possible."

Terran said "Inventory?"

Hunter said "Yeah, school needs to know what we have before they start placing orders."

Terran said "Of course. I'll call my guy."

Hunter said "I think it'd be faster if our guys worked together. Give me the number or your log in I can start working on your spending report."

Terran said "No need. My guy's Troy Damen. Better I call, he's not a nice guy."

Hunter said "Call now. I'll let my guy know he's coming. Can't you pick someone else? A student, I took a name off my student list."

Terran said "I'm not at my computer."

Hunter said "I'm in the office now. Give me the log in, I'll find someone. You don't know any other students?"

Terran said "Riley Matthews, I can't give you a number."

Hunter asked "You're sure she's an active student?"

Terran asked "Yeah, why?"

Hunter said "I can ask the office for her number. They want the spending reports and inventory is important. How much stuff do you have? Need 2 people? If you do I'll ask Riley to bring a friend."

Terran said "Ask Riley."

Hunter asked "Is Riley a he or she?"

Terran said "She, why?"

Hunter said "Good to know. Don't want to call her dude or man."

Terran said "Good point. I got to let you go."

Hunter said "Okay, see you when you get here."

Terran said "See you."

Hunter called the office, Jane said "Xiam Academy."

Hunter said "Hey, Jane. It's Hunter. I'm working on the programs' reports. Terran said to call a Ms. Riley Matthews. Said she's an active student, it's for inventory."

Jane said "I'll look up her cell phone for you." She turned to her computer.

Hunter said "Thank you, Jane."

Jane said "Riley is an active student, she is in one of the programs. The problem is she's on vacation, submitted her work three days ago through the website. I'm sorry, Hunter."

Hunter said "Terran Revard, he runs closed quarters armed combat. I just talked to him, I'm trying to do his paperwork. Can you look up his student list?"

Jane said "Let me look up Terran first." She switched the name.

Jane said "Terran's a part time student. He's taking half classes for double credit."

Hunter asked "That's an option?"

Jane said "Not for most. Only preteen high grads under rare circumstances. Preteen grads are rare. Even you wouldn't qualify."

Hunter asked "Can I have his email? I'm not going on a wild warrior chase."

Jane said "Just use his school one."

Hunter said "Right. I gotta go. Thank you for your help, Jane." He hung up and dialed the hand to hand combat program head.

Hunter said "Hello, it's Hunter. You don't have class, do you?"

Mike said "Hunter, for you I'm always available."

Hunter said "Not the question. We need to talk it's not a two second conversation."

Mike said "I understand. Yes I have class but I can put my co-instructor on." He waved the class's teacher on. There's a limit to the classes any student can teach, the limit prevents a student from teaching classes instead of taking them.

Hunter said "You do that. I might need you in the office after our talk but that's then not now."

Mike said "Good. What do you need?"

Hunter said "I'm doing the paperwork for our classes. I need someone to take inventory. Terran from armed closed quarters, he gave me the name of a student on vacation. Also he's not a full time student, something about half classes for double credit. I need to get this paperwork done to keep our programs going. Does your class have any equipment in the storage room? I'm making the spending report."

Mike said "I'm not sure, I don't think my programs order anything."

Hunter said "I'm sorry. Did you say programs? As in plural."

Mike said "Yes. Just like you run the combat programs, I run the unarmed combat programs. Boxing, wrestling, self defense, martial arts. You name it I run it, unless it's armed combat."

Hunter said "Boxing gloves, martial arts belts. You do have equipment."

Mike said "I guess you're right."

Hunter said "Do you have a few students not in class who can take inventory? I have a student checking archery inventory."

Mike said "Of course I can call someone. What else do you need?"

Hunter said "I need the names of the student so I can tell mine to be ready. You need to run calculations on your program for the spending report. I can help you I've been doing this the longest. Bring a laptop on the school network to our office. Hurry but don't break anything."

Mike said "I'm not an idiot."

Hunter said "You tried to take my call while teaching a class. Better safe than sorry, because sorry could shut us all down. Please. Come here first, let's figure out what programs we need inventory done on."

Mike said "I got it." Mike's real name was Miguel, he prefered Mike because he's in America. Mike headed upstairs, took his laptop from his room and met Hunter in the office.

It isn't too odd for foreign students to Americanize their names, Xiam recognizes more gifts than any other gifted school. The other 4 have a scholarship program for gifteds or are small schools. Xiam recognizes many gifts and is strong with their website giving an online option. 1 in 3 gifteds are recognized by Xiam.

Hunter said "Sit down and log on."

Mike did, "What now?"

Hunter said "Find your Xiam funding, it should be available through your account. How much money is Xiam giving your programs? I'm only in charge of archery. With my permission Xiam assigned the other programs like yours to the same space as my program."

Mike said "I kind of just assumed you were in charge."

Hunter said "I go to staff meetings, I didn't know that made me the programs' head. You could go to, if you asked they'd probably let you in."

Mike said "I'm sure you're right. Is this it?"

Hunter asked "Does it show how much money each program is given?"

Mike said "I think so."

Hunter said "It should show the name of the program with a money value assigned, like a price."

Mike stared at him, Hunter said "On your screen. It's your funding, shouldn't be hard to find."

Mike asked "What do I click? I'm not sure I'm there."

Hunter said "Funding is spelled F-U-N-D-I-N-G. Do you have the option to search your account?"

Mike said "I found it." He typed and said "I was in the right place, you could have just looked for me."

Hunter said "I have one program, you have several. It's your programs, I'm not your accountant."

Mike said "I get it. It says all my programs are getting funding."

Hunter said "You didn't know you bought stuff for any of them. Where's the money going?"

Mike said "I,"

Hunter said "Never mind. Let's save the school some money. Think about it. What programs need money? What programs need supplies?"

Mike said "Boxing."

Hunter said "Pull up a spreadsheet, look here." On the desktop Hunter pulled up a blank spreadsheet program, Mike copied him.

Hunter said "Click on a box like this, enter the name of the program. You said boxing."

Mike did, Hunter said "Then use your student list to fing out how many you have. Put that number in a box. After that you need current inventory, what you buy for each student. Using that figure out how much money each program needs. You can also use inventory to find out what you don't need to buy. Right now let's focus on how much money each of your programs needs. Call students to check inventory. I'll tell my guy to expect them."

Mike said "Good idea, I'm going to step out." He put his laptop on the floor.

Hunter said "Don't, you can step out but your laptop shouldn't be on the floor." Mike moved it and left.

Hunter called Jeff, "Hey. Are you still working on inventory?"

Jeff said "Yes."

Hunter said "You asked for heads up on help. Unarmed combat is sending students. That's boxing, wrestling and martial arts, that stuff."

Jeff said "Okay."

Hunter said "I called armed closed quarters, wild warrior chase. I'll submit without them."

Jeff said "Gotcha, bye."

Hunter said "Thanks for helping." They hung up. Hunter called engineering, another student run division.

He said "Hey. It's Hunter, the archery guy. I'm working on paperwork. If you could work up an inventory list, I could get to work on your spending report. We have to submit some paperwork to Xiam."

Drew on the other end said "Little busy, it's great you're doing paperwork. An inventory could take hours, I think we can handle it."

Hunter said "Okay then, bye." Hunter called music, another student run division.

He said "Hey, it's Hunter the archery guy. If you could work up an inventory list, I'll work on your spending report. Have to submit the paperwork to Xiam, no one likes paperwork. Better to get it over with."

Wes on the other end said "Great idea, we already did."

Hunter said "Good to know, bye." He called mythology, a division that is famously easy.

He said "Hey did you get your spending report done?"

Sara on the other end asked "Who is this?"

Hunter said "Hunter, I run archery. Just trying to help everyone get their paperwork done."

Sara said "Thank you but we reuse textbooks, students bring most of their own supplies. We don't need help."

Hunter said "You don't spend anything."

Sara said "We get paychecks, this isn't some student run program." She hung up.

Hunter called Erik, he said "It's Hunter. I've been calling around about spending reports. Someone in the mythology department made it sound like they don't spend anything on supplies, reusing textbooks and having students provide other supplies. She hung up before I got a name, said they get paid when I asked about spending."

Erik said "Thanks for letting me know."

Hunter said "Spending reports are meant to prevent misuse of funds. I'm trying to get student run combat's reports done. Talk to you later." He hung up as Mike came back in.

Mike said "I sent two students from each program I need an inventory for."

Hunter said "Great. Now you need to figure out how much longer each student is going to be in the program. Longer they're in boxing, the less you need on gloves for new students. Use teachers' notes to figure that out. Once inventory is done you can figure out how much each class costs. I'm going to call around see if more programs need help while I wait for my program's inventory."

Mike said "Okay. I'll get to work on what you told me to." Hunter took his phone and headed downstairs. He heard noise coming from his storage room. He flipped the camera on, went in videoing the situation.

He turned the camera off, "Stop. What's the problem?"

Jeff said "She tried to hijack my work."

A girl, Alice said "I'm trying to record inventory, he's in the way."

Hunter said "Who are you? Who sent you?"

Alice said "My name is Alice, I'm doing inventory for the archery program."

Jeff said "No I am."

Hunter said "Alice, was Jeff here first?"

Alice said "Yeah, so?"

Hunter said "You do not take someone's work from them. I sent Jeff, he was here first. Help him or go to the office. I have video of you fighting him."

Alice said "That's not fair. I have just as much right to be here as him."

Hunter turned to a random student, "Was he here when you got here?"

Alice said "Yes."

Hunter asked the boy "Who started the fight?"

Mark said "I don't know, I came to do inventory for Mike's program. I just saw the fight, I wasn't paying attention before hand. The boy definitely made it physical. Alice was holding the list and he tried to take it."

Hunter asked "Who was here first?"

Mark said "The boy."

Hunter said "If Jeff was here first how did Alice get the list? Did anyone see Alice swipe the list?" Just over half the students hands went up.

Hunter said "Alice, Jeff is in charge of archery inventory. Help him or I will see to it you are suspended. The whole room is surrounded by support structure. One crate or container falls just the right way, damages a support and someone could've died. Jeff be nice or I will have you both suspended for the fight. Am I clear?"

Jeff said "Yes sir."

Alice mocked "Yes sir."

Hunter said "Boy what's your name?"

He pointed to Mark "Mark."

Hunter said "Mark keep an eye on them, I'll ask Mike to give you extra credit. Report anything straight to the office. Name's Hunter by the way."

Mark said "You got it, Hunter."

Hunter left and went to the office. He asked Jane "Can I talk to Erik? We might have a problem in the supply room."

Erik stepped out, "Hello Hunter. What's the problem?"

Hunter said "I got a video and a bad feeling we'll get a sequel."

Erik said "Come into my office."

Hunter said "Just say two archers fighting. That spending report I sent was a draft for the guys in the program. I asked a student to do inventory, the girls program sent someone too. She started a fight trying to take over from my guy. It's cool now, Mark from the unarmed program said he'd keep an eye out and report problems to the office. The girl, Alice wasn't happy I put Jeff in charge. Jeff was there before everyone else. Uh, here's the video."

Erik said "Good thinking reporting it. That supply room is,"

Hunter said "I know a major support structure. I told Alice to help Jeff or I'd give the office the video and she'd be suspended. I also told Jeff to be nice or they'd both get suspended. If there's no sequel there's no need to worry."

Erik said "They could've killed others not just themselves. One wrong move and we'd have a second 9/11."

Hunter asked "How much of the building could collapse?"

Erik said "It's a domino effect. That room goes down. The second floor goes down because gravity. Other supports go down from the strain added. We have at least half the people in the building dead."

Hunter said "Not to mention the robots in the bunker, debris could start them up."

Erik said "Exactly."

Hunter said "I told Mark he'd get exta credit."

Erik said "He said he'd watch them."

Hunter said "Yeah, he saw the whole thing. That's how I know Alice started it, she came in after Mark. He said the fight started with Jeff trying to take back the list."

Erik said "Thank you, send me the video." Hunter did as he left. Erik called Alice, Jeff and Mark into the office.

Hunter peaked in on Paul, "I told Erik about the fight in case Mark had to report another to speed things up. I don't think Jeff's going back to inventory, he might not be suspended just grounded since Erik's a nice guy."

Paul said "Okay."

Hunter said "Okay. Find someone else to help you, another friend. I don't care if Alice brought back up, this is fight prevention. I have another call to make about Alice."

Paul said "Okay, okay. I'll find someone."

On the way back to the office, Hunter called the girls' archery head "Hey, it's Hunter. I need you to send in a replacement for Alice preferably someone who won't start a fight with my guy. Alice fought Jeff, I showed Erik a video. Erik's nice, she's probably just grounded. Paul is my new guy, send a replacement who won't hijack things from Paul. Jeff and Paul were first in the supply room. Also if Alice had a friend with her, tell that friend to help Paul not fight him or hijack archery inventory. Thanks Jesse."

Jesse said "One point before the next three. I'll call Sarah, tell her Paul's in charge. I'll send her some back up. Thank you for the head's up."

Hunter said "Come to think about it. After breaking up the fight between Alice and Jeff, I didn't see any other girls. You're girls' archery, I'm guys'. Sarah wasn't there."

Jesse said "Are you questioning my leadership?"

Hunter said "No I'm questioning your follower loyalty. Jeff's not a team member but he did what I asked. I don't think your people obey you very well."

"Just shut up. What do you know?"

"I know who was in the room in my video. I know what I saw. There was only Alice, no Sarah. I have to get to work on the spending reports, goodbye."

Hunter hung up and got to work. He soon received inventory reports, entered the data into his calculations and Jesse sent him the girls' archery preliminary. Class leaders came and went asking how to make the spending reports like Mike, some stayed for Hunter to walk them through.

Hunter double checked all calculations with a calculator and then verified it with the supply rooms. He triple checked the income and expenses, making sure no one was getting school funds they don't use. He made the necessary adjustments where people overestimated and reported them to the office.

Erik stayed in late, he took Hunter's calls and urged all departments to accept his help. When Hunter finished he called Erik "I think I've got everything set. Before you submit the new budget, double check my math. I've been working on this for hours, I've been covering so many classes, probably most of the school. Anyways I'm sending you the reports with all of my calculations. One at a time, each class or department. Just check my math before you call it good." It was already easily 9 at night.

Erik said "Alright."

Hunter said "Speaking of math, I'm going to finish my school work for the week. Math is an afternoon class for me, right? Can you check my schedule?"

Erik looked it up "Yes, math is an after lunch class. Well, let me see here how far ahead you are."

He typed some more, "Looks like your good in most of your classes for a few more days. Get some sleep."

Hunter said "Funny I'm tired. Archers can go weeks without sleep. Who knew running cross country dressed as Robin Hood takes less energy than office work?"

Erik said "Get some sleep or I'll take away archery and make you."

Hunter said "I know you will. I'll go to my dorm just as soon as I finish sending these spending reports. It's pretty easy here just a matter of attaching the right documents. Hey, you're from Poland right? WWII Poland?"

Erik said "Yes why?"

Hunter said "Someone in a small desert town claims to be your brother. Knew your real name, knew you were a Holocaust survivor, knew about Magnetex and everything. He goes by Mark, at least his mechanic uniform read Mark. Said he was born just before your parents died, he's apparently your brother. He was telling his son Zach all this."

Erik said "That's interesting."

Hunter said "This could take a few more minutes, this school has a lot of classes. Most of them sent me the spending reports, well the parts they knew how to do. Sent me inventories, income and expenses. I did the calculations and put the report together. Probably best, getting them all together. Don't you live off campus?"

Erik said "Yes, but like you said it's probably best to get them all together."

Hunter said "I don't think you understand how email works." Hunter switched to ancient Greek, dead languages are hard to translate "Got any ideas on how to avoid a war with SIGO?"

Erik answered in Greek "Make peace."

Hunter asked "How? Peace talks are hard when the other can't know who you are."

Erik asked "Are you in? Fix their problem first."

Hunter asked "Do you see risks?"

Erik said "I see." He switched to English, "I think you'll ace that test just fine. I thought you were tired."

Hunter said "I need a pass on class. Is this enough extra credit? Balancing Xiam's books."

Erik asked "Is this the last of it?"

Hunter said "As much as I can give you at the moment, I need to check the last 6 or so classes. Their inventory and check the numbers. I'll do that tomorrow, give me a pass on my classes I can have those to you by 3 or sooner."

Erik said "You get a pass."

Hunter said "Ethan or his students can check the math, if you want to close the books fast. I'll double fact check tomorrow. Clock this in at 6 p.m. at the latest."

Erik said "Sounds good, now get some sleep before I have to find a new head of boys' archery because you're too tired to shoot straight."

Hunter said "I know, I know. Logging off now. Thanks for staying so late. Hope you don't have to get a sub because you're too tired to come in."

He hung up and dragged himself into his dorm. Erik took all the emails and filed them away before heading home himself. SIGO was monitoring Hunter, just keeping an eye on the possible suspect. Apollo's Archers started taking Greek and Roman mythology out of curiosity about the god Apollo. It had become a requirement to know at least ancient Greek, Latin like Romans spoke was a bonus. Knowing a dead foreign language was handy. If anyone tried monitoring them, techs detected it and they switched to Greek.

When Hunter got up, he went to the office to finish his schoolwork for the week. He went downstairs at changing period to the office, hoping to find Erik without looking at a clock to see if he had class. He was in luck and Erik had asked the faculty to cover his classes instead of office duty.

Hunter said "I'm going to finish up school work for the week then do your spending reports. I told you they'd be done after school and they will. Are there any more classes you want me to work on?"

Erik said "Actually I was wondering if you could check the books for me. Not going to make anyone send their reports to you but I will send you the finished reports. If you could take a look for me."

Hunter said "I'll do that. Remember, double check my math. I can check the orders and look up what funding is going where with that access you've opened up for me."

Carter came out of his office, he was in a wheelchair. Carter said "Hunter, I didn't know you were back. What are you talking about?"

Hunter glared at a camera, "CCTV? Closed Circuit, right?"

Erik said "Uh, are they? How can you tell?"

Hunter said "Simple, non-CCTV would cause problems. You couldn't deal with misuse of certain gifts if you had a security company monitoring everyone's moves."

Carter said "That's right. What are you talking about?"

Hunter said "Erik and I are just working on closing the spending books. We spent hours yesterday working on getting a few dozen spending reports finished up. I'm sure it'd be okay if I checked the other reports. I got the whole week with turning in my school work early. I could balance the budget, maybe find extra money in miscalculations on the reports."

Carter said "Of course that's okay, thank you Hunter." The bell went off in their conversation.

Hunter said "Okay then, I should probably finish my schoolwork before I worry about the budget."

Erik said "Wait a minute. You woke up late after running the numbers for me last night, right?" Hunter nodded, Erik pulled his keys "Here, you can borrow my key. Just leave it here after you are done. Get something to eat, kitchen is locked during class."

Hunter took the key "Thanks, I'll be sure to return it." He ran out and did just what Erik said. He went back to his office and hit the books.

When he was gone Erik said "He was right about the CCTV cameras."

Carter said "Of course, remember Erik we house mutants too."

Erik said "You're on board with giving him admin access to check funding is going to the right places and him checking the books."

Carter said "If he's finding misappropriation of funds, he needs that access."

Erik said "Just making sure, don't want to get in trouble. Better having both of us on board."

Carter said "Make sure you revoke it when he's done, just as a security precaution."

Erik said "Wasn't planning on letting him have full access for long." They were in agreement. Doomsday is coming, that was rare which is why they became rivals.

Erik sent him the spending reports to check before going over the spending records. 2 hours after deadline he finished combing through all the reports and adjusting the budget accordingly. He had sent the finished works to Erik who forwarded them to Carter after checking all the math.

Around 7 that night he was called into Carter's office, Carter said "Over 300 dollars."

Hunter said "What? Over $300 what?"

Erik said "The money you took out of the budget's expenses."

Hunter said "I don't make the numbers, I didn't pluck them out of thin air. I looked at the order logs, checked the inventory and adjusted the numbers accordingly. I reported every class and department spending less than reported, every discrepancy. I'm not scamming you, I even asked you to check my math."

Carter said "We're not mad at you, it's amazing what you did. Every year we submit these reports to a board for gifted schools. Gifted schools are exempt from taxes but we submit these numbers to the IRS for employee income taxes. Year after year, submitting these numbers to professionals and you found over $300 dollars misused."

Erik said "You should take advanced math."

Hunter said "No, took me two days to balance the budget and I'd rather keep my current schedule."

Erik said "None the less, you get a free math credit on your transcripts."

Hunter said "Are you guys not paying the mythology teachers? Why are they submitting spending reports if they're reusing resources? I didn't memorize anything but I remember calling them about this yesterday."

Carter said "Sarah didn't like a student meddling in their business. We're going to comb through and triple check your work, if anyone is scamming us we'll find them."

Hunter said "Okay, did you call me in just to tell me about the math credit?"

Erik said "That's not all. The $300 plus is just amazing. You asked about SIGO."

Hunter said "Yes." Erik locked the door, Carter pulled a file out of his desk and accessed the mutant computer system.

Carter said "This is everything we have on them, hard copy and I'm going to send you digital copy. Here we are." He turned the computer around, "This is their headquarters. It's got everything they need and it's completely mobile. If they catch any of your people they'll take them here as fast as they can."

Hunter said "They did always use planes when we encountered them. I want to avoid war not get tactical support. I'm already fighting one war with the black outlets and Peirson."

Erik said "We know but you might need to fight them fast to end the fights."

Hunter said "They outnumber us, fighting the super police isn't the best way to be heroes by a longshot. My idea is we sick them on the black outlets, maybe show we're not their enemy and don't get caught. Fight if we have to, just don't get caught. Get caught, they get the hood off and Xiam gets raided again."

Erik said "You have goals, you can't be fighting three wars at once."

Hunter said "There are warrants out for us. That's how SIGO is justifying the hunt. They're calling us criminals. If even one Archer gets exposed. This school loses half of it's chief faculty at best."

Carter said "We know."

Hunter said "No one can have ties to us, those ties trace back and everything is lost. Our best advantages are our trust in each other and being alone, no one knows who we are and no one is tied to us."

Erik said "You're dead wrong. If you were tied to the Protectors and us, SIGO would be scared."

Hunter said "Great idea, how can we do that with the almost no talking?"

Erik said "How about the MuPol situation? You fought beside us and you talked with Brett Bowman, he lives with the Protectors."

Hunter said "That might work, I'll tell my guys to return to base and stop fighting SIGO. Hopefully no one gets captured when they're following my orders. I'll talk to Brett about the plan." He left, unlocking the door on his way out.

Carter said "Guess we went too far." Erik left and Hunter rode out, it was late but he knew where they lived.

Hunter told them "SIGO won't mess with archers if they have ties to the Protectors, we already go to mutant school. Between the two they'd be stupid to go after us."

Brett said to Caleb "He's right." He turned to Hunter "What do you need?"

Hunter said "Nothing. Just proof ties to you guys and mutants for SIGO. I'm not giving it to them, can't get too close."

Caleb said "What ties do you have to mutants?"

Hunter said "MuPol situation, we fought for them and with them."

Brett said "Okay, you should probably get back to school."

Hunter said "I just dropped by to tell you the plan, I'll call my people to give the order." Hunter rode back on his bike, giving the order by calling and tapping in code so it sounds like a butt dial. A week later the Archers were operating freely.


	7. Archers' War

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns Marvel concepts, I own nothing of Marvel's.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Archers' War

Hunter stood with his lieutenants on a high platform as Apollo's Archers came in and filled into roll call formation. The Archers were hundreds, maybe over a 1000 strong usually spread out. Most went to Xiam Academy online and used their support as a cover, the school had millions of students through various scholarship programs and over a hundred recognized fields. Every Archer in the room was in full uniform, even the dozens of techs who didn't fight. Flanking Hunter on either side stood John and Ethan.

With everyone in, Hunter began his war talk "It's time to take on the Peircer. We've been building for this day from the beginning, this is what we were made for. Pierson should fear us, we are strong and we will win. The SIGO objective was achieved peacefully, MuPol never stood a chance. We saved some Street Archers, I'm sure some of you remember or were even a part of that outlet. The Dark Archers are a severe threat, we will have to face them first. Pierson cannot hide behind any black outlets, he is the objective. He cannot take our strength. As a precaution each of you will be assigned to lute. We will win together."

He raised his bow, saluting his guys "No one can beat us, not even the Peircer. If you're in, report to a lute for your team assignment. If you're out, we can't leave the streets unguarded. We can assign you to a patrol region." Everyone raised their bows in support, he dropped down past the platforms. Everyone cheered, the lutes called for quiet.

Hunter said "You have one week to decide. Online Xiam, connect with family. Everyone needs to say their goodbyes, this could be suicide for some. Until 7 days are up, we're all students. Other outlets will cover us on the streets." He saluted as he left. They were stationed at Xiam, they gathered in the training room. Everyone filled behind their founder Hunter out.

Erik called Hunter into his office roughly two hours later, Carter was out front. Protocol exempt teachers from office duty so they can do their job and the office could be closed to give all faculty this time. As Hunter came in Carter wheeled around to lock the door before joining him in Erik's office.

Hunter sat, Erik said "I thought you wanted to avoid war. That's what you said with SIGO."

Hunter said "I don't have to justify Archers' activities. This the goal we started with, time to go for it."

Carter said "That simple, eh? Your cousin is just a goal now."

Hunter said "He's a criminal, we fight crime."

Carter said "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Hunter said "It doesn't matter if I'm ready, time makes enemies stronger. My team has to act fast."

Erik said "If you're not ready, you're not walking away from this fight."

Hunter said "If I die, I'll do it as an Archer. There's no talking me down."

Erik said "Hunter your war talk can make war hawks. Think about their chances."

Hunter said "A week to cool our heels then we finish what we started."

Erik said "One track mind."

Hunter said "Stereotypical of guys. I started this team to stop Pierson."

Erik said "Black and white is simple. Simple doesn't always mean easy. Young Archers may not understand that. Make sure they know what they're signing up for."

Hunter said "Right. I have over a thousand teammates, we're not Archers this week."

Carter said "If they don't understand and they die, don't be that guy."

Hunter said "Everyone who choses to be in aren't in. We have to keep up a presence during this war. We're selecting on skill, okay? I'll give them another 3 or 4 days to figure out the team and make sure to tell the troops about that thing. We have to figure out where the fight is and who's going."

Carter said "That's all we needed to make sure."

Erik said "Actually there's a little more. If you go get yourselves killed, who will cover boys' archery? So I can enter in your sub."

Hunter said "There's not testing this week, I'll send you a list of candidates." Erik passed Carter a letter.

Carter said "Also your brother Trent has qualified for a scholarship."

Hunter said "He'll want to learn. Before we take on Pierson, we're going after the Dark Archers. With what happened with the Street Archers, it's possible we'll send you some recruits."

Carter said "Okay, anything on the Trent thing?"

Hunter said "Send the letter or I could call him. I told you I can't be talked out of this."

Erik said "You'll need quite the cover, so many students leaving the school. You need us to support you and your absence."

Hunter said "Right. Student handbook states school policy allows any absence so long as the student in question has completed all classwork prior to absence or has parental support. Your move?"

Erik said "You'll need strategy support, or at the very least tutoring."

Carter asked "Ever played chess?"

Hunter said "No. Ethan's a champion, aced all strategy classes and he's an Archer. Save us both time. Why are you against my war?"

Carter said "You very well know why."

Hunter said "Your war isn't my war, I thought that's why you support my team."

Erik said "Hunter, do you know how many died in our war? More mutants died than you have Archers."

Hunter said "Better preparation, more practice fighting lesser threats and Pierson is my cousin. Yours was personal but the outcome didn't hit home on that high of a level."

Carter asked "What's this really about? Stopping Pierson? Family? What's it about now?"

Hunter said "In your infinite combined wisdom, you haven't figured out. Everyone breaks, everyone breaks a little different. No one dies without breaking first. Petersburg broke, he pulled himself back together as Pierson the Peircer. I can't save him, can't change the past. With everything going on Troy's been lost in the noise."

Erik asked "If everyone breaks, how are you going to save Troy?"

Hunter said "I'm going to bring him back, might have to take him in."

Carter said "This is about Troy."

Hunter said "Bringing Troy back, stopping Pierson to finish a goal, helping my family. It's about a lot of things. What was your war about?"

Erik said "Mutant rights, equality and often dominance. Humans never let mutants be, always somewhere mutants were oppressed. Mutant Alliance was about turning the tables."

Carter said "Mutant rights, equality and stopping mutant threats like the Mutant Alliance. Humans won't trust mutants if bad ones are all they see was the idea."

Hunter asked "What now? What ended your war?"

Erik said "This is not about that."

Hunter said "What? You think your history is repeating itself. I just want to know the ending."

Carter said "One week, no Archers."

Hunter clarified "None from Apollo's Archers' outlet. Still other outlets."

Erik said "We'll have to confrence more later this week." Hunter left.

Carter asked "What do you think about this?"

Erik said "Took the words from my mouth. I don't know. He's definitely committed as usual. You?"

Carter said "He believed every word and he wanted me to know that."

Erik said "He can block you?"

Carter said "All of his Apollo's Archers can, their equipment blocks telepathy. He was practically screaming some of his points mentally."

Erik said "He's right on at least one thing, we can't talk him out of it. Time to call a meeting, see what the others think."

Carter asked "You want to play Devil's advocate?"

Erik said "Depends on who the Devil is. Don't you have the front desk to get back to?" Carter wheeled out.

That night they called a curfew that night to meet on the topic, Carter said "Hunter and his Archers are preparing for war against Pierson."

Jane jumped right in "Hunter can't think he's ready for this. Pierson's his cousin, he made the Archers to fight Pierson but he's never tried doing it because they're family."

Jack said "Actually Hunter has been building to this. He didn't want to start with the FBI's most wanted. He wanted to save Petersburg but stopping Pierson was always the plan."

Sam said "Pierson and Petersburg are the same person."

Carter said "Hunter thinks the Pierson persona was a result of him breaking. He also thinks everyone breaks before dying."

Frank said "If he's telling the truth about his family, could be right on both counts." Jane agreed.

Robyn said "He might be going to war for the wrong reasons."

Tom said "Even if he is, Pierson's on FBI's top 5 so he's doing some good. Right thing for the wrong reasons."

Kate said "You got a point."

Jane said "You don't think he's ready," to Carter.

Erik said "There's no such thing as ready for war, especially not where kids are concerned. We learned that one the hard way. How many deaths?"

Tom said "Yeah, how many times did you die?" Referring to Jane.

Sam said "So they're never going to get to their goal. Apollo's Archers are a joke."

Carter said "They do a lot of good but Petersburg is family. Hunter might think he's ready on paper but on paper doesn't matter in a fight, Pierson won't think twice about killing his enemy."

Peter said "His enemy, no. Like you said they're family. If Petersburg broke brought his brother with him on his great escape and Hunter was like a brother to him while his mom was Hellish, there that's Hunter's advantage and how he can win his war."

Wendy said "Despite who said it, that's a good point and it is how to win this war. Family is anyone's blindspot."

Hank said "You're forgetting the phone call that told us they're family."

Tom said "If Hunter's not ready because of family and Petersburg snapped with family because of family, then we're chasing our tails here trying to figure this out."

Victor said "What's a weakness but also a strength?"

Tom said "Really, you're playing riddle me this. There's a list, man."

Erik said "Family is on that list."

Tom said "So is super strength, without durability. Family is the problem. Pierson has his brother with him, and snapped because of his mother."

Frank said "Doesn't Hunter have someone in his dad's family he's named after?"

Sam said "His dad's brother and Pierson's dad."

Wendy said "He's also a celebrity country singer, Hunter Hayes."

Tom said "Anyone else getting dizzy chasing their tails to infinity and beyond."

"Imagine being Hunter, this is his life we're talking about. Did anyone forget that?" Jack asked the group.

Erik said "We're not going to change his mind unless we find some good reasons and we're all decided."

Wendy said "Then you're wasting your time. I agree with him, Peter and I left you remember? Family isn't always the most important thing."

Allan, Sam's brother said "To Hunter it is very important. Who does he consider family before anyone else?" No one answered, "AA."

Peter said "The Archers!"

Erik said "Tried that, didn't take."

Allan said "Maybe you did it wrong. Did you even listen to his speech? He knows Archers will die, he's letting them pick if they want to risk it. He knows what losing family's like, Troy and Petersburg were declared legally dead."

Lois figured it out, "Don't tell him what he already knows or to prepare the troops. Apollo's Archers draw strength from their family dynamic. With a family hundreds, maybe over a thousand strong doing that together That's some serious strength."

Victor repeated "What's a strength but also a weakness?"

Sam said "Family, not the blood kind. It's a family dynamic."

Frank said "Where you care about each other. Hunter's ready to die, he's ready to accept death. His troops might not be, we can't tell him that. As far as he's concerned all Archers are like him."

Peter laughed "They're uniform."

Victor said "Winner, that's the point of the riddle. Carlos Diaz figured that out."

Carter said "That's what the extra English credit was for."

Victor said "He read half a dictionary to find it."

Jane said "Off topic but that explains his sudden performance increase in all classes."

Peter said "Come on, herding cats is easier than this team. Why don't we do what the Archers do? Their techs have one advisory under Ethan's leadership and the rest have their own. Hunter's advisory combines the two."

Robyn said "Instead of techs and soldiers, Alliance and Vigilantes. It'd probably be faster with fewer people in the big one. When the big one makes a decision, it trickles down through the ranks.

Sam said "The two sides are represented in the big one. That's a good idea."

Wendy said "Still off topic."

Peter said "What topic? Hunter's war? We have a week, that topic's kind of finished."

Tom said "Make sure the Archers understand that in their war they'll lose each other, make them understand that being family makes that like being killed himself. Hunter will rally his troops after the 7 days and some of us can interrupt his meeting so everyone hears our point."

Frank said "Topic over." They went on to discuss their disorder.

After more meetings with Erik and Carter, Hunter rallied the troops "The 7 days are up. We're a family, when we lose family we want to have a funeral but in war we can't do that. We have to push through to win. This fight has always been our objective, stopping Pierson the Peircer is the point of the Archers. It's a simple matter, simple doesn't always mean easy. Before you report in for this mission you all need to know Pierson is my cousin, he called me before going active. He hasn't been family for years, his father thinks he's dead. We're family, I need you to be ready for this. Three days to finalize your decision. If your mind's made up, report in now." He jumped down to the bottom tier, having been talking to those on raised platforms "Be sure that you're ready if you are. No take backs. Go." He left.

Erik caught him outside the training room, Hunter said "Happy?"

Erik said "You had to do it."

Hunter said "I delivered your warning, Erik."

He dropped his hood "They'll still follow. Have fun fighting an army, com filter was off." Hunter ran off. Archers hit the street that night, Erik took his warning as a threat. Everyone joining them on the mission reported to lieutenants or Greens.

Interlude

The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.

-Edmund Burke

That is a concept that has pushed many like Apollo's Archers on through the toughest circumstances. It has pushed many like the heroic Mutant Vigilantes on through diversity. Often misquoted as evil wins when good men do nothing or evil triumphs when good men do nothing, the idea that if the good do not try then the bad succeed has proven the test of time. It has been immortalized by those who believe in it's truth.

"We are heroes, that's all there is to it." Christian said to Archer Steven

"That's not all there is to it. Yes we're heroes, that's why we keep doing this. I don't want to lose my brothers but there's more to this than being heroes," Steven replied.

Christian asked "Are you hitting the streets or stopping Pierson? That's what this is about."

Steven said "I'm going on the mission. Maybe if there's more of us, we won't all get killed."

Christian said "Good point. I'm Christian, you are?"

Steven said "Call me Steve." Then they heard Hunter say he delivered Erik's warning. Everyone knew who Erik was but they didn't care.

As they got in line, Christian asked "Do you think it's true? The warning wasn't from Hunter."

Steve said "Chris, I don't know. It's a good warning, whoever wrote it cares. Hunter's just protecting us, probably and Erik supports our program."

The line was moving quickly. All the LTs had to do was hit a button dividing the ranks using the ranking system to keep track of who's doing what. Their coms tracking feature made finding the Archer in question easy.

Jax asked "What's your rank and decision?"

Chris said "Orange, I'm in."

Steve said "Blue, same."

As they walked away, Chris said "You're a Blue."

Steve said "I was a Green tech before I aced my field exam. I helped Hunter plan the MuPol raids so he promoted me to Orange. I was promoted again for covering an injured Archer tech on a intel gathering mission while the medics saved his life. We kept the intel safe. What were you promoted for?"

Chris said "I was auto-promoted for MuPol. I went with Hunter to the final battle and took a few shots for some innocent people, just got off the DL a couple weeks ago. Your body heals but your shooting skills still need practice."

Steve said "You saved some innocents. I was promoted for planning and shooting some guns. You should be my superior. Chris, I'll let you in on a little secret."

They left the room and Steve pulled them aside "Hunter is the best man that you'll ever meet. He's fair, never punishes or rewards without reason. His lieutenants aren't him. They'll promote favorites faster than simply good Archers. You can't always work under Hunter but when you do, that's when you'll shine as an Archer."

Hunter said "I agree, that was pretty good. You're right, my lieutenants do play favorites. Have you decided where you stand?"

Steve said "We know the risks, we get it. We're in."

Hunter said "I could use someone like you to train the new recruits. What's your rank?"

Steve looked at Chris who said "I'm Orange, he's Blue."

Steve said "Should almost be the other way around. He was promoted for saving innocents at the final battle with MuPol. I covered a injured tech on an intel mission. I started as a tech before passing my field test."

Hunter said "You don't think you deserve that promotion."

Steve said "What I think and what I say aloud cannot always line up. I think there auto-promotions are stupid. You promote Chris who got shot protecting people as much as someone on sleep shift through the fight. Of course I did not say that because it would be disrespecting your policies, Hunter."

Hunter said "You can't say that many words in the field but we're not in the field. If you want to question my policies or challenge a person's promotion, let me know. Our coms aren't for video games but they're not just for dispatch. Any other opinions?"

Steve said "I think you should set up a suggestions box and encourage everyone to use it. You can't have these one on ones with hundreds of Archers. You should look at the suggestions yourself and the box would need to be tamper proof so no one can take any out unless they think the change is made."

Hunter said "I'll talk to Ethan about making an app for that on the coms. Why have 1000 brains if ten are used?"

Steve said "I think Christian should be promoted, he acted heroically he shouldn't just be auto-promoted if he did what he said he did."

Hunter said "Agreed but I'll have to check your story, I'll do it between strategy meetings."

Steve said "You mean advisories, right? I was a Green when I was a tech."

Hunter said "Yes that is what they're called. You were demoted when you passed my test."

Steve said "Yes and it should be that way. Just because some brilliant tech becomes good with a bow, they shouldn't keep their tech rank. A brilliant bowman who learns computer science should be judged as a tech by their computer skills."

Hunter said "Good to know. You should probably get going. War has not set time frame."

Christian said "Okay, Steve let's go."

For three days the highest ranking Archers discussed strategy. They spent the better part of everyday in advisory, and used whatever time was left to finish the year's school work. On the fourth day, Apollo's Archers all had a sleep shift because they didn't know when they'd have another.

As Hunter prepared to slip his Archers out, Erik caught him "Just came to see you off. Glad I caught you before you forgot your invitation to that archer seminar, The Place of Modern Archery. Most of your students and grads probably chose to go to escape school. Here's that invite."

Hunter said "Thanks." He whispered "There's no such thing."

Erik said "I know you don't need so many students but it's been approved, don't ask."

Hunter said "Thanks again." He ran off and met with his lieutenants one last time.

He said to his LTs "Let's review the plan."

Jax said "I got it. We've convinced hero and dark outlets to help take down black outlets. Techs will use smart stuff that's beyond me to track black outlets to their bases. Field Archers will hit the Dark Archers' bases, hopefully all at once signalling the start to our allies. Each field team has a raid squad backing them up. Dark outlets will cover civilian control if anything spills out. This will be one monster of a mission. Hero outlets like us will hit black outlets fast and hard. We got lead so our rules apply like no crimes."

Devan said "Rolling out in force, SIGO will see us and We'll be more vulnerable and threatening than ever."

John said "It's not ideal, nothing is but it's all we got."

Hunter asked "Ethan, you believe in this? From a scholar standpoint? Think it could work?"

Ethan said "We'll be in force, us techs will have to work fast and smart. SIGO has to see the truth. We're all together the good guys. I see a hidden positive, if SIGO sees us in force then they'll get the bad guys. Yes, we should move forward."

Hunter said "Good. Let's."

They all saluted and said "For Apollo." Techs added "And Olympus." Apollo isn't god of, anything techs specialize in.

Ethan and the techs raced to their console. As he came in, Ethan said "Assume posts." In every base techs ran to the base hub and took up stations. Hunter was Alpha and his word was law, Ethan was top tech and that wasn't up for question."

John ran from the review to join his squad. They were geared up and ready like soldiers on too much coffee awaiting fighting orders, which they were minus the coffee. John became a drill sergeant on his way into drain the adrenaline.

Hunter collected letters and wills, putting them in envelopes addressed to the families of Archers. He stamped a green A in a circle, like the symbol for anarchy and wrote Apollo on the top right edge of the circle. The families would receive the envelope in a box with the handbook and a letter releasing Xiam from any responsibility. Archers wrote ICE letters and death wills when they join, always stamped with the A for Apollo. Before wars they are asked to update their package.

Other outlets including the Hunters of Artemis prepared similarly for the war, taking part in their day of sleep so they wouldn't be dead on their feet.. Hunters of Artemis were going to war with Amazon Archers, their Dark Archers. They had a strategy meeting where some grumbled about Apollo's lead, Artemis was Apollo's sister and the mythic Hunters swore off men.

Ethan's people found bases using sightings and searching for camera recordings to triangulate base locations. They alerted Greens with raid squads then Blues with field teams. They made a list of locations and sent them out all at once. The field Archers leaped into action which signalled the start of the siege.

During the raids, all outlets had techs racing to find the next target before the current raid was finished. This tactic created a wave effect, minimizing the chance a black outlet team can escape the Archers' alliance or alert another outlet. Moving in force fast, the alliance was careful to keep civilians safe. Dark outlets moved to take hits headed for civilians, they asked the people they saved to get away and leave them alone so they could stay free.

For hero outlets after each raid the injured were taken to a nearby base for medical attention. Most medics were more techs' speed so they stayed at the bases, the exceptions to the rule worked on field teams giving emergency treatment like army medics.

As teams' DLs got longer, other teams from their outlet gave them members and techs calculated how many members would be needed to keep this from creating a similar problem. As outlets' DLs got longer, other outlets lent members using the techs math as if the outlet were another team. Some outlets like Apollo's had members not in on the war, these Archers made up their reserves. Techs handled the logistics of everything, dark outlets didn't have techs.

SIGO followed the actions of the Archers' alliance. As soon as the green hoods converged on the first black outlet, it caught their attention. They checked their system for something on the black outlet using a picture of a member they took when the green hoods left. When they soon found the black outlet was a criminal group, they started following the Archers. After each raid SIGO came in and ran a check on the outlet members to find the crimes they've committed. Once sure the outlet Archers are criminals they take them into custody.

SIGO covered clean up. Dark outlets covered civilian control. Techs took logistics. Medics at bases had hospital care. Medics on field teams were paramedics. The alliance kept things moving. Despite initial reservations on all teams, things worked out.


	8. Hunter’s Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Hunter's Battle

After the war Apollo's Archers techs used a picture of Hunter and one of Pettersburg to create an estimation of modern day Pierson. They set a computer to search for a similar image, excluding their team. They sent authorities the picture with the words rough estimate on the back. Ethan whipped up a copy of Hunter's phone call and sent a time stamped recording to the authorities with the picture.

The picture and recording were in a box, a letter on top explained the situation. How gifteds the items were made based on real information. How the recording recreated a real phone call that took place at the time stamped. The picture was an estimation, the recording would explain based on what. Hunter and Ethan signed the letter after typing it.

They went to the office, Erik and Carter were talking in the main office. Erik asked "What's that?"

Ethan said "We recreated the phone call Hunter got from Pettersburg and made a picture estimate for authorities."

Hunter asked "Where do you send information on a FBI's most wanted suspect?"

Ethan said "DC, that's where most agencies are based."

Hunter said "Don't they have field offices or somewhere you're supposed to send them."

Carter said "You made information on Pierson, don't mail it. If it's flagged, what do you think will happen?"

Ethan said "If two kids take it to the FBI, what will happen?"

Hunter said "Carter, they'll turn the school upside down and that's if they even bother with a box from a school. Ethan, again if they even bother with the box then they'll hold us as suspects connected to Pierson. Both of you, there's a very good chance that either way they will ignore it once it passes as safe. If the metal detector doesn't destroy the tape and they listen to it, we're already guilty of obstructing justice or at least I am. How about you two geniuses figure out what to do that doesn't get someone arrested?"

Ethan said "I didn't think of that, is he right?"

Erik said "Yes. If you mail it, half the school has records. Special gifted laws aren't taught in police academies and most police graduated before they were made."

Ethan asked "Hunter, do you have any ideas?"

Hunter said "It would be handy to have a lawyer here. I don't know how to get around the obstruction of justice or the box through security or the box looked at or us believed or how to send the box. We might want to start writing."

Ethan said "The box is ready to go, once we figure out how."

Erik handed him a pad of paper and pen, "Not the box. Write down the problems to solve. Solve a problem, don't worry about remembering how."

Ethan said "Right. So what are the problems?"

Hunter said "How to send the box? How to get around obstruction of justice? How to not get arrested in general? How to get the box through security, the recording raises a red flag? How to get the box looked at? How to get us believed? Am I missing anything?"

Ethan said "Being held and being arrest are two different things. You can be held for questioning without being arrested. Even cop shows get that right."

Hunter said "How to not get held? That it?"

Ethan said "I think so. First things first is getting them the box."

Hunter said "First thing first is getting us believed so the box is even looked at."

Ethan said "We're gifteds, Xiam is strictly gifted school. If we mail it the return address is the school, if we take it to a field office student IDs."

Hunter said "I think field office is a better idea, too many variables with mailing. Faster to take it ourselves and save money." He asked Erik "Got a marker?"

Erik handed him one, Ethan asked "What are you thinking?"

Hunter asked "What's Pierson's current rank on the list?" He looked it up on his phone.

Ethan asked "Are you going to label the box with Pierson's rank?"

Hunter said "It will get the box handled carefully and with a most wanted, it will get the contents looked at." He wrote FBI #3 Pierson the Peircer on 2 box sides and returned the marker.

Ethan said "I'm not arguing it isn't effective. This just adds to the getting arrested and the getting held problems."

Hunter said "He's my cousin. The box stuff will explain things. I didn't do this sooner because of the obstruction charge, I've gotten over that. Why do you think we're doing this?"

Ethan said "If we give them the box, I could get arrested to. Both our names are on the explanation."

Carter said "At worst you're held while they check your story. It doesn't hurt you, you'll be out in a few hours tops."

Erik said "Hunter on the other hand could go to prison."

Ethan asked "Is he the only one?"

Erik said "Probably because only you and him have a provable link."

Hunter said "Will the recording get through security? I'm not sure what the metal detector could do to it."

Ethan said "With warning, yes. Where's a field office?"

Hunter looked it up, "One on 11 45th Broadway in Tacoma. Another in Seattle on 11 10 3rd Avenue. Tacoma is closer, but no hours listed. Seattle closes at 5am and opens 8:15 a.m."

Ethan said "Let's try Tacoma."

Hunter said "Can you explain your logic? Hours probably aren't listed for a reason."

Ethan said "Seattle hours are probably listed for capitalist purposed. Call us to schedule a class tour. Tacoma isn't for the same reason an office complex hours aren't listed, there's no money and to limit distractions. Let's try Tacoma, if we can't give it there then we'll try the Seattle office."

Hunter said "Okay, Ethan. We'll go to Tacoma, but we're not waiting to give the box and get arrested. If we can't get in, we move on. Do you want to drive? I have my license."

Ethan said "Sure."

Hunter said "The picture looks like Tacoma is a commercial parking area." Ethan stared, "Yeah I know how to talk like that. Let's go sign out a school car."

In the garage Sam asked "What's in the box?"

Hunter answered "The reason we're here. Cool if we sign out a car? Delivering the box."

Sam said "It's nothing dangerous, is it?"

Hunter said "Not if you call two sheets of paper and a CD dangerous."

Sam said "You can take the Buick Verano over there. I need someone to test drive it anyway, I just made some repairs so be careful." He handed Hunter the keys.

Hunter said "You taught me to drive." They pulled out.

At the Tacoma FBI office, they waited outside for someone coming in and caught the door to slip in. Hunter put the box, label facing away, on the security desk. Ethan was nervous and looking overly suspect. He gave Hunter his ID card.

Agent Schultz said "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Hunter put the ID cards up "No, look inside and see."

Agent Schultz said "We'll have to hold you if you're not kidding."

Hunter said "If this was a joke, we could've left the box outside or mailed it to you. It's not a joke." Schultz signalled two agents over. Hunter and Ethan were taken to separate interview rooms to wait.

Not knowing what lengths Pierson could go to, the FBI treated the box with extreme care. To the FBI it could hold a bomb, biological weapon or a boombox. They just didn't know what the box held so they had to be ready for everything. The bomb squad cleared the box and agents took it away to examine the contents. Schultz gave up the ID cards to the agents.

Agent Hathaway came into question Hunter "Why did you give us the box?"

Hunter said "It's the right thing to do. Have you listened to the tape, agent...?"

"Hathaway. Hunter Hayes, is that some kind of joke?"

Hunter said "My Uncle Hunter hit it big, I was named after him. No my name is not a joke. Why do you people think everything I say is a joke? Is the box a joke?"

Hathaway asked "What's in the box?"

Hunter complied "A CD, a letter and an estimation photo. Listen to the recording and read the letter, it will explain how we made the picture and our connection to Pierson."

Hathaway asked "What is your connection?"

Hunter said "Ethan's a friend who helped make the picture, no connection. The letter will explain everything. Unless paper and a CD are weapons, the box's contents are harmless."

Hathaway said "If everything you say is true, Mr. Hunter, you have nothing to worry about."

Hunter said "Except the time stamp on the CD, Ms. Hathaway."

Hathaway asked "Why do you say that Hunter?"

Hunter answered "Just look at the CD. I gave you a recording. The time wasn't last week."

Hathaway said "It's agent not miss, we'll have to hold you until we can fully examine the box and it's contents."

Hunter said "I guess I forgot cardboard and used tape on the list of possible weapons." Hathaway smiled and left.

Ethan was questioned by Agent Stiles while Hunter was questioned by Agent Hathaway. Stiles said "Sit down," as he came in.

Ethan was nervous the whole time they were at the FBI complex, he sat and said "I didn't do anything."

Stiles said "Then you have nothing to worry about. We're not going to hurt you, you're a minor. Mr. Hatchet."

Ethan said "Call me Ethan."

Stiles said "Okay, Ethan, tell me about yourself. Your connection to Pierson. What's in the box?"

Ethan said "No connection, just helping a friend. The box has a CD recording of a call, it's timestamped for the call. There's a picture, just a guess on what we think Pierson looks like. There's also a letter explaining everything, how we made the picture and why we got the call."

Stiles said "Okay, Ethan. Is there anything we should be worried about with the box?"

Ethan said "Just be careful you don't ruin the CD. It's just a paper letter and photo, the CD, the box itself and the tape used to close it. Unless any of those things sound threatening there's nothing to worry about."

Stiles said "Thank you, you've been very cooperative. I'll be back when I can."

Ethan said "Okay, agent..."

"Stiles, Matthew Stiles."

Ethan said "See you later Agent Stiles."

Despite wracked nerves on Ethan's part, they both did well and their stories were consistent. When the FBI finished examining the box, they came to the conclusion that the boys were telling the truth. Upon listening to the CD and reading the letter, their case took a leap forward.

Agent Stiles returned to Ethan "We finished examining the box and it's contents. You were telling the truth and you're free to go. Agent Franco will escort you out. If there's anything you think of, give me a call." He gave Ethan a business card.

Ethan said "Okay, I have to wait for Hunter anyway, he's my ride. I also need my ID card for school."

Stiles said "Your belongings will be returned at the front desk and you can wait there for Hunter." Ethan was escorted out.

Meanwhile Agent Hathaway returned to Hunter "Why didn't you report the phone call?"

Hunter said "I was 7 almost 8, believed dead most of my trip here. Back home no one believed me when I tried to report child abuse, apparently children don't know what that is. Why would anyone believe I got a phone call from my dead cousin? He's legally dead no. When I figured it out, I thought I could be arrested. I still think I can for not reporting it, I just don't care now."

Stiles came in "That's a pretty good reason. I'm Agent Stiles. I talked to your friend Ethan, he's really worried."

Hunter said "Yeah, he was nervous the whole ride here."

Stiles said "Help me out here. How did you get the call recorded if you didn't know what was happening?"

Hunter said "It's a recreation, all done on a computer. The how is beyond me. Same with the picture estimation, that one used a picture of me and an old picture of him."

Stiles said "Thank you, you've been very helpful. Anything you want to add, just call. Ethan's waiting downstairs for you, we've made copies of your IDs so you can get your card back. It's obvious but don't leave Washington."

Hunter said "Where would I go? School's not over yet." He and Ethan drove back.

As they pulled in he said "Office."

He returned the car keys, "Thanks."

In his office "Agent Stiles said we can't leave Washington. It could've been worse for me with the three things Erik said. We can't be Archers, we have to stay here."

Ethan said "Right. Too bad we're done for the year. Nothing is open yet."

Hunter said "I told him school's not over yet so I don't think leaving campus during school hours is even an option."

Ethan said "They're not watching us."

Hunter said "We brought them a box of evidence on a FBI's most wanted fugitive. The CD's timestamp predates that fugitive's activities. Your nervousness screams suspect or at least shifty. You don't think they're monitoring us."

Ethan asked "What do we do?"

Hunter said "You're the smart one."

Ethan said "Maybe we should talk to your buddy Erik."

Hunter said "Maybe you should join the archery team instead of using class credit to escape gym. Is that your actual intellectual opinion?"

Ethan said "It's not a bad idea. We can't live here."

Hunter said "We can call in Erik, he's more like us. We don't want Carter the Brit boy scout. Am I speaking English?"

Ethan said "Okay. I get your point. Make the call."

Hunter said "You make the call."

Ethan said "I'm calling Carter, he's more like me. Leading is getting to you."

Hunter said "Alright."

When they got in, Carter asked "What is this about?"

Hunter said "Not arrested. Ethan's nerves might've made us suspect."

Erik said "You can't leave Washington."

Hunter said "I can't leave campus during school hours."

Ethan asked "How did you not get here on an academic scholarship?"

Hunter said "I took a lot of classes online since I got here. Focusing, no leaving means no team."

Carter said "You can't go with them but you can still lead the team."

Hunter said "I was supposed to be lead this challenge. We can't just stop, we're in too deep."

Ethan said "I can't believe you two really think they're watching us."

Hunter responded "Why else tell us not to leave Washington? We gave them a box of evidence against one of their most wanted. How do two normal kids get that?"

Ethan said "You were too scared to report the call it when you realized what that meant."

Hunter said "And I've been doing what since then is the big question. Why recreate the call? I could've easily just reported the minutes, written them up. Why rope you in? Why are you involved? You have no connection."

Ethan said "Hunter, you're over thinking this."

Hunter said "I have a theory on how to make twelve using twos. You and I work for him, the box is us just taunting them. School's a front, even if we're enrolled we won't stay here long. We have to report in. Understand?"

Carter said "I hate to admit."

Erik said "He's right. That's what FBI sees."

Hunter jested "Isn't over thinking a genius thing not a jock."

Ethan said "You're stereotyping."

Hunter said "Academic gifted means genius. Athletic gifted means jock. Those are the stereotypes. I'm just messing with you."

Ethan said "You're really good at pointing out problems. What are your solutions?"

Hunter said "If I knew, I wouldn't be repeating myself. Would I?"

Carter said "Quite the problem. You're done for the year but you can't leave."

Erik asked "Do you have any ideas?"

Hunter said "Can't leave the school during school hours, don't have class, and can't call Archers working outside the school without looking suspicious."

Carter said "They need a warrant to tap phones."

Hunter said "They don't have to present the warrant until and unless things go to court. Wiretapping wouldn't work if they had to present the warrant before doing it. Plus federal agency, federal courts, federal judges, federal prosecutors, complete secrecy. If they don't keep quiet it's treason."

Erik said "Right, lay low until Pierson makes a move. They can't prove contact, you'll be clear."

Ethan said "I still think you're crazy but as long as they didn't bug any of our stuff, they didn't hear us. Let's do this, I guess."

Hunter said "So, Trent's been accepted here."

Erik said "About that, he's here and he's been asking about you."

Hunter said "Right, the archery seminar. The timing of that was awful."

Ethan asked "What am I missing?"

Hunter said "My little brother Trent was accepted here before we left on that archery seminar. You know, The Place of Modern Archery. Carter told me about it in case I wanted to skip the seminar for Trent. Timing of everything was really bad."

Carter said "We could've held off on sending the letter if you asked."

Hunter said "Hold off on my brother getting a scholarship. No thanks, what room is he in?"

Erik said "Room 29."

Carter said "That's the old number."

Hunter said "So one hall over on the left."

Carter said "Right."

Hunter inquired "What's his scholarship field? Archery is the far right halls."

Carter said "Math and science."

Hunter said "Cool. Thanks." He left.

Ethan said "Guess it would've been faster to go to you."

He looked at the desk, "Oh, a few changes have been made to the handbook. Some were cheating the system. Some of the other programs created handbooks. Mostly just rule books with a few school standards put in to be helpful, keep it all in one place. If you want to check them out." He grabbed books out of the drawer.

Carter said "It's not really a bust then. If there's something up here to get."

Ethan said "I guess. Hunter is becoming less of a kid and more team captain

Carter said "He seemed fine."

Ethan asked "What were we talking about? His favorite thing to focus on. I gotta go." He left.

Erik said "He has a point."

Carter said "I know but what can we do, Hunter has to let me in for me to help any."

Erik said "We can stop Trent from taking archery, ban him and say it's for legal reasons. Actually we can ban them both from since Hunter's only 9 years old, if that and the program runs itself."

Carter said "Seems drastic."

Erik said "If Hunter is being consumed by this, it's necessary."

Jax came in looking for Hunter, saw the two "If you don't mind, I need to log class gata. Could you go back to your offices?"

Carter said "Of course." They left. Trent and Hunter talked in Trent's room.

Hunter was angry he had to take a break from archery, Apollo's sport, his father's sport, his sport but he understood. The break was for his own good, no need to torture himself without Archers' duty. He had fun with Trent and their friends until it happened right in front of him.

A building collapsed just like Pierson's takedowns shown on the news. On instinct Hunter dashed forward, a first responder. He dug fast and furiously, Archers maintain peak forms. Digging through rubble, mindful of the shifting Hunter and his friends found survivors. They helped arriving cops and emergency responders.

Hunter's friend David slipped away to make a call "Help collapsed building survivors in civilian clothes."

It wasn't until they cleared the streets of rubble that a cop asked "Who are you kids?"

Christian answered "Xiam students, saw the collapse and acted. As time goes coffin makers and funeral homes get rich." They sifted, loading bins with rubble to be taken away and searching for survivors. When the FBI linked Pierson to the collapses Hunter and Ethan were cleared.

Ethan said "Guess we can get back to it."

Hunter said "Tell John, he's in charge. I'm suspended to training duty."

Ethan said "Okay. Guess I can get back to it then."

Hunter said "You sure can."

Ethan asked "Are you okay?"

Hunter said "Probably better than before, I'm just going to slow down a bit. You've never been active outside bases and restricted field work, you don't get it."

Ethan said "If it's about what I said,"

Hunter said "It's not, I don't even know what you're talking about. If you're going back, go." Ethan left.

Hunter went to the training room, they had set classes that could end early not late. Every Archer-in-training ran into formation. Hunter said "I'm going to oversee your training. This isn't a graduation ceremony so get to it."

The current instructor walked up, "Are you really hijacking my class?"

Hunter pulled a handbook from his duffel bag, "That's my name." Pointing to the author line.

The instructor said "I wouldn't be an Archer if I didn't know that. You command our finished army, sir."

Hunter said "Instructor, I am only oversight at the moment. I will train the next group that graduates basic. What is your name?"

Instructor said "Wayne Thomas. Sir, if you are not instructing then the trainees may be distracted by your presence."

Hunter said "You are their current commander, control your troops."

Wayne said "Return to exercises." They all broke, running to their posts.

Wayne turned back to Hunter "I've been an instructor for seven months, since I earned my stripes and my instructor was moved to field work. Your lieutenant John gave me this assignment."

Hunter said "John is in charge of placement, he is the first Archer. He orders all assignments, that is his job. He is a true commander, no troops question his placements."

Hunter turned to the raised running platform, "NAL-B." Archers quickly helped a fellow trainee back onto the platform. Hunter said to Wayne "I trust John's judgement with the lives of every trained Archer. That said, he is no special lute."

Wayne said "Right, you should know groups don't pass basic. It's more often individual ascending."

Hunter said "This is good information. What level is this class? If classes used field ranking that is."

Wayne said "Blue and up for the most part."

Hunter asked "When do we begin the endurance training? Better food over more food, living on less sleep and staying in form."

Wayne said "Staying in form is constant, better food begins in basic and less sleep begins as soon as top Red or Orange if training used field colors."

Hunter said "Dismiss the class. I need to call a meeting of instructors. You are their commander."

Wayne called "Class dismissed, drop uniforms before leaving the level." The trainees ran out in Archers speed, dropping their hoods on the way out.

Hunter said "Wayne, cancel classes and call your fellow instructors to conference is you wouldn't mind. If you do mind, I will do it myself."

Wayne said "Of course I don't mind."

Hunter handed him the handbook "My book, the original texts. A reward for letting me oversee your class, if you want it."

Wayne said "Thank you, sir. I'll go talk to the other instructors and cancel classes."

In the conference room, Lee said "He thinks he knows what he's doing. He hasn't trained troops in how long."

Hunter came in "Correct, it has been a long time. When I wrote the handbook I thought I clearly stated all protocols. Classes are to be trained in accordance to skill level. Yet students are tested almost at random. You do not even attempt coordination."

Everyone stood as Hunter came in, Lee said "Sir, as you know students advance at different paces."

Hunter said "That is not their fault. That is why Xiam offers classes at every level. When a student advances, he is to be moved into an advanced class. I wish you would not force my hand but I need accurate assessments of every Archer in training at every training level. Do not create the need for this to be standard procedure. What will become standard procedure is for advanced training instructors to report to instructor Wayne. Wayne, you will report directly to me. I will give you an access key for status updates. Questions?"

Lee said "You said he, is it too late to switch to the Hunters classes."

Hunter said "Lee Curry. Son of a famous American athlete. Do you wish to work on the girls' circuit? I assure you the Hunters will arrow you faster than you can say open fire."

Lee said "You did your homework."

Hunter said "I did and I have five perfect replacements for any who wish to leave the Archers. John, my Lt. in charge of placement has already approved these hand picked candidates for service."

Lee asked "Are you threatening me? The great Hunter Hayes threatening me."

Hunter said "I will not threaten anyone but insubordination will not be tolerate, Archers' code I think it's the 6th rule."

Wayne said "Right here."

Lee said "You know nothing about what happens here."

Hunter said "How about a challenge? I instruct every class, creating my own evaluations. I'll start with basic. Wayne will guide instructors of his choice covering the overlap. 2 weeks, I'll be sure to cover every class for more than one day. I'll move the students to the appropriate classes, working with Carter Xiam to make the needed arrangements. Lee, if I find you have been advancing or hindering advancements in any way then you will be removed from the team and I will report you for falsifying the records Xiam requires instructors to make. Deal?"

Lee said "In two weeks you will cover every class for more than one period, Lee and his handpicked team will cover your slack. If I screwed up I'll be in trouble as a Xiam instructor and discharged. You and Professor Xiam will adjust schedules according to evaluations to make classes based on your skill evaluations. What if you find nothing wrong?"

Hunter said "I'll arrange for John to return so you can all air your complaints to my Lt. in charge of placement. That's favorable assignment and a ranking official audience to air grievances. Deal?"

Lee repeated "If I didn't screw up, Lt. John will listen to us and I get favorable assignment. What's favorable assignment?"

Instructor Cody said "You tell John what job you want and the man in charge of assignments makes that a big part of reassigning you."

Hunter said "You all get an audience with John for both benefits if I find nothing wrong. You will be assessed as a whole. Ten strikes criteria, ten problems on your parts and I win. Any less, you win. You may not make last minute changes, remember everything is recorded."

Lee said "I don't know about that, I don't want to be weighed down by a ten strike criteria for all of us."

Hunter said "I could ask John to join in the evaluations. If you win, you won't have to wait for him to get here."

Lee said "Deal."

Hunter said "Wayne, go to the program office to assemble your team. Anyone try to sway his choices will be booted immediately and banned from the school range. Move out."

He came upstairs just in time to run into Carter "Hunter, just who I was looking for."

Hunter asked "What's up?"

Carter said "I need an unbiased soundboard for a potential addition to the school handbook."

Hunter said "And I need to evaluate all Archers on this side of service before vetting the team for bias promotions. What's the rule? I don't start eval until tomorrow."

Carter said "In my classroom." Carter was the only one with a degree in teaching, the speciality of gifted schools allows appointments on skill and merit not education.

Hunter sat down "I've never actually been in here. I've only been in six classrooms, because of overlap in classes."

Carter said "Your program has a ground level classroom. What does archery use it for?"

Hunter said "My program shares most resources with student taught combat. It's used by them. I doubt I actually used it. In winter we use simulation areas."

Carter said "I bet."

Hunter asked "The rule? You said you need a soundboard."

Carter said "That." He changed into Peirson, "That was a ruse."

Hunter said "Petersburg. How'd you do that?"

Peirson said "I think you know." Hunter grabbed his phone, Peirson grabbed it from him and they started fighting "Amazing, really. You're great at this charade." While fighting like an untrained fool, Hunter was screaming mentally hoping Carter can hear him.

Carter got a headache, Erik noticed "Are you alright?"

Carter said "I'm fine."

Erik asked "Is someone trying to call you?" Speaking in code.

Carter said "I believe it's Hunter."

Erik called Sam, "Hunter is trying to contact the professor."

Sam understood "I'm on it." He turned to the students in the garage "I have to cover the front desk. The garage is closed." They all filed out and he locked up. School went into lockdown, students went into their dorms thinking it was a drill.

Sam found Hunter and blasted Pettersburg, "Need some help."

Hunter looked at Sam "Since when? Never mind." He left, following lockdown procedure. After Peirson was contained, Hunter returned to the conference room.

Jane said "You did good."

Hunter said "Faking surprise. I do it all the time. People figure out the team's secret, they show their proof."

Jack said "They think they can make a buck through your uncle."

Hunter said "If I was his son, my name would end in Junior."

Sam said "People have figured out you and the team."

Hunter said "We aren't exactly hiding, two sets of archery experts. Helps people have no real proof the team exists. We stayed away from cameras, even during the MuPol thing. Pictures are as good in quality as Bigfoot pictures. We're a hoax, a modern myth."

Carter said "Still, you've never mentioned being found out."

Hunter said "Many idiots can have brilliant moments, we wouldn't have half the things we do if science didn't have so many accidental discoveries. When the idiot's Eureka minute is gone, they don't usually get another. Bring their proof to me, 'I know who you are'. Let me hold it, they lose it and think they're crazy in the end. I don't need help. No one big or important has found the truth. If that happens, you'll be first to know. How did Peirson make himself look just like you?"

Carter said "He used a cyber cloak."

Hunter said "No he didn't, I looked into cyber cloaks to augment the uniform so Archers didn't need stealth to hide their identities. It doesn't work that well. He sounded just like you too. Cloaks don't modulate voices."

Carter said "That is interesting. How do Archers change their sound?"

Hunter said "You already know that. If you need a refresher you also know the inventor."

Carter said "Right, you just teach weapons training."

Hunter sensed something was off "Carter, do you remember why we started the Archers?"

Carter said "We started it to fight Peirson."

Hunter asked "Who was active how long before?"

Carter said "Two months."

Hunter said "You didn't found the Archers, it was a week and it started as a joke before two weeks of work made it seem possible."

Carter said "I see what you did there, I was kidding."

Hunter said "Right since you and Sam founded the school for geniuses, I should've known."

Carter said "Exactly." Hunter shook his head, "That's not right."

Hunter said "You and Erik founded the school years before the expansion." Jane mentally put him to sleep.

Jack said "Fast thinking with the trivia. You knew it wasn't Carter just because he asked about the modulator."

Hunter said "He asked me about tech. I'm not a genius."

Sam said "You blow through classes like it's nothing."

Hunter said "By studying up on one subject at a time."

Victor said "You've been doing that since you started the team. What was it? Two years ago, maybe more."

Hunter said "Long time, still haven't caught Peirson."

Jack said "He's the FBI's most wanted man."

Hunter said "Several run-ins have only cost lives."

Robyn said "You haven't lost an Archer in the field yet."

Hunter said "Lines get blurred and people die, not on our side yet."

Kate said "You mean, he's lost his own men to you. It's a wonder it took him so long to make a move."

Hunter said "That's one thing I've never figured out. Peirson has no men under his command."

Ronny said "You just said." Hunter looked at him, "Oh."

Hunter said "I haven't figured out why. Authorities clearly haven't made a record of it, they thought Ethan and I worked with the psycho."

Ronny said "It's not your fault, people die."

Hunter said "It's my fault I let the killers go back out after encounters without thinking. The Archers' code and the Christian Ten Commandments, no killing."

Ronny said "He doesn't care about his people."

Hunter said "Clearly. We can't clue authorities in. Just like we could barely deliver the box."

Erik said "That was the hard call you made a team to try to avoid."

Hunter said "Archers undoubtedly blame themselves for the few deaths."

Sam said "That's why you didn't leave with Ethan. You don't want to make those calls."

Hunter said "I wouldn't still be here if that was true. I would've rejoined him if I didn't have to make changes to the Archers' ranking. Promotions made on favor not merit. I need to evaluate everyone to fix the scrambled ranks."

Sam said "You put yourself in charge so you make all the hard calls. Your army depends on you. That's not how chain of command is supposed to work."

Hunter said "I need to straighten things out. Promotions fell through the cracks, they weren't monitored enough. I've been planning this since before the raids on black outlet bases. John places graduates, some go into the field and others replace instructors."

Ronny said "You should put someone in charge of doing that full time."

Hunter said "I don't know who started the trend. I only know two trustworthy Archers and neither have the rank to oversee operations of any kind. I can't promote them without adding to the problem. How did Peirson look and sound like Carter? How was it repeated?"

Sam said "You don't think."

Hunter said "Definitely not. It's not mutant. Mutants are one gene away from humans, I'm not going to pretend to know more but detection is very possible. Think fast." He tossed a small device at Sam, "It's small but it does what MuPol claimed to do."

Sam said "You're close enough to Carter for it to work."

Hunter said "Plug it into a USB outlet, see for yourself." Sam picked up his tablet and put it in. He connected to some holographic projector in the room and soon everyone but Hunter and fake Carter had a red spotlight on them.

Sam said "That's amazing and you're sure it works."

Hunter said "I'll prove it to you eventually."

Jane said "That detects mutants."

Hunter said "Yes. Sam, there should be an eject option, bottom of the screen, by the home button."

Sam said "I see it." He ejected it.

Jack said "That's amazing."

Hank asked "How sure are you it works?"

Hunter said "In a little over a year I can do a final test. Compare notes on who's human and who's mutant."

Hank asked "Do you mind?"

Hunter said "Of course not, you're better equipped to test it. It's a program hence the USB."

Sam passed it to Hank, "A USB would be larger. What is this on?"

Hunter said "I'm not going to pretend to know more. I should get upstairs to check on something." He left.

Jack asked "How do feel about that thing working?"

Hank said "We'll need the professor to double check the results but the Archers are brilliant with tech."

Upstairs Hunter went to his dorm, another student peaked "Oh I didn't know you were here."

Without looking Hunter said "Yeah. What do you need?"

Tom said "I was wondering why archery classes were shut down."

Hunter turned "They're only cancelled for today."

Tom said "My student account says otherwise. Apparently I failed by not finishing."

Hunter said "I'll look into it when our department office opens up. In the meantime, I think I can get a stay of execution on your grades. What level and hour are you in?"

Tom said "Class started 10 minutes ago, or it would've."

Hunter said "Lee is throwing a fit, I said I was going to evaluate his work and judge accordingly."

Tom said "You can't do that."

Hunter said "Of course I can, I founded the program."

Tom said "You're Hunter Hayes."

Hunter said "I really wish I would've followed my first student's advice and kept that on the DL. Yeah, I'm Hunter and you are?"

"Tom Stewart," said the student.

Hunter grabbed his tablet, "Tom Stewart, I don't see you listed. Let me try a different approach."

Tom said "I mean Tom Riley, sorry habit. Stewart isn't my legal name, Riley is."

Hunter said "You use a different last name, I think that's a first. I know a Miguel who goes by Mike but I haven't met a student who changed his last name."

Tom said "Not true, you met me."

Hunter said "As of five minutes ago I haven't, smart aleck. Here we are. Tom you got a C, that's more than passing."

Tom said "I got an incomplete on the class, it might not show that in your gradebook."

Hunter said "Okay. I'm not taking back the stay of execution."

Tom said "Thank you. Why don't you like being known for founding the team?"

Hunter said "I'm just a guy who is really good at archery, I'm not a god. People treat me wierd when they connect the dots. Imagine if you got bored so you started messing around and next thing you know you invented something. Would you want to be treated like a god for that invention, you didn't mean to do it?"

Tom said "I see your point, but you're not an inventor."

Hunter said "Still treated weird for basically nothing."

Tom said "Thanks for the help. Uh, bye."

Hunter called Hank who was in his lab with engineering students "Hey, Henry. Can a student instructor shut down all archery classes?"

Henry said "Hey, Hunter. Who did what?"

Hunter said "So it's possible, Lee Curry."

Henry said "Check his setup."

Hunter said "So it's possible."

Henry said "If he's set at an administrative level for the class."

Hunter said "Definitely not."

Henry said "Then he can't. Are you sure he's not?"

Hunter said "He screwed that up. Instructor was a consolation prize. I'm sure we didn't make him an administrator."

Henry asked "What exactly happened?"

Hunter said "I warned him about the evaluation. If I don't find 10 messed up rankings, John will come hear them out, he runs assignments. Not five minutes ago Tom Stewart told me his account says he failed for not finishing."

Hank said "So you think Lee shut down the program in the computer."

Hunter said "Classes, the program would restart if the computers continue processing the false data."

Hank said "I thought you don't understand tech much."

Hunter said "Data isn't a tech term, it's just a term. Can you stop the computer from processing shutdown and finalizing the grades."

Hank said "Tell me how your program works and we have a deal."

Hunter said "Now I know why people don't like Erik, usually I'd go with it but I can't explain the program. Ethan already left. Techs operate that function."

Hank said "Right. Can you at least check for a resident tech? Look up who invented it."

Hunter said "Okay. Can you stop talking and terminate the process?"

Hank said "I already did."

Hunter asked "Are you at a computer? There's a backdoor to my database."

Hank said "Okay, walk me through it."

Hunter said "Backdoor is through the department graduation records."

Henry/Hank said "Got it. Our backdoor is through the active student records."

Hunter said "Administrative key?"

Henry said "Founder style code. Carter and I invented it."

Hunter said "You and the original line up have been through a lot."

Henry said "Yeah. So has your team."

Hunter said "Most who join are only in it for a few months, maybe two years. John, Ethan and I are the few in it for the long haul."

Henry said "I see what you mean. Everyone keeps secrets, how do you stay safe?"

Hunter said "Still working on that."

Hank said "You know we're all behind you, if any of you or your team need someone on the outside to talk to."

Hunter said "Trust admin and adults."

Hank said "Basically."

Hunter said "I know. We have vast numbers, strength in each other but it's not always enough."

Hank said "That's why you need to trust outsiders, Hunter. Come down here, let's talk some more."

Hunter said "I'm staying topside for awhile."

Hank said "Let me know next time you submerge."

Hunter said "I will, Henry. Just gonna stay in one place for awhile. Guess where?"

Henry said "See you when you come down." Click.

Hunter called Lee into the office with Carter's temporary replacement Sam backing his play, "You're on academic probation pending a full academy in-house investigation, pending criminal charges."

Lee said "You don't have the authority to do that."

Sam said "But I do, Hunter is just trying to be nice and proper sounding about it. Truth is you could go to jail, one phone call and you're gone. The court system as many gifteds know is very slow and your parents sign you into the school's custody. You aren't a celebrity here and when we explain things to your dad, he'll probably back our play. You're on thin ice, if our investigation finds anything then you could be facing serious charges. Why didn't you just smoke pot like normal celebrity kids?"

Lee said "I have no idea what you're talking about but if it has to do with archery then I suggest you give all instructors the same treatment. Equality and all that, now if you don't mind I need someone to sign for my prescription medication. Normally Jane signs because she runs the medical department but if I'm here I might as well ask. Sam, would you mind signing off on them?"

Hunter said "Carter doesn't get angry, Sam isn't Carter. Legally Jane is the only one who can sign for medication, it's part of the paperwork filed when you moved here."

Lee said "Right, thank you Hunter and good luck with that investigation Sam." He left.

Hunter asked "Are you okay? You got,"

Sam said "Intense. I know, it happens. Present company excluded I hate how rich students think they're so special. Kids like Lee are raised in the lap of luxury. You know, the school's no tuition policy is kind of partly because of them. Gifted school is the best schooling out there, rich people think they can buy their way to anything. They don't care about people. We have to say no tuition because if we let them go on tuition, we have to set the tuition and we're no longer a gifted school. Xiam Academy is alone in that fight."

Hunter said "I'm not a rich student. I can't stand to be in the same room with my namesake. That reminds me. If my family ever comes for a visit, take my keys and hide anything weaponizable. I tried to get a restraining order but apparently kids need their legal guardians for that." Sam looked at him, "Ask Erik, it happened. Anyway, I get it. I walked with my cousin for a few miles each day after walking home to go to my official address and get the mail. We only lived at the place for a two weeks tops because of my dad and his brother but my mom kept it listed as our home. We lived with my cousins while our dads were out. Jeez, feels like I'm talking about soldier dads."

Sam smiled "Only then you'd move with him and stay mostly at your listed address. My parents were military. I got my, uh eye condition after they died. They died, my brother Allan and I were in comas."

Hunter pointed to his own head "Is Carter the only, you know?" Put his hand down.

Sam said "No."

Hunter said "Doesn't matter, I can screen the current line up."

Sam took a minute to decode Hunter's words, "Meet you in the big sim room downstairs. I'll get the others." They left, locking up the office.

Downstairs Hunter scanned the team one at a time "Okay, just waiting for results. Shouldn't take long, I jumped it,"

His com beeped. "Sam, Jack, Jane, Allan, clear. Why it's not just going the other way, I don't know. Erik, Robyn, Ronny, Victor. Wait, clear except Victor needs a rescan. Okay, Henry, clear. The rest are rescan. This scans best without metal interference, metal and tech screws it up."

Erik pulled the metal, "To be clean I think this only scans for the gene." He rescanned, pointed at 2 of them. "The rest are clear." Surprise, surprise 1 was Carter. Two of Erik's former followers took the two away.

Sam asked "Are you sure the tech wasn't tampered with?" Hunter pulled a handbook from his backpack and threw it to Sam.

He said "32nd rule, I think. That's a reprint."

Sam flipped through "You wrote this." Tossed it back, Hunter easily caught it one handed without looking up from the com.

He looked at Sam, square in the face "You have to enforce the small laws if you want people to respect the big ones. What does the Magna Carta require of royals?"

Sam said "Okay! You need to take breaks from the team like everyone else."

That hit something, a nerve maybe, Hunter said "They go home, I can't. At least not until I find my cousins. I find them, do what I have to do then I'll consider it."

Erik ended the dance "What if you have to end Pierson?"

Hunter said "It won't come to that. The advisory will never go for it."

Roby said "You've considered it?"

Hunter said "Of course, whatever that does, yes. I've decided Hammurabi or greater good won't work. Blood bonds all. Gunmen kill, Archers can't."

Hank piped up "I finished the invention I was working on." He grabbed a device from his jacked "It's basis is your gene tracking code. Hook it into the Archers network, it'll detect your family. The design comes from something from,"

Hunter finished "Before the merge. Cool, I'm guessing you just scanned me."

Henry said "Yeah." Hunter pulled an arrow out of his quiver in his backpack and threw it, breaking the device.

He said "Pierson isn't my biological cousin and the matrix is for Archers only. I already thought of using me to find him, I share no common genes with his father."

Hunter wrote something on his com as Kim said "You didn't have to break it."

Hunter showed Hank the screen "That device was a bomb."

Hank said "I can't believe I didn't see it, he's right. How could you possibly know that?"

Hunter said "If Archers could be put on a resume, nothing else would be needed. Training and skill. Archers take special classes to help be better Archers."

Henry said "Okay."

Hunter lowered his com, and sighed "Thanks for the earlier offer Hank. I don't want to ruin Trent's childhood with being the Archers. It's gonna be a double standard. Either no one will want to promote him because he's my brother or they'll try to make him green as fast as possible because he's my brother. I can't win, the second an instructor sees his last name he'll get special treatment. John, drop down." John Memphis popped in, no one saw him come in so it wasn't exactly a drop down.

John asked "How? How do you do that? My com was cloaked."

Hunter said "I trained you."

John thought for half a second, "I guess that's fair."

Hunter said "You're here for reevaluation."

John said "Of course."

Hunter said "Roy Young is your second, he's in charge of instructors. Lee Curry crossed a line, he shut down all classes. I made the observation offer we discussed, with ten strikes instead of five."

John said "I understand." His words were carefully measured.

Hunter said "I can't fire him, I can only transfer him off campus or pawn him off on the young Hunters."

John said "You want me to fire him."

Hunter said "He never finished training, some rich athlete's son. Instructor was a consolation prize."

John said "I remember. I allowed him on our finished list."

Hunter said "Then he is your problem, not Roy's."

John agreed "I'm sure he would say the same." His words were always measured.

John said "Cody is my next natural choice when he recovers." His gaze met Hunter's eyes for only a second.

Hunter only said "Recovers?"

John said "I thought it best not to contact unless it became something."

Hunter said "Archers are always a concern."

John said "I understand."

Hunter said "We are specially trained to combat any possible threat. What hurt Cody?"

John barely looked up, his eyes darted down so well.


	9. Olympus Falls

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Olympus Falls

Despite himself, Hunter sweat as he ran along the even big city California rooftops. He wasn't used to sweating so he hated it. He was always in good condition as far back as he can remember, he didn't sweat. This was a good kind of sweat, it told him he was alive on that sunny day.

Riley had asked why they risked running along rooftops on the sunny day. Cole explained that California people don't blink at an alien invasion, they smoke something speacial that gives 'em that surfer tone. Until the surfer not Hunter was about ready to beat Cole.

Hunter's radio came to life, Ethan said "If you're interested, there's an amasing at the border of every big city. Could be a party, could be a protest but there's no permit for whatever it is. One's near you. Dude, wanna check it out?"

Hunter said "Yeah, bro. Could you turn on the vapor synthesizers? I think we'll need water faster than we can get it here."

Ethan said "I think vapor suckers is a better name. I'll turn it on."

Hunter said "Garner, navigation please."

Ethan said "Funny, I'm not giving you directions."

Hunter said "The GPS doesn't have navigation."

Ethan said "They do, guess I didn't get the joke."

Hunter asked "Can you send the directions to our coms?"

Ethan said "I'll do that."

Hunter did his death defying jump across the street. He radioed "Careful, crossing. Don't cross on a red light. Bored people might look up." They crossed and tailed him, following directions to the border of the city.

He didn't think it was possible. The army was holding stone axes, Sons of Demo but Aaron Stone was supposed to be the only one. Hunter stopped to pray to Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares and every warrior god for victory. His Archers prayed to their god or gods if they believed in any on their way in.

As soon as the first arrow was fired they were doomed. The arrows weren't stone, it wasn't that the sons could sense them. All arrows bounced harmlessly off the weapons and warriors. Hunter pulled out his water bottles, started a take one and pass it down with the Archers next to him. Then he passed out his secondary weapons, giving the staff to Floyd. He told them to silently mentally count out 100 seconds before following. He jumped down, flipping not climbing. He told them to hold as he crossed the street then said "Now." Signalling the start of the count.

He took on the army, fighting hand to hand. The Archers held off the army until the actual Army could get there. They disappeared before proof of their existence could be caught. The cleaning crew used cloaks to take the arrows quickly.

A voice in Hunters head told him "It's time. Lead them to Olympus." He knew they were the Archers but the voice wasn't from Apollo. For fear of invasion or severe storms Seattle was in a state of emergency. Ares stood tall as a god guard outside the throne room. The Archers filed in with the other Olympic armies, techs going to the unarmored brainiacs. While they filed in, Hunter sat next to Apollo. After they were all in Ares shut the door and took his seat, careful not to step on any soldiers.

Riley was first to ask a question "Which one's Apollo? Isn't the point of our name that he's our patron god?"

Cole said "Patron what? How did Hunter know this was here?"

Floyd said "Patron gods are like the Christian patron saints, but they're gods not dead people. I think Hunter is next to Apollo."

Poseidon said "Can we have our fullbloods grow to their god sizes?" Fullbloods looked just enough unlike their human forms to hide that truth.

Hunter raised his hand "Perhaps we should explain the f-word before sending a soldier into shock." Athena backed him, calling it wise.

Then some off-topic discussion stole time, Hunter stood "Archers, monster alert." He grew to his god size "Fullblood means I was born once on Olympus or Others, in my case Apollo is my godly dad. Then on Earth to my human parents. Trent is not my half brother because I was reborn on Earth." He looked at Poseidon as he sat in his now god size throne "That was easy." The others followed his lead, some even doing the monster alert.

Peter asked "Who are all the gods?"

Floyd answered "Gods are all on that side. There's usually Zeus, that's Poseidon. Hades, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and Dionysus. The sea god, the Underworld god, our god, the war god, the builder god, the messenger god and the wine god. The goddesses are usually Hera next to her husband Zeus. Olympians have ichor not blood and DNA. Technically Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are siblings. The seated goddesses are Demeter, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite. Hestia is at the hearth, the fire pit before you ask. In ancient Greece the hearth kept the home heated."

Poseidon said "As long as there are Archers, I think we're in good hands. You've taught them well, Hunter. Forgive my saying, you'd make a great," Chance Diablo tapped his fingers on air and his pet Fury Excellsior attacked. His thoughts must've been pretty devious. Everyone's attention shifting to one place caught his attention. In one motion he told Excellsior to cut it out and get behind him.

Chance said "Monster alert." His fury grew into a teen, his hair and clothes were black like Chance's but he didn't have that bored prince aire or color irises, his were black. Even warned the Archers were startled.

Hunter said "I'll take a team of Archers to Tartarus to retrieve Zeus and Hera." He turned to Chance, "Chance? You put them there, your rule keeps them there. Permission to do this?" Figuring he'd die, Chance granted permission. Hunter turned to Hades "Any surprises Chance put in place I should know of, Sire. It is your domain."

Hades was never called sire, he liked it. He said "When you get them, you'll need to get a crystal from Chance or run the risk of problems that will hurt you."

Chance said "Father!"

Hunter repeated "Get crystal from Chance or run the risk side effects." He turned to Poseidon "Permission to go?"

Poseidon said "The sooner they're back the sooner this headache is Zeus's problem again."

John said "We're behind you all the way."

Hunter walked over to them, shrinking on his way. He said "Good. I need you to lead the Archers while I'm gone. I'm taking the rookies, it's still the same shift."

Floyd said "That's cool, take them. I'm not really in a rush to die."

"We're not dying we're saving the king and queen." Cole smiled like the fool he was.

Hunter said "Actually he's right. We can die down there."

Cole said "Not cool. That's something you say before you sign us up."

Hunter said "Archer in Tartarus or attempted murder inmate."

Terrified, Floyd said "Inmate. I really don't want to die."

Hunter said "Not talking to you."

Floyd said "I'm not going. Is there an option 2?"

Hunter said "Flood prep."

Floyd said "I chose option one."

Ethan explained "Moving cars and running from cops, flood prep. We don't test for that kind of strength. Just gotta lift your own weight by hand." He saw Hephaestus "Just need angle adjustment with your phillips head. Less than 20 degrees should do it."

Hephaestus tried it, it worked, he said "I like this kid." Then he and Ethan had a brief engineering chat. After seeing Hunter trick Floyd and Cole into coming the others kept quiet with their objections. Plus Hutner offered to promote them to Blue, tempting for some.

Hunter saluted Apollo, Hades, and Poseidon. Chance took them to Tartarus, "Welcome to Tartarus, the pit, the abyss." After he finished he teleported back to Olympus. Hunter and Apollo's Archers forged forward. Tartarus was hell incarnate.

Referring to the River Phlegethon, Cole said "So that's where we get fiery Hell from."

Hunter said "The fire is Tartarus brand water. Don't drink if you don't have to. It's not good."

They came across a monster, a Harpy. As soon as the Archers gained composure they drew their bows except for Fred. He said "Can't some of them speak English?"

Harpy said "Some of us can."

Hunter said "Don't make a habit of this."

Fred said "We got a way out of here. If you help us you can come with but can't just sit back and let us do all the fighting."

Harpy said "Out sounds good."

Fred said "We're looking for Zeus and Hera. Can you lead us to them?"

Harpy said "You were going in the right direction. That way." She flapped until she flew

Fred said to Hunter "Girl with wings not sharp claws and fangs."

Zeus was kneeling beside a dead Hera, broken. Fred realized he still had his water, he gave it to Zeus "Try some, fire free." He dragged Floyd out of an earshot "Are gods immortal? Or is that Hera?"

Floyd said "On Earth their immortality amounts to a long lifespan. They can be killed, the original 6 killed the Titans who opposed them. They cast them out into Tartarus. You get why I'm scared of this place. I don't know if that's Hera."

The Harpy said "That definitely Hera."

Fred asked "What species are you?"

Harpy said "I'm a Harpy. What's a human name starting with H? You can call me that."

Fred said "Hannah. We're screwed, we were sent for Zeus and Hera not a harpy."

He turned back to Harpy Hannah "We got 2 extra tickets out for Zeus and Hero. Go convince him you are Hera and her ticket is yours."

Harpy Hannah said "Out is good." She flew over and weaved a tail about a creature transforming her after she fell behind him and made Zeus promise to punish Hades for letting his son do this to them. With new vigor Zeus went with her, letting the River Phlegethon guide them down Tartarus. Fred explained their trick to Hunter before the first monster attack.

A monster with fang like teeth and sharp claws attacked, Floyd couldn't put his finger on the monster species. As they attacked Fred said "Stay back your majesties." They fired arrows, the monster pounced. Hunter was thrown into the River Phlegethon.

On Olympus Chance screamed, he turned to Apollo "Could've warned me."

Apollo said "Hunter is pure good." As if he just remembered.

Poseidon said "You could simply bring them back, if it's that much of a bother."

Chance said "Not happening. Worse comes to worse, he extinguishes the flames so no living soul can exist down there."

Back in Tartarus the monsters all sensed the change and ran to the scene as Hunter stood. None attacked the river's poisoner. Hunter said "Glad Apollo enchanted out equipment, I'd be out of weapons if Ethan made the infinite arrows."

Fred was amazed "Your shoes are enchanted too." He lost the amazed tone "That's not part of the equipment. Also you should be on fire."

Hunter stepped out of the flames with an arrow notched, he aimed at the monsters "Let us pass." His voice carried with an authoritative tone, he continued "Prince Chance Diablo sent us to retrieve his majesty." They all backed, clearing a path and Hunter put his arrow away, moving forward until one monster attacked him. It was the Nemean Lion. Hunter sliced up the monster's mouth with an arrow then wrestled it into the flames. His arm bled and the monsters dispersed.

Floyd said "The Nemean Lion was originally slain by Hercules as part of his famous 12 labours. Hunter, he did it with his bare hands. You did it in significantly less time, one handed."

Hunter laughed "Hear that Zeus, just like Hercules. What do I do about my arm?"

Fred said "Turn immortal." Hunter looked at him like he was crazy.

Floyd said "A medic would be great right now. Apollo is god of doctors, can't you heal or something?" Hunter turned his gaze on Floyd.

Hunter said "Let's get out of here before we die." They forged forward, monsters steered clear. They found the doors at the bottom of Tartarus "I believe Prince Chance updated you, Lord Thanatos."

Cole whispered "Is it just me or does he look like a cross between Cupid and the Grim Reaper?"

Floyd said "He inspired the second one."

Thanatos said "He did update me. That's supposed to be Hera."

Hunter said "For now, until she gets back on Olympus."

Thanatos said "Of course. I just have to make sure your party is all alive."

Hunter said "All of my Archers will submit to that test." The Archers walked up.

Thanatos said "Your whole party. Can't have escapees."

Hunter said "To test them is to test Zeus. It's a terrible idea." Thanatos looked over him, Apollo's Archers then his gaze met an impatient Zeus's gaze.

Thanatos said "Of course. I still have to test your troop."

Hunter waved Zeus over "Thanatos has to make sure we're not the damned dead. You can wait in front of the doors, I think." Thanatos nodded. Zeus stood in front of the elevator doors with Harpy Hera on his shoulder, pretending to be angry to get her escape. Thanatos took his tablet, he scanned each Archer, waving them forward.

He stopped on Cole "End of the line." Cole shrugged and moved. At the end Thanatos said "He's not going anywhere. He is damned here."

Hunter said "No he's not. He's a living soul."

Thanatos scanned again "Guess I missed that. You're all clear." He pressed the button sending them up to Earth.

When they got out Hunter said "Feel that air, Zeus. Take us to Olympus so we can restore Hera." Zeus waited a full minute, regaining strength before flying them at supersonic speeds to Olympus.

Hunter knocked on the door since they were sealed to prevent interruption. Hermes opened, "Hail King Zeus."

Hunter ran, growing, to his throne. His Archers ran back to formation. They all feared the consequences when Zeus discovers the harpy isn't Hera.

Poseidon said "Good to see you, brother. Time to take your place."

Chance couldn't keep quiet "Yes him and his harpy wife. That's not Hera."

Hunter said "Time to restore his majesty, don't you think?" Chance walked over, laughing. He tapped the stone on a human sized Zeus.

Zeus bellowed "What does he mean not Hera?"

Hunter said "He means he's going to summon Queen Hera and restore her because it's better for his health than the alternative."

Chance said "Killing me sends me home."

Hunter said "Sorry, Sire. We needed your leadership during this crisis. I backed Fred's play for the good of Olympus." Every soldier, even the non-Greek Archers braced in fear.

Zeus said "You tricked me."

Hunter said "For the good of Olympus nothing is going too far. Every Archer swears an oath and by doing so promises to go the extra mile regardless of personal consequences for the good of all. A king that doesn't understand doing what it takes to help people shouldn't be king."

Floyd came forward "Yeah, we tricked you to save all gods." Despite being human and terrified of the mission. Other Archers came forward and the Olympian army joined them.

A confused Greek said "What are you going to do? Kill your heroes? That's self destruction."

Zeus said "Chance, you will restore Hera or your brother will succeed Hades. Is that clear?"

Hades said "Yes, brother." The soldiers filed back into formation.

Chance said "Fine." He transported a dead Hera to Olympus, "This is Apollo's department. Also doing this for Artemis is what got Asklepios killed."

Zeus's anger boiled over. He threw lightning at Hunter who backflipped over his own throne. He stood behind his now partly destroyed throne "You knew that was Hera."

Hephaestus said "You destroyed my work to punish a fullblood who won't even have it much longer if we don't do something, father."

Fred said "I thought Hephaestus had no father."

Floyd said "He doesn't but Zeus is his mother's husband. What should he call Zeus?"

Hunter said "Demo had no son before Aaron. How was their an army of his sons in California?"

Zeus took his place at his throne, Poseidon moved to his. Amphitrite stood behind her husband. Ethan ran up to Queen Hera, "Floyd get over here."

Hunter nodded and Floyd ran over "We don't have the Physician's Cure. Death is kind of permanent without it."

Ethan asked "What if we turned her human? Could immortality bring her back then?"

Floyd said "I guess." He turned to Hunter's father "What do you think?"

Apollo said "It worked for Hercules."

This pleased Zeus. Floyd asked Ethan "How do we turn her human?"

Ethan said "First we drain some ichor followed by a huge blood transfusion."

Floyd turned to Zeus "Can't you turn her human to save her life?"

Ethan asked Floyd "Can he do that and give her immortality?"

Zeus said "No, it would take too much energy. Besides it takes a vote to turn one immortal."

Hestia said "I will assist this transformation."

Athena said "As will I, she is the queen."

Floyd said "While many immortals are Zeus's children, Hera only mothered Hephaestus and Ares."

Ethan said "That's interesting but irrelevant."

Floyd looked at him "She mothered pretty much just Hephaestus and Ares."

Ethan said "Unless ichor is blood, that doesn't matter."

Floyd said "Right."

Aphrodite said "Such a beautiful queen, I will help as well."

Apollo said "The Physician's Cure is illegal but I'll help however I can."

Floyd said "No way you saw this coming."

Ethan smiled "Gotta admit, this is weird." Gods and Goddesses were lining up to help Hera.

Floyd said "Too bad ichor isn't blood, we'd have quite a few donors."

Ethan said "Ichor isn't blood but blood still is, maybe. I don't know. Check my math. Things are weird."

Floyd said "I'll check it when you give me the answer."

Ethan responded "Demigods. We could drain her and make her human if enough demigods donated blood. Could her demigod relatives help?"

Floyd said "Half humans, yeah."

Cole said "Demi-whats? Why are we just standing here? When do we get our promotions?" Greens and Blues, even Hunter started laughing.

John explained "Hunter can't just promote you Reds to Blue. It takes a vote for that leap."

Cole said "You mean we went to Hell for nothing. They're not our gods."

Fred said "Oh, that reminds me. Thanatos said Cole is damned. He tried to keep Cole down there."

John said "That changes things."

Cole said "Really?"

John said "Yes. We may have to vote you out."

Cole said "Oh. Come. On."

Ethan and Floyd left Hera's side when the transfusion was done. Zeus said "Now that's done. We must vote to reinitiate Hera's goddess status. I trust,"

Hunter interrupted "That statement you're about to make is an abuse of power. So let's just vote honestly." He looked around "All in favor." Every god raised their hand, with a little nudging to get Hephaestus to look up. Hunter said "Zeus. Do it." Zeus made Hera immortal but not being born human made it fail.

Hunter said "Too bad she's not Atlantean or something. We can't exactly throw motherhood on her the way we could water. Chance, might as well restore her so she'll be whole when the Karion goes to take her away." Everyone stared at him "I know some myths." Their gaze shifted to Chance.

Chance said "What? You think I can keep her dead. Sorry not in my wheelhouse."

Zeus said "Restore her."

Chance said "No. You know I'm not scared of you. Kind of easy to be fearless when death sends you home."

Hunter asked "What exactly was in that crystal, Lord Hades?"

Hades loved how Hunter respected him, he said "The crystal is for trapping souls. Perhaps it is the cause of her continued death sleep."

As Chance went grumbling to restore Hera, Hunter asked "Was it a peaceful death?"

Zeus said "I guess you could say that." Chance restored her soul and Hera awoke. She immediately attacked Chance and Excellsior attacked her.

Hades said "That's enough." Hera ceased the attack and sat in her throne as Excellsior flew over to perch himself on Hades throne. "At least your brother understands respect and boundaries."

Chance stood "My brother tried to take my body and Hitler definitely didn't understand boundaries so I have no idea who you're talking about."

Cole said "Hitler was a son of Hades? I don't know if that makes sense or not."

Hades said "Well, he is a better Devil than you." Chance's anger knocked the soldiers back, they knelt like they belonged to him.

Cole asked "Since when is this a power of Hades?"

Floyd said "Ares is the only one I can think of who could make soldiers kneel. He can't be Hades and Ares."

Cole struggled to his feet "I'm damned either way, might as well fight him." He struggled with every motion as he notched an arrow. He fired at Chance, his body in pain from the effort.

Chance caught it "You tried to kill me." Cole fired another, that focused Chance's rage on him. He kept the focus on him, fighting the Devil's son was killing him but he kept firing. Chance made his way to an ailing Cole.

Chance said "You thought you could kill me."

Cole put his hands on his knees "Not kill you, save my friends." He collapsed on the ground, "Archers don't kill."

Bart sang "Listen up, there's a Devil in the church."

John shut that down "Nope, we're not doing that."

Bart said "This is Gonna Hurt, Sixx AM."

John said "We're not doing it." The Archers formed up surrounding Chance with all arrows on him.

Fred said "Move, I dare you." Overcome as usual, Chance held his hands up then threw daggers made of god killing metal at the Archers. Every Archer let their arrow fly, he looked like a porcupine as he fell.

Apollo ran over to Cole "Almost dead but not quite there." He put his hand over Cole, the boy took a deep breath. He was back.

Fred asked "What about the others?"

Jason said "Those daggers are god killing. A new metal he invented."

Ares said "They were good soldiers."

Fred said "Coming from the god of war."

John said "We lose people, it happens, that's why we swear the oath with hero sacrifice in it."

Ares said "Perhaps we can save them. If we add them to the Guardians."

Hunter said "They'd have to learn the sword, spear and shield but yeah. We've been discussing adding a professional archer."

Fred said "Then vote and add 'em."

Hunter said "It's their choice. Lord Hades, necromancy, please."

Hades said "Sure."

Fred asked "Have you been sweet talking the Devil this whole time?"

Hunter said "I wouldn't put it that way, especially calling him the Devil, it's Lord Hades, but I guess. I didn't realize it though."

Hunter turned to Hades who was communicating with the dead Archers, "Uh, Lord Hades, they won't know what the Guardians of Olympus are." Hades nodded.

He finished and went back to his throne "They said it's Hunter's call. He's the Olympian to them."

Hunter said "Ares. Are you sure you want them under your command?"

Fred said "He commands them." He thought a minute then said "The god of war command the Olympian army? Guess it makes sense."

Ares said "So long as they are loyal like they are to you."

Hunter said "That's a yes." After the council brought them back.

Hunter walked over to them "I have good new, bad news and weird news. Good news is you're alive. Bad news is you'll never age, you're stuck the way you are. Weird news is you serve Ares as a soldier in the Olympian guard. He expects the loyalty you have to the Archers to transfer."

Terran said "The good and the bad outweigh the weird, it's cool."

Grant said "So that's what that means. I was still confused when Hades explained it. That's why I said it's your call."

Hunter just recognized his Archer, his smile faded "You've been with me from the start."

Grant said "Yeah. Heaven is overrated. Especially when Hades talks to you from Olympus, it's weird." They all smiled.

Hunter said "You'll have to master Greek weapons. You got the bow down but sword, spear and shield are also Greek." They nodded then they filed in along with other soldiers holding those weapons.

Hunter walked over to Fred "You took their deaths hard. You're new and haven't served with them. Anything I should know?"

Fred said "I got into the Archers on a false name. Grant is my big brother."

Hunter said "Okay, you do realize you can't come up here for visits. He serves Ares now." Fred nodded. "Good now form up." They ran into formation as Hunter retook his place.

Zeus said "Despite his own objections I would like to,"

Hunter said "The armies are assembled. We can handle politics later. Now we need a battle plan. As war god and goddess, I think Ares and Athena should lead us in this time of war. All in favor." Every one voted in favor. Everyone including Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Aphrodite who have nothing to do with war. Aaron Stone moved the thrones with his powers.

Aaron said "Thanks again for keeping it simple Hephaestus." He was referring to his simple stone throne and the stone in most thrones.

Floyd beat the Archers, who noticed the girl at the hearth, to the punch "Story goes Hestia gave up her council seat to Dionysus. Her job, I guess you'd call it, is to keep the hearth burning. One myth says that stolen coals from her hearth gave man fire."

Cole said "So she doesn't vote. Stories are cool."

Apollo said "You're gonna be on the disabled list for a while. You were on the brink of death."

Hunter said "We need to make arrangements then. I doubt Cole will be the only one needing your help, father."

Apollo said "You are the Cole who Thanatos called damned."

Cole nodded, Apollo said "I can see the future. Why do you think I gave my son the name Hunter?"

Cole said "You named him."

Apollo said "And influenced his human parents to name him Hunter as well."

Hunter explained "Fullbloods have 2 names. One their human parents give them and one Olympians call them. Do you think Chance is from the Diablo family?" He shook his head then said "Hades named him that to mean Devil's Chance."

Ares said "Enough explaining. All you Archers need to know is the enemy is at the border. We need to push them back. Before your human world dies."

Floyd said "Excuse me. How do we do that without being seen? We're trying to stay a myth. We're kid Robin Hoods after all." Eyes on him, Floyd said "Let me guess, Robin Hood was a son of Apollo."

Hunter said "Don't know about that but you just spoke against the god of war. Athena is strategy, you know that."

Athena said "This does stress a good point. We must hide their activities if they are to save us."

Jason asked "What if we didn't? What if we brought their fight to us? Hunter saw the Sons of Demo as terrorists in California. You saw the Sons of Demo, right?"

"It looked that way to me."

"They want Olympus's destruction. Some enemies are Olympic sized. If we brought them here, we wouldn't have to worry about hiding." Jason was happy with his idea.

Hunter said "No. Every outlet has it's day. Who we call the Azul Archers died to save a town's people. They didn't worry about their secret. People needed help, those Archers gave it to them. They distracted a destroyer so the town could evacuate. It was a little desert town and the outlet sent a few Archers away while the rest stayed to fight. Those few Archers saw their outlet fall and finished their final mission. They protected the team's valuables. A hero's sacrifice is made without worrying about one's self. You swore an oath Floyd, time to make good on that promise."

John asked "Are you sure it's time? We've done pretty well as a myth. Once that's done it can't be undone. People will know."

Hunter said "I'm not talking about a press conference. Hello, we're Apollo's Archers and we just saved the world."

John said "Just checking."

Hunter turned to the king's place "Ares, what about the Guardians?"

Ares said "The world falls, Olympus falls. They will do their job."

Ethan asked "Where do we go? Techs aren't warriors."

Hunter turned to Athena "They're like a brain trust. They can use bows but not as well as us warriors. What do you think?"

Athena said "A battle may be fought with strength but at times strength must bow to wisdom. They can work from up here. We'll need strategic help."

Ethan said "So we're working with her and both sides do what they always do. Did I get that right Hunter?"

Hunter said "Yup. Just not running out of sight and camera view."

Ethan said "We came here, why?"

Hunter said "You don't want to work with the original genius, a goddess. Sorry that's how it's gonna go." He turned back to Athena "How do we defeat the sons?"

Aaron said "You don't, I do, the Elements do."

An upset Jason said "Aaron!"

Aaron said "We were keeping that a secret still. They don't know our human names."

Hunter walked over to his troops "Archers, divide and conquer. Get in shift teams, take a city and defend it. The greatest vantage point everywhere is,"

John said "A rooftop. The modern world is full of them." Hunter nodded and Apollo's Archers filed out, the doors appearing to open themselves.

Jason said "We're one short Aaron. Chance isn't waking up."

Aaron said "Doesn't matter, you're not coming. I'm doing this alone." He stood, turned to stone and ran out.

Ares said "A mist bath should help everyone blend in on the battlefield. Take one and defend Olympus." The Guardians of Olympus nodded and ran out. Guardians guided the new members. Ares hadn't ordered the newbies to armor up so they kept their hoods.

Hunter's team of Reds was joined by a couple members of Grant's team, filling in the ranks. Hunter saw the situation, with reports from the techs. Hunter rallied his Archers as they left Olympus "We're going to stay on the roofs. If you fall, fight your way back. Injured go to Olympus. Stealth saves, no medevac. Ignore our allies actions. We are our own army. Focus on the fight not on our secret. If you fall and think you're dying then fight for your afterlife. Let's go." They ran to the fight. He picked one army to face.

Luckily four roofs were still standing, like corners. They established a flanking pattern, careful not to take the buildings down. They fired at the barrel of the guns to jam them then arms and lastly legs. They kept the pattern up, the enemy soldiers started targeting them. They ignored misses and continued firing in their pattern. They weren't super suicidal, they dodged shots at them. The US armed forces continued it's own onslaught. After two hours and losses on all sides, the enemy fell. Victorious, Apollo's Archers all jumped down to retrieve their few dead. The US soldiers helped them gather their dead. In the spirit of cooperation Archers switched their focus to retrieving the dead American soldiers.

Curious one soldier picked up an arrow that missed it's mark, Hunter snatched the arrow out of his hand and put it in his quiver. With soldiers and Archers alike recovered, Apollo's Archers ran around collecting arrows. Then grabbed their dead, ready for teleportation to Olympus which came within seconds. Apollo and Olympian medics addressed the wounds of all returnees. Hunter turned immortal, healing instantly. Apollo and Hunter went over what happened.

Fred said the Archers' motto and soon every Archer repeated it. Hunter said "You know that means for Apollo."

Fred laughed "Do now. Ow."

Jesse and troops came up, "What is this place?"

Hunter ran over "Olympus. Home of the Greek gods and goddesses. You know like Artemis and Apollo."

Jesse snarkily said "Thanks."

Hunter said "Meant nothing by it." A girl among the Hunters ranks collapsed.

Apollo ran over to the girl "Let me see. Where's it hurt? You'll be okay. I invented doctors." The girl's hand dropped from over a wound.

Hunter said "That's Apollo. Apollo is god of healers and archery."

Apollo waved his hand over her as if he was going to magically heal her. He said "This is not good. No Greek blood, I can't give her nectar or ambrosia."

Hunter said "Apollo. How about you don't say that in front of the patient who is clearly in pain?"

Apollo said "Right. Good thing I'm not a one trick pony. Get her on a stretcher I'll inform the medics how to treat her." He looked at her "Don't worry. So long as you're alive I can help you." She smiled.

Hunter told Jesse, both had been wiped of the other's secret identity "Artemis probably summoned you at Ares behest. Apollo and the medics can treat any injury. Don't let 'em get infected. Get treated then follow the statues to the throne room."

Jesse asked "Are you going to tell me what's really going on? Where are we really?"

Hunter said "I told you, Olympus. You may be amassing armies. The end of our world is the end of the Olympian world." Jesse lead her Hunters to the medics, two girls had already gotten one on a stretcher and carried her along.

Hunter returned to the throne room "Xiam's branch of the Hunters are here. Apollo and the medics are treating the injured. I don't think their leader believes this is Olympus. So there's that. Most of my team is ready for another go. Any more human enemy armies to face?"

Athena said "Your team should rest."

Hunter said "We rest at shift's end. That's still a few days away. Besides, Ethan made a way to turn vapor into water to keep us hydrated."

Ares said "Yes, there are more armies to defeat. If you think you're ready then you can go fight."

Athena said "You do train for this, right?"

Hunter said "Of course. Two months is the shortest active duty shift, rookies only."

Athena said "Then I'll inform the techs and they can send you to a human enemy army." She glared at Ares during the last three words. Hunter nodded and left. His fallen few were replaced, most Reds were still with him.

John ran up to him "Should we call in reinforcements? Recent grads and all available off duties?" Hunter nodded and John ran off to set that up.

The next human army had modern weapons of war, the two armies had turned a town on its head. Hunter ordered his added troops to search for civilians. He asked Ethan "How are we supposed to fight armored vehicles?"

Ethan answered "You don't because you can't do it."

Hunter said "We need a new army then because this town is that kind of warzone."

Ethan told him "Hold your position. I'll consult our tacticians." Hunter turned to his team and nodded, confirming the plan. They ran off to join search and rescue. Really Hunter wasn't sure what they were doing.

Ethan came back "I'm with them now. It seems there may be a way you can win. You just need to get inside the enemy vehicles. You can do that by jimmying the lock or breaking any glass you see. Here's the catch, you have to,"

Hunter finished "Disable our ally first so we're not shot down. That's logic, Ethan." He changed his tone as if he was standing right in front of his team. "Archers form up. You all heard the plan. So we're going to splinter into teams to take out each vehicle. That should even the playing field." He quieted slightly "Ethan, how do we disable the vehicles?"

Ethan looked straight at Ares "They are war machines. How do they disable them?"

Ares said "They have wires, cut 'em. You're our machine expert."

Ethan said "I'm pulling up schematics, Ares was no help." He tapped his com in a few places, slid his finger around like it was a smart phone "Okay. It's hard but simple."

Hunter said "Good to hear, I was afraid it'd be complex. What wires do we cut on the monster sized machines?"

Ethan asked "Are you underneath one already?"

Hunter said "Maybe. I took a gamble. How do I make it pay off?"

Ethan asked "Can you read the wires? Find the one with the following writing." He rambled off some tech garble.

Hunter said "The yellow one with the black writing." The Archers cut that one on each of the tanks. Dropping down Hunter asked "What about the Jeeps with guns on top? Do we cut the fuel lines?"

Ethan said "Gunners. Yes and no, cut steering first. When the lines are cut shoot the gunman. You should cut all the fuel lines if they're not electric." Hunter had been running around so as not to get shot. He slid under war machines, cutting fuel lines with his team.

Hunter said "Once all the lines are cut, then what?"

Ethan said "Then do your thing." Apollo's Archers ran around shooting enemy soldiers. They targeted the same places they always did. Then they collected their arrows and Archers, disappearing back onto Olympus.

Hunter said "Victory with minimum casualties. Alright! Get patched up and let's keep this up." He turned immortal, healing instantly. Apollo was too busy being a healer to talk.

Hunter went the throne room "Can we start using satellites for recon? Fighting war machines without warning isn't as fun as it may seem."

Athena said "It was a mistake, it's been corrected."

Ares said "No complaining. Now we have a team that can handle those beasts. You want to go out again. Your team is going to have to deal with those machines."

Hunter said "Every Archer added to fill our ranks will need someone to walk them through that disabling. Are you volunteering someone Ares?"

Ares said "Don't you have techs for that kind of thing?"

Hunter said "We'll keep fighting alongside the US armed forces against human enemies. When those run out, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Athena nodded, Ares was stoked to have his machine slayers turning the tide.

Hunter asked "How did Xiam's Hunters take all this?"

Athena said "We still haven't seen them."

Hunter said "I think you can track them down. They wear white versions of my uniform."

Athena said "I will personally track them down. We can use all the warriors at our disposal."

Hunter asked "How is Zeus taking the change in command?"

Athena said "You can see for yourself, Hunter. He hasn't left Olympus." Hunter nodded and checked in on the big guy. He wasn't happy but he wasn't trying to stop his children. Hunter went to Hades' mountain palace and found Hades at a wall of books,

"You're still up here. I would've thought you'd go down to chat with Chance."

Hades said "No, I have the Furies keeping him in one place for me. There is so much death up here."

Hunter asked "Is death good or bad to you? I always wondered that. Since it, you know, forces you to make room in your kingdom. I know Earth prisons cost."

Hades said "The answer is both. I command an army of the dead but I have to keep that army in my domain most of the time."

Hunter said "That makes sense. As much as Earth prisons cost, we wouldn't want those inmates running loose."

Hades said "So far, all fallen Archers have earned paradise."

Hunter said "Thanks for the news."

Hades said "That's not why you came by."

Hunter said "I understand how war works but I wish it didn't work that way. I wish death would leave the equation."

Hades said "I only command and contain the dead I do not decide lifespans."

Hunter said "From what I understand, Demo was a good man, never really lived as a god. Why are these so called Sons of Demo so evil? They do know who Demo was, right?"

Hades said "That is a good question."

Hunter asked "Have any fallen? Any you could ask? As king of their future and all?"

Hades said "You know, you have piqued my interest. I'll look into it." He disappeared. He entered the judgement pavilion and commanded a son of Demo be brought before him. He got an answer before damning the boy.

Hades returned. He'd just spent over an hour in the Underworld but mere minutes on Earth and Olympus, time was weird like that. Hades told Hunter "Your quest will have to wait. We must assemble the council. There is much to inform them on."

Hunter said "I guess it was a good explanation."

Once the battles were through, the armies of Olympus returned to the throne room. Most of the injured and healers stayed out. Zeus and Hera were in their normal seats. From his trip to the Underworld and damning terrorist Sons of Demo, Hades smelled of sulfur. Chance was in attendance but forbidden to speak or leave his throne.

He began "At Hunter's urging I followed up on a curiousity. Why these so called Sons of Demo decided to go against the world and Olympus? It took a few tries but one finally told me that they blame Olympus for the death of both Demo and his first son. They believe Olympians told Demo to kill his son then killed him for doing so."

Floyd piped up, he was in a wheelchair with several fractures. He asked "Who is Demo? There are no myths about him."

Aaron Stone, who failed to beat the army, said "Demo was born when Kronos' blood hit Gaea. It mixed and the Earth god Demo was born. He was a silent helper in a few battles with the gods. The sons Hades mentioned were twin boys he blessed when he found a family he admired. He chose to bless their oldest who happened to be twin boys. One grew up to be good, continuing his parents' work. The other thought he was wasting their gifts. The blessing had a catch, it only worked if they continued the good work. The good one was tricked by his brother into misusing his gifts, or trying to. He died. Demo once tried to climb Olympus, his timing was terrible. the Alodai just tried to stack mountains to climb Olympus, he came up just after that. Not realizing it was a god, the Olympians blasted him off Olympus, thinking he was a new threat. I heard his fall created a twin who was his reverse."

Hades said "The sons bearing the axes makes me think perhaps they descend from Demo's twin. Demo liked people, he blessed those kids, he helped Olympians, he was by definition heroic. I believe his reverse, Omed has spun this tale to turn the sons into his own army."

Hunter asked the obvious questions "What do we do? How does this information help us? How do we win this war? Lord Hades, is there anything else we should know?"

Hades answered "Most of these Sons believe themselves immortal. They believe the mix that made Demo makes him have nothing but immortal twin boys."

Hunter clarified "Did you say nothing but twins?"

Hades said "Yes, I did. We can clearly see that they are wrong? Aaron isn't a twin."

Athena said "He is a twin. I thought his brother was dead."

Hunter said "Aaron is one of the first true sons of Demo. His twin is the other."

Aaron said "Problem, they all look the same."

Hunter asked "What is his twin's name?"

Hera said "No need for all that silliness, his twin has chosen his side."

Hunter said "It's not silliness, Queen Hera. It's battle strategy. Aaron's twin could turn the tide of this war. He was raised by the Sons, he knows their ins and outs. Getting to him, gives us an edge, your majesty."

Cole leaned against a wall, "Man, who knew Hunter could be so nice?" Every Archer and even a few Olympians raised their hand, Cole said "I was kidding."

Hunter asked "Athena, what is his twin's name?"

Athena said "Lance."

Hunter said "Aaron, try twin telepathy, see if you have it. Let's just return to the battles at hand." Hannah flew in.

Zeus asked "Can we please get rid of that harpy?"

Hunter said "Harpies served you in ancient times. Maybe we should've left you in Tartarus, we only rescued you because Poseidon couldn't handle the throne. If you haven't learned anything, if neither of you learned anything then maybe Jason should practice being king so you can go back to the lessons."

Athena said "Perhaps you should be king, Hunter. You are already wise beyond your years."

Ares agreed "You know how to fight and lead, two great signs. Oh, and what Athena said." Other gods and goddesses chimed in to show their support.

Hunter said "Maybe when fullbloods take over I will end up king. Until then Jason is the future king and Zeus still has lessons to learn."

Chance said "Bad idea. If we go there again, it could drag Olympus down. Poseidon and the other 12 couldn't handle the job. I say 12 counting Hestia. Who is always calm, unlike most everyone else." He shrunk in his throne without shapeshifting.

Hunter said "Well the war's not over, unless it is. Either way if the gods are going to fall, better to be in power." He looked over at Chance "I'm agreeing with you, Chance." He made a bold statement "All gods should be in power. Including some probationers." referring to Dionysus.

Zeus said "Not happening."

Hunter said "If you're not going to pretend to have learned something. Olympus is doomed and my army isn't going to waste their time. Some of us have classes we have yet to take. We have plenty to do at Xiam instead of fighting for ungrateful ancients who can't take a hint."

Hunter appeared to be getting angry. He was great at hiding and toning down his emotions. Whenever he showed emotion in uniform it was assumed he felt stronger than he let on.

John said "Agreed. On a side note, where is the staff?" Hunter pulled it out, clicked it to full length. John said "I thought you gave it to one of the Reds."

Hunter said "I did then I survived the fight in mortal form and he gave it back." He flicked it around, careful not to hit anything.

Ares asked "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

Hunter said "I don't know. Why don't you try to take it from me and see?"

Ares stayed seated "Nice bait."

Hunter put it away, smiled and turned to Zeus "What's your decision?"

Zeus said "I am not changing my ruling on the matter."

Hunter said "Too bad. John." John pulled one of Chance's daggers from under his hood.

He threw it at Zeus "God killing, right?"

Hunter said "You didn't even question it." John was quickly surrounded by Archers. Chance had stopped the dagger and pulled it into his hand.

John laughed "Nice trap." The mountain shook. He faced Aaron, "You killed my brothers."

Hunter stood, made himself identical to Aaron and ran in front of Aaron "Not him." Aaron made himself look like Hunter, hood and all.

Fake John said "Should've stayed hidden."

Hunter said "Not my style." Aaron summoned his axe next to Hunter. Hunter took it and Aaron guided his hand to give the illusion he was wielding the axe.

Fake John said "I'm not stupid. I know he's doing it." Hunter and Aaron changed back.

Hunter said "Worth a try, Lance." He grabbed his staff, triggered it.

Hunter did some real wielding tricks and said "Lance you are the first true son of Demo ever. Aaron is your twin."

Lance attacked with his axe, turning off the projector that made him look human. He was stuck in his stone form. Hunter pulled his bundles of shafts as he ran behind Lance. He hit Lance behind him in an annoying fashion like he did on a bank robber at the beginning of his shift. It only aggravated Lance. He spun on Hunter. Hunter put the bundles away and picked up his staff from the edge of Hestia's hearth. He refused to fight.

Aaron said "Believe it or not we are twins. The Olympians didn't kill the boy Demo blessed. Demo's admiration gave the blessing a catch, it only worked if the boys continued the work Demo admired. The Olympians blasted Demo because two giants had just tried their stacking mountains trick. The Olympians thought it was a second wave not a god." Lance fought Hunter who kept healing and blocking his path while Aaron spoke.

Aaron asked "How was the Midas curse beat?"

Hunter said "Flowing water. Why?"

Aaron said "Just curious."

Hunter said "Well that and Apollo gave Midas donkey ears." Hunter dove out of the way as Aaron hit Lance with his sword, a gift from Athena. The sword cracked the stone.

Aaron said "Athena?" He was truly surprised.

Athena said "I do not remember that but I will reverse it if it will end this conflict." Hunter hit Lance with his staff, Lance turned around to face him.

Hunter said "If being stuck in stone form is your reason. Stop fighting and you'll be cured." Hunter was ready to fight otherwise.

Lance asked "How do you know?"

Hunter stayed ready as he answered "Athena just said so. The sword that cut you was from her, proving it's her curse that did it. She just said she will reverse the curse, if it will end this fight."

Lance said "Really? I stopped fighting, still a stone."

Aaron said "That's a second form. You have to think to turn human. That's the trick." Lance turned human. Hunter hit the button to shrink his staff.

Fred asked "How do you do that?"

Hunter said "It's a button on the bowstaff." He showed Fred the 3 buttons.

Fred asked "Why are there three?"

Hunter said "Trade secret. Earn it and you'll know."

John said "I designed it with him."

Hunter said "True but we designed the whole program together." He sat back down next to Apollo.

He looked at Lance "What can you tell us about the Sons of Demo? They raised you, we know that much."

Lance said "Betraying them is suicide."

Aaron said "So is aggravating Hades or Zeus or any of the 12. Look around."

Lance said "I get what you mean but you're wrong. How is Dionysus dangerous? I understand the point but still. Dionysus and Hestia are rather safe to aggravate, when they're on their own. I know D has some dangerous groupies. Alone, not too dangerous for a fullblood."

Aaron asked "How do you know that term? Sons of Demo? Lance, we're twins, this is Olympus. They can't reach you before we can reach them."

"I could write a book on them."

"We'll take basics. How to beat them? Who's in charge? Tactics?"

"They're us, what can beat us can beat them. A very strong and skilled son. I think you can answer the last one from experience."

Hunter said "Lance, you were stuck as stone. Are most sons stuck as stone?"

Lance said "Nope, I was the only one."

Hunter thought aloud "Athena caused that. The reverse would make them easy to beat."

Lance said "You're not killing my brothers. There has to be an alternative. Too bad you can't give a stone man amnesia."

Hunter said "That's it. Amnesia. If we got them to drink Lethe water, they could be convinced they're half bloods. They'd be controllable. Lord Hades, can you tell them how we got to the question of the Sons' motives? If you want to, otherwise I can do it."

Hades loved the respect, he said "I'll tell them. Hunter was wondering if there was a way to take death out of the war equation. He compared the underworld to a human prison. Necessary but costly."

Ares said "Prisons aren't necessary but I see the point."

Hunter said "Lord Hades, I was referring to the first sentence in that explanation."

Ares said "That's impossible."

Hunter said "Not if you can turn your enemy into your friend. Which is where the amnesia solution comes in. It's easy to give a person amnesia and if Athena can trap Lance in his stone form than the reverse is possible. Without their stone armor, they can be knocked out and tricked into drinking Lethe water or given amnesia."

Cole said "Floyd? Lethe?"

Floyd said "One of the Underworld rivers, its water causes amnesia."

Ares said "That is a good idea."

Chance said "Technically one only has to touch the water for amnesia. You don't have to drink it."

Aaron said "So I can beat them by throwing Erebros water on them."

Floyd said "Erebros is the Underworld's proper name, Cole. After Hades took over people started calling it Hades or the Underworld."

Cole said "Cool."

Aaron said "Yes or no? Lethe water could give me victory when their armor is disabled."

Hades said "Yes in theory. Chance, give him some water." Clearly whatever Hades did to his son worked since Chance wasn't acting like himself. He disappeared and a few seconds later appeared with two jugs of white water.

Chance said "Here, use a canteen or something so they don't bust it open and wipe you." He set them down then reappeared in his throne.

Hunter asked "Are you okay Chance? You're acting like Excellsior. What's the word? Obedient."

Chance said "Fine."

Hunter looked at the council "Are we sure he's not one of Hades' Furies? They can shapeshift."

Chance said "It's me, okay? Furies can't manipulate my metal."

Hunter said "Look how you're acting, obedient, sedated. That change of behavior, so sudden, it's kind of scary."

Wyatt asked "How long has it been Earth time? I know time is different up here. Just looking at a clock on the way in and out, shows that's true."

Poseidon said "Very little time has passed."

Hunter said "Zeus, last chance. We're leaving the fight otherwise."

Swallowing his pride Zeus said "Fine, I'll undo it." Dionysus grabbed his chalice, focused and saw wine appear inside.

Dionysus said "Thank you father and thank you Hunter."

Hunter said "Form teams and see Ethan for missions. Let's go. I'll take my Reds and any Reds other teams want to give. It's just Reds on my team." Some of the added members visibly liked that. Hunter finished "If I get enough added Reds for a full team."

Ranking Archers, the team leaders readily offered their Reds. Hunter accepted, making a note of their coms' serials. They lined up with Ethan, after quickly adjusting the ranks for two teams of just Reds and one Green. Ethan passed out missions at the command tent outside the throne room. All Archers techs and Greek brainiacs were staying in a series of tents on Olympus, managing war efforts.

Hunter and company were assigned a series of disabling jobs with back up doing the actual fighting. With permission they stopped in Apollo's palace and dropped off every weapon except Hunter's bowstaff (sign of leadership), daggers to cut wires and a distance weapon but no quivers. Then they went on their missions, rolling to lay in front of the vehicle's path. They held on tight to the undercarriage as they disabled the war machines. They didn't need their distance weapons. They ran from one to another, being teleported as they ran from the fights. It took them 2 hours, occasionally they were transported to some war zones so troops could be saved and diverted.

Back on Olympus the goddess Aphrodite caught sight of them, all dirty with some tears in their uniforms where they were hit. She walked up to Hunter "How can you guys walk around like this?"

Hunter said "We'll wash and repair the uniforms at shift's end. We've had them on for almost 2 months. Most of the grime is from the war but still, if we washed them every time they got dirty or a tear that's all we'd do. No offense, Lady Aphrodite." Every Archer did a quick bow.

Aphrodite said "I will not have this on Mount Olympus."

Hunter said "Then steer clear of the field infirmary, Lady Aphrodite." The goddess of beauty gave them a two second makeover, instantly cleaning and repairing their uniforms.

Hunter said "Thank you, goddess Aphrodite." He did a quick bow and they walked over to the command tent.

Ethan looked up "What happened to you?"

Hunter said "Aphrodite saw the grime. We left our bows in Apollo's palace. What's our next mission?"

Ethan said "Riot in Tartarus, report came in but Hades is ignoring it. The riot's at the Doors of Death. I think he wants to see you after your mission down there."

Hunter said "Okay. What's our next team mission for the war?"

Ethan said "The Doors keep the damned from escaping."

Hunter said "I'll talk to Hades about it. What mission do we have above ground? Is the war almost over?"

Ethan said "You have your mission, Hunter."

Hunter turned "Go get your gear out of Apollo's palace." They walked over. Hunter ran to Hades' palace.

Hunter said "Riot in Tartarus at the Doors of Death. Why are you still up here?"

Hades said "I didn't tell Ethan about that. I didn't tell anyone because it's nothing new. Thanatos will simply allow the doors to move and the souls will remain trapped."

Hunter asked "Did I screw something up in Tartarus? Why is Ethan eavesdropping?"

Hades said "Ethan heard Chance and I arguing. When you fell into Phlegethon, Chance was told to bring you and Zeus back. He didn't, he even told the council that the river may be extinguished."

Hunter said "I saw the monsters react. What did my fall do? Why did it do anything?"

Hades said "A pure good living soul in Tartarus is a very dangerous thing. Chance felt your fall. I do not know of anything your fall into the river has caused."

Hunter said "The monsters reacted to it. The Nemean Lion attacked me, I threw it into the river and the monsters scrambled. Why?"

Hades said "The Nemean Lion is a powerful monster. How did you defeat it?"

Hunter said "I sliced up it's mouth with an arrow after it pounced then wrestled around, throwing it in the water. Phlegethon is water. Why didn't the lion get out?"

Hades said "It appears there was an effect after all."

Hunter asked "Want me to help Thanatos?"

Hades said "That may be a good idea. Who will lead your Archers in your absence?"

Hunter said "Techs are assigning missions, with the Greek brainiacs they've been managing the war effort. I'll ask Wyatt to lead my team. Worst case they help in the infirmary and the command tents."

Hades said "Make the arrangements and meet back here." Hunter nodded.

Hunter found Wyatt "Want to lead some Archers instead of floating around here?"

Wyatt said "Sure?"

Hunter grabbed his com "Ethan, I'm going it alone. Wyatt's gonna cover me on the team."

Ethan said "Understood. Wyatt come to the command tent for your team's mission assignment." Hunter ran off and Wyatt hustled to the tent. Hunter went into his father's palace for his gear then met back with Hades.

Hunter said "Arrangements made, ready to go."

Hades said "I'll transport you to the riot. Handle it and give Thanatos this." Hunter took a slip of what looked like paper, Hades explained "That's not paper, it won't melt in the heat of Tartarus or rip in battle. Only Thanatos will know what it says. It will only work for you." Hunter put the parchment in a back pocket.

Hunter said "Awesome. Why don't you update him like Chance did? Focus and then he knows."

Hades said "If he has let the doors move, that order means he has to help you get back. I'm not changing another order like Chance did."

Hunter said "I understand. Quick question, with all this talk of Thanatos. Does he have an heir? I know it's not gonna be a big 10, but do minor gods have heirs?"

Hades admitted "I do not know but if we both survive this I would like to train you. Your curiosity continues to pique my interests. Ready to go?" Hunter nodded.

He appeared in front of a horde of rioting monsters, the Doors were gone. He drew his bow, with each shot another monster dissolved, he knew it only moved them. He kept shooting, thinning the herd. With monsters now closing in, he switched to his staff, putting his bow in his quiver. He threw the first monsters back with his bo staff then magnetically bound an arrowhead to it, making his staff a spear. Again with each hit monsters disappeared. After an hour in the sulfurous pit of the Underworld the herd finally started to visibly thin. Hunter knew enough to know the boss level was coming up. He spun his staff around, hitting monsters as he made his way to the gatekeeper.

He hit all the monsters away from Thanatos, he handed the god Hades' note. Thanatos looked at it "Figures he wants that."

Hunter asked "How much time will a volley of arrows buy?" Holding the bow and preparing to fire.

Thanatos said "I didn't need your help." He put his bow back and continued with his spear.

Hunter said "Hades agrees with you on that. It's curiosity that caused this mission."

Thanatos said "You're not Greek, are you Hunter?"

Hunter said "Actually I'm Apollo's son. So I am Greek, Lord Thanatos."

Thanatos said "You call every god, lord, fullblood."

Hunter said "I'm set to replace the original narcissist, doesn't mean I have to be disrespectful. Do you have an heir? Or will Prince Chance be taking over for you too?"

Thanatos said "I do not know. Try your volley idea. I'll keep them off of you." He swept his scythe at the monsters. Hunter launched five arrows at a time, holding his bow sideways. He kept launching arrows, five at once. Then the boss level, Hunter had been dreading. Two giants attacked.

Thanatos said "Only a god and hero working together can defeat a giant. In the first war Hercules aided the Olympians."

Hunter said "I know so you and me. God and kid archer. I really don't fight as an immortal much."

Thanatos said "That should work. How many weapons you carry in that uniform?"

Hunter said "Got the quiver with infinite arrows, Apollo's enchantment. Two knives, two cuffs of darts, a bow staff, a compact bow, two bundles of arrow shafts and extra arrowheads. So every non firearm weapon except the sword, shield and scythe."

Thanatos said "The Guardians of Olympus don't have that much."

Hunter said "The staff is for the leader of my team only, it's also magnetic. Except for that and the spare parts it's all standard." Hunter reached behind his back "Oh, looks like the vapor synthesizer reloaded my water bottles."

Thanatos clarified "Did you say water? As in from above?"

Hunter said "Yes I also have a mask and a comlink connected to network of servers in Denver. But those aren't weapons."

Thanatos said "I doubt the com works down here. But let's get to the River Phlegethon so you can stand in it and bait some monsters." The giants were making a show of their approach. It's two of them against one god and a living mortal with no escape route.

As he and Thanatos made a break for the river, Hunter said "Lord Thanatos, two questions. A) What if they don't give chase? B) How does this bait thing work?"

They got clear past the monsters, who did give chase. Thanatos answered "Have you drank the Phlegethon water? It's meant to be a punishment in and of itself."

Hunter said "About that. Hades' curiosity was piqued when I told him that on my last trip here I threw the Nemean Lion into the water and it didn't get out. Of course I sliced up the inside of its mouth pretty bad."

Thanatos said "The lion's mouth is the creature's true weakness. Poseidon's son discovered that centuries after Hercules' famously defeat it."

Hunter said "So the water did nothing and it just bled out."

Thanatos confirmed "Likely."

Running as fast as he could, faster than he did along rooftops, Hunter got to the river. He asked "What's step two?"

Annoyed, Thanatos said "You're not the bait. The water is, monsters come here to drink. Climb in and open the bottles."

Hunter followed the directions "This is the first time you've explained the plan. Don't talk like I just wasn't listening and you have to repeat it."

Thanatos said "It was a simple inference."

Hunter said "I'm like 8." With bottles open, holding them above the flames so the bottles don't melt and water doesn't evaporate, Hunter asked "What now? I've followed your instructions to the letter."

Thanatos said "Give the monsters access to the water then throw it on the giants." Hunter poured some on the sharp rocks that makes up Tartarus' surface. Tartarus was a primordial god. Being in Tartarus is like being inside a monster, animal, person or god but a hundred times worse. You forget you're inside a being because his insides might as well be designed to hurt in every way possible from the air that's painful to swallow to the River Phlegethon to the ground the damned tread on. Hunter was glad he'd decided to wear his combat boots on his first shift back.

Hunter's water attracted monsters of every breed and species. He continued following the plan and dumped the rest of the water in each bottle on the giants. The monsters attacked the giants for the water. Hunter carefully stepped out of the river.

Thanatos said "Lord Hades was correct, your presence in the river does have some brief side effects. Step inside again and drink the water." Hunter did. The water wasn't painful to drink, it was refreshing, better than actual water and since Tartarus is a primordial god, the water was infinite. Hunter filled his four bottles with the water, throwing more water on the recovering giants.

Hunter hopped out "Amazing. The change, I mean."

Thanatos asked "What was the change?"

Hunter said "The water reversed. Instead of being painful and awful to drink, it became better than regular water in the refreshing sense. I figure Hades will want to see for himself, along with certain other Olympians."

Thanatos said "Great. Now I will lead you to the Doors of Me."

Hunter said "I forgot that words like for the fear or the study of death are named after you. Making your name Death. Makes sense, I guess." He followed Thanatos.

Thanatos said "I see why Hades finds you so amusing. Do not mistake his feelings, he is simply amused with you."

Hunter said "I know, gods are pretty much incapable of anything stronger when it comes to humans."

Thanatos said "I've never actually thought of it that way. You are correct."

Hunter said "There is one exception, love. Gods can feel that for humans, that's how the demigod who beat the lion after Hercules came to be. A god fell for his mom. And then you got Zeus's thousands of girlfriends."

Thanatos said "This is true. You're way of thinking amazes even me. I really do understand Lord Hades' amusement."

Hunter asked "Can I ask you a serious question? The kind you have to give a straight answer for."

Thanatos said "Ask."

Hunter asked "Why are minor gods not called lord and lady? I guess I have two questions. The second is as gatekeeper down here can you have children? Since you're stuck down here."

Thanatos said "I will answer both. Minor gods are like mighty humans, I think that's why we get less respect. As for the second question, not all living females live above ground. Hecate, for instance lives in here as one of Persephone's attendants so does Nyx. Nyx has many children, including the minor god Hypnos. If they can have children, so can I. I do not believe I have any but I do work in the vicinity of the River Lethe." Despite his age, Hunter never felt small. Even around gods and giants, he had no fear related to their size. Hunter had one fear, something that seems so stupid even to him that no one would ever guess it. He thought, he saw it in Tartarus but with the god Thanatos as his escort, he was fearless to it, unflinching.

Thanatos froze near it, Hunter asked "What's wrong?" He was great at hiding emotion.

Thanatos said "Do not move." His eyes were on Hunter's one fear as he spoke.

Hunter said "Even humans aren't scared of that." It was a stupid fear.

Thanatos said "Everything in Tartarus can and will kill you, it's designed to."

Hunter said "Tartarus is a primordial god not a thing, I think."

Thanatos said "Although Tartarus is a primordial, there's a reason his body is used as Hell."

Hunter said "Well in that case, we should go back and give that a wide berth."

Thanatos said "There is only one way to the Doors."

Hunter asked "Don't the Doors move? Don't they move a lot?"

Thanatos said "Yes. Perhaps I can predict its next placement." He closed his eyes. Hunter hated that, especially in front of his stupid fear, for gods they are incredibly human or rather mutant in how they use their powers.

Thanatos opened his eyes "Yes, we can avoid this obstacle if we hurry to the next site of the doors appearance." As they turned back Hunter realized why Thanatos feared the thing, Tartarus is a primordial, the thing was attached to him. They ran to another edge of Tartarus. The doors soon appeared and Thanatos returned Hades' note.

Hunter hurried to the surface where his GPS would work. He was teleported to Olympus, he immediately ran to Hades, ignoring all distractions. Hunter pulled a water bottle, he knocked on the palace door, better not aggravate any god. Hades door opened, a feature of Olympic palace doors is they open when the gods will them to. Hades was at a table in his front room, "You're back. Underworld time it's most likely been hours, here mere minutes."

Hunter set the bottle on the table "The change is the water reversed. I don't know if it stayed that way after I bottled it but the bottle isn't burnt yet. Thanatos told me the change was brief. Monsters still seemed to fear the water when I changed it on purpose. Two giants came in after the riot. Thanatos had the thought of using regular water to trick monsters into attacking the giants. He's quite intelligent, maybe smarter than Apollo, guy can see the future but that doesn't help his IQ. Anyway, that's the change, the water reversed from painful to drink."

Hades asked "Your heart rate up or is motor mouth normal?"

Hunter said "I try not to talk as an Archer, don't trust the modulator."

Hades said "Let's see if the water stayed changed, contact with you changes it. Test the theory."

Hunter opened the bottle and drank some flame water "Stayed changed. You try to see if the change stuck."

Hades did, "It did stay changed. Interesting."

Hunter said "I figure since the River Phlegethon is the endless blood of Tartarus that the changed water could also be infinite."

Hades said "Assuming we are correct about the change, your guess is right as well."

Hunter said "I figure at least Athena might also be interested in this change, maybe a few other gods." He held out two bottles in one hand and the last in his other hand. "Wanna share the find? It is still your domain."

Hades said "Just for curiosity's sake, go ahead."

Hunter put the bottles back. He raced into the throne room "Athena, can I borrow you for a second? I discovered something, I want to test a theory with it."

Athena said "I think Ares and the command tent have things in hand. What have you found Hunter?"

Hunter pulled out his bottles "Reversed the River Phlegethon. Thanatos says the change is temporary."

That got Ares' attention, Athena asked "What do you mean reversed?"

Hunter said "River water went from painful to better than real water when I stepped in it. Thanatos and I ran into a pair of giants after a riot, ran to the river and got monsters to attack the giants by throwing real water on the two."

Ares asked "Can we see this reversed water?" referring to the water bottles.

Hunter threw him one "Thanatos said the change is temporary so it could've changed back."

Ares drank some "Nope, still changed. Probably from your hands on the bottle. If we could keep the change or recreate it on our own, our soldiers would never tire."

Hunter said "Water is good but sleep is still needed. Something about the body getting hurt by lack of it or overuse of energy drinks."

Ares said "I mean it's a fatigue cure, so they don't lose their weapons. We won't train with it, just for field use."

Hunter said "If endurance is really a problem, send them to Xiam archery classes and Archers training, we teach techniques for that. I've been up for almost two whole months and that's just a rookie shift. I think I've reached over 7 months with little wear and tear."

Aphrodite was coming to see Ares, she said "You will not teach them that."

Hunter said "Oh, hey Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite looked at him "I just saw you minutes ago. How did you get more grime on than before?"

Hunter said "Fighting off a riot in the Underworld will do that. It's been minutes here, it was like 2 hours down there in Tartarus."

She was visibly angry, Ares said "Hunter was just going to wash up. He was just checking in on his Archers. Right, Hunter?"

Hunter said "Sure, I guess I'll go wash up." He left with Athena tailing him.

Outside the throne chamber, Hunter asked "How does that work? They're polar opposites. War and beauty."

Athena said "Let's go to my place and check out that water. I don't know how they do it." Ares was getting audibly chewed out for endorsing war with what it did to Aphrodite's generous gift.

Hunter nodded and they rushed to Athena's palace. Hades had a dark palace, inside and out, weird since everytime Hunter saw him there he had a book in hand. Athena's palace was completely sterile looking. It belonged to a movie's shady lab that experiments on people. Her front room was a complete library with a drafting table where Hades' dark red round small family dining table had been, his table stopped at the wall not a complete circle. Hunter was tempted to take his boots off. He decided against it, seeing Athena walk through just fine in her military uniform with dirty combat boots. He followed her to an actual lab, she threw her lab coat on inside.

Athena asked "Can I have one of those bottles?" Hunter grabbed one, careful to pick a full one not the one he'd given Hades. It was seriously like in a movie, Athena looked at it under a microscope. The Olympian palaces all looked the same size from the street but like the fullbloods' thrones they were actually whatever size their owners wanted, some kept them human sized while others liked them huge. The three Hunter had been in were human sized when he was in them.

Soon after setting the slide, Athena stood up from the microscope she asked "Why green hoods?"

Hunter answered "The hoods are supposed to be like Robin Hood." He found Aphrodite easier to speak against directly than Athena.

As if reading his mind Athena told him "It's a respect thing. Most boys obey Aphrodite because of her beauty powers. She doesn't affect you like that."

Hunter asked "Is that a bad thing? Two Olympians that Hades is smarter than: Apollo and Aphrodite. Hunters are smarter than Aphrodite, definitely more mature than her." Athena was doing a lot of things, all over her state of the art lab.

Athena said "I was thinking about seeing if Hephaestus could build the Archers some barracks up here. I can lend out his children and some of the kids in the command tents."

Hunter said "Fred will like that idea with his big brother living up here."

Athena said "Always looking out for your Archers and their best interest. If every human leader understood those values even half as well as you and lived with them, the world would be much better off."

Hunter said "Politicians have ruined much of the world. They're simply selfish. Say they care about people then damn those people with any and all power they get their hands on."

Athena said "That is a rather common view in the human world. If everyone with that view wasn't afraid to stand up for their beliefs then at the very least the US government could be overthrown. People in other countries don't have that freedom."

Hunter said "I know that. Need me for anything?"

Athena said "It's nice to have the company."

Hunter asked "How are Apollo's Archers doing?"

Athena said "Quite well. I wouldn't expect any less."

Hunter asked "And the war?"

Athena said "It's not just one war. It's many wars all being waged at once."

Hunter said "If all of the Protectors, all Archers from all outlets and all of Carter Xiam's teammates knew the truth. If all those people knew the truth then two things would happen. A) you Olympians would be stronger. B) the army of believers fighting for you would be augmented."

Athena said "If you can bring them up here, I can call the others to council assembly."

Hunter said "On it." He ran out and right off Olympus. He went to Xiam first.

He told Carter "Olympus needs help. Athena asked me to come get back up."

Carter said "This looks like the opportunity I was looking for. Apollo is up there, right?"

Hunter said "Yes? Meet me at the space needle, I'll show you the way to Mount Olympus."

Carter said "Of course."

Hunter said "Might not want to fly, between Zeus and the wars going on." Carter nodded and Hunter ran off.

Erik asked "What was that about?"

Sam asked "Was he talking about the Greek myths?"

Carter said "Yes, they're true and I can prove it to you. Let's meet him where he said." After a little convincing and out of curiosity they agreed with Carter to go to the space needle.

Hunter ran to the Protectors' HQ, he jumped onto the helipad and the Bowman brothers let him in. Caleb asked "What were you thinking?"

Hunter said "If I explained you'd think I'm certifiably insane. I need you to meet me at the space needle with the rest of the Protectors. The Archers have a plan to save the world, also crazy."

Patriot said "You have a way to win these wars."

Hunter said "It's crazy. I'd rather not repeat myself so I need you to meet me at the space needle. I've already asked the Mutant Alliance. I'm going to invite other Archers outlets then meet everyone. We have some communication with other outlets. I'll be at the needle as soon as I can. Just meet me there and all will be explained."

Patriot said "You got it."

Hunter ran back out the way he'd come and jumped. SIGO caught him, he let them take him in then escaped once on their flying fortress. He ran to the bridge he saw on his way in. Fighting agents, careful not to hurt them and just get by. He hit the bridge, turned on his modulator and turned to Brick Nathans "Hello, Director Nathans."

Brick gestured his agents to stand down, "What do you want?"

"Same thing you want, to save the human race. Gather elite agents and meet the Protectors at the Space Needle. I'll join you all shortly. Trust me you don't want to miss this." Hunter charged the nearest window, falling down. Luckily Ethan got his signal and teleported him to a nearby base. Only Hunter and Athena were in the loop. Entering the base scrambled then fried any bugs or trackers. A magnet took care of the rest, even if the device wasn't metal it could be touching metal. Hunter contacted their friend with all the Archers connections.

"Ben, it's Hunter." Ben shoed away any of his father's help in his room, pretending to be a brat. Ben was Hunter's best agent because no one else knew he was one. Ben's brother had been an Azul Archer, after his brother John left his blue hood and gear at the penthouse Ben discovered it and with a little convincing he's been working with Hunter ever since.

Ben asked "What do you need?" Ares would love Ben's soldier attitude.

Hunter said "Contact the network outlets, have them send their leader to the space needle. The Protectors, MAV, and possibly a SIGO team will be joining me there. Tell them to at least send an Archer if the leader is too far out."

Ben said "Got it."

Hunter ran outside, while running in the rain along rooftops he radioed "Take me to Seattle. I have guests to meet outside Olympus." He was transported to rooftops within the needle's vicinity. It was raining there too, not easy running on rooftops in the rain.

Hunter hopped down by the needle "Glad you all made it. Follow me." Modulator still on. He took them inside, they all followed his lead. He took them through the elevators up to the Mount Olympus.

He said "Watch your step." Even Brick and his elites were amazed.

Hayes stopped at a Hunter "Athena's idea, kind of. Listen. Some other Archers outlets may be coming by. Please guide them up." He didn't wait for a response, he lead his band of misfits to the throne chambers. They stood gawking at the giant gods before them. Hunter grew to his godly side's size. He took his seat. "More may come, the outlets haven't responded."

Athena said "Understood. Who are the extra guests?"

Hunter said "Super CIA, called SIGO agents and their director. They act as corrections for supervillains. They also pick up the defeated ones."

Ares said "We're wasting time with this welcome wagon."

Hunter reminded him "Time flows different, twenty minutes up here can be seconds on Earth."

Aphrodite said "These are your human friends."

Hunter said "Allies, some closer than others."

Brick said "When this is over, you and your Archers will be taken into custody."

Hunter laughed "Where's your army? I can live up here, you need an invite."

Agent Collins asked "Is that how this works? What is your name?"

Hunter pointed at his father "Yes. That's Apollo. I believe we've finished this dance before."

Brook said "Like the Greek and Roman god."

Hunter said "Greek." The armies of Olympus knelt, the mutants followed their lead with Protectors, some grumbling as they did it. Some of the SIGO elites also knelt. Hunter warned "Best not anger Zeus with your disrespect." The rest of the elites knelt.

Brick said "I don't kneel before anyone." Hunter threw an arrow next him, it was easily taller. Brick knelt. Starting with the armies and ending with Brick, everyone stood.

Hunter said "The ancient myths are true. Including the River Styx, the Protector's namesake. We need you and you need us to help save the world. Olympus falls with the human world."

Brick said "You seriously expect us to believe you and your band are simply disciples of Apollo."

Apollo said "Disciples, good wording."

Brick said "After you do that transformation."

Hunter said "I don't care what you believe. When your world falls, I will ascend to replace Lord Apollo. Humans will be lead by the 6 Saviors, after doomsday passes the Saviors will guard humanity in the new age. So it's simply a survival matter for the world as you know it."

Ares said "If you don't like us here, perhaps Hades can accommodate you."

Hunter defined "Lord Hades is the god of the dead. Lord Ares is offering to kill you."

Brick said "You and your band are nothing but vigilantes. Uncontrollable and dangerous vigilantes."

Hunter said "If that's how you want it don't say you weren't warned. Lord Ares, if you still want to? Can't say you didn't warn him."

Ares stood, Brick said "You're not going to kill me." Ares picked him up.

Zeus said "We mustn't kill them that way. If you are going to kill a human, use a gun. It's more human looking."

Brook said "Don't kill him, alright? Haven't you ever heard of locking someone up?"

Hunter said "They've heard of it but they don't have any prisons in the land of the living."

Brook said "There's nowhere you can lock him up."

All eyes on him, Zeus said "Perhaps there is an alternative."

Ares set Brick down "Father, he has repeatedly disrespected you in your home and he is threatening a loyal follower of Apollo."

Hunter said "What is the alternative, Lord Zeus?" Hunter's respectfulness hid the truth from SIGO's best.

Zeus said "Perhaps there is a way to hold the SIGO agent."

Hunter said "Lord Zeus, that's the director. He runs SIGO."

Zeus said "The director could be held by inescapable cuffs. We can lock him just outside the throne chamber."

All Archers and Olympians looked at Hephaestus, he said "It's possible. We'd need to place guards on him until I can find a pair that are small enough."

Zeus said "Great, Ares?"

Ares said "Stanford, Hearst, take our guest outside." Two guardians in full armor grabbed Brick, taking his weapons without taking their hands off his arms.

Zeus asked "Who is the new director?"

Brook said "Our team leader is Agent Collins, Brick's second in command isn't up here." Hunter figured the girl would be a great asset to the keeping all allies alive mission.

Bowmaster asked "What's this great strategy to save our world?"

Hunter said "That's right, that's the bait I used on you. I invited you all up here to create a united front in this war for survival. As Abraham Lincoln said 'A house divided shall not stand'."

Bowmaster said "So there's no brilliant strategy."

Hunter said "I told you if I tried to explain then you'd think I'm certifiable. Should I have tried explaining all this?"

Patriot said "You were right, we wouldn't have believed all this."

Hunter said "Despite having a teammate named for the river the Greek hero Achilles was dipped in as a baby."

Huntsman said "That's what Styx is."

Hunter said "That, a sacred oath and a goddess but the river is the most famous of the three."

Judo said "We're here and we're getting off topic. How are we supposed to win this war?"

Bea said "Step one) Stop calling it a war, singular. They're wars, plural. Different enemies, different stats. Almost every front is it's own fight. Step two) stop trying to be one team fighting the world together. You have your strengths but fighting as a unit clearly isn't working. You're each a weapon not part of a super weapon. You go farther if you embrace that."

Aaron Stone picked up from there "Us and our allied armed forces need to unite like we are. Not like that's going to happen. Okay, you want a super strategy. It's not a set of general steps. A set of weapons isn't going to win a war. Everyone needs to follow a battle strategy set for them alone. That's why we have command tents instead of just a commander like SIGO. Speaking of which, I think they're ready for the agents and armies. File out and get your assignments."

Ares said "Guardians of Olympus, go to war." Hunter nodded. The Archers, Guardians of Olympus and SIGO agents filed out.

Hunter dropped his hood "Sorry for all the cloak and dagger but I still can't trust SIGO."

Hawk said "You lead Apollo's Archers?"

Hunter said "I founded them and I fight with them. Being first has its perks, leadership is not one of them at times."

Armory asked "How did you do the growing trick?"

Hunter said "I was born twice on the same day. Two human parents and two godly parents. Focus on the god half and basically turn into one."

Athena said "It's in his DNA like a mutation." Armory accepted that answer, partly for his own health.

Hunter said "Now you know."

Hawk said "I see it but I don't believe it. I thought SIGO already looked into this possibility."

"They did. Helps having help from a former agent," Hunter said referring to Huntsman. "So let's keep that fact between us, away from SIGO and try to win these wars. If we lose, there will be no SIGO to hide this from. There will be no world as you know it, I will have to take over for my father and most of humanity will die. Let's save humanity while we have some chance."

Carter said "Excellent idea but do have an actual plan?"

Hunter said "Who do I look like? Athena? I'm not the one with the plan, Carter. Command tents organize and manage our efforts. That's where all the geniuses are. I follow their plan with my team of Reds. Magnetex, Huntsman and Bowmaster can take any other questions. They've been the ones on the inside I've been consulting. Okay? Seriously, let's try to save humanity."

Aaron said "Speaking of plans, I tried the Lethe water, they kept attacking me. Must need a huge amount."

Hunter said "If water from the River Lethe didn't work then maybe we should switch tactics with a telepath. Turning those soldiers to our side could mean turning the tide of these wars. It will definitely increase our power to have more like you around."

Aaron asked "Which one's a telepath? I've never heard of Mutant Vigilantes or the Mutant Alliance. I'm pretty sure you're not referring to a Protector."

Carter said "I'm a telepath."

Judo asked "What's the River Lethe?"

Hunter explained "In the Greek Olympian culture heroes in Elysium can try for three lives, if they're heroic in all three they go to the Isles of the Blest. To try for another life they have to drink from the River Lethe which wipes their minds. Now are we going to talk or save humanity? I don't care what you pick, I'm fighting for humanity." He got up, pulled up his hood and shrank down to human size then ran outside. He stopped at Brick Nathans, with his hood up the modulator was reactivated.

Hunter said to Brick "You can easily choose to help us instead of threaten us. Choose that and become an ally not an enemy. That's all it takes to escape the inescapable."

One guard, Stanford said "Get out of here." Hunter glared at him, "We've been ordered not to let anyone talk to him lest they pass information."

Hunter said "A good policy but I assure you my loyalty lies only with the Olympian Apollo."

Hearst said "Until and unless Ares says otherwise, we follow that order."

Hunter nodded "I understand."

He ran off to the command tent, "Got any teams without a commander?"

Ethan said "I can't believe you risked your rank and staff with that SIGO stunt." Hunter never had to say much.

Ethan focused "Yes there are more floaters than could justify a team." Hunter said nothing.

Ethan continued "I'll call them in, first let me check for a mission. I think I have some you could handle solo." Hunter nodded.

Ethan finished "I'll send the solos to your com. I can make it automatically give you directions as soon as you get a distance away from one site." Hunter nodded and Ethan hit buttons on his computer, he was a command clerk where Hunter was concerned. In reality, Ethan lead all of the techs and assigned missions for field Archers. Hunter ran right off the mountain, catching the elevator just as it closed.

Leo, a Greek warrior, joked "Good thing we don't have to worry about the weight limit. We're going down either way."

It was a rather quiet ride aside from that bad joke. Hunter bolted out at the first stop, one of the wider floors that gave him a clear shot of the nearby rooftops. He jumped then ran along rooftops. The GPS started calibrating, having not recognized Mount Olympus as a location. Once calibrated it gave him directions. At the first location Bart came on "Your mission is to stop the US Army from executing POWs, take the POWs to the set coordinates and turn over the commanding officer." Hunter stopped the executions and a brave soldier took their CO in.

Hunter got on a roof "How do I take over the transport?"

Bart said "Satellites show the commander being taken into custody, looks like someone did it for you. Go to your next mission I'll give you instructions when you get there. By the way I'm your mission controller." Hunter had already started running away. When Bart shut up the GPS gave him new directions.

At the second location Bart gave mission parameters "Save US troops." Hunter jumped over and started nailing enemies in their backs. He hit their legs near their heels after shooting backs. An enemy soldier turned around but in the rain dimmed light he only saw Robin Hood. Hunter had to keep his head down so the water didn't slip onto his face and get in his eyes. Hunter shot the soldier's gun, it hit its mark as the soldier pulled the trigger. The miniature explosion that throws the bullet, destroyed the gun. Before anyone knew what happened, before the Americans realized their execution was canceled, before the enemy registered its defeat, Hunter was gone.

He saw a personnel transport at his next location "What do I do? There's a moving transport."

Bart said "Jump on it. I'll disable your GPS nav."

Hunter jumped on "Next?"

Bart said "Enjoy the ride. Your placement will confuse any bombers. Ares added a special protection enchantment on your uniform. Aphrodite made him, she was pissed they were being turned to rags."

In Aphrodite's voice "It's not a beauty thing, honey."

Hunter whispered to ask "Are you a mutant?"

Bart said "No, Aphrodite just hijacked my mic." Hunter rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe the gods sometimes.

Bart explained "The enchantment will extend to the vehicle you're riding on." Oddly enough Bart also seemed immune to Aphrodite's beauty charm. Maybe he was young enough like Hunter. Athena called it a respect thing so if Bart had strong enough values he would be immune.

Hunter rode the vehicle until it stopped, then he rolled off and looked. It was an ambush, Hayes backed up for military back up. Of course this thing took priority, it was a medical transport. The enemy just pulled an RPG, keeping their machine guns. Hunter took a few steps forward, as much as he disliked using his powers, he flew up for his vantage point and shot the enemy. Then he discovered he could turn invisible by doing it before the Americans in the transport could see him, he flew over to the nearest rooftop and crouched down, turning visible upon landing.

Zeus was there with a cigarette to give him a reason to be there. Zeus said "You finally embrace your god blood."

Hunter said "I help people. That's what I do. I helped those Americans. I stopped those executions. I don't use my powers unless I have to. You know that. You've noticed I don't fly to make council meetings."

Zeus said "That is all true. You didn't know you could turn invisible."

Hunter said "Because I don't use my powers to use my powers. I don't practice using them."

Zeus said "I came to tell you that you may reach superstardom in the new world as the Archers' founder. I have it on good authority, not Apollo's or the fates' but on good authority."

Hunter said "Jason turned in his latest journal with all of his visions and prophecies. King Zeus, you are not that hard to read."

Zeus said "Some still find me a challenge but I understand why you do not."

Hunter said "Do me a favor, my king."

Zeus asked "What would that be?"

Hunter said "Make the space needle a safe zone for our forces. It's already raining, protect the Olympus's base. Heroes get in a bind they run there and you protect them. Do you understand what I'm asking?"

Zeus said "Consider it done for all heroes." He disappeared. Another thing Hunter didn't like about gods, they abused their powers. Appearing just to say they helped without really doing anything. At least that visit wasn't a wate. Perhaps his dislike for that trait is why Hunter was so careful not to use his powers.

The US troops had already moved forward at the medics' urging. Hunter radioed "Put an off duty on guard duties. Any able bodied capable Archer like Orange and up, keep them ready to save the transports."

Ethan said "Bart's on a nap break. There's about 20 of us managing over a million troops and medics. I'll take that plan into consideration. We need a god to back that play."

Hunter said "Hades will do it. I interest him. Tell him Hunter needs a god's backing for a plan. Make it sound like my plan, you'll have a better chance of getting his help."

Ethan said "It is your plan and I understand your point. Hades heard that, he came over."

Hades asked "How does this work?"

Ethan said "It's a microphone with speakers."

Hades hit the button Ethan had pointed to "Hunter, what's the plan?"

Hunter said "With our injured list growing fast, a lot of Archers are just floaters without their teams. I just stopped an ambush of injured American troops. My plan is to have floaters put on guard duty. A transport gets ambushed then an Archer is sent down to deal with the enemy. Ethan said we need a god's backing for it to work."

Ethan explained "This isn't my setup but for a united front this is our HQ. With my setup I could send a guard but most teleportation is done with god help up here. Get it?"

Hades was holding a book in one hand, that's why he likes Olympus, for the books. Hades said "I'll back you but you have to help me, Hunter."

Hunter asked "What do you need?" He was tailing the transport, without the GPS to send him anywhere else.

Hades said "I need a piece of your soul to study the effects on the river."

Hunter said "I get the difference between Erebros and Hell but it's still a sin to sell part of a soul."

Hades laughed "You're immortal."

Hunter said "I thought the change happened because I'm a really good person. Doesn't doing this poison that."

Hades said "I'll help you then we'll discuss the ins and outs of this favor and it's effects."

Hunter said "I'm saying deal until I understand this thing."

Hades said "That's wise. You have your backing god."

Hunter asked "Is Ethan staring at you and not moving? If he is, I think that's called going into shock."

"Then he's not going into shock," Hades left.

Ethan recovered "You don't know how many gods come in and out of the command center. You get used to it."

Hunter asked "Has Poseidon left yet? I'm guessing his wife has. Poseidon reflects his domain, namely Atlantis. He has to keep Atlantis thriving to control his appearance."

Ethan said "I'll pass that concern onto a messenger, they also come in and out of here."

Hunter stopped tailing the transport, "Can you please engage my GPS nav? Bart disabled it for the mission." Hades had gone into the field infirmary.

Apollo came over "I don't think this is a good idea. Just because of what non-Greeks compare you to."

Hades said "I understand." He got up, then turned back "You do understand I command Thanatos and that I am not the death god."

Apollo said "I know what your domain is. Are you saying you can extend life by keeping Thanatos at bay?"

Hades said "Perhaps I could. Chance, he tried being a good boy and a good son. He failed and you saw where it got us. Don't let any of your children turn out like my son. Hunter is a good boy, don't let the other gods pressure either of you into expanding his mastered fields. I made that mistake with Chance. We as gods, even with your foresight, often don't see what effects our actions have."

Apollo said "This is true. Despite my domains I do not know what the future is. Foresight is not a guarantee. Things change and I do not see that change."

Hades said "I am king of the dead but I do not always see deaths coming."

Apollo said "You like Hunter, he's good and he doesn't kill but you have taken a shining to my son."

Hades said "He has an interesting outlook on things. Don't try to change any of your children. Chance proved that's a bad idea. I wanted a strong warrior and by wiping away his fear, he was better off the way he was."

Apollo said "You changed Chance, you were trying to make a strong man to lead your armies. It's not your fault things went sideways." With all their talk about Chance, neither realized he was nearby.

Hades said "Worst thing that will come of Hunter not mastering the rest of your domains is those domains will go to the replacements for minor gods. Your son is the god of doctors. I didn't realize my mistakes until Chance became a true Diablo."

Apollo said "I see you have a book in your hand. Were you planning on reading to the injured like they do in human hospitals?"

Hades said "Yes, one of the best things I find about being up here it that there's no shortage of stories."

Apollo walked up to Hades and lowered his voice "We can't have the Devil reading to the ill but what they don't know won't hurt them." Hades nodded and walked off. Chance ran up to his father, changing back to his prince appearance.

Chance asked "Father? Is what you told Apollo true? Were you messing with him?"

Hades said "I did not lie but you should not be up here."

Chance said "You didn't change me. My brother did that. In case you didn't notice the change happened after he took over my body. Having a real Diablo take the driver's seat does something to the mind. Did you know Jason's no dating rule started when he and Mase were dating the same girl? She was playing them for fools and being a fullblood he doesn't think dating is a good idea anyway. Jason's not the perfect guy everyone seems to think he is. He hurt his brother when he left and he didn't care."

Hades turned "No one thinks Jason is perfect. Some gods think he's annoying. But he may be the future king. The gods only think that because no one else seems to want the throne. No one else takes the right initiative."

Chance asked "Who would you have be the future king? Apollo's son, Hunter? He seems to be the real favorite for the throne that he doesn't want." Chance cooled off "That was out of line. Who do you want to be king? Do you even care? I don't really understand why the gods are picking favorites. The legend says they fall then their kids take over. It's really the fullbloods' and demigods' king. The gods will fade and we'll be left to do their work."

Hades said "That is true. I think that Hunter will be busy as the next Artemis, you'll be busy taking over the Underworld, Jason will have the world's waterways to worry about. Aaron won't have any real domain. Bea will be stuck up here with her domain. I don't know how a king will work when everyone of the big 10 are dealing with their new jobs."

Chance said "I understand."

While Hades was doing all of that Hunter defused a bomb and some IEDs with Army explosives experts. He provided cover fire after discovering the devices. Gave some of his weapons where needed. Hunter stopped some street crime on his way from war front to war front. He ran everywhere, covering many miles by pushing himself beyond most limits. If a cop put a speedometer on him he'd set a new record as for fastest human alive. Most of his time was spent commuting. Hunter loved the water Ethan's device synthesized, he'd left the fire water with Athena and gotten fresh bottles taken from an Archer on the DL. Running around being a hero. Hunter thought back to that day on the bridge, when he beat his cousin.

He ran, drinking synthetic water made from vapor. Ethan was his mission controller for a few jobs then Bart came back. He knew his missions were lined up by location closest to the needle first but he still felt like he'd crossed the country a few time. The thought of losing everything kept him going just like it kept most of his allies going. Hunter was doing odd Archer jobs and had crossed the country once.

Hunter eventually realized missions were added to his list, they kept with the pattern of closest first but closest was no longer to the space needle. When the list had finally dwindled to 2 missions left, Hunter radioed "Bart I have an idea."

Bart said "Look, yes we are adding to your list but you're our ace in the hole and we need to get as many missions done as possible daily."

Hunter said "Bart, I was thinking we could send supers and squads in to end some of these battles. Use floaters for teams. Just give ourselves maybe an hour where the world isn't ending. I mean an hour Olympus time which is minutes Earth time. We should all get together and eat something that's not synthetic. Pass it on to Athena personally, we are not playing telephone with this."

Bart said "You need a mission controller and we're working on a skeleton crew. With nap breaks and leaders at a strategy meeting."

Hunter asked "Can't you set the instructions to broadcast when the nav reads arrival? Or something?"

Barts answered "I guess I could set up a program but you are not the only Archer I'm managing."

Hunter said "Bart, this is a morale booster. Something to show good work isn't going unnoticed."

Bart said "Fine. I'll set up the programs." He hit his computer, writing a lot of code and sending it to the solo Archers and team leaders comlinks. He had the last of their lists set to auto then he ran to the throne room, the god sized throne room human houses could fit in. Solos like Hunter continued to do odd jobs for Archers while Bart pitched Hunter's idea to Athena.

Athena and Ares actually both agreed the morale booster that Bart pitched was a good idea. Everyone on Olympus who could hit the command center. The command center was a series of tents set up to manage the war effort. Bart and Ethan recalled all active missions.

Some gods and the strategic brain trust worked on finding some way to better coordinate the war effort. They found Hunter's suggestion helpful. He was onto something. Olympus was pretty full with all its gods, its armies, its gods' children, and most of its allies.

SIGO was not joining them but they had given Brick back after Carter erased his memory and he was tricked into signing an order that added SIGO resources to the war effort. Brook was their liaison, and the only one who remembered Olympus.

The Olympic brain trust changed missions. A solo Archer went in, they did whatever odd job they needed to do then they ran off to the next location while a squad came in and won the battle for their side. This pattern repeated across the board with Greens and some of Hunter's shift team acting as the solo Archers. Guardians of Olympus acted as solo Archers for demigod units. Some Olympian allies and human parents of demigods joined the efforts. When the US was safe everyone was called back to Olympus.

On Olympus before any god could begin a speech, Hunter said "We should ride this high. We're lucky but the goddess of fortune, Tyche never lets it last."

Floyd said "I thought you didn't know many myths. How do you know that name?"

Tyche asked "Why shouldn't he know my name?"

Hunter said "Her Roman equal is where the word fortune comes from."

Tyche said "You are correct. You should take this high as far as it will go. Good fortune to you all."

Hunter's natural manners kicked in "Lady Tyche, will you support us for victory?"

Tyche said "Ride this high but luck never truly picks sides." Hunter and his Archers bowed. Floyd had explained that it is customary to bow before a god or goddess, his explanation had been broadcast to all coms. Tyche walked away.

Hunter turned to his Archers "What are we waiting for? We shouldn't wait too long or our luck will run out." Archers and Greeks alike went scrambling.

One Greek strategist asked "What are we doing exactly?"

Hunter said "We are going to end the wars that have gone on too long. With Americans out of the Middle East and Asia, our homeland will be better protected against another onslaught."

The strategist said "Good point." He ran for the command tent.

Athena asked Hunter "Are you sure about this course of action? It may just as easily lead to immeasurable loss as it can immense victory."

Hunter repeated "Victory? Nike!"

Floyd said "As good as luck is, we should probably honor another deciding factor."

Hunter said "Just what I was thinking. Minor gods are represented at the demigod camp, that's as good a place as any to find somewhere to honor Nike."

Floyd said "Good idea, lead the way Hunter." They ran over to the camp.

Hunter asked Dionysus "Which one belongs to Nike?" Dionysus lead them to Nike's shrine.

Hunter and Floyd ran in, they tossed in field rations as offerings and knelt praying for victory to save humanity and Olympus. Despite being the Greek of the two Hunter followed Floyd's lead in Greek practices. Outside the camp as they walked Hunter explained "I took all of the Greek myth classes I could but I couldn't test into the gifted field courses. Options are limited without the myth field listing." Floyd nodded, finally understanding why he was the expert of the two.

A messenger son of Hermes ran up to them, children of Hermes had taken to wearing winged shoes like their father. The son, Doug said "They think they have a way to end the wars. You're needed in the command center." Floyd started running with Hunter, Doug put out his hand to stop Floyd "Not you."

Hunter called back "He can come." Doug moved his hand and flew off, the winged shoes apparently also made them faster runners in addition to giving them flight.

In the command tent a guard stopped Floyd, Hunter told the guard "He can come."

Athena overruled him "Keep him out." She turned to Hunter "Tell your Archer to help the healers or something."

Hunter said to Floyd "Chain of command. Clean out the hoods, we can use the extra resources." Floyd wasn't happy but he did what Hunter asked.

Athena said "Thank you."

Hunter said "He's the Greek myth gifted. Notice how he has all the myths memorized."

Athena said "Like you said it's chain of command."

Hunter asked "What else do you need besides telling me what orders to give?"

Ethan said "We're trying to keep the tents as empty as possible, more people equals more risk." He lead Hunter to a table covered in maps. They had red and blue dots on them showing allies and enemies.

Hunter said "God of maps must love you guys."

Ethan said "Be serious. Blue is our allies, red are enemies. We have a plan. I need you rally all of the outlets together behind you in ending these wars. The dark outlets won't be easy which is why I need you to do it."

Hunter said "You want to unite our allied forces into one army. Can you tell me the plan?"

Ethan said "We are going to raid both sides and abduct the commanders in chiefs." Hunter looked at like he was suggesting they end the world themself.

Ethan continued "We've got the kidnapping cover but the raiding is on you."

Hunter said "By raid you mean?"

Ethan answered "Sabotage their weapons and treat the soldiers as criminals, regardless of alliance."

Hunter said "That makes sense. If we only take out the enemy forts then the allies will go gang busters on their enemy."

Ethan said "Exactly."

Hunter said "On it." He ran around and assembled the Archers' outlets while Greeks distracted the Protectors and mutants. Hunter rallied the Archers and they were teleported to the vicinity of their marks. Apollo's Archers went first, Ares gave the other outlets a crash course in disarming the troops then explained what is expected of them with the troops.

Archers snuck around, taking out weapons. After waking up the sleeping soldiers they marched the soldiers at gunpoint, searched them for weapons then knocked them out using chloroform and tied them up. All weapons were locked in a secure room in the bases along with all keys and radio equipment. The communications were rigged to fool outside monitoring by repeating the confirmations that were already sent out until the peace agreements were signed.

Unlike the Archers who thought they were just shutting down the forts so man power could be diverted, Hunter knew the plan was to force peace. Running around like Robin Hood was the job description. Abducting politicians for peace was outside their wheelhouse. People shouldn't be treated like that. Nobody should be a pawn in someone else's game, the more Hunter thought about what they were doing the more justified it became. The politicians were using soldiers as sacrificial pawns in their stupid chess game on a global scale. Archers outlets went around the world disabling militaries.

Ethan and the brain trust were managing everything from the command tents. Archers' teams were taking out every military and paramilitary group on the planet. SIGO and black outlets were tricked into taking those in the highest seats of power prisoner. Politicians would serve them. Ethan realized he shouldn't think like that around possible telepaths. They were saving the world from itself. Once everyone in power is forced to listen to each other, WWIII will be a worry of the past.

Before leaving Apollo's Archers and the Hunters of Artemis burned their rations as offerings to give them hope of victory. A confused team member went into the Dionysus temple. Other outlets' members also sacrificed and prayed to gods. They ran out and started disabling militaries. When Hunter came back and saw all the hoods he realized what happened then ran to Carter "We may have just caused a huge problem."

Carter asked "What happened?"

Hunter said "See all the hoods. Every Archer was sent on missions against military outfits. Or at least most were. I really should've stopped this when it started."

Erik said "Walk us through what happened."

Hunter said "For time's sake I'll give you the highlights. I think we just took down the world's military. As in every military everywhere. Ethan explained the plan is to force peace between nations. I think we went too far, I think we crippled the world. We were only going to stop warring nations."

Robyn said "You did what? Are you saying you and all the Archers just took down the world's defense?"

Hunter said "Possibly. I only knew we were shutting down warring nations not peaceful ones. No way I would've supported that. Didn't think Ethan was that messed up either."

Erik said "The Greeks were distracting us."

Hunter pulled off his bow so fast most would've snapped the string, "I'll deal with it." He called "Wyatt, Fred back my play."

Fred asked "What's the play?"

Hunter said "I think Ethan just tricked us into taking out the world's defensive military grid."

Fred said "That explains all the hoods but not your play."

Wyatt said "If it doesn't break the code, we'll always back your play. Right, Fred?"

Fred said "The code's pretty strict. Of course." They drew bows and followed Hunter into the command tent, flanking Hunter the guards didn't try to stop them.

Hunter said "Ethan?"

Ethan spun around "Yeah." Three bows pointed at him, he said "You figured it out, didn't you?" Hunter nodded then shook his head towards the other brainiacs.

Ethan shooed the brain trust away, he said "Look it's in everyone's best interest if the world can't go to war with itself. I'm just trying to stop World War Three here."

Hunter said "Stand up and walk out in front of all those Archers." They marched him out. Hunter whistled loudly. Every Archer focused in on him, Hunter said "Tell them the truth. Let your soldiers hear your strategy." Hunter put his bow down and walked away. Wyatt and Fred but their arrows back and bows down, standing guard behind Ethan.

Wyatt said "The whole truth, today." Ethan explained the full plan. Every Archer drew their bows, aimed at him, Wyatt and Fred included.

Hunter was standing by the mutants and Protectors, "He did use every Archer." Hunter charged Ethan, they collided just as the arrows would've hit their mark. Dragging Ethan along, he threw Ethan into the throne room's outer wall.

Fear in his voice, Ethan said "Hey! I did what you wanted! Don't kill me!" He was starting to cry.

Hunter said "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have saved you, your death wouldn't have been my fault. The code, you moron."

Ethan repeated "The code, right."

Hunter walked back and shot a small volley of arrows, one after another. His shots pinned Ethan to the building. He walked away. He grabbed Wyatt on his way back to the command center. He sat down at a desk facing Wyatt, Hunter asked "Did I break the code?"

Wyatt said "No."

Hunter said "Right because I can't. Did you try to break the code?"

Wyatt said "Yes alongside every Archer."

Hunter said "No, there were many Archers from other outlets, we don't know their rules. You will attend ethics alongside the rest of Apollo's Archers. Get out of here. I have to work on fixing Ethan's mess." Wyatt left, Erik and Carter came in behind him.

Erik asked "Do you have an idea how you're going to fix this mess?"

Hunter said "Not a clue but it's better to say that than have everyone trying to beat me to it as compensation."

Erik said "It would help to know what exactly Ethan did."

Hunter said "My thought exactly, I'm going to call in every team leader to figure out the targets. Figure out who was taken, look into each person as their own case. Combine leads and see where that gets us. Of course that might take too long. Time is not on our side like it was on his."

Carter said "You should ask some of the gods for help. Your father is god of prophecy. Athena is strategy, maybe he told her. Ares is war, he'll want to get at least one war started. Remember you are not alone in this."

Hunter said "Of course the world ends right after I beat Peirson."

Erik said "You beat Peirson."

Hunter said "Yeah on the Olympia bridge at shift start."

Athena came in, Hunter said "You are not kicking anyone out. I'm not doing that again."

Athena said "Despite Ethan's medling you did succeed in your mission. Time to enjoy that hour you asked for."

Hunter smiled, he explained "One hour on Olympus to take a step back, away from war and recognize the good work. An hour here is minutes on Earth." Hunter turned to Athena "I'll be there." Athena left. Hunter said "Let's put this behind us for an hour. Better not upset Olympians." He left.

Every hood was just outside, at once they all said in perfect ancient Greek "For Hunter." Giving the Archers' salute.

Hunter just walked past them chanting the Archer's motto "For Apollo." In ancient Greek. He went to the tables spread out around the side of Mount Olympus between the camp in a valley and the throne chamber. He found one with a green bow on it, marking it for Apollo's Archers.

Erik and Carter tried to sit next to him "The alliance tables are marked with the school's emblem, this is for Apollo's Archers." Hunter pointed to the mark in the middle. They decided to give him his space. Between Demeter, nature spirits and others they made an organic meal. Hunter ate silently, enchanted chalices gave everyone whatever drink they want. Hades gave the tables some Hunter changed fire water in a pitcher in the middle over the symbol. Before dinner started Hades had Hunter put his hand in each pitcher to change it then did something to keep it changed.

John was cleared by Apollo to join the party, the gods figured they had at least three hours. During dinner John walked up behind Hunter "Hey bro."

Hunter said "Hey John. I'm not in the mood."

John said "I can tell you're in a mood. That's why I'm here."

Hunter said "We have to clean up Ethan's mess before he becomes the cause of Olympus's fall."

John said "Hunter, come on brother. You've said it yourself, hours up here are minutes on Earth."

Hunter said "Push comes to shove, we'll have to turn ourselves in for our part so SIGO can focus on finding the world leaders."

John said "We do what we have to do to help people. Heroes make many sacrifices." Hunter nodded and John went to another green hoods' table. Apollo's Archers enjoyed themselves, letting the hours slip. Three hours in Hunter called them for an announcement.

Hunter told them "Ethan's plan has consequences for us all but not as many as it has for the world. As much as we all hate it, myself included, we have to turn ourselves over to SIGO. So they can focus on saving the world after Ethan's mess."

Christian said "You can't do this. That decision requires a vote. I know that much about how things work."

John stepped up to Hunter "You got my vote, it's the right thing to do." He turned to the assembled Archers "We don't know how Ethan did it. Lives could hang in the balance." He walked up behind Hunter. Every Sr. Archer except Devan joined John behind Hunter.

Devan walked up "Look what you've done. Now you got Ethan's own crew backing you." Hunter smiled as Devan lead Ethan's advisory in backing him.

Jax said "That makes it more than unanimous. Is that supposed to be possible?" Most of the Sr. Archers smiled.

Steven said "There goes that way out. Why we needed to see ranking Archers back Hunter is beyond me. We turn ourselves over, SIGO focuses resources on preventing governmental collapse. It's a simple sacrifice, a lot simpler than dying as heroes hidden from those we help."

Everyone took turns going down in the elevator with Huntsman and Judo joining the last car. They all assembled on a set of even rooftops in an industrial park. Judo contacted SIGO and Hunter lead the surrender when they arrived. Everyone put their weapons down, moving their coms to a back underhood pocket. They all had their masks on. Huntsman and Judo acted as go betweens for the two frenemies.They helped SIGO lock up Apollo's Archers without incident.

Huntsman explained the situation and pointed out Ethan without naming names. He also told SIGO that Apollo's Archers will keep their mouths shut and pointed out who they could get answers from, again without naming anyone. It took a lot of doing, taking over a few rooms that weren't meant for corrections and using a lot of handcuffs but they got every Archer locked up. Through Huntsman and Judo they knew who the bigger threats were, locking the lessers in makeshift cells. It actually took a few planes to take them in. Director Brick Nathans had everyone locked up then he, Huntsman and Judo reiterated the information they'd given him with SIGO's elite team. Using SIGO's assigned numbers instead of names Huntsman and Judo explained the situation with Ethan.

Agent Wade said "So one Archer tricked a whole lot of Archers into taking part in a plan that involved crippling the world's militaries and abducting people on seats of power. One guy did that then the leader convinced their whole crew to turn themselves in so we could track down the world leaders."

Huntsman added "He doesn't know how the one Archer did it so it's a matter of reaching the people in time. For all they know one of the abductees could be diabetic or need medication."

Agent Wade said "Right but they turned themselves because of one guy's actions. And they're not the only Archers he tricked. Meaning there are more of them out there."

Judo explained "They call themselves an outlet. The guy who caused the problem manipulated multiple outlets." An alert came up on the cyber-desk.

Agent Collins said "Must've been one hell of a speech their leader gave. We've got more hoods assembling on rooftops."

Brook said "Hold on. Multiple amassings, worldwide." More alerts came up, all showing people in Archers uniforms standing in formation on rooftops.

Huntsman said "At this rate you'll need to build a prison just to hold all the Archers." Brick sent out teams and extra planes to bring in all of the Archers.

Brick said "At the very least we've got them all on trespassing with this call for attention."

Another alert came up, this one from metal detectors in the detention level. Agent Wade asked "What is that?" The alert showed Hunter's collapsed bowstaff.

Huntsman answered "His bowstaff."

Agent Wade said "A very small one."

Huntsman explained "It's collapsable. It's also a symbol of rank. Only the outlet leader gets it."

Agent Wade said "It's a weapon."

Huntsman said "I'll go with you, might help." He and Agent Wade left.

In the detention block that Hunter was being held in Agent Wade said "Scan shows something metal. Hand it over." He turned to Huntsman "Is he deaf? Does he speak English?"

Huntsman ignored him "Hand over the bo staff." He told Hunter. Hunter pulled out the stick, walked over to the cell door and held it out. Agent Wade disabled the energy field over the meal slot, Hunter slid his hand through and Agent Wade took the staff.

Agent Wade said "Back away from the door." He didn't wait for a full response, Hunter had to yank his arm back to get it inside in time. Huntsman walked with Agent Wade out.

Back with the elite team Huntsman said "That was out of line. You could've taken his hand off reactivating it that fast."

Judo said "You did get the staff, right?"

Huntsman said "Yes. The Archer gave it to us and Agent Wade almost took the his arm off closing the slot." They watched the footage of the incident.

Agent Collins said "That was out of line, Agent Wade."

Agent Wade said "I didn't take anyone's arm off."

Director Nathans said "Wade, you're off this."

Agent Wade said "Their leader ignored me. He only listened when Huntsman repeated what I said." Agent Wade left.

Director Nathans asked "Is that true?"

Huntsman said "Yes."

Agent Collins said "So he listened to you. Would you mind staying to help with the interrogation?"

Huntsman shook his head and Judo said "We're not here for a drop off."

Director Nathans said "Good." Hunter was escorted out of his cell, put in an interrogation room. Apparently SIGO thought Hunter was Houdini, all the restraints they used.

Agent Collins asked "Why don't we try it out way first?"

Huntsman said "Okay but they won't respond to threats and don't try to take their hoods off or touch their equipment."

Agent Collins went in, he said "Hi. I'm Agent Collins. Let's start with something simple. What's your name?"

Hunter kept up with the company line "I am but a disciple of Apollo."

Engineering specialist, Agent Finn said "They really say that."

Huntsman said "I guess so."

In response to the company line, Agent Collins said "That doesn't really fit on the line."

Hunter said "You wanted the truth, there it is."

Agent Collins said "Okay. What exactly did you and your comrades do? It's my understanding that another disciple betrayed you. He tricked you all into doing some pretty bad stuff."

Hunter the straight shooter "Millions of Archers split into small teams completed coordinated attacks. We wrongly thought we were attacking active war zones. Let us help you save the world as you know it."

Agent Collins explained "You are uncontrollable wild cards. We don't need that."

Hunter said "I understand. Humanity has always feared what it doesn't understand. You have all these questions but they have nothing to do with the problem at hand. You want to find your world leaders, Ethan is the one with the answers. Huntsman has passed on all the information we have." Hunter closed his eyes, and dozed.

Agent Collins tried to take his hood off, it zapped him "What kind of trick is this?"

Huntsman came in "Archer wake up." He obeyed "If you are going to get any help from SIGO then you have to answer the agent's questions." The carrier shook.

Hunter said "Sounds like they have more pressing concerns. Huntsman, this was a good idea but I don't think it's going to work out for anyone. Thanks for trying."

Hunter was taken out of the room, he dropped a bug in Huntsman's quiver. In his cell he listened to Collins reaction along with all Archers through the comlink network. Some techs' tapping broadcasted the signal to Olympus through their coms. Every Protector and allied mutant heard Collins interrogate Huntsman. The gods faded after the Archers were rescued from SIGO.

Hunter toured the twins' palaces. Polar opposites, the palaces reflected that. Hunter ran to his Archers at their tables. As he walked passed the table he'd sat at during dinner, he said "Advisory meeting, John and Micheal included." Others cleared out and the advisory assembled.

He grabbed Ethan and dragged him over, sitting him down across the table from his seat. Hunter said "You are going to tell me where the world leaders are or you are going to serve Ares' heir as moving target practice. Where are the world leaders?"

The threat was genuine enough, Ethan said "They're in different places."

Hunter said "Okay. Here's what's going to happen then. You will lead missions to assemble the world leaders in the UN general assembly room in New York's UN building. Once there, we'll go from there."

Ethan said "Alright. By lead you mean?"

Hunter said "In the field. We are going to act as the mission team." They went to the elevator.

Chiron said "The new queen ordered you to stay."

Hunter said "Her father told me to take Artemis's place on Earth. The world is ending Chiron, we're going to give the world their leaders in this time of crisis. Give the world on last chance at peace before it's the Saviors time." Chiron trotted aside. The team went on missions around the world with Micheal standing guard in the assembly room. They snuck the world leaders in after rescuing them.

Hunter radioed "Wyatt, I need you to do me a favor. Lead all Archers on what may be their last mission."

Wyatt asked "What's the mission? We all swore the oath."

Hunter said "To undo the damage we've done to all troops. It may be the end both because of the Olympians falling and how the soldiers may respond. Make them believe you thought of this. Tell only Chiron the centaur the full truth. Do not hid mission details, like their possible death, from the troops. Can you do that for me?"

As soon as Hunter finished Wyatt answered "Yes." Hunter and his team lead the last of the world leaders into the assembly room.

Hunter stepped up to the podium, taking off his hood "The world is in great danger. It's end will not come from the stars or the sun's demise. It's end is coming from the poison we humans as a species have put into it. Our wars and weapons projects are killing more than just humans. These devices of conflict are killing the Earth, we poison the planet but don't see it. Believe me or don't but do find a way to find peace. End the damage done to your own people and to your countries. Those doors will remain closed and locked until peace can be reached. I know many of you are allies and are peaceful in your circles but a nation's troops do not belong on foreign soil. The recent attack on America has to be an eye opener. I'm not saying the end will come today or even this decade but it will come. We have to stop pretending otherwise and the first step of that is something long thought impossible, world peace. Every nation with concerns should voice them freely. Pretend you're in grade school and follow those rules, don't talk when others are talking and don't cut others down. Those rules may be the rules that save the world. That's all I have to say." He stepped down and walked out with an Archer at every door.

As he walked out a leader yelled "What if we can't come to terms?" Hunter's speech was broadcast, along with all that followed. Eventually, most likely out of some sort of survival need the leaders spoke and heard each other out. They came to a peace agreement and all signed the treaty. When that happened Archers came off emergency exits to hold the main doors open and the leaders filed out peacefully.

John took the treaty, gave it to Devan "Do whatever is supposed to happen next." Just as it was ending, the world came together in peace. The 6 Saviors were children of Jason's twin brother, the ex-assassin known as Inferno (a pipe on each arm that turned his blood to fire). The world as they knew did end. Many humans were wiped out after the greek deities fell but war was not involved. Many continue to live in peace. After it was forced by modern day Robin Hoods, the world learned peace and unity. This is not where the Archers' story ends, this is a new beginning. Now that Hunter is Apollo.


	10. A New Dawn

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

A New Dawn

Hunter was running, he found himself running a lot after the gods fell. But this time he was running to something good. He was running to a graduation. He was years away from his own final graduation, deciding to keep that at bay as long as possible. He was running to make it to the June graduation where he was supposed to shake grads hands during the ceremony.

Hunter didn't know why they bothered. Hardly any students wanted to do the cap and gown show. Most parents wanted it, students were pressured into it, some had to do it so the school wasn't sued.

They were still working on mastering the time thing on Olympus so when a new god had something important to do, they had to find a way to skip those responsibilities. New gods, they still called themselves that.

Carter convinced the courts to have Peirson committed soon after world peace was achieved. Before anyone could question him, a court order psych eval got him institutionalize. Apollo's Archers tracked down Troy, they convinced him to join the school. Carter helped them convince Troy by showing him the truth about Peirson. While institutionalized, Petersburg was saved and cured of his Peirson persona.

The reason this graduation was so special to Hunter is because Pettersburg was getting his middle school diploma. With a lot of students graduating before June with college degrees and opting out of the ceremony, Xiam has one ceremony for all levels of achievement.

Hunter jumped the fence running faster than ever before. He almost made it but his jacket got caught on a fence post. His uniform was miniaturized into it and he hung by it. Erik discretely manipulated the fence post into dropping. Hunter ran inside, bolting up to his dorm, blowing past Trent and Troy who were waiting for him. Troy didn't know about Olympus.

Hunter threw his jacket off onto his bed and grabbed his faculty gown, putting his cap on as he raced out. He hurried down the steps just slow enough Sam couldn't bust him for it. Outside Hunter ran into Peter on purpose.

Peter said "Hey watch where you're going cuz."

Hunter said "Watch where you're standing." Their parents came over.

Trevor said "I didn't know you were graduating."

Hunter said "I'm not. I'm a instructor. I teach archery." He didn't know if blood wise he was still Hunter Hayes but he was still Hunter to his friends and family.

Trevor said "Yes, right. Subterfuge?"

Hunter said "An operative that undermines and changes long practiced traditions."

Trevor said "We got a letter with words to quiz you on."

Hunter said "There's Erik. I'm going to check in with him. He is a co-founder."

Hunter ran over "My parents are here. Could've warned me when you got off the fence."

Erik said "I know you don't like them."

Hunter said "They're not the problem. My uncle wasn't around long enough to be a problem. I'm fine with my parents. I'm fine with Trent, even though he's a mystic."

Sam overheard, he came over "Your brother's a mystic?"

Hunter said "Yeah. Let's get this ceremony done." They went on stage, grads and families took their seats. Erik gave the speech that June, Carter had given the February speech. They had ceremonies at semester. Carter, Erik and Hunter shook each grad's hand, both co-founders and a student teacher.

Hunter and Peter walked down the cliff to Puget Sound after changing into casual clothes. Peter said "Thanks again for helping me. I still barely remember Peirson."

Carter had worked with him on getting better. The telepath had wiped him of Peirson. Hunter was forbidden from allowing Peter into anything archery related. The US got another success story. Xiam got an eager to learn student, Carter was his court appointed counselor. And Hunter got a brother.

While Hunter and Peter were enjoying the sunny day, the Mutant Alliance had Trent cornered in the conference room. Sam/ Visor said "You're a mystic."

Trent said "I am a student of the mystic arts, yes. But just a student not a master. In fact I'm late for a lesson." He tried to leave.

Jack/ Wolf stopped him, "You can perform magic."

Trent said "Yes, limited magic. I have an aptitude for it but Hecate faded before teaching me to use it. I'm her heir but a human sorcerer is teaching me. I'm late for the lesson. Look the school is protected. Foreign magic can't enter. I can't bring magic in. Most magic breaks down inside the barrier. You're safe on the property." He ran out. Hunter wanted to tell Peirson the truth but couldn't risk a relapse. They spent the afternoon together. Hunter didn't know magic protected the school from attacks.

That afternoon Hunter crept out of his dorm. He ran in his uniform to the space needle, a child of Ares was on guard duty. Hunter raced past and up to Olympus. Hunter said "Not late."

Jason said "Very late. Past Xiam curfew."

Hunter said "We can't all just disappear. Let's get this over with so I can be done coming up here." They walked into the Olympian throne room.

Hunter took his seat. He had Artemis' simple throne, painted camo green. Hunter and Aaron spent most of a weekend moving out the ancients and reorganizing the palace street. They invited the Titans' heirs to Olympus and offered to help transition Mt Othrys but both offers were turned down. Collectively all heirs were new gods.

Hunter sat and they began, Aaron was a temporary king until Bea found a husband. Hermes' daughter Sara asked "Can we hurry? It's my night for Underworld duty."

Chance said "Karion has orders to wait for you before clocking out."

Hazel asked "Why is he still around? Why'd the ferryman make it?"

Chance shrugged, Aaron said "Even if Hades' ferryman died, his heir would still be called Karion. Right Chance?"

Chance said "Right, King Aaron."

Aaron said "Our last names are connected to our domains for most of us."

Hunter said "Exception that proves the rule."

Aaron said "Sure go with that."

Damien said "In many depictions the Olympians are together with symbols of power. We should do that as the new Olympians."

Hunter said "If everyone else is on board. My symbols are easy, white bow for Artemis and golden arrow for Apollo. Archers' green quiver. If we do this we do it around Hestia's hearth for her heir and symbol."

Aaron said "Quick vote then get back to predetermined matters."

Hunter said "No. First we vote on dealing with predetermined matters." Every new god nodded in agreement. Hunter asked "All opposed?" Every hand shot up in agreement, Aaron last.

Hunter said "Picture with symbols of power." Again it was unanimous. Hunter said "Five minutes then meet back here." Everyone left.

Aaron asked "Who's in charge here?" but everyone was gone. Hunter invited surviving minor gods.

Jason saw and said "No. Not happening."

Hunter said "Separate picture. Hades last words."

Jason repeated "Honor those who came before you, son."

Hunter said "Wasting time Lord Jason."

Bea said "You're still doing that lord thing."

Hunter said "Yes Queen Skylar."

Jason said "Skylar?"

Bea said "My last name, try to keep up."

Jason said "Your last name is Athens."

Hunter corrected "You're thinking of Stone Athens. Aaron's temporary name."

They lined up for their picture. Hermes' twins holding his symbol of power, kneeling in the middle. Hunter held his bow down not drawn, he was next to Jason. Jason held the trident, standing next to Aaron. Aaron's axe was the turning point with Bea's master bolt over it in the picture. Chance wore a dark helmet with his sword held out towards the Hermes' kids in front. The rest were lined up with Alice at the hearth, kneeling before it with her head turned facing the same direction as the others. The camera flashed and they were done.

The next day the families were leaving Olympia. Trevor said "Spend the summer at home with us."

Hunter said "Summer has the best extracurriculars. Archery really picks up with credits out of the equation."

Trevor said "Trent said the same thing about extracurriculars."

Hunter asked "Do you know what Trent's field is? Lost arts, don't take him away from here. He can curate at museums. I shoot arrows." Trevor nodded and left.

Jack came up from behind "Lost arts. Did you look up his profile just in case?" Hunter nodded, eyes fixed on leaving parents dragging their kids home. He left the campus and went straight to the nearest base. He stayed with his summer team. The world peace sealed Apollo's Archers' hero reputation.

Aliens invaded Olympia, just another Tuesday in the city of heroes. Hunter was called in to assist the Protectors with the fight. Since the ancient deities fell the heroes were closer allied. A shared world shaping event.

Hunter came in to find an army of heroes, vigilantes, antiheroes, government soldiers, law enforcement, SIGO agents with a few bad guys and undetermined variables. The aliens were holding their own against it all. The Archers jumped into the fray without words or hesitation.

Hunter got above the street war. He saw one alien was well guarded without being out of place. The alien boss. He made his way to the commander, taking down any who got close. If anyone looked at him they would've seen a show and lost their fight. Aliens without heroes to grapple against started attacking the approaching threat.

While protecting himself on the way to the boss level Hunter shot the commander. All invaders and subsequent Earth combatants froze as the leader's cry rang out. Invaders quickly ganged up and took hold of humans as leverage. The boss started a speech in his language. His attacker just looked at him, confused and careful.

A translator clicked on "Do you really think you can beat me in single combat? Me,"

Hunter interrupted "Yes." He aimed his bow, cutting off the villains speech.

His combatant clearly didn't understand what happened as the invader charged Hunter. In response he let arrows fly, wounding his enemy. Switching tactics he put the bow in his quiver, grabbed his knives and swung at the approaching alien. A master combatant, Hunter dodged alien maneuvers while landing blows. Uninjured himself, his enemy was quickly beaten and at Hunter's mercy. The alien leader laid on the pavement with a bow aimed at his crotch.

SIGO's Maria Hanes called "End it. End all of this."

Bowstring drawn back, Hunter said "I will." He released the string, carefully instead of shooting.

Hunter grabbed his opponent, pulled it up with one hand "What would happen if I kill you right now? What would the response be?"

Translator mic clicked on "My people won't simply call off their plans. The response would be dire for your world."

Hunter tossed the alien to the ground "You're going to obey me. You will because if you don't I won't kill you I'll send you home in a flaming ship. Understand?" The alien boss nodded, "First release the Earth heroes and order your soldiers to surrender. Now!" Alien sounds, impossible for most to understand but Archers' techs deciphered enough to be sure he obeyed. His soldiers followed the orders.

Hunter said "You're important to your people. You were gonna gloat about it. You will return home. You will advise them off Earth or we will send a flaming heap of dead soldier to you. Understand?" It nodded "Swear as a warrior to obey those orders."

Translator on "I swear as a warrior I will advise my people off Earth. No need to send a fireball of our soldier."

Hunter backed up from pacing around the fallen. He kept his bow on the enemy as it climbed aboard the invasion ship. SIGO agents hauled the invaders off. Everyone met up at the Protectors' HQ. They all recognized Hunter as the deciding factor in the battle. His words always modulated near outsiders.

Judo said "Not to agree with Athena or Poseidon but you would make a great king." Hunter aimed his loaded bow at her.

Huntsman said "You don't kill. The aliens didn't know that."

Hunter said "Apollo is god of plagues and healers." Not backing down. His company line echoing beneath his words.

Judo said "It's doesn't matter, right?" He put the bow down.

Archers enjoyed the party, even with SIGO agents present. A drunk Tommy Starr was once very common. But it was still something to see, especially at hero parties. When Tommy started slipping into drunken induced insanity, Hunter walked by and casually took the drink then a pair of Protectors walked him out of the room. Hunter handed the drink to Wolf. At the bar he grabbed another can of pop and acted like nothing happened because to him nothing did happen. Wolf finished the drink.

The skies darkened and everyone shut up. Hunter tilted his head down and made his way over to his team while the heroes also switched to serious mode. An orb broke a window as it flew in. A recording played "Turn over your champion archer and your world will be spared. Otherwise this will be the end for Earth." Short, sweet and threatening; better than most villains' threats.

When it stopped Agent Brooke observed "You really look identical doing that." Referring to the Archers. She touched one's hood and it zapped her.

Styx broke the orb as thoroughly as Beastman would've, Huntsman said "We are not doing that."

Hunter said "We are." He let Carter into his head to hear the plan.

Carter asked "What if we turned him into a Trojan Horse? It might make accessing the ship much easier."

Erik said "Prisoner exchange, him for the one we sent back. Looks like we're compromising."

Hank said "Could work, the Trojan Horse part."

Judo said "So could the prisoner exchange. We'd have to contact them to arrange it."

Hunter raised his hand, Patriot and Kyle returned from dealing with Tommy. The argument was loud enough they heard the whole thing. Patriot said "You don't have to raise your hand."

Hunter said "Right. We could use their translator so our words aren't mistranslated. My team understands enough from the gloat to make sure it's translated right."

Judo said "You guys understand alien, I didn't know that."

Hunter said "Pattern recognition, rather simple."

Hawk said "I never thought of it that way. He's right."

Peter said "Someone, somewhere along the way learned how to translate between two languages. They weren't taught because they were the first. Maybe that was the original method for learning two languages, finding the meaning in their native language of another's words and gestures."

Bowmaster said "You lost everyone. Let's focus. So your team can make sure it's translated right but can't translate it." Hunter nodded.

Huntsman asked "Can you make a translator? Is this just a matter of you can't use it?" Hunter nodded.

Hawk said "Make the translator and we'll use it." He got glared at.

Huntsman promised "We won't let SIGO or Starr have it. We'll just use it and return it when we don't need it anymore."

Hunter nodded and gestured an Archer forward for their comlink, it was given to Huntsman. He pointed at Huntsman, Bowmaster and Judo then palm down he shook his hand side to side. The message was received only one of those three can use it. The trio nodded as they accepted the com. Hunter looked over to Hank.

Hank said "We should get to work on the device." Hunter followed him and the scientists out of the room.

Hunter stood completely out of place in the lab. SIGO agents Finn and Simon were there so he couldn't lower his hood. A quick X-ray showed all of the devices Archer's carry.

Seth/ Hawk said "With all of that, a Trojan Horse should be easy to hide."

Hank asked "Can you take it all out so we can connect our device to some of it?" Hunter laid everything and the quiver out.

Finn asked "What is the point of some of this stuff?" Hunter stayed silent.

Simon asked "Can we see your bo staff?" Hunter shook his head. The scientists conversed about the possibilities. Hunter just stood like a guard.

After the scientists finished arguing, Hank said "We need to rig the device up to you." He sat on the table Hank was gesturing to. They decided how they were going to make the Trojan Horse and gave him the rest of his stuff back. Hank told him "You might want to put the quiver on at the last minute with the device going underneath." Hunter nodded. Only Finn and Simon didn't know who the man in the green hood is.

Simon said "I need to run some tests on him to make sure this will work. For the test I need to know who he is and his medical history."

Kyle said "That's not going to work."

Hunter said "Do what's needed."

Kyle said "It looks like someone likes you."

Simon said "I need medical history."

Hunter said "Yes or no only."

Finn said "You can make that work."

Simon said "I need to do a physical for starters."

Hunter had already put his mask on, carefully he pulled his hood off. He didn't want to drop any sharp weapons. Simon took Dr. Chase's stethoscope for the physical. As an athletic gifted, Hunter had annual physical exams so he didn't need her to talk him through it or even say a word. Dr. Chase was the Protectors' doctor, Agent Simon used her equipment for Hunter's exam. She now knew Hunter may be blonde but that was all the profile data.

The celebrity's nephew always had messy hair in pictures while the man she was examining had neatly combed blond hair and a few scars on his chest that would've been noticed on a celebrity's relative. Hunter stopped his healing ability from processing the injuries for just this occasion with someone examining him who could blow his cover. It didn't show up in pictures because he was rarely shirtless in pictures and used a holographic projector on the off chance he was somewhere his chest could be photographed.

Simon touched the scars, Hunter put his gloved hand on her arm. She jolted back "That's enough for the physical. You can put your shirt and hood on." Archers had specially insulated shirts that keep their sweat from weighing them down, they used shirts with tags cut out to make their undershirts.

Simon started the questions "Are you diabetic?"

Hunter couldn't believe that was a serious question "No."

Simon entered the answer "Do you drive?"

Kyle said "Keep questions relevant. He doesn't have to answer irrelevant ones."

Simon said "I told you I need records." Her British accent was almost fake sounding when she got worked up but Hunter knew from Archers' identification that she was a native of England.

Kyle responded "Medical records. Driving has nothing to do with the project."

Simon asked "Do you want to do this?"

Kyle said "If you can't keep it relevant then I should be doing that." The emotions in his words made Hunter surprised Kyle didn't go Beastman. He took the tablet and Agent Simon left, Finn followed to calm her down. Kyle erased the records from the SIGO network she was uploading them to and sent Hank the access list for later.

Kyle tapped a few things then asked "Is there a history of heart conditions or diabetes?"

Hunter said "No."

Kyle asked "Any relevant medical conditions?"

Hunter said "No."

Kyle said "That's about it. We can use a health monitor for other relevant concerns." Hunter moved his finger across the top of his wrist and looked at Kyle questioningly. The question was if by health monitor Kyle meant activity watch.

Kyle said "Yes that's what I meant." SIGO agents were still gone so Hunter showed Kyle his hidden com.

Kyle said "That could work if we were in the system." Hunter signed okay, he shook his head as he tapped his wrist for watch.

Kyle said "Okay." He spoke up to the other scientists "Are we ready yet?"

Hank said "Just waiting on Simon to clear him medically."

Kyle said "He's clear. She was sending the information to SIGO, trying to make a file for him."

Henry said "Then we're good."

He came over and walked through how to put the wiring on under his shirt. The wiring was for stability, if asked he could say it helps carry the weapons. He put his stuff where they told him to, they'd added a little something to them to make the Trojan Horse circuit. The wiring was to complete the circuit, once on board it was no longer needed because the horse would already be set. The system was made for speed and efficiency most importantly.

The siege began while they were setting him up. Hunter wanted to join the fray but the science squad got him to focus on ending it the right way. He stayed sitting while they checked his work. Once done they went out to where the party had been. Agent Wade walked up to him with cuffs, Hunter knew it was for the plan but the geniuses didn't think he would so they tried to calm him down. He put his arms out and Wade cuffed him, the wiring was not wearer friendly and the painful expression made them think he was mad.

He got into character for the exchange. SIGO was only cleared for the exchange, outside that they had no ground to stand on for having any cuffed Archers. They made the exchange with Hunter uncuffed for a few moments between groups. He knew better than to screw things up. The other heroes pretended to be angry at SIGO.

Every hero was in on the charade and in on the raid. Mutant Alliance, SIGO and Protectors were the big players, every hero was assigned to one of the three. The big three split the heroes into teams and gave everyone their job. Some were passed between the three players. They were wild cards or eventually assigned to a squad with a job. A few squads had the job of covering the streets and keeping the invaders busy in doing so.

That was the plan anyway. Hunter rode out of the tower on a SIGO jet, Wade played guard. They landed and Wade lead his prisoner out, the other agents were there to secure their trade. With them out in the open, the alien invaders sent down their own ship with prisoner on board. Wade used SIGO's translator he said "On three we each send ours towards the other. No tricks and no one person going first or everyone dies." He opened his jacket to show a bomb with dead charges, hostile negotiation tactic. The other side agreed, they ordered the cuffs be removed for the exchange. On 3, prisoners were pushed forward. Playing his part of Trojan Horse perfectly, Hunter stumbled over as if confused.

Arriving at the other side of the exchange, Hunter was cuffed with a chain linking cuffs to his collar. They didn't predict that but it was fine, he only had to get on the ship for the plan to work. He was taken back to the mothership. They scanned him for any tricks, luckily he had no lock picks and the wiring wasn't the recording kind so they didn't care about it.

His binds were removed and he was forcefully shown into an arena. Champion, right. He had his bo staff and his wits, more than enough to take on most enemies. The enemy was a monster, probably a prisoner too. Remembering Huntsman's not killing comment, he realized the problem. This was the colosseum, a duel to the death. He didn't kill so he was as good as dead. He charged the sword carrying enemy, pole vaulted the way his special way using his staff right over the enemy. That was entertaining. He did a showy staff trick as the monster of an alien recovered his own wits. Pretending to prepare a real strike Hunter circled the monster after it walked back. He let his huge opponent have the first hit, dodging it by running up the sword. He was careful not to slip and cut himself, he had to move fast onto the thing's shoulders. He balanced on the beast's shoulders. Where was the extraction team?

He leveraged his weapon to make up for the size difference. Following a false slip, Hunter struck and the monster fell as he landed. The move imitated death without killing, or it did when in the fictional setting on a human.

Another monster was released on him. This other monster was a humanoid green skinned gladiator. He saw the determination in his opponent's eyes. Were they being blackmailed? Did defeating one alien damn a whole world? No time to think with that sword coming at him. Hunter switched to his bow and fired at the attacker. As the green guy got close he threw his bow in his quiver and used his knives for the closed quarters. Archers know how to assess a situation, he decided to disarm the attacker by cutting tendons to disable the hand.

When the sword fell, he heard cheering. He put his knives away, not going to kill. Then picked up his staff, collapsed it down to carrying size and put it away before fixing his bow on his chest. He picked up his unarmed opponent's weapon, put the blade up to the alien's neck and saw the fear in its eyes. It wasn't fear of dying, it was fear of failure. Fear of failing is common among any who put too much pressure on themselves to be better than the best they can be. Hunter slammed the sword into the sand. He knew for a fact the enemy was being blackmailed, he had no choice. Hoping for the best, Hunter refused to kill the defenseless alien. He couldn't understand a word that was said.

A guard with a gun came in, he said something to the defeated alien. His translator clicked on "You kill him or both homes die."

Hunter knew the translators worked both way, he said "I won't kill. Threaten Earth. I don't care."

The guard kept his gun on Hunter "Finish him. Or Earth dies and so does his world. Do it now."

Hunter said "No. You won't shoot me after I defeated both enemies. I know how this works. I won now I have value to you in these matches. You get something from these fights and you won't risk ruining them by destroying your leverage over fighters."

The guard lowered his gun, "Smart slave. Usually takes time."

He turned his gun on the loser, Hunter jumped in the way as the shot went off. Now he was damaged goods, they may decide he's not worth the repairs. If the viewers weren't upset by the shot then he just saved two, maybe three lives. Three if they dumped the dead and the monster knew he was beat, letting them dumping him. The shot slave was dragged away with the slave swordsman. Mindless violence distracted the crowd while the arena doctors operated on the attraction. Good thing the wiring was laced into his hood, it kept his gear in place when his hood was yanked off. They operated quickly, most on board were slaves in some form.

They fixed the arena attraction then sent him back into action soon after he woke up. To up the stakes he was to face multiple combatants, they were all forced into it. Hunter used his keen eyes to take down each enslaved alien gladiator non lethally. Running around with various weapons increased his entertainment value, his no killing rule made him a sensation in the ways he took down his opponents. He fought three more rounds after the injury. His methods, weapons and rules were gimmicks.

After the rounds he was thrown in a cell. He kept his quiver, bow and knives but not his hood. They hadn't even discovered his false bottom. He tapped his com, "Everyone is a slave," he said. Transmitting intel while toying with his knives. He saw a pair of unchained creatures coming and tapped the translator on, transmitting the words. He was the only Archer with a small microchip implant, it translated the words for Hunter to hear.

One said "Quite impressive. I caught only a few shows. What was that overly armed one doing?"

Two said "That's our latest acquisition from Earth. A skilled warrior that won't kill. The the audience loves it."

One said "This is it." They stopped at Hunter's cell, he continued toying with his knives. "You let it have weapons in its cage."

Two said "We could throw it in the arena as is. The other weapons add to the audience interest."

One said "Really. How much?"

Two said "Not for sale, it is too valuable of an attraction."

One said "You have to be willing to part with some of your toys to get anywhere. Not just the broken and dead ones." He turned to the other creature "What if one of mine were to beat it? Fully armed, no holds barred. We let a few guards play judge."

Two said "Excellent idea. We'll do it in my arena. Two champions facing off. That is a valuable commodity." They continued discussing the fight. Hunter tapped his com off.

The alien prisoner in the cell next to him said in English "They're talking about auctioning you off. Guess you won't be here long."

Hunter looked up, he set his knives next to him and walked over to the bars "Did you just speak English?"

The prisoner asked "How do you think they learned it? From invader con?"

Hunter said "I don't care, won't be here long. My planet has many heroes, a whole herd of new ones yearly."

The prisoner said "Believe me I know. Where did you think I learned English?"

Hunter said "I just wanted to stop criminals and now I'm fighting aliens for invaders. Guess small time doesn't exist any more."

The prisoner said "Guess not. We can't talk anymore."

Hunter saw a squad of guards going on duty and noticed everyone go silent. A chain of aliens brought food in. All the proof he needed the aliens weren't victorious on Earth, nothing for him but a confused look as servers tried to explain. A guard hit a server with a baton, Hunter ran to his cell bars and was zapped for it.

A translator clicked on "Looks like hero doesn't like how you hit him." They turned to Hunter.

The nearest guard asked "What do humans eat?" Hunter stayed silent, he'd discovered silence was a weapon when used just right.

His door slid open slightly as the guard stepped in and tried to hit him. He dodged, grabbed the guard's arms and drove him into the cell door, driving forward as it zapped the guard. Guards pointed guns at Hunter, he let go and the guard fell out of his cell. He would've been shot if they were allowed to shoot the show's star slave. He backed up, acting careful but scared so as not to attract too much attention.

The guard who saw Hunter in the first place said "No food for that one."

Hunter didn't need more food to fight. Within 20 minutes he was taken to the arena with his hood still fully loaded. His opponent was ready and Hunter saw it wasn't some scared slave but a real warrior, standing ready for a fight with his sword.

Hunter waited for the attack, deciding unarmed was the best course of action. He felt strangely fine with mercilessly beating on that which feels nothing. It came down to let him suffer from his injuries or end it. Hunter couldn't bring himself to deal that final blow, even a mercy kill. That fight forever made his reputation as a force to be reckoned with.

The arena's owner came into the arena with guards pointing guns at the green clad gladiator. The owner said "Was that a fight or was that a fight? A little unfair with my skilled fighter against that ruthless animal. That was a fight to be remembered. Sponsored of course by the animal's regular master. This human can and will defeat any brave enough to challenge him. Sign up you or your slaves to fight him for a fee, feel free to sign up security and teams." He raised Hunter's hand. At least they knew his species name.

The arena owner walked Hunter out. His translator clicked on "You're going to be a big money maker for me. Better keep you clean and fed to improve your value."

Hunter said "You own an invasion fleet?"

The owner stopped and smacked Hunter "You do not ask questions." They continued walking, not to the cells. The owner said "You'll be a star. I'm going to bank on this. You'll sleep in a suite so we can sell video." He explained as if Hunter were an equal, the slap taught his attraction better. Hayes stayed silent. While planning aloud the owner escorted his slave to his new home suite.

He showed Hunter his new luxury cell, he couldn't leave so it was a cell. Hunter had a big bed, bathroom and TV along with a bar and fridge that were empty. The owner said "You like it. We'll stock it with your food so we can show you enjoying yourself between fights."

The owner turned to Hunter "You need a sword so we can show you with a bloody blade." Hunter pulled out a knife and showed the owner, playfully lifting it from against the alien's neck up to his eyes. The owner said "Perfect. You can keep your bloody weapons. I'm going to be absolutely rich." He walked towards the door, turned back "We need a name for the flyers."

Hunter said "Apollo's Archer." The guards hefted their guns at the backtalk.

The owner said "Really? That'll work. One question: What's Apollo?"

Hunter said "Apollo was the ancient god of archery, the sun, healers, plagues, music, poetry, prophecy and young males. At one time he was herdsmen of the gods before the younger god Hermes took that."

The owner said "He's everybody's god. Great. What does your kind eat?"

Hunter said "I don't need food for another few weeks. Our food comes from our planet, haven't heard of humans eating alien food. Astronauts pack their food." The owner left, happy at the news.

He came back in with a remote, he pressed a button to reveal an armor mannequin. He said "Suit in there." Hunter sat on the couch. The suite was some kind of employee quarters.

The owner said "You need to take off your suit, save it for fights."

Hunter said "Unarmed human, boring. Human armed to the teeth with weapons living in a suite, interesting."

The owner said "Great idea." Hunter looked at the TV, the owner showed Hunter the remote "All the Earth channels." He wandered out, talking about all of the money he'll make. The door closed.

Hunter looked closely around the room and found the cameras. He looked at the remote and found bonus buttons like call (for food and drinks?), chamber (armor mannequin), a few others. He focused on the TV. If he was boring they wouldn't look too hard. He looked at a camera, video no audio, of course they planned on taping him sleeping in the suite.

He tapped his quiver bottom a few times to prevent listening in "Private gladiator arena. Won a bunch of fights without killing, now owner wants to banking on that. Everyone's a slave except guards with guns and audience members. Servers, fighters, probably medics, all slaves." He acted like he was whispering to himself. He dropped his hood, no one to recognize him and the com read it so SIGO wouldn't get a shot at surprising him.

He stayed boringly normal for a human, watching TV and not leaving the couch or moving much. Guards peaked in occasionally to check on him, must be making sure he wasn't trying to trick him. During one movie, the guards came in and a translator clicked on "Get up." Hunter stood as he hit record.

They roughly ushered him out, he flicked his hood up and hurried ahead of them. He saw fear in his opponent's eyes, be merciful but win. Hunter ran at the alien, he flipped with his hands hitting the alien's shoulders. During the flip he pushed down with all his weight at an angle on the enemy's shoulders to knock the guy down as he landed. He kicked the sword away and aimed at his bow the fighter's back. For show he picked up the sword.

The next combatant came in as the current one hobbled off. This one was all anger, hard to read why. Attacking with sword in hand he whipped the opponent's weapon out of hand. He pushed the ET down with his right shoulder after faking a left side collision. Once down Hunter dropped the sword and switched to his staff, swinging it around, both showy and hitting the opponent's face. A bell sounded the end of the fight, first time a bell sounded.

He ran to the far side of the arena, putting his staff away. Three opponents entered. Running fast, Hunter took one down with ease and disarmed the others in under two minutes. He kept up the pace and made the last two knock themselves out. It was almost magic the way he fought and the audience loved every second of it.

The owner sent 5 signed up combatants in at a time. They charged Hunter, he used mostly unarmed methods to defeat them. Pulling a knife to disarm two of them. The fights kept going on and the champion never tired. Running around the arena, disarming and defeating any in his way. More combatants were signed up, the fees were paid and for two days Hunter fought nonstop. He used most of his weapons.

After the two days he ran out of challengers and was ushered back to his suite. He pretended to pass out on his bed. He thought about the situation. Archers learn to judge time on a curb from the long shifts, they don't see many clocks. The raid must've failed, otherwise he would've been rescued by now.

His com came to life, lucky his hood was up or else he wouldn't have heard it. "Hunter, you there? Please respond."

Hunter whispered "I'm here."

Ethan said "Bad new. Earth has been taken and the heroes are off world. Archers are hiding out and helping where we can but we can't risk getting caught in the now occupied territory. Sorry, no rescue. You're on your own."

Hunter said "Copy." The com went dead. His whispers were seen as sleeptalking.

When he sat up the owner came in, "Good, just in time. It's time we challenge a real gladiator." He walked Hunter to a shuttle. Hunter sat down and cuffs were left off, must have stun guns. When they got close to the planetside, he made his move and escaped. Planetside he ran into the heroic bandits the Space Guards.

Their half-human leader Preston asked "How'd you get here?"

Hunter said "Long story. Tell you after we get out of here."

Preston (not his hero name) asked "Who are you? I can see you're human." Hunter pointed to a sign on the planet's colosseum. Preston read "Apollo's Archer. Okay come with us."

A member that resembled a squirrel said "We're just going to trust he is who he says he is."

Preston said "Riot, have you seen Apollo's Archer? That's him."

Hunter said "I'll explain things, off world. Earth is not independent anymore." They ushered him to their ship.

Riot said "We came here for a reason."

Hunter pulled his com, hit a few buttons, "This is a list of everything this is designed to be."

Riot took it, "I might be able to make it work."

Preston said "Good, we can find a more permanent solution later." He modified the ship quickly and they took off. In space they put it in neutral.

Preston said "Explaination time."

Hunter dropped his hood and gave an overview of the team then explained the Trojan Horse prisoner exchange.

Preston said "I'm just going to assume all of this is true. Haven't been to Earth in a while, must've missed the part about Apollo's Archers. How did you end up in those gladiator matches?"

Hunter said "The exchange went off perfectly. Guess the invaders gave the fight promoter me just to get rid of the problem. How should I know Preston?"

Preston asked "How do you know my name?"

Hunter said "My team isn't on good terms with SIGO and we regularly hack them."

Preston said "Okay. Why Apollo?"

Hunter said "Apollo's twin sister Artemis had a team called the Hunters of Artemis. Apollo and Artemis were both great archers. Apollo's Archers are kind of like the Hunters of Artemis, except for some immortality stuff."

A green teammate with red tattoo looking things said "The no killing thing comes from your code."

Hunter said "Before anyone can train to become an Archer he is sworn to secrecy then given a handbook he has to live by the rules in his handbook. When they finish training they're sworn in, the oath has everyone obey the code for life. The 18 year old ending point is for the young males part of Apollo's domain."

Preston asked "What happens if they break the code?"

Hunter said "It varies."

The tattooed alien said "You have quite the organization."

Hunter said "Have to with our numbers."

Preston said "You can use all of those weapons."

Hunter said "Yeah, I can but darts and some other stuff isn't needed for the recorded fights. We don't dip any of it, skill makes it all work. Skill and infinite engineering, the arrows never run out."

Preston asked "When was that invented?"

Hunter said "Only my team it."

Riot asked "What got you into doing all this?"

Hunter said "Long story."

Preston asked "Can you contact Earth? So we can combine our efforts with the rebels."

Hunter said "Sure. Archers are definitely allied with normal rebels. I'll need my com."

Preston said "You'll have to hide when we get the parts we need to repair the ship. Just to be safe."

Hunter nodded and Preston hid him. When they stopped for the parts, the ship was searched and Apollo's Archer used his invisibility he'd discovered during the wars. They didn't see him when they looked right at him. Space Guards were questioned and passed the tests. Hunter came out once they were offworld.

Preston asked "Where were you?"

Hunter said "Right where you left me. Hiding in plain sight, helps with being a vigilante."

Preston said "Okay, so you were cloaked."

Hunter said "Whatever you say."

Riot handed back parts of his com "Great now call your Earth friends."

Hunter looked at Preston, "I'm not a tech."

Preston said to Riot "You need to fix the com. You took it apart, you can put it back together." Riot got to work on the com, grudgingly. Hunter sat down without a word, he could hear an argument among team members in the ship's bridge about trusting him. He closed his eyes, sleeping lightly. Riot returned his com and he made the call. When the team came out from the bridge he stood. They got cloaked as soon as they were off.

Hunter ran to Olympia, where the fight that started everything was. He saw wreckage all over. He was spotted by street police. Using the skills he'd become well known for, he eliminated the threat posed by the aliens. Wearing the Archers' uniform was now illegal. A patrol ship caught sight of him and he eliminated the threat that squad posed in record time. Space Guards had caught up fast as more LEOs spotted him.

The ship had apparently stopped for too long because he was quickly surrounded by personnel transport ships. Apollo's Archers recognized him without the staff and joined the fray. Soon they were in a war of their own making. Hunter lead some Archers out of the area on a shuttle, taking aliens with them for clearance codes. Ethan was among the unit, he fixed up Riot's patch job. They didn't know their leader was a new man, neither did the man himself but he had definitely change.

With a tech at the controls, he came back. He said "You are going to tell us everything you know about the heroes you fought from this planet. You will tell us how to get them. Anything else we need to know from you will be provided as well."

Translator permanently on the alien he was kneeling over said "No."

Hunter said "You will break, everyone does eventually."

The alien said "Do your worst." Must've heard that from Earth media.

Hunter said "If you insist." He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and jabbed it into the guard's shoulder, on humans that move dislocates the shoulder. The guard screamed. "Feel like talking. Locations of captured Earth heroes for starters." The threat of pain can be as bad as torture itself. Hunter's eternal smile looked wicked to the alien in pain before him. Archers were stunned by his behavior.

After some convincing the alien gave "Fine. As you wish, gladiator. Like you they were given to arena masters." Receiving names Hunter nodded and knocked the alien out.

He went to the cockpit "Set a course for the Mojave Desert. Some time in the sun for these guys."

Ethan asked "What happened to you? Why did he called you gladiator?"

Hunter said "A lot. Cause that's what I am to them. They gave me to gladiatorial games. Take the uniforms. Could come in handy." They dropped the prisoners off in the desert naked. Then Hunter guided them to the Space Guards' ship.

An idiot Archer drew his bow at the aliens. Hunter gestured down. He walked up to Preston "Given to gladiator games. Got the names of which ones the heroes are in."

Preston said "Saw you steal the ship."

Hunter said "We knock them all out then what? We got information. Aliens aren't protected by Earth laws so not illegal. They're illegal immigrants at best according to American law."

Hunter turned to his team "Make the needed arrangements before you leave if you're leaving."

He asked Preston "Can you help us get the heroes back?"

Preston said "Sure. We'll help free Earth." He gestured Hunter to get in.

Tattoo guy said "You can't be serious."

Preston said "Dakar I am serious. The Protectors and mutant heroes are friends." Hunter was seated and ready to go, he gave names. They left Earth with Archers tailing. They plotted a course through the galaxies to rescue heroes.

Jumping onto fight ships and going straight to the ring. He saw Patriot fighting for his life. Hunter shot down the opponent. He'd been named a rogue by his former master with a bounty out on him. Thankfully the stolen uniforms got his hero friends in. He fought off guards and shot spectators. Soon it was a riot in the arena.

Hunter and Patriot ran to the cells. They released the prisoners and slaves. More escapees means smaller bounties and betters chances with confusion. A few heroes were sold to each arena master.

With Riot hot wiring ships for escapees they cleared the arena ships. Returning to Hunter's temporary home to get the English speaker and add to all out chaos. Using a few ships to get home they hit the mothership of the invasion. Taking down guards and freeing prisoner. With calculated assaults they took down the fleet.

The heroes met aboard SIGO's HQ, designed as a flying fortress. Preston said "With a little help and a lot of work we can take the problem aliens off your hands."

Armory said "Thanks but no. We already know what they did isn't illegal to your authorities."

Preston said "Worth a shot. What will you do with all the aliens?"

SIGO Director Nathans answered "They'll be the first inmates of our new orbiting containment facility. In case of any unauthorized entrance into our solar system the station goes into lockdown. When attacked it drops from orbit. 100% escape proof."

Hunter said "Wow." Everyone spun, having forgotten he was there.

Preston said "You are good at that." Trying to disguise his surprise.

Hunter said "The alien that taught them English. He knows some of the players, could be a good ally if you make it an alliance."


	11. Rites of Passage

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Rites of Passage

On patrol Hunter caught sight of his little brother running mad. He signalled his team to go on without him. Jumping down to street level, he dropped his hood and switched to street clothes. He tapped Trent's shoulder in an alley "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Trent said "Hunter, what are you? Right. I can't take your help."

Hunter said "Rite of passage. I can help. 3 to a quest. 3 is sacred to the Greeks."

Trent said "So I can have 2 helpers."

Hunter nodded "Yup."

Trent said "Okay. I have to find lost magical artifacts."

Hunter asked "Can you sense the stuff? How are you supposed to find it?"

Trent said "Magic to find magic." He had something in his hands.

Hunter said "Lead the way."

Trent said "One is here. Just don't know if it's inside, above or below the wall."

Hunter said "Could've been built on top of the thing. I had some rites as Apollo's heir."

Trent said "I didn't know that. I just found out my brother was a super Greek so not saying much."

Hunter asked "Do you know what it is?"

Trent said "Of course and it's dangerous so I can't risk screwing the extraction up."

Hunter said "You know what it is and how it works. Use your magic training." Trent looked up from the locator. He moved his hands around.

He said "It's inside the wall." He looked defeated.

Hunter said "It's not the end. Inside is better than beneath. We can get it. Can you pull at it? Got any phasing magic?" Trent stepped forward, stuck his hand inside and pulled out a harp looking thing. It disappeared from his hand with the locator.

Trent said "We can do this, assuming that 3 rule applies. Who did you have?"

Hunter said "No one. It was still a secret then. Look on the bright side, we got one. How many are there?"

Trent said "A lot." A list appeared before Hunter's eyes.

Hunter said "We need to get packs. We definitely need supplies."

He lead Trent to a sports shop, Trent said "Camping supplies?"

Hunter said "We need stuff for the trip. Only necessities."

He lead Trent, a survivalist himself he skipped food and checked out on his debit card. They leaned against the building cutting tags and packing. Trent asked "What about food?"

Hunter said "Give me your debit card. I know it was your going away present. Hand it over. You're likely to attract pickpockets." Trent gave.

Hunter said "Sports stores are not the best place to get that stuff. Overpriced to the legal limit."

He lead his brother to a gas station. They bought snacks and disposable phones on Hunter's card. They set their bags outside, picking the packs up as they went on their way.

Hunter stopped at an ATM, Trent asked "What else do we need?"

Hunter said "Change your PIN number." He swiped Trent's card.

Trent asked "Why?"

Hunter said "Switch to something special. It's a security thing." Trent stepped up as Hunter stepped away. He changed his number and they left.

Hunter asked "Where to?" Trent made the locator.

He said "Out of state."

Hunter said "Make sure you're following an efficient route."

Trent stopped, did something Hunter couldn't describe then said "Yeah still out of state."

They stopped in Vegas. Hunter used his skills to earn them extra cash. He deposited it to more than cover their expenses. They picked up more artifacts. As the sun set they made camp in the desert. Talking as they ate some jerky.

Trent said "Thanks for the distraction back there."

Hunter said "Covered our expenses. Even after the minor charge." Referring to the gambling in Vegas.

Trent asked "What did you do as rites?"

Hunter said "The Olympians sent me on quests to prove my place. Monsters attacked, I actually got thrown into buildings a few times. Right inside, threw glass. I suppressed my Greek blood so wounds didn't heal instantly. Just jumped back on the giant and took it down. I was also sent after one of the Bowman brothers' son. He shot one of Apollo's golden arrows. God gave the 2 Bowman brothers 1 arrow. Kid stole it and shot it so Apollo would save his brother. As we fought I told them kid about the test. He might've thrown the fight. I don't know."

Trent said "Really? This quest is probably gonna take us months, cross country journey."

Hunter said "We're gonna go to the east coast only to go back to Seattle." Trent nodded.

Trent asked "Ever fight an alien?"

Hunter said "First time for everything. Yeah, I fought some aliens but that was after we got world peace."

Trent said "Interesting. What powers do you have?"

Hunter said "Most fullbloods tested themselves after discovering their second form. Many were trained by fullblood guardians. They were chosen to train fullbloods. They know about Olympus, the gods, the whole deal. They're made immortal to do their job, they teach the fullbloods how to survive. After their job is done, the fullbloods are sent towards Olympus. I met one, once. No training, that's probably why I'm no good with a sword and barely passing with a gun. I really can't use either but the gun is easier. Probably how so many master it."

Trent asked "What do Greeks say about the stars?"

In Greek Hunter said "Balls of gas and fire."

Trent said "Ancient Greeks, please translate."

Hunter said "There are stories for the constellations. Orion was giant, he was blinded then Hephaestus made him mechanical eyes. He joined Artemis, one of only two who ever joined as a member of the male persuasion. He joined her and when he bragged about being the best hunter, a giant scorpion was sent after him. He was made into a constellation with the adjoining scorpion. Callisto was a female Hunter of Artemis, Artemis's father Zeus, king of the gods and the least faithful husband on record, he was attracted to her. Gods and goddesses can shapeshift. He made himself look like Artemis to try to get with her. Not sure that worked but she did end up bearing his son. Hunters are sworn to oath and part of that oath is to turn their backs on men. Conceiving a kid after joining is not supposed to be possible. Artemis found out after Callisto refused to bathe with the others. She had not only broken her vow but she had broken Artemis's trust by lying and keeping her pregnancy a secret. She was made into a bear. Her and her son are Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."

Trent said "Wow. Any of those constellations above us?"

Hunter said "Not sure. Never paid attention to know what exactly they look like. We could be right under Orion's belt and I wouldn't see it. He was a giant so his constellation should be huge."

Trent asked "How do immortals do the married thing? You said Zeus was the most unfaithful husband on record. Being immortal, how was he a husband?"

Hunter said "To answer your question it's complicated and usually the spouse is also immortal, don't get dig too deep. Just remember Olympians have ichor not blood and no DNA. Don't think too hard with them."

Trent said "Okay, let's get some sleep."

Hunter said "If this stuff is as dangerous as you say, we should keep a guard out. I'll take the first ship. I'm used to staying up." Trent climbed inside their tent and slept. At sunrise, Hunter woke him up.

Trent said "I thought you said we'd take shifts."

Hunter said "I told you I could stay up. We need you at full strength to do your magic." Trent nodded and lead them to a bus stop.

Sitting on the bench he summoned the locator, Hunter asked "Are we the only ones who can see that?" Trent nodded and continued messing with it.

Trent said "Good news, I think we can a bus to the next location. It's not desert bound." Hunter nodded. Even when he wasn't grinning like an idiot, something about him made everyone else want to. Apollo was god of the sun, maybe that was it. He never scowled or acted dark, he was a light kind of guy.

Trent said "We should probably get some bus passes and find the next bus there."

Hunter followed him to the bus depot. He looked at the schedule while Hunter got their boarding passes with the little cash he kept from Vegas. He chased sat with Trent and waited for the bus. They rode through the desert and Hunter continued following Trent's lead. With the a few more artifacts gathered Hunter suggested "We should see about odd jobs. Every day we can, we should gather money to cover expenses. No need for Uncle Hunter to get suspicious." Trent nodded and they worked in the suburbs of nearby cities.

They spent the night in the nearest national park. Trent said "I have a confession."

Hunter was suspicious "This isn't about rites of passage."

Trent said "Nothing like that. It's just I kind of faked my way into Xiam. I forced my grades up to the top of the class so I'd get the letter. I'm not a genius or anything. I faked my way in."

Hunter said "You couldn't have. No one gets the letter who doesn't deserve it. They might've made something up to get you through the door but you deserved to get in."

They'd refilled their canteen at the park's water fountains, that's how they kept it full. Hunter passed it to Trent. He was more relaxed about Hunter keeping watch, didn't worry about the shift thing as he fell asleep in the tent that night. They broke into a routine. When need be, Hunter created a distraction while Trent retrieved the artifact. They spent most of the day hunting artifacts. The rest of their day was spent earning money. They made camp wherever they could, usually parks. Hunter was the muscle, Trent provided magic. They treasure hunted their way across the country. In New York, retrieving the last artifacts they realized that they had become brothers again. Who knew, all it took was a cross country magic treasure hunt to bring them together.

Trent asked "Do we have enough money to fly back?"

Hunter said "We have your full card, I put some of casino money on it."

Trent asked "How?"

Hunter said "Tones, every key makes a different sound. I only had to hear you change it."

Trent asked "Is that why you had me do it? So you could make deposits."

Hunter said "Your card wasn't signed, it was new. You'd never used it so the PIN was set to default."

Trent said "Right, thanks bro."

Hunter said "We can fly back but we're using your card. We need to stop at an ATM then a library."

Trent said "I'm almost afraid to ask."

Hunter said "ATM to deposit our cash. Library to book the plane tickets."

They hiked to an ATM, Hunter put half of their earnings in his account. Then returned Trent's debit card with the rest. Trent made his own deposit. They went to the nearest public library. As they headed to the computers, Hunter whispered "I'll use the school account for a discount on the tickets after you transfer the money."

Trent signed onto his bank account and Hunter walked him through transferring the money. Then Hunter arranged the tickets. They went to the front desk before realizing Xiam is a long distance call. On their way out Hunter called Xiam on the disposable "Hey, it's Hunter. There's going to be a weird transaction or two on the school account. Trent and I are in New York, we've been recovering magic artifacts. He transferred money into the school account then we used the school's discount to book plane tickets. Probably gave you more money than was spent. If not I'll cover the difference."

Henry answered "Okay? I think. When do you fly back?"

Hunter said "Today. School does get a discount, right?"

Henry said "Frequent flyer. Yeah, we get a discount. Does this mean you'll help with the face to faces? You did use the airline account."

Hunter said "If I do that and Trent's transfer didn't cover the trip, that's me paying you back. Yeah, Hank I'll do it anyway. We're coming back."

Henry said "Call me on your phone when you land."

Hunter said "Okay." They hiked over to the airport.

Trent said "I don't have my ID. Do these count as carry on?"

Hunter said "Maybe and yes you do have your ID. Here." He returned Trent's wallet "Told you, you're easy to pickpocket. If this doesn't count as carry on, it won't change the price." They went straight up to security, the bags did count as carry on.

Trent asked "What did you promise Henry?"

Hunter said "The school has this account for recruitment missions. They go knocking on doors when the letters are left unresponded to. It started after I arrived. I told him that I would start helping with knocking on doors thing."

Trent said "Okay." He picked up their canteen, "It's empty."

Hunter said "Of course it's empty, it got through security. Let's get something to drink on the flight." They went to a nearby shop and bought some pop.

Arriving in Seattle, Hunter called back Henry on his own phone as promised "Why did you want me to call you?"

Hank said "That was fast. Are you in Seattle?"

Hunter said "There is no New York to Olympia so yeah. Trent and I are going to the space needle to deliver the artifacts to Olympus. Why did you ask me to call you?"

He summoned a cab with his debit card, he put the phone on mute and said "Space needle."

Trent slid his own card through "Fast."

Hunter took Hank off mute "Sorry, talking to a cabbie."

Henry said "It's a normal thing to ask."

Hunter said "So it was just manners. You didn't need anything."

Henry said "You're already in the cab. I'll check the account here." He hung up. Hunter put his phone away.

He grabbed Trent's phone, "Trade you." He got another disposable and tossed them out the window.

The cabbie swerved "What was that?"

Hunter said "Nothing, just my hand."

The cabbie said "Looked like something. Tell me or I swear I will turn this cab around."

Hunter said "Take a ten percent tip and just forget about it." The cabbie nodded, pretending to stay upset.

At the space needle, Hunter took Trent's pack and started walking home. A shot rang out, someone fired into the sky. Hunter fell in with the panicking crowd, despite knowing better than them about the shot's trajectory. He ran for Olympia. He didn't stop running until he jumped the fence again and burst through the door. He said "Momentum. Hard thing to fight."

Henry said "Deja vu."

Hunter said "Same here. Only last time, the landing slowed me down and the door was locked." Everyone who understood the joke, smiled.

Carter said "I thought you could control your speed better now."

Hunter said "Wrong field, my sport is kind of stationary. No running involved in archery." That joke was secondary, more understood and smiled.

Erik said "I thought you'd be gone a few more months."

Hunter said "My brother decided to chase magic and I went with him. Otherwise I would still be out."

Hank said "You do realize that Trent deposited a few hundred too much into the school account."

Hunter said "I do. I walked him through transferring the money. I told you it would be more than enough."

Carter asked "What does he mean?"

Hunter said "I'm far from the highest IQ in the room but I thought a few hours was more than enough time to fill him. Guess I was wrong. Trent ended up in New York and we transferred money from his account into the school account then used the school's discount to fly back. I told Hank that I would help with recruiting after using the account."

Erik said "Then we're good. We've been trying to get you involved in the school recruitment since your second year here. You're on board now, right?"

Hunter said "Yeah." That situation quickly calmed down. Hunter raced up to his room, early home with no work. He reached behind his desk for a secret tablet, Henry made it for him right before the world fell. They hid it because the tablet wasn't supposed to exist.

Henry soon found his way to Hunter's office, "You found it."

Hunter said "Good hiding spot, cloaked and hard to reach."

Hank said "It's fully loaded, I connected it to a bank of computers so memory wouldn't be a problem."

Hunter said "Admit it, you wanna play with your toy. Here." Hank took the tablet then his eyes lit up like a kid getting the best birthday presents ever.

Hunter said "Hiding it in here is especially genius, no one would think to check a sports' program's office for technology."

Hank said "That reminds me. This technology is completely legal but as far as anyone knows it doesn't exist, most would consider it impossible. So no matter what, do not take it out of this room. That's gonna be a rule with it, okay?"

Hunter said "Got it. Why are we hiding it if it doesn't exist and isn't illegal?"

Hank said "It's still dangerous."

Hunter said "Yeah but with that mind of yours, why can't you just create a false front? It looks like a tablet, feels like a tablet and is owned by a student so make it a student tablet. If it looks real, feels real and acts real, it might as well be real."

Henry said "That could be a great cover in case someone walks in. I'll sink it to your desktop so it looks like you just got a new tablet. With your family's wealth, this tech won't seem weird to have."

Hunter said "Part of the reason I like it here is because despite my name no one makes the connection about who I'm related to. I can finally be normal. Being related to a celebrity means nothing here."

Hank nodded "I understand."

Hunter said "I think it would be kind of weird if someone named their twin sons Hank and Henry, since Hank is short for Henry. What do you think?"

Hank said "I think you need something to focus on, Hunter."

Hunter said "Instead of rhyming the names, they used two names that one person can have. Or William Bill, for a first and middle name. Doesn't Kyle Keller have a weird name? Like his initials are KKK?"

Hank said "He does, his initials are three Ks. No one calls him anything like that though."

As Hunter cut the camera in his dorm and office he said to Hank "No one calls him KKK. His parents must've hated him to name him that or they might've just not notice."

He came back in "I need someone I can trust outside the Archers. Can I trust you Hank? Being a father I can't ask Erik to do this."

Hank said "You can trust me."

Hunter said "If something happens to me, Trent, Troy or Peter I need you to tell our family the full story. Olympus, Archers, Piercer, fullbloods, team founding, I want them to know the full story so they don't misplace any feelings. I know Aunt Maria would use any of our deaths to crucify the school in a heartbeat. I want you to tell them the whole story. As a parent Erik might not want to tell them the full story with the part about their kids keeping secrets and committing crimes. I need you to promise that you'll give them the whole story if something happens to me, Trent or either of my cousins. If I can't do it I want someone I trust to tell them."

Hank said "If you can't do it I promise I'll do the coming clean for you."

Hunter said "I'm gonna leave you here with that." He walked out, shutting the door behind him. Once off the property he went running along Puget Sound shore, careful not to show off any acrobatic skill.

Caleb rode near him on a hoverboard "Out for a run."

Hunter nodded and picked up the pace, Caleb caught up. Hunter pointed to a sign on the beach, it prohibited permitless electronic or automotive equipment. Caleb stopped, jumped down and put the board in disk mode so he could carry it in his pocket. He ran at hurtled after Hunter. Caleb said "I was an Olympic archer not track runner."

Hunter asked "What do you want?"

Caleb said "You rescued us from space then turn around and act like it never happened."

Hunter said "You skipped the part about the gladiator matches. Caleb, I already have a qualified therapist around. I don't need an archer playing doctor."

He picked up his pace and Caleb gave up on keeping pace. He ran laps around the shore then went to the Preston Point Park on the waterfront. He continued his laps, taking a tour of Olympia. He was glad he'd put on his Xiam Academy shirt, anyone who saw the emblem wasn't surprised by his speed and the any talent scouts stayed who happened upon him stayed back. After his jog he ran out of town and to the Protectors' HQ/ base of operations. He ran right in with his school guest pass, the team tutored athletics make the grade and helped academics get their athletics credit.

Hunter ran up the stairs to their living quarters, "What do you want?" He looked up to see the Universal Guards, "Not this again."

To Be Continued


	12. Guards Return

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Guards Return

Preston said "Hey, Archer."

Hunter said "I'm an archer, I actually founded the program."

Tommy said "It's okay, SIGO can't listen in."

Hunter said "I have no idea what you are talking about. I just need Caleb and Brett's notes so I can file them. Figured I could pick them up while I was out. Did I walk in on something?"

Riot said "You just said not this again, you know exactly what you walked into."

Hunter said "A talking squirrel?! I don't know whether to be amazed or confused. I pick confused. I've walked in on the Protectors meeting with mutants."

Caleb said "I'll give you the class notes but drop the act."

Hunter said "What act? Did I miss something? Forget it, give me the notes so I can get out of here."

Dakar said "You are an excellent actor. We know you are Apollo's Archer."

Hunter said "The guys in green hoods. I think they're called Apollo's Archers. Maybe Robin Hoods, not exactly thieves but still."

Preston asked "You done? How long are you going to keep that up?"

Hunter said "Keep what up? I'm not acting."

Caleb asked "Do you have amnesia?"

Hunter said "No. Didn't you guys meet Apollo's Archers? You seriously don't know I'm not one of them. I am definitely not an army of whack jobs in green hoods. Even if I was crazy enough, I am not an army."

Tommy said "You're good at that. Too bad we all know you're lying." Hunter just stared at him blankly.

Dakar asked "Are you sure this is the right human?" Hunter turned completely confused looking.

Caleb said "Yeah. Just takes a little convincing to get him to drop the act. Usually not this much."

Hunter said "Just give me the notes and I'll be out of here. I kind of want to get out of here before curfew."

Brett said "Curfew doesn't apply to you because you're a teacher and always ahead in your classes."

Hunter said "Hey, Brett. Mind getting me the class notes before the aliens run out of patience and act on their delusion."

Brett said "The Universal Guards are friends of the Protectors. Drop the act."

Hunter said "For the sixth time I am not acting. Do I need to say it in German? I took the class. I'm pretty sure I can do it."

Brett said "Reality time. You're fluent in 26 languages, you know at least 3 different martial arts disciplines and you're master archer. Not to mention you founded the guys in green hoods."

Hunter said "I'm out of here before I lose my mind too." Patriot threw his shield at Hunter, it hit and Hunter fell to the ground.

Hunter got up "What is wrong with you people? I am not one of the guys in green hoods. Now I need to go to the hospital to make sure I don't have a concussion." He walked out, faking pain.

Everyone looked at Patriot "I thought he would catch it or at least duck. He's really committed to this lie of his."

Nexus offered "Maybe he thinks it's the truth. Maybe he's got it in his head that hood on and hood off he's two different people. He takes the hood off and everything the hood guy did wasn't him. After all Apollo's Archers are an army."

Rick Reynolds, Patriot's son said "Nice allusion." They all stared at him "The thing with the As, it's called allusion. After all Apollo's Archers are an army, all As." They decided to ignore him after that.

Preston said "We need him to fight. When he was a gladiator, he never lost. He helped stop a lot of bad aliens. We're looking into something but we need someone with his skill to fight for us so we can get a deeper look at things. We've tried doing it ourselves but we all lost in qualifiers."

Caleb said "I'll talk to him. He really wanted those notes."

Brett said "He has to keep the records up to date. That's why no one else wants to oversee the department, all the office work deters them." Caleb grabbed the notes and his bike then headed over to Xiam.

Hunter saw him come in "I'm not helping those aliens."

Caleb asked "What? I brought the notes. We shouldn't talk about that here."

Hunter took the notes "Meet me downstairs. We can talk about it, just not, you know." Caleb nodded and met Hunter downstairs in the school conference room, he used a holographic uniform. Hunter dropped off the notes and suited up for the meeting.

Caleb was sitting at a head of the table, Hunter sat down next to him. Caleb asked "What was up with the big charade back at our base?"

Hunter said "You trust Judo. She trusts SIGO. She knows but I don't have to trust her as much as you do."

Caleb said "I kind of get that. Are you sure you're okay?"

Hunter said "I run along rooftops dressed as Robin Hood, okay is not a word I like to use in the hood. I get by."

Caleb said "Some of us are starting to think that you consider student Hunter Hayes and the Archers founder two different people. When you're wearing the hood you ignore student Hunter. Outside the hood you ignore Archer you."

Hunter said "To do the kind of things Archer me does, it's best to ignore them outside the uniform so they don't end you. What are you here about? I told you I don't need an archer playing doctor."

Caleb said "The Universal Guards are working on something. They need to get deep inside this gladiator games' group. To do that they need a gladiator. They tried to get one of their own in but lost the qualifiers."

Hunter said "So they came to Earth looking for a gladiator. Not happening."

Caleb said "Hear them out. You go out on shifts longer than this mission will take. They just need a fighter to register."

Hunter said "Not happening."

Caleb said "Just come back to base with me, wear the hood and listen to their pitch. I'll get Tommy to pay you if that's what it takes."

Hunter said "Bribery, really?"

Caleb asked "Where's that endless smile? Or is that a student Hunter thing?"

Hunter shot out his hand, choking Caleb "Listen to my words. It is not happening. Go back and tell them that when you wake up."

Caleb's eyes grew with fear. Hunter put his other hand around Caleb's throat for a few seconds to knock him out. He let go and left. Sam found the knocked out Protector soon after Hunter left him there. He checked Caleb's pulse and called the others. Hunter had gone straight to the simulator for an afternoon workout.

Apollo's Archers had turned a nearby warehouse into a training center, the trainees went to Xiam online and spent most of their time training. They wore armbands that showed their training level. The school program used the nearest ranges for classes. Mutants also received off campus training, leaving the simulator empty most of the time.

New programs were developed in the room, only copies were sent to other simulators. Hunter set the simulator to play all authorized simulations, meaning the original debugged sims. Archer and mutant mutant played in a random order. Unfortunately for Hunter's plans, the cameras were on and the lack of fingerprints only helped the adults figure out it was him.

They stopped any future simulations and helped end his current sim. Hunter was taken to the conference room like Trent had been when they wanted his magic help, he was cornered. Sam started "You choked someone out then on like it was nothing."

Hunter said "It was nothing. He was only unconscious in a few hours he would wake up with nothing wrong. Heroes use moves like that all the time only they usually use gimmick weapons like Huntsman's special arrows, Patriot's shield or Hawk's wing things."

"Why did you knock him out?"

Hunter answered "Remember the gladiatorial matches we all got put in after the alien invasion about half a year ago. The Protector's got it in their heads that it would be a good idea to try to loan me out to the Universal Guards for more gladiatorial games in space. Even though I don't work for them. That's why Huntsman was here, to get me to say yes. Ever met someone as persistent as a Protector that wants something. They don't stop. The Universal Guards failed in the qualifiers. So they came to Earth for an undefeated they could enter. I don't know how they got it in their heads that I would just go with them or why the Protectors decided to give away my secret identity like anything Archer related was theirs to give."

Sam said "You say no, you don't knock him out."

Hunter stood "You're acting like I killed him. I have news for you, I physically can't kill. Know why? I accidentally brainwashed myself so I can't break the Archers code." He fell into his seat.

Carter closed his eyes "He's actually not kidding. He really brainwashed himself."

Kate asked "How do you accidentally brainwash yourself?"

Hunter said "I can't answer that. All I know is I did it. I'm guessing any gladiatorial games as important as the Protectors are making these out to be are no holds barred. Meaning I physically can't do what they're asking but they won't give up." Judo came in and she was angry.

Hunter said "Val, as good as you are I am still slightly better. Brett made things way smaller than they are. His list might've been accurate for a second year Archer." That didn't deter her.

She attacked and in seconds she was on the floor, Hunter had his bow drawn in her face. She made a move to take him down, as he went down he shot her Archers' style not in the face. He quickly recovered. She did a tactical charge, careful not to use too much force that it could be used against her. He caught her arm, twisted it around her back. He used his other hand to hold her arm out so she couldn't hit him with it. He held a careful stance so kicking did nothing. He focused his strength in his hands and footing to keep her from wiggling out or flipping him. After struggling she calmed down and came to her senses. He let her go as she regained her composure.

Judo said "You could've just said no."

Hunter said "I did, repeatedly. Two things that are always true about the Protectors. You're a premiere superhero team."

Judo asked "And?"

Hunter focused "And you don't give up. You're convinced that I should and will do this space thing. I shouldn't have to say no in German to mostly American team but even that wouldn't stop you from trying to get me to agree to this."

Valeria/ Judo said "That might have something to do with only three members speaking German. What are your 26?"

Hunter said "It's 13, I was referring to the fighting part of his proclamation."

Val asked "How do you speak 13 languages?"

Hunter said "Language families and a lot of studying."

Val asked "Why are you still in school?"

Hunter said "I'm rarely here as you well know." He smiled after saying that.

Val asked "Why won't you consider the space thing?"

Hunter asked "Is it no holds barred?"

Val said "Yeah."

Hunter asked "To the death?" Val dropped her head and nodded.

Hunter said "I think you answered your own question."

Val said "Good reason."

Hunter said "Glad you agree. Now give it back."

Val asked "What are you talking about?" Hunter held out his hand. She sighed and gave his com back.

Hunter said "All of it." She handed over a bundle of bow shafts and a bag of arrowheads, then she reached in her boots and gave back his throwing knives. She turned to leave.

Hunter said "Not stupid." She threw back his bo staff. He caught it and hit the button to collapse it. She was gone by then.

Hunter said "Some of Ethan's best work. It's magnetic and collapsable. I didn't even think that was possible when we were designing the thing."

Jane said "It's magnetic."

Hunter said "Yup. Magnetic and strong. Little trick I have. Turn on the magnet, block an attack like hitting a knife with the staff and turn the magnet off in the middle of the move so the, let's say, knife goes flying. Or turn it on the other way, knife can't touch it. Ethan really outdid himself with this."

Sam asked "How much does it weigh?"

Hunter said "Don't know, weight really doesn't matter in science anyway. Mass does, because weight changes as you leave Earth's gravity but mass does not change." He tossed it over towards Sam. Erik stole it with his powers.

Erik said "It is very light. How does the magnet work?"

Hunter said "Far as I can figure, probably like your powers. It's not a magnet, like you're not a magnet. It uses magnetic fields. There are three buttons, one changes the length and the others are magnetic effect. Careful, if you don't want the room hitting you."

Erik floated it back "Show me." Hunter hit a button, it grew. He spun it around, showing off.

He said "I need something metal that's not the room. Anyone got keys or something." Everyone took something metal in hand. "Throw it at me." They did and he hit the buttons masterfully, everything stuck. He tossed it up when he changed the fields to catch different metals. He spun the staff around to throw everything on the table.

Hunter said "Just took a bit training to learn what is made of what and which button to use." He kept up a show with the staff. Something he did without thinking.

Jack said "Alright, stop that." Hunter looked at his hand, he realized that he was doing it only when he saw himself doing it. He stopped and put the collapsed staff down.

Kate asked "How do you turn the magnetism off?"

Hunter said "Either hit the button for the other field or hit the button for the current field a second time. I'm sure Ethan could make you one to study, just don't steal my trick."

Henry said "Pretty impressive technology. You've had that the whole time you were an Archer." He walked up to where Hunter stood by the table.

Hunter said "Not the whole time. More like second shift, mass creating the gear took time. Ethan didn't get a chance to work on this before the first shift."

Henry asked "Can I look at yours?" Hunter saw Hank's wristwatch, he pulled the staff out and hit two buttons at once. The staff grew and drew Hank onto it. Hunter left.

Hank said "A little help, the magnet's on." The others were getting a laugh out of the trick. Erik matured enough to unlatch Hank's watch.

Hank said "Thank you." He put his hand on the staff.

Erik said "Now you have to figure out which button Hunter hit to turn it off." The team started leaving. As he passed, Erik said "Try not to take the school down." Just as he spoke the staff jerked to the wall, taking Hank with it.

In the hall Sam said "Alright, it's not that funny."

Kate said "Hunter had to study metals to master that."

Sam turned to Erik "Which pole is it set to?"

Erik shrugged "I don't know."

"There are technically six types of magnetism. Ferromagnetism is the most common," added Carter.

Sam asked "How likely is it that staff can take down the whole school?"

Erik said "Not likely, there are countermeasures to prevent that sort of thing. This place was designed to withstand me."

Sam said "Right."

Erik said "There are two possibilities. Hank just has to press them. One will reverse the effect and one will shut it down. He reverses it then presses that button a second time, problem solved." Henry walked out into the hall holding the collapsed staff. He was twirling it like a toy.

Sam said "You figured it out."

Hank said "Yes I'm not turning it on again. I'll ask Hunter about taking it to Tommy Starr and Kyle Keller, scientists with more expertise on this stuff." Sam nodded, Erik reaches out and tapped one button on the staff twice.

Erik said "It's off."

Hank said "Thanks." He took two steps forward then turned, "You knew what button to press."

Erik said "No, but he did say reversing the magnet and hitting the active button a second time turns it off."

Hank said "You sensed the shift like sensing metal." As he walked away.

Hunter went up to the Protectors at their base, "Stop trying to get me to help with your suicide mission. I can't break the code. Preston you know what that means."

Preston said "You didn't have to knock anyone out to prove your point. I know what you mean. Archers can't kill."

Hunter nodded, he'd come to set the record straight. He left. The sky went dark suddenly. Running for cover everyone panicked. Hunter stood frozen. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he risk his identity again? Was it better to let whatever was happening happen? Luckily the choice was taken from him as Ethan rushed him into a fire escape with a team close behind. They climbed to the roof and Hunter was snapped out of his shock.

Ethan said "I need your permission to initiate the Unity Protocol."

Hunter said "Do it. We need teams on the ground. Be the line between innocent people and the end." Ethan nodded.

Trent popped in "What do I do? I wanna help. Like it or not I'm going to help."

Hunter nodded "I need you in a hood. Red ranking." He looked at Ethan "Get him in a team. Talk to John, I'd prefer he and Trek team up on the squad but John's in charge of that. Let's move." Trent was pushed towards Ethan as the group split up to get the job done.

Hunter ran to Olympus, as he ran in Titan King Ty asked "What are we looking at?"

Hunter said "End of the world maybe. I authorized Unity Protocol. We need to activate the 6 Saviors."

Everyone looked at Chance "What? Oh, right. I can't predict death but we knew when the gods faded that this was coming."

Hunter said "All we can do is vote. I have to get back down there. The 6 need to be prepared at least. We'll stall for time."

Goddess Queen Bea said "All in favor?" It was unanimous.

Hunter ran out after the vote. He joined the Green ranking team. Every hero and dark outlet had sent teams, Unity Protocol complete. Running towards the darkness Archers were ready for their final fight. They were smacked around by the forces of nature surrounding the epicenter. They couldn't give up, although many wanted to.

Tornado force winds pushed them all to the limit. Without his staff Hunter couldn't hook onto metal. He fought harder than ever to get through the wind. After he escaped the wild wind he ran away, as he did he radioed "I'm out send the others my way." He kept running. It was like fighting Earth's natural forces. He thought of everyone who was unknowingly depending on him, now it was messing with his head. He fought the thoughts out of his head.

Heroes or vigilantes, whatever they were no one would fall if they could help it. Fighting their way to the center through every natural disaster thrown at them what they saw was unbelievable. At the center of darkness the sun was hitting them full blast. Born a Christian in the bible belt Hunter could believe the sins of man had finally damned them all. Still innocent lives were at stake and they couldn't let the deeds of a few damn everyone.

Hunter dropped to his knees and put his hands together to pray. He prayed "God the Holy Spirit on behalf of all man I ask forgiveness be granted to the innocent." A prayer Jesus Christ may have recited.

He stood along with all of the Archers who had decided to follow him into prayer "We need to save people. I'm gonna assume the ozone layer is gone. What can we do?" He looked around to see defeated expression on everyone's face.

He said "We need to trust ourselves as much as any God. Actually we should trust ourselves more. Who decides what afterlife we earn? Who makes our life choices? We do. I'm a Christian son of an ancient Greek god. Weird mix but I am. Let's earn our happily ever after. Let's get our paradise."

They cheered up, focusing one said "That's the trouble with global warming. We can't undo the damage it causes." Hearing it was global warming some Archers showed how the heat felt.

Hunter said "This is global warming. I didn't know tornadoes and the Earth moving was caused by that."

The Archers, Chad said "It's not."

Hunter said "Okay. I know it's hot, we're sweating and there isn't enough vapor for clean water. If they know it or not people are depending on us. We have to save the innocent." The Protectors finally made it to the center.

Judo said "We're behind you, Hunter."

Hunter said "Alright? We need to form a brain trust of sorts. Put the smart people together while we work on keeping the evacuation on schedule. Don't leave here unless absolutely necessary, it's hard enough getting in once." They got to work with Archers running to Armory so they could put their heads together. Heroes climbed into the Protectors' jet to coordinate the evacuation. Hunter and those left searched the area for any tech that might be responsible.

With the search completed and evacuation officials notified to report any changes in the schedule, everyone who wasn't a genius laid down in the sun. Laying down Hunter thought of something "Among the many disasters, did any involve floods or the bay disappearing?"

Judo said "No. What are you thinking?"

Hunter answered "It's only a temporary solution and not an enjoyable one but we could use the sewers and Puget Sound for fake rain. I'll go check the science with the brain trust." Hank in his Mutant Vigilante persona had returned the bo staff.

Hunter tapped it a few times on the ground and the geniuses turned "I may have a solution. I just need someone to help with the science."

Carter asked "What is it?"

Hunter said "We might be able to use Sound and city or sewer water to create artificial rain. Just to buy time."

Tommy said "Artificial rain doesn't exist."

Hunter said "Yes it does or I think the science does. In high temperatures like California temps, Archers have water bottles filled with water made from vapor in the air. Can that science be applied to this?"

Chad said "Maybe. It would work like a complex oversized sprinkler system sending water into sky high pipes."

Hunter said "You don't understand. Reverse it. Water goes in and vapor comes out. More like a giant pot with water pumped in from the bay and huge amounts of steam coming out."

Chad said "That makes more sense somehow."

Kyle asked "Can that be made?"

Hunter said "The science exists and is sound. Rain refills the bay and sewers. For the second one we'll need the world's best filters or we'll cause the worst acid rainstorms. We definitely have the manpower." He gestured to the heroes sunning.

Hunter continued "We won't be moving people back in once the system is in place. This is a temporary fix until someone can make ozone to fix the sky."

They stared he said "I might not go to class but I pay attention."

Henry said "This could actually work and he's right, we should quarantine the city before starting."

Hunter said "Let us know when you figure out the logistics." He laid back down under the sun.

Hunter and the Archers stood as Ethan finally fought his way through "We have a problem. This event is spreading. We need to react, people need to know their heroes aren't gone." Hunter and Hank shared a look, after the moment they shared unseen it was hard not to look to make sure the other one was still on board with the plan.

Hunter said "Okay. First thing comes first. We need a united front, treat it like the street wars*. Judo, we need someone to deal with SIGO. Collins' team consultant, Brooke knows our secret but the rest of SIGO is still clueless. Let's keep it that way.

"Alright. Ethan, you're in charge of our team's techs, the genius squad. That team has a slightly different chain of command from most Archers with you on top. So I'll ask you to have your team work with the heroes' brain trust. We need to find a permanent solution to this problem, best way to do that is to have all of the smart people working together on it. To be clear, Ethan, you can say no since you do not report to me or anyone on my chain of command. Either way the rest of us will fight our way in to make sure this is all naturally occurring.

"Protectors, on the flight out we need you to evacuate everyone to bomb shelters. Tell evacuation officials the people need to be as protected and far below the land's surface as possible. If it helps anyone, pretend those vortexes are bombers. Although bombers were less deadly with some restrictions like size, payload and fuel. We all need to move. Let's leave a small squad here for their GPS locators in case this thing moves or something." His voice modulator had been on since he hooded up. He didn't wait to let other people talk, he took charge and gave a game plan.

Ethan said "I'm with you on this. You got the techs' support."

Patriot said "A good plan is a good plan. We're in."

Visor said "Wouldn't be here if we weren't in." Protector boarded at the same time mutants did, they flew out. Hunter pointed at a few Blues who'd be their way back to the center of the disaster area. Ethan teleported them out to a base. Hunter said "We need to be a fully united team. Call in all Archers and Hunters, tell them to meet on the SIGO HQ. We have multiple hero teams backing our play, SIGO can't hurt us. The heroes are likely going through SIGO for our united front, we all need to meet there." Ethan nodded and a few at a time he sent Archers to SIGO HQ then relayed the orders before taking his team.

After landing, many field Archers jumped on aircraft or broke into parked planes to make room for others. High ranking Archers jumped off the side of the flying central base, just as mutants and Protectors flew in, landing on the heroes' craft. Magnetex and telekinetics among others made more room for Archers. The heroes' planes had to hover because the archers were everywhere on the landing pad.

That is until parts of parked craft were floating everywhere to make enough room for Director Brick Nathans to come out, there wasn't enough room for a full squad. The mutants levitating the parts moved the pieces together into an extension of the carrier, flattening the pieces down as they fused them together and adding every craft created some space.

Hooded heroes lined up along the edge of the extended top to play the hardest game of human Twister-Chess-Jenga. Millions of hooded heroes had to line up in formation to make room with only enough room for less than 10 to move. Everyone lined up by backing towards the back edge of the extension while being careful not to take that plunge to street level. That alone would be almost impossible for normal people without powers, even with their skills it was a very difficult feat. This got them lined up like stories say Nazis lined up Jews in train cars, sardine close. Once in that formation everyone took one step more forward than the person behind them to create some space between rows and get the back row away from the imminent death fall. With the thin space between rows, they were out of room moving forward.

At the moment all hooded guys were called Archers and all hooded girls were called Hunters, both teams were operating under Hunter's procedures for efficiency since he didn't know any other teams and he was Artemis's heir.

Hunter was aboard the Protectors' plane facing a mutant jet, every mutant that completed training with the Alliance or Vigilantes was with the merged team. Luckily Erik saw him from the other plane, flat palm facing up he lifted his hand and Erik's plane rose above the teens. This made the hardest and most deadly part of getting into proper formation easier. Team members had to line up according to their assigned rank with Reds in the very back. Each tier went by tenure with their respective outlets. Using the planes to avoid knocking others down and going a few at a time. As one person jumped up to use a plane as leverage, those in front of them stepped back so he had a spot to land. Some pointed to the row they were aiming for so a spot could clear. This was the most dangerous game of Peg Solitaire.

Modulator on as always, Hunter said "Impressive, huh? Bet SIGO agents can't do that."

Huntsman had flown into the danger zone with mutants, he said "That they can't and shouldn't do."

Patriot said "That was very risky."

Hunter said "It worked." He looked at the communication console, they flicked a switch to turn all microphones off and Armory's face plate slid up. "Brett told you about the training we do. Archers master many fighting disciplines. We take many extra classes to be as smart as possible. Brett was actually low balling the fighting part. We can do more than most. Anyway, that's just formation and getting away from the imminent death fall."

Tommy said "I have to ask if you don't mind. What's the order of their formation?"

Hunter said "There are two separate groups down there: Archers and Hunters. Hunters as in Hunters of Artemis. Plus every outlet within the two. As per our Unity Protocol, they have all switched to doing things the way Apollo's Archers do. Every Archer and Hunter have been assigned a rank according to our system. Tommy it's by rank. If we were doing this on the ground where the death fall wasn't a factor, some teams might go by tenure. We haven't done perfect formation since like a year after founding. We just have too many members to nit pick but they have original print handbooks that specify the tenure subcategory."

Patriot said "It's amazing what you set up."

Hunter nodded, Erik came over the plane radio "Leave the plane in hover close to the door for docking, I'll hook you up the the carrier for safe keeping." They did and Erik connected them to the carrier.

Hunter turned up his microphone with his modulator active as he deplaned "Field agents depart and assist with evacuations while awaiting plan orders."

Many jumped off the ship with techs remotely teleporting them to safety. With the herd thinned, the heroes on the planes went in with Director Nathans. Hunter continued "All techs follow Armory."

They all filed inside with Hunter last inside. Techs, Armory, Hawk, Kyle, Carter, Hank and the rest of the hero brain trust went into SIGO's lab dealing with the problem. Other non-leaders joined the elite agents assigned to help deal with the odd occurrence. Leaders followed Brick all the way to his meeting with senior agents.

The meeting room was a mostly empty auditorium. Only the back wall had stair-like cascading rows of chairs. There was a large conference table in front of the chairs to make it a complete meeting room. The rows were split in half with double doors, like exits, below another room. The raised room design made it appear that the room had once used a projector. The double doors were large. They were likely used for moving large objects in on carts for whoever was at the meeting.

Aside from the odd split the room was modern with a large screen where the projections were likely set against. The screen was built into the wall so well it could've been part of the original carrier. Keen eyes like that of spies or well trained SIGO agents (barely a difference) could see it was probably added after the ship's construction. Modernizing was well done, it was impossible to determine the year that the carrier was built just by looking at anything on board. In some small ways the ship was a mesh of completely, modern attributes and simple, classics. Looking around ship was like looking around a haystack to determine year, just about impossible unless you were an expert on the science or knew the builder.

His lieutenant (2nd in command not an actual Lt.) was already waiting there, trying to keep the other agents from leaving or taking over the meeting to start without Director Nathans. Hunter of Artemis Jesse, Apollo's Archer Hunter, Protectors' Patriot, mutant leader Magnetex, Mutant Alliance senior member Robyn and Mutant Vigilantes' senior member Jane (their equals Victor and Sam were with the operatives), all took seats.

A ranking SIGO agent, Agent Hanson asked "What's the Hood Guy?" Referring to Hunter in his Archers' uniform or Jesse in her Hunters' uniform. Hunter had an eternal smile but he and Jesse were scowling after that remark. Not that being a girl, Jesse was naturally happy or unhappy. In fact she didn't wear one expression at all times like Hunter did with his smile.

Magnetex said "They're heroes. They want to help. Another remark like that and you might need help to breathe. Don't test me."

Director Nathans glared at the loudmouth, Agent Hanson said "I apologize." Jesse's expression remained but Hunter switched back to his sunny smile.

Director Nathans asked "Can we just focus?" Tempted herself, Jesse's hand flew over Hunter's mouth. Hunter lifted an eyebrow at her and she retracted her arm.

Jane whispered to Robyn "They don't know each other, do they?"

Robyn whispered in response "Obviously they don't, odd since they trained on a set schedule for years before the wars." Both women were careful not to disturb the discussion.

Jane whispered "Almost feel bad for Erik. He chose to sit between them." Robyn and Jane smiled, for all their differences they had a few things in common. Both of them were ranking mutant women in their respective teams who kept their places after the merge while some mutants fell down in rank so the teams could keep some of their hierarchy.

Focusing on the meeting, they were relieved that Brick was only building SIGO's knowledge of the events. Patriot and Magnetex were explaining their trips to the center of the event in Washington. Hunter kept whispering to Magnetex details the two established superhumans missed by flying in. Magnetex explained the information as if the mutants had a ground team. Jesse and Hunter were there so no one could take over their teams.

First thing anyone going in has to get past is the darkness: it goes from evening/ dusk dark to pitch black faster than you can say Secret Intelligence Global Organization, SIGO's founders wanted some shorthand for the name. Next are the vortexes: it's like fighting a tornado that never stops, never moves and never lets anything go. The third challenge is the ground: it shakes, it shifts, riding a mechanical bull for a full 2 minutes is easier than walking on it. The entire time it's pitch black which sets up what could be called the final challenge, the sun. At the center of these occurrences is a light spot where the sun and all its blazing glorious heat hits you. It seems the ozone layer is all but gone so the rays are as dangerous as any of the previous challenges. For most of the time that the heroes were near the center, they stayed risked being near the edge of the center and were ready to leave on a dime.

After describing the challenges Patriot said "Even if you get agents through all of that, they will be left with fighting the sun. After the vortex, every other dry disaster out there is rolled into one to make the second to last challenge. The Earth is literally shifting, ground is moving and at times it's splitting open so lava can flow out. The planet is tearing itself apart with these events."

Agent Collins asked "What are you suggesting we do? Nothing? We can't sit here and wait for the world to end."

Hunter set his modulator to a more human frequency so his voice sounds human but won't get a hit on vocal recognition. He spoke up "Getting to the center of these events is just step one. Then step two is ending these events. How do we end them?"

Magnetex said "The scientists can design a machine to turn natural bodies of water into vapor to cool things off but that is just a patch job."

Collins said "A patch job could buy us some time. We may need all hands on deck for this one. Can the Archers help us by setting up the machine?" Hunter nodded.

Patriot reminded Collins "The scientists still need to design it. One of them will have to supervise the building to make sure it's done right."

Magnetex said "Then there's the matter of money. A machine like that will be quite expensive to build, even with free labor. The device we're talking about will take time to construct."

Hunter realized that Erik's voice changed mainly because of emotion. When he was happy his European accent could slip in. When he was stressed his voice sounded more in tune with his age and European birthplace. He already knew that he didn't control the change, he'd even theorized the cause but hearing his voice change proved his theory.

Director Nathans said "You're right. This problem is bigger than everyone. This is a crisis. During a crisis certain rules and regulations can be ignored for the good of the people." Hunter had an alert on his com.

He stood "Stop arguing. Director Nathans, you make it sound like SIGO has all the money consuming resources needed. Make the arrangements to have that stuff ready to go to disaster zones once the designs are complete. I'll take a step outside to arrange Archers to meet the transports and get to work. The faster those arrangements are made, the better chance anyone or anything has to survive this. Just shut up and get to work on solving the problem not making more." His modulator had to accommodate for his anger so his tone slowly slipped until it was monstrously deep and very fake.

Hunter started marching towards the door, Director Nathans stopped him. The SIGO people were about ready to shoot Hunter. Patriot said "He's right. Let's focus, time is running out."

Hunter slipped past Brick and went into the hall. He activated his surveillance jammer and took out his com. The alert was the field agents awaiting orders. He ordered five Blues from each location to fight their way to the event's center so they'd know where it was and could get through faster. He ordered all others to split up and cover their cities' exits, they were awaiting Ethan's word to build a temporary solution that would buy time.

He turned his jammer off as he returned to the meeting where SIGO leaders were making the arrangements. Robyn and Jane had moved, they'd taken seats behind Magnetex and Jesse. Patriot was standing in front of the rows, talking to Magnetex. He was standing in front of the empty seat next where Hunter was sitting. Hunter sat back down in the same seat he'd left. Agents finished arrangements, some had arguments with the agents on the other end while making the arrangements.

As they finished everyone retook their seats and Patriot calmly hustled to sit next to Robyn, he was now right behind Hunter. Other agents had also changed seats. Still with some gaps in seating, almost no one sat alone. Hunter was telepath proof, so Jane couldn't silently explain and he forgot how to turn it off so without dropping his hood he couldn't let her in.

Director Nathans said "It seems that we've done all that we can. We'll have to leave this to the scientists for the time being. Dismissed."

The agents filed out after Director Nathans. Almost like they could read each other's minds, the heroes filed out in a kind of formation. Team co-leaders Patriot and Magnetex were up front, Patriot on the right. Robyn and Jane in the middle, Robyn on the right. Hunter and Jesse brought up the rear, Hunter on the right. Once out they split up. Hunter chased down Director Brick Nathans, "We need to talk."

Director Nathans said "Nothing to talk about."

Hunter asked "Do you want any of that information you've chased us for? I'll be willing to talk but I have a few conditions."

Director Nathans said "I'm listening."

Hunter said "You help us, you get information. We won't give you anything. You have to earn every slip we pass you. You can't order us to do anything. I'm only talking now for your part in the street wars and alien conquest battles. Do you understand me?"

Director Nathans said "Loud and clear."

Hunter said "Ask your questions."

Director Nathans said "To be clear I can ask anything."

Hunter said "Choose your wording and questions wisely." He stood at an angle to Brick, keeping his head pointed to the floor so his hood's shadow would cover his face.

Director Nathans said "I've seen your numbers, the skill every one of your people has. What's the story behind them? How do you train and recruit them?"

Hunter said "We look for aptitudes then teach the recruits. We're done here. SIGO helped us twice, you got your two questions." He rushed out.

He walked into the operatives room, signalled Trek over. Trek followed him right off the carrier, Hunter radioed "Black Hills. Mount Rushmore restoration." They were teleported to the bottom of Mt. Rushmore.

The mountain had sunk, "What do you call it? Gravity?"

Trek asked "What are you talking about?"

Hunter asked "What made the mountain range sink? Did gravity get screwed with?"

Trek said "I don't know. I'm not a tech."

Hunter said "I'll let you in on a little secret. Apollo's Archers are two teams. Techs are on Ethan's, you're on mine. They have two different chains of command. What do you think happened?"

Trek said "I think that the science I was taught means this whole thing with the sun and the wind is impossible."

Hunter radioed "Brain trust lab."

They were pulled into the lab, "Stop working. It's useless. Mt. Rushmore sunk. The Earth is constantly shifting inside these events. No machine can save us because no machine is safe." Surprise made everyone stop working. They actually listened to what he said. SIGO scientists wrote him off as some idiot who didn't know what he was talking about. But the heroes' brain trust listened to him and abandoned their work.

The heroes aboard the carrier involved in the crisis gathered in the auditorium. Armory, Carter, Ethan, Hunter, Jesse, Magnetex and Patriot took seats around the conference table as team leaders. Solo heroes made up the front rows on the right side of divider. Main members of hero teams were sitting just behind them. Every trained mutant was part of the merged team. The seats on the left side of the double door divider was filed up with low ranking, reserve or honorary members of hero teams. The heroes filled up their rows, no one had an empty seat next to them and a teammate behind them, left of the double doors heroes filled up as many rows as they could. Hunters and Archers acted as space fillers for the leftover seats.

Ethan had a powerful surveillance jammer that he used to make it look like they had all left. He put the carrier on high alert by activating an escape protocol that made everyone think the world's nuclear silos were collapsing and locked everyone out of the control consoles while jamming overrides. He locked down most of the carrier so those not locked up or stuck in place would be busy. The override jammer also jammed relevant communication. It was a dangerous protocol but it was also the most effective trick they had up their sleeve. Sitting down at the metal conference table he grounded the jammer to the table, all diagnostic signals were now crossed to make releasing the lockdown near impossible. Everyone took their seats. If he didn't know better, Ethan would be amazed by how everyone knew where to sit.

Ethan, Hunter, Jesse, Magnetex, Carter, Armory, Patriot was the seating arrangement for the leaders' table from left to right. The table's oval shape had no head seat, it was so well round. Most oval tables are more like rounded rectangles. The heroes to the left of the double doors divider seemed to think they were the audience, and not a happy one at that. Filing in and getting seated took under ten minutes. Under the Archers' leadership everything ran smoothly, they were used to getting around unseen despite large numbers.

Once seated they began immediately, Patriot started "Walk us through what you saw."

Hunter said "We all saw it. These crazy disasters are proof that the world is ending itself."

Tommy, outside his armor for the time, said "We mean talk logically about what's going on."

Hunter said "The Black Hills mountain range has sunk, a tall teen could reach Teddy's mustache with little climbing. How many things can Mt. Rushmore sunk mean?" Everyone around the table's expressions turned to sad and defeated ones.

Visor stood "So that's it? Just give up?"

Hunter walked up to Sam, he stayed a few steps away so the height and age difference wouldn't be as obvious. He said "Skip the speech. What's your plan? How do you think we can stop this?"

Visor/ Sam said "I don't know. We have to do something."

Hunter nodded and walked over to Tommy "Solar flares, how do you survive bad ones?"

Tommy asked "What?"

Hunter said "That heat is the sun, solar flares are when the sun flares. They're dangerous, last I knew they had something to do with cancelled missions to Mars. We still have to stabilize the Earth and stop the vortexes but surviving the sun could be the key to saving humanity."

Carter said "He's right."

Hank stood "Mutation is how most evolve to survive."

Hunter turned "Let's talk sure things, superheroes save people. That's the job description."

Hank said "You're making it sound like people can't survive without us. I'm telling you there is a way. In fact it's," Jack/ Wolf stood up and howled. It was a trick he could only pull off when he really needed to, he couldn't do it as a gimmick.

Unfortunately someone forgot to tell him that this was a secret meeting. His howl attracted SIGO agents who stormed the room, Ethan grabbed the jammer and turned it off as soon as Jack's howl hit his ears. Archers and Hunters backed up as everyone stood up to face the SIGO unit, but it did them no good.

The SIGO squad commander said "Everyone, on your knees. Weapons down and hands behind your head. You know the drill."

Everyone knelt, most heroes threw down their weapons and put their hands behind their heads, interlocking their fingers. Archers moved carefully, they slid their bows up first and slipped their com units into their hood. Next they removed their dark cuffs and knives. Faking a weapon hidden at the base of their neck behind their heads they slipped masks on. All weapons hidden under their hoods were given up.

Once unarmed Hunter gestured for his people to follow the superheroes' example as he stood, he carefully walked up to the commander and pulled out his bowstaff. The commander pointed his gun at Hunter who smiled and hit the button that made the magnet pull at the gun, he quickly turned it off then handed it to the commander. The lead agent took it and signalled 2 men to take his perp in. Hunter complied with the agents.

More agents came in to escort the heroes out, pairing up with each pair taking a hero. Director Brick Nathans knew how dangerous Archers are so he made sure his agents spaced the heroes between Archers. They kept a tight grip and close eye on each Archer to make sure there was no secret communication. Everyone was put in holding cells, extra Archers had their mouths taped and were cuffed to any railing SIGO could hook them to.

A fleet of planes were called in to take care of the new prisoners. Keeping Archers few and far between, the heroes in custody were put on planes as prisoners. Unfortunately they couldn't tell the Archers apart so they accidentally put Hunter in the same plane as Patriot, bad idea without Patriot's respect keeping him from making a move. SIGO had his respect and Hunter was too smart for that. As they boarded Hunter shook his head at Archers around him, don't do anything like attempt escape. The message was passed through head shakes.

At their destination, a SIGO containment facility (jail), they were all put in cells to await processing. While locking them up the first time, agents had tried to take the hoods off, they were zapped. At booking agents tried the same thing, they got zapped. All Archers (new recruits included) kept their mouths shut, might as well have been sewn. After SIGO tried all their tricks the young heroes were escorted back to their cells.

After everyone was processed Sam asked "Why are you still in your uniform?" Referring to the fact that SIGO had taken the other heroes costumes. Hunter glared in response, quickly eyeing the camera. Sam got the message: can't talk. Hunter stared at the fields used to keep superhumans contained, there Sam got his answer: zap.

After ensuring the nuclear alert was caused by Ethan and not really happening, Director Nathans came to see Hunter in his cell. He had the hall cleared and dropped his escort. Brick used his own tablet key to get into Hunter's cell, he stepped in and locked the door behind himself. With his hood covering his face in shadow, Hunter eyed the key. Brick said "I thought you wanted to work with us for the good of humanity. I thought you were willing to work with us. I guess I was wrong. Now drop your hood or I will be forced to take action and make you drop it. We're not idiots here, we know only an Archer can remove their hood. What's it going to be?" Hunter had backed up to let Nathans in, he just shook like a video game warrior.

Brick said "Can't say I didn't warn you." Hunter didn't want to learn what that meant. He took the tablet, turned Nathans around and shoved him against the cell door with an outstretched arm behind him holding the his hostage's tablet. SIGO's own security measures took out their director. Next the world ended.

TBC in Hunter's Legend7


	13. Hunter’s Legend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Rick Riordan or Marvel's** **concepts, much less the ancient Greek myths Riordan based PJO off.**

Hunter's Legend

The world ended as predicted. Hunter asked "Can we save our families? They're humans and Olympus is safe. They could live out their days under our protection." He walked in front of Chance Diablo and Damien Sparta "We'd be kings. The humans we save would be our subjects." He moved over to Jason, Aaron and Queen Bea Skylar "They could never leave because they'd be included in the death count. Queen Hera was goddess of family." He sat back down in his throne "That's all I have to say."

Bea said "Let's go to vote. All in favor of saving loved one, not just family." Everyone raised their hands.

Many outlets' members joined the Archers or Hunters without knowing about Olympus. Fullbloods, demigods, Archers, Hunters, Guardians of Olympus, the Protectors, and MAV were all invited back. The Othrys' party joined Olympus. New gods brought their families into their Olympian palaces. Brooke and some SIGO agents were saved. The families and agents were knocked out, the agents woke up in what seemed like cells. Mount Olympus fell from the heavens as the world committed suicide.

Hunter's family found their way out to his living space. Despite all the ways he was like Artemis, new god Hunter is Apollo's son. After waking up in some rooms they'd never seen before his family found him sitting in a big throne like chair, messing with a guitar.

Hunter nervously said "Welcome. If you're hungry, kitchen's that way. Need a bathroom, you should've went before you left your room. Most Greek myths are true. Immortal twin archers Apollo and Artemis were real, and I replaced them. Big shoes to fill." He stood and grew, "I think they'll fit." He shrunk to normal size and went back to sitting in his chair, strumming a guitar.

Aunt Maria asked "What do you think you're doing? Abducting us?"

Hunter said "Lady, do you know where you are? The world was wiped out. I saved you. You can leave any time. I'll throw you to town myself. That's option one."

Peter asked "And option two?"

Hunter said "Simple. Stay. I'm a god. I could make you immortal. Of course I'm only allowed to make faithful servants immortal. But you can live out your days with me in this palace if you choose to remain human. I'm the king of the castle. By the way, Trent is the new god of magic so treat him well and there might a blessing in it for you. Anyway, you got the tour you need, just the basics."

His mother, Carrie asked "Can you show me where we can sit?" Hunter stood up, set the guitar down and walked her over to porch looking out into Jason's aquarium.

Hunter said "No more pain for anyone in this family." Energy returned to him "There's a dining room but I thought you might like to see this." His mom smiled. He knew she was protected from the bad stuff.

Hunter returned to his chair and asked "What's your decision Maria?" His uncle started to speak but Hunter's death stare shut him up.

Maria said "The world did not end. We wouldn't be here if it did." Hunter took her outside, his family followed as he pushed her around.

Hunter said "See for yourself. Which is it? Option one or three? Two is not available to you, I don't believe you'd be a faithful servant."

His father, Trevor said "Hunter! That is your aunt."

Hunter said "You don't get it, dad, because you and Uncle Hunter weren't there. Now, it's option one or three?"

Peter said "Option two for her and one for me. Please, cuz."

Hunter said "Two is not available to her. Do not undermine my authority or I will kill you."

Maria said "Option one for me. No one else needs go it alone."

Hunter said "Fine." He pushed her out of the barrier around Olympus, grew and threw her then came back in.

Trevor said "Hunter Hector Hayes, she's your aunt." Hunter shrunk as he passed.

Hunter said "It was her choice. Do not undermine me or you will regret it." He went back to his palace, his family tailing him from a distance. They feared him, they couldn't believe what he'd done.

Hunter went to the porch, tears falling, he knelt next to his mom "Aunt Maria chose option one. She didn't believe the world as she knew it had ended. It was her decision."

Carrie put her arm on his shoulder "What's wrong? It was her call."

Hunter said "Everyone's mad at me. They saw me do it. Mom, you saw how she treated Peter and Troy."

She hugged him, "I know Hunter, I know. If they have a problem with what you did, they have a problem with me." He hugged her back.

They pulled apart, he stood and rubbed his head "I have some godly matters to attend to. Enjoy yourself." He ran out to the barracks his teams spent the end of the world in, turning his coat into his hood.

When he entered the barracks every Archer stood, saluting and recognizing him as their god, the Hunters knelt. Hunter said "I have a few matters to attend to here. The world still needs heroes. Monsters still come around. So go do your jobs and respect all as it says in the code." He nodded and they ran out, forming teams on their way to the border.

Hunter went to the MAV compound. Everyone had braced in the sleeping barracks, running inside when the mountain fell. He opened the door and knocked "The world's over." They stood "You're all on Olympus and can never return to Earth for at least, say two hundred years or so. However long it takes humanity to catch up to where it was before World War Two. Enjoy Olympus until then." They left the barracks to explore Olympus.

Hunter stopped a few, they stepped aside, letting everyone else out. Hunter said "All the new gods, the immortals' heirs. We all brought our families up here for their safety. I might've burned the bridge with mine. Kicking my mouthy aunt off Mt. Olympus."

Carter said "You're not asking for telepathic help."

Hunter said "Nope. I've always been a straight shooter. I need to learn to be indirect so I have a chance with my mother who didn't see it."

Erik had taken his own shining to Apollo's son, he asked "What are you going to do with the other 4?"

Hunter said "Three? Remember Trent is the new god of magic. I don't know. Like I said I suspect those bridges are burned."

Erik gave a weird piece of advice "Talk to Tommy Starr. If anyone knows how to fix burned bridges it's him."

Hunter nodded "I'll do that." He walked out, he turned at the door "I was serious about you staying off Earth. The world was barely ready for you before it ended. Pollution destroyed everything. It destroyed the ozone, letting the sun ruin everything." He left.

He went to the Protectors' cabin, it was their new home. He came in "Where's Tommy?" They pointed him to the bedrooms.

Hunter found a locked door, he said "Do not make me bust this door down. Tommy, open up."

Tommy asked "Patriot with you?"

Hunter said "No." Tommy opened, pulled him in.

Tommy said "All my work, gone. I know it's stupid to complain, there's nothing I can do about it now."

Hunter said "I think I can help you but first you help me."

Tommy asked "How can you help me?"

Hunter asked "Do we have a deal?" Tommy nodded. "Okay. I think I've burned every bridge with my family. Considering my cousin is a convicted mass murderer that's saying a lot. I kicked my aunt off Olympus. She had a choice, leave Olympus or stay with me as her king. She chose leave. My dad, uncle, and cousins are angry with me for it. Erik said you might know how to fix burned bridges. Ideas?"

Tommy said "You'll help me like it or not, right?"

Hunter said "Of course. I would aim a bow at your head if I wanted to be hostile."

Tommy said "Make them understand you're sorry. That's the fix. An empty apology is worth negative $2."

Hunter said "You make a really weird argument. A deal's a deal. Sam, she's the girl who replaced Hephaestus. As gods we can make loyal servants immortal, literally to serve us forever. Artemis is famous for doing this with her Hunters of Artemis.."

Tommy asked "What do you mean? Loyal servant?"

Hunter said "You're an engineer, Sam is the goddess of the engineers. Her father built the ancients' Olympus. There's a story where Zeus made one of the Hunters of Artemis a mom, impersonating his daughter Artemis in the process. When Artemis found out, she released the Hunter Callisto from her oath and made the girl mortal. Because Callisto broke her oath she was turned into a bear then upon death a constellation. One of the Ursas."

Tommy said "Wait, that's the Greek origin for constellations, depictions of beings made by gods."

Losing focus, Hunter told him the myths for the two male Hunters of Artemis (Orion and a prince) then digressed into the story of the two males who saw the Hunters bathing. Hunter regained focus and got to his point, "Artemis made maidens immortal to aid her in her hunt for dangerous beasts. But Sam can make you, an engineer immortal. She has huge shoes to fill, she could use some help. I offered to make my aunt immortal through this."

Tommy said "Your offer was become my immortal servant or go it alone on the dead planet."

Hunter said "I can explain, come here."

Tommy came closer and almost knelt, Hunter whispered "Her parenting broke Peter. Peter was Peirson the Piercer. She drove him mad. He and Troy ran away after Peter almost killed her for threatening Troy." He backed up, Tommy stood.

Hunter said "I can forgive a lot but I can't forgive or forget that. Anyway, our business is concluded. Right? Yeah." He left.

Tommy ran upto him minutes later, "Where's?" Hunter pointed to a palace. "Thank you." He ran towards Sam's palace.

Hunter went to Hades' old place, "You here?"

Chance showed up, appearing with a soot cloud. "What do you want?"

Hunter coughed "Might want to work on the reentry if you want a Persephone."

Chance said "You're not really coughing."

Hunter took a few gasps and he was good, "I don't have your iron lungs. Remember I lived a human life."

Chance said "You didn't test your powers when they were unlocked?"

Hunter said "Maybe if I had then I would know who Apollo had me with."

Chance asked "What do you want?"

Hunter said "Books. Hades had a library. I want to research fertilizing soil before the industrial age. Help humans and help my agents."

Chance said "I need to process what happened. It dragged me under."

Hunter asked "Did I? Pull you back?"

Chance said "Not likely, the house drew my attention."

Hunter said "Need help?"

Chance said "Of course not!"

Hunter said "You felt all that death, you drown in it."

Chance asked "What would you know about that? You never killed."

Hunter said "I feel death too. I feel the death of every Archer that's ever fallen in the line of duty. Apollo's Archers weren't the first outlet. In fact one of our members feels the death of an entire outlet that he was in before he joined us. Stupid question but you're the only one with experience."

Chance asked "What is it?"

Hunter asked "Does a hero's guilt send them to the pit? If a hero feels that pretentious, if I was there I could've saved them guilt. Does it send them towards Tartarus?"

Chance laughed "Hero's sacrifice in any faith is a guaranteed paradise afterlife."

Hunter said "Not the question."

Chance said "That's the length of my experience."

Hunter said "So, the books."

Chance said "You can have Hades' books. I donated them to George, Athena's heir."

Hunter smiled, gave him a thumbs up and ran out. He came home levitating books like wind spirits were carrying them for him. Bea had ended up with a lot of the books, using George for cover, like sleep's son would be reading a lot. She gave them to Hunter, all he had to do was ask, stating his reason. Troy was in Hunter's library "Beat it, leave the books." Troy obeyed, though Hunter immediately regretted his phrasing. The spirits spun around in a tornado fashion, setting up his library like he had a librarian. Letting go of the wall Hunter took it in with a smile on his face. He saw the books were organized by topic, helpful little ghosts.

He walked out, "Hungry?"

Trevor said "Listen here. You should not have treated your aunt that way. I don't care who you think you are Hunter Hayes, you are my son and that is not how someone in this family treats family."

Hunter gently put Trevor's finger down, "I brought you all here to save you. Mom was the only one acting nice. Maria was out of line. I will not bring her back here. This is my palace, understand that and we'll all get along. I truly do regret how things with Aunt Maria went." Trevor was taken back.

Hunter walked into the kitchen "Is anyone hungry? Whatever you want, I can get it. The survivors on Earth are eating whatever else survived and relearning basic survival techniques."

Troy said "Chicken nuggets and a chocolate shake. That was so good when I had it for my birthday one year, you weren't there that year." He frowned.

Peter said "Sounds good to me."

Hunter said "Then I've got to try it."

Carrie said "How about a couple burgers and Cokes for your dad and I?"

Hunter said "Platter of chicken nuggets, three chocolate shakes, seven burgers and three Cokes. Is that it?" Everyone nodded except his dad who was scowling.

Hunter opened the oven and pulled out a pan of chicken nuggets, his freezer held the shakes, his fridge had the Cokes and the burgers appeared on a large plate when he delivered the Cokes. Peter said "This is good use of your powers, not throwing your aunt for miles but this."

Hunter said "Thanks but I'm not doing this. Samantha, goddess of the forge, gave all of us enchanted palaces."

Peter said "Still good food and in a way you did make it, using the enchantment as a conduit. Didn't Zeus use his bolts to control his sky powers?"

Hunter said "No. Zeus's master bolt is a weapon."

Troy asked "Because Hunter's a god, does that mean he's all powerful? Does he judge us when we die?"

Troy's father said "No. Hunter just said that another god made his house, he can't have all the power if he needs another god to make his house."

Hunter began lecturing on ancient Greek deities and a few myths. He finished by saying "Apollo only became a bachelor god so he could date around. He didn't want to commit because he was immortal, he had a really long lifespan." He went to his library then started picking up books, reading them and making a stack next to his comfy chair. Before he knew it he had read every book in his possession.

He ignored his family on his way out. He went to Queen Bea "Can I read the rest of your books? I just finished my library, found nothing."

Bea said "That was fast. Sure, I'll show you to my library." She lead the way.

Hunter said "I probably should've picked up my books."

Bea said "The wind spirits will keep our palaces clean. They are treated well, so long as they do their jobs they are welcome on Olympus. As far as I'm concerned the mythical creatures are our true subjects."

Hunter nodded "That's nice. It's a real nice sentiment."

Bea said "Here we are. What I meant is the mythic creatures work for us so we should treat them well."

Hunter nodded as he went into her library. He heard Bea whisper something, then she shut the door. He sat down in the chair, all of his chairs were meant to be comfy. She either put more or less thought into her design. He repeated the process of reading all of the books.

Hunter went out to find Bea reading a magazine, he asked "Does anyone else have books? I don't think humans can fertilize the soil, I mean I haven't found a method."

Bea said "You should talk with Hazel and Chiron. Perhaps Hazel can do something for them." She didn't even look up.

Hunter found Hazel already talking with Chiron, "Sorry to interrupt but I was thinking that for humanity to truly survive they'll need land to grow crops on. The sun decimated the Earth so the land isn't fertile enough for farming."

Chiron asked "What have you been doing today? The world seems to be repairing itself. I thought,"

Hunter said "I told Tommy Starr some Artemis myths. Then I explained the 14 major gods to my family. Do you think?"

Chiron said "It is completely possible."

Hunter asked "So? What does that mean? Could telling the myths could save the planet?"

Chiron said "That's one theory. What did you come to talk with us about?"

Hunter asked "Is it possible that as Demeter's heir, Hazel could fertilize the soil? You can't have crops without fertile soil and with Demeter's domain."

Chiron said "Yes."

Hazel said "I don't know how but I guess it's in my wheelhouse to restore Earth."

Chiron said "Perhaps tonight you could try sharing the old myths."

Walking by Damien overheard, he came over "Wait a minute. Restore the Earth? Did you not hear Ares? We have to honor the gods last words."

Hunter said "Your father said let there be peace to train warriors. Warriors, like all people require food to survive. They can't grow food without fertile soil. We are only talking about giving people farmable land. We're not going to start a war."

Damien said "When people have time, they get into fights. When leaders fight, people get what's called a war. See my point."

Hazel said "Well, they will have to tend to the lands. Talk to the queen, maybe Bea will throw a few droughts at them so they have to work hard to survive and won't have time to war."

Damien was a great Ares, easily angered. Hunter got between them, he said "Damien, arena, five minutes. Hazel don't piss off war gods. I know they're easily angered but work hard on your phrasing." Damien was out of an earshot "Use big words, Aphrodite and Ares aren't the sharpest spears on the battlefield."

Hazel said "You know he wanted you to fight him. As far as he cares the Hunters and Archers are an army. Making you and him the same."

Hunter said "I think I can take him. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten involved. Remember what Athena said about winning battles."

Hazel said "Let him think it's close." Everyone gathered in the arena seats.

Hunter came down from a vantage point with his staff in hand, he said "Hazel wanted close so you can have a chance at winning." Damien attacked, sensing the sarcastic tone. Hunter caught his sword with the staff, forcing it out of his hands.

Hazel said "Wrong close."

Damien pulled his distance weapon, a spear. Moving swiftly Hunter ran for Damien's sword, miniaturizing his staff as he got it, he ran at Damien and dove to slide as he sliced open Damien's side. As he passed Damien, he slashed up the new god's wielding arm. After he cleared his opponent he kept running to the edge, as he neared the edge he dropped the sword. He turned and clicked his staff to full size. At full size he did some showy wielding tricks with it. Damien was pissed, the wounds had already healed but the ease that Hunter did it all made him angry.

He stupidly charged and Hunter let him get close, he lightly held the staff in one hand as he guided Damien's charging form into a wall. Then he ran the other way, pole vaulting with his metal staff. Damien recovered fast, brushing himself off and turning just to see Hunter land. The stylized pole vaulting Hunter used kept the staff in hand the whole time and relied on momentum to get farther than the staff's length, using momentum both the wielder and the staff catch air.

Damien said "No weapons." Hunter miniaturized the staff, put it away, dropped his quiver with bow and took the hood off.

Hunter repeated "No weapons." Damien again charged, this time expecting Hunter to be stupid enough to use the same move twice. Hunter instead used Damien as a launching board, leapfrogging off Damien's back.

Hunter landed, "That was no weapons so don't be angry that didn't work. It would only work if you were the minotaur and I was cornered in your maze. The minotaur's charging had nothing to do with his kills, well I take that back his bull horns and mass made that work. If you wanted powers then we'd have to have weapons. God of archery and all."

Damien asked "Do you know all the myths?"

Hunter said "I only need to know we're immortal to know this is pointless."

Damien said "You'll get tired eventually."

Hunter said "Yeah in seven months or so, I have that much endurance. What's your record?"

Damien said "Seven months? You can't go 7 months, you did not set that record."

Hunter said "Right. Blue ranking Archers can go 7 months. I can go over a year, I'm the highest ranking Archer."

Damien said "We're immortal, we don't need sleep."

Hunter said "Real warrior, right? You just can't shut up." He took the bait and ran straight for the tackle. Hunter dove, rolling out of the way.

Amazed Hunter said "You really going to try this forever. Even Ares knew when he was beat." He pulled Damien up by the back of the shirt "Learn some skills and try again if you want. This is beyond ridiculous." Damien flipped, knocking Hunter down. Hunter quickly rolled on his side to get up.

Hunter said "You need a weapon to kill, I don't need one. You want no holds barred."

Damien said "Sure, no holds except,"

Hunter finished "No weapons."

Hunter stood up straight and Damien, learning, challenged him instead of charging. Not attacking with everything he had, Hunter hurried over. Damien, reading a counter charge, got ready to use Hunter's move against him. Hunter stopped short, causing the war god to fall.

Hunter said "The human body dies after five seconds of a professional choke hold. Let's use human standards so this can end." Damien rolled over to get out of the way.

He got up "Deal." He challenged Hunter to attack, Hunter shrugged and walked over for a flip. Damien charged, Hunter took him to the sand floor.

Hunter said "One trick pony, aren't you? That's 3." Two seconds later "You're dead." Hunter released "It works on pressure placement."

Damien jumped up "Rematch."

Hunter said "If this was the colosseum, no one would want that. Charging is your one move."

Damien left in a huff, Hunter said "Sword." Damien ducked as Hunter tossed it then glared at Hunter, "You don't want your sword. Take it or leave it." Damien pulled it out of the woodwork it landed in. Hunter put his hood back on.

Despite his family's best efforts, Troy climbed down "That was awesome. Where'd you learn to fight? What are the Archers?"

Hunter said "Shh, let me answer. I founded an Apollo version of the Hunters to fight crime. We're called Apollo's Archers or the Archers. I lead them and had a policy that if any Archer could beat me in a fight then they would take over. I had to know how to fight to stay in charge. No one made me do that, I made the policy."

Bea said "Nice fight, little showy."

Hunter asked "When else can I show off my skill?"

Bea said "Good point. So you going out soon?"

Hunter eyed Chiron then turned back "Not yet. I gotta get this soil thing figured out before the new gods fall."

Ariel came over "Always about others first. Zeus was right, you'd make a great king."

Hunter said "No, I'm too much like your stepdad. I'm gonna go." He bowed to each of them, "Lady Ariel. Queen Bea." He walked off.

Troy said "Your name is queen bee." He started flying.

Bea said "Yes. My father was King Zeus and he named me Bea." Troy landed.

Troy said "Awesome. It's cool if I think Hunter is better."

Bea smiled "Of course."

Peter asked "What are you goddess of, Ariel?"

Ariel said "I'm Hercules stepdaughter. Hera didn't have an heir so she passed her power onto me. Child of the Greek Cupid and the goddess of youth."

Peter said "So you're motherhood and family, your mother's thing was youth."

Ariel said "Yup."

Hunter consulted Chiron. He asked "What are the chances this theory blows up in our faces? I don't mean it fails, I mean it ends up like Apollo after Hermes' theft of the cattle. That theft made the god what he was, gave him some titles and he ended getting the cattle after returning them."

Chiron stared, Hunter asked "What?"

Chiron stated "You remember everything you have ever read or heard."

Hunter asked "Do gods have bad memories?"

Chiron laughed "The ancient ones had the worst. The Titans were slightly better, mostly for holding grudges." Hunter's near eternal smile faded.

Chiron asked "What?"

Hunter said "Nothing." Smile still gone.

Chiron asked "What is it?"

Hunter said "Last I checked, I'm a god. Stop hassling me." His smile would not return, he knew a prophecy he shouldn't.

Chiron said "You will tell me."

Hunter said "Stop. Hassling me!" His voice growing stronger as he himself grew. He shrunk back to normal but it was too late, everyone heard.

Aaron asked "What's the problem? Chiron hassling you. The words don't make sense."

Hunter said "It's nothing, just theorizing on how to keep the survivors alive. I must've heard something that wasn't said and lost my cool, something about look into the future. Chiron knows I don't have that power, right?"

Chiron said "I believe I know why your mark appeared on the side and your mother was never discovered." Everyone looked to him "You were not a fullblood. You were not born on Olympus. You are the result of Apollo and a half blood."

Hunter said "I can grow to 15 feet tall. I can't miss with a bow or any greek weapon. I am a god. I will not be bullied into proving my blood."

Chance stepped in "That's not what Chiron's saying. You are not related to Ares, we all know that."

Chiron said "Not Ares, Hermes."

Chance said "Stop helping."

Hunter said "Ares makes no sense but then again Apollo doesn't make much sense."

Chance said "Calm down, seriously. No one thinks you are a legacy, we know you're a god."

Hunter drew his bow, readied a golden arrow, he aimed towards Chance, "Erebus." He fired passed Chance. Hunter said "That arrow is enchanted. Its mark is under my protection." He stormed off.

Sam asked "Who's Erebus?"

Aaron turned to Chance "You don't think? He found?"

Jason said "I don't know. You still don't grasp the concept of foresight. I saw it coming I didn't see a name."

Ariel yelled "Who is Erebus?"

Chance said "You heard who it is. It's under the archer's protection."

Damien asked "What's so special about Erebus? Aside from being Cerebus without the C."

Chance said "Repeat that last part."

Jason repeated "Cerebus without the C? It's true."

Chance said "Makes sense, just didn't think of it that way."

Bea changed the subject "Did the three headed dog die? I mean with the death going around."

Chance said "Nope. Why would the dog die? He's not a god."

Aaron asked "What's god spelled backwards?"

All three answered "Aaron!"

Aaron said "What? It's dog." The crowd cleared, no answers there. Even Chiron trotted off to train half bloods. Once clear, he said "That got 'em away."

Hunter told the tales to their guests three times a day, often ending up telling more than one and the Earth healed itself. He kept up with his Archers' duties, going out on patrols in the new world. The Hunters of Artemis hunted the monsters that escaped into the mortal world. Once healed the Earth had extreme climate zones back. As predicted people started to have tribe wars. Apollo's Archers only fought bandits and defended peaceful communities, they didn't take sides on full scale wars.

The baby Erebus was marked by Apollo's enchanted arrow. The first natural born deity in centuries. Hunter found the baby in a fruitful cave. While balancing his god and Archers' duties he visited the boy, essentially raising him. Hunter kept the cave nourishing the boy by telling Hazel that crippled hikers were in it. When the time came and the boy was ready Hunter took Erebus into Olympus's borders. He took him to the throne room. The curious and frankly bored new gods assembled behind him, Hunter showed the mark on Erebus.

Erebus said "New gods?" Hunter nodded and took two normal steps back. Erebus said "I'm guessing that's the arrow mark from your golden arrow. Yeah, I'm the first natural born in centuries."

Damien asked "Natural born, what?" Ariel elbowed him.

Erebus answered "Titan of course. Couldn't be a god, they come from Titans."

Chance said "That's Erebus."

Hunter said "Shut up and let the four year old talk."

Erebus said "Hey! I'm five not four."

Hunter said "Then you were like five months when I found you. Sorry, didn't know."

Erebus said "Right."

Hunter said "I've read all of the prophecies. Bea, he's your future husband." She gave him an offended look "Kidding. You marry the first natural born god not Titan." Her gaze softened.

Aaron said "He's a titan? He's so cute."

Aaron waved a patronizing finger, Hunter said "I wouldn't." Erebus grabbed his hand and twisted it so it was facing the wrong way.

Ty, Kronos' heir, said "First natural born Titan. That doesn't affect you but it affects me."

Damien said "Yeah, you're not king anymore."

Ty said "No. It's one of our prophecies."

Hunter said "He's still under my protection. Don't even think about it Kronos."

Ty said "You read the prophecy and still brought him here. It's us or him, he shouldn't even be here."

Hunter drew his bow and loaded Ty up with arrows. "I mean it. Any other heirs interested in that story." The Titan heirs backed off.

"Should be glad you prefer human weapons otherwise I'd be gone," Ty said as he removed the arrows by hand for the wounds to heal.

With the arrows out Ty said "You cannot protect him from his destiny. I can freeze time or I can speed it up. He will become a traitor. Careful who you choose to protect." He marched out to berate his Titans for abandoning him.

Chance said "There's nothing we can do to sway you, is there?"

Hunter pointed his drawn bow at Chance "We are all new gods, I see no need for indifference in my actions here."

The new gods took a step back, Damien moved forward "Come on. We can take him."

Aaron explained "It's not that we can't do it. We don't want to do it."

Damien pulled a gun, "Fine I'll do it."

Aaron, the others backing him up called "No!" Damien got one shot off before a volley filled him with arrows, more than Ty had with some wounds holding arrows at multiple angles. Hunter escorted Erebus off Mt. Olympus, holding his bow drawn for protection.

He returned from dropping the boy in his cavern, the sloped entrance bringing rain in. Aaron said "I read the story. You will regret protecting him."

Hunter said "I put him under my protection. That makes his end my responsibility. I don't believe in destiny. I don't believe one man's lust will hurt his entire family because he's destined to be that way. I can't believe that, Aaron and you know why." Hunter didn't stop marching forward from the entrance where the elevator once was.

Aaron said "You didn't, did you?" Hunter just looked at him, stunned by the accusation. "Of course not," Aaron answered. Hunter went to the gods' feasting hall. The Titan heirs stood, threatening him.

Ty said "Get out."

Hunter continued to the service table, he picked up a chalice "Endless, mint chocolate shake." It filled with mint chocolate shake. The Titan Iapetus' heir, Dean shoved Hunter. The chalice immediately refilled and Hunter just walked over to his seat as Apollo's heir, drinking his shake.

Titan heirs surrounded him, Hunter said "I have twenty golden arrows, the enchanted kind, if any care to test their luck." He pulled out one and started twirling it as he spoke. The Titan kids backed off.

Bea saw from her seat at the lunch table, "Minimum bloodshed and no fatalities." She declared "I back Hunter's decision. If any make an attempt against Erebus, they will have to deal with us both. Further actions against Hunter will cost your towns dearly." The Titan kids pretended not to know what she was talking about.

Hunter said "I decline the queen's protection on the grounds that it insults my claim to godhood."

Bea said cold tone "Understood, then I rescind my offer." Titan kids kept their eyes locked on him, trying to find a viable weakness.

Hunter enjoyed his shake. His lunch was served, it's like something read their mind for their order. Burgers, nuggets and extra fries. He kept up a good diet with maximum one unhealthy meal a month. Hunter picked up his food and carried his chalice over to the queen.

There was some conflict over making the seating work. Hunter had volunteered to be placed with the Titans because that was the problem, no one wanted to sit on the other mountain's side. It was Othrys versus Olympus. Hunter saw no problem sitting with Othrys' new gods. The Olympian new gods didn't want to be with Titan heirs and they didn't want to be with Olympian new gods.

Hunter's athletic nature helped him maneuver the attempts to trip him and knock him over. He set his food down next to Bea's, "Your towns? What's that mean?" She ate his fries and smiled. Hunter said "What? As a god, my regiment hasn't changed. This is my one bad meal."

She stole another fry, "You know how the stories saved the Earth. The humans are going pagan. We're the gods." She ate another one of his fries "Well, gods and goddesses of course." Hunter put his hand on her chin, swiping away a crumb.

She swallowed, "Thanks. You really don't want to be king."

Hunter said "I can't say how I really feel about the whole thing."

Bea responded "You don't believe in a ruling elite?"

Hunter answered "Jason almost became king. Do you think Zeus changed his own mind?"

Bea inferred "You got the throne for me. That's sweet."

Hunter corrected "I was angry that he was trying to put me on it. I told him to support his heir like Poseidon and the others, which made you queen."

"Five minute immunity." She asked, "How do you feel about the whole thing?"

Hunter refused "No. I'm not doing that. Can you stop eating my one unhealthy meal?" She had started mindlessly eating fries, "Tell me." He had endless food, the servers kept refilling it.

Hunter said "Stop eating my fries. I'm not saying. You'd think I'm crazy." Bea didn't stop, "I have to get back to work, stop eating my lunch. You lounge around here all day. I help the human world." She stopped stealing fries.

He went back to his seat and thought to himself 'now I just need the food to stop coming'. He ate his food, continued drinking his mint chocolate shake.

Oceanus' son and heir, Ron said to his chalice "Endless, chocolate milk." He drank and it refilled itself. Ron told the other Titan kids "We can do it too. The trick works."

Dean said "Be quiet." Just like Ares and Damien, Dean was quick to action without thought. He walked up to Ron, took the chalice and threw the milk on Ron.

Ron screamed "I told you not to do stuff like that." The sea Titan's son was so angry that everything with water in it started attacking Dean.

Hunter's drink was unaffected, still the Archer got up. He drew his bow and walked over to the conflict. He pointed his bow at Ron, the Titan kid saw and the mostly delicious torrent stopped as Ron got control.

Hunter turned his bow on Dean "Apologize, switch him seats permanently and pay retribution."

Dean said "I'm sorry I didn't think before splashing you. You can sit next to Hunter from now on. What's retribution?"

Hunter said "Pay him,"

Dean said "I know the word. I want to know what he wants."

Ron asked "What is retribution?"

Dean turned to walk off, Hunter shot him in the leg, he turned around. Dean said "He means I have to pay you for upsetting you. Like how humans sacrificed to gods as atonement."

Ron whispered to Hunter "I can ask for anything and he has to give it." Hunter gave a quick slight nod.

Dean said "Retribution is material."

Hunter shot him in his chest "Don't lie!"

Dean said "It's usually material."

Ron said "I don't care what it is. He does that all the time, he's a total bully."

Hunter said "Name retribution connected to that." He kept his bow on Dean.

Ron said "Give Damien ten wins in the arena on fight nights until you stop doing stuff like that. Regular retribution, right Hunter?"

Bea walked over and Ty joined her "That will due." Hunter put his bow down and quickly slid the arrow back.

Ty said "Enforceable under fine of ten archery shots in Titan form for every fight missed or not thrown in addition to a rematch." Hunter and Ron went to their seats after Ron picked up his chalice.

At their seats, Ron noticed his was leaking. Sam noticed the milk trail, she came over and repaired it for a frowning Ron. Sam called out "Dean damaged the chalice. It's a god's chalice. It's from Olympus not Othrys."

Bea looked to Ty, who walked over to Dean. "Dean, our chalices are designed to be nearly unbreakable. Ron can only affect things with water in them, chocolate milk is milk based."

Dean said "Fine. I'll do the dishes for a week." Ty nodded and walked back to his seat.

Hunter finished his food and gave Ron his chalice, "Mint chocolate shake." Ron accepted.

Hunter walked over to King Ty, whispered "Thank you for helping me with Dean."

Ty said "You're welcome."

Hunter whispered "Stand so I can bow without shapeshifting, that would seem patronizing." Ty stood and face him, as promised he bowed "King Ty." He bowed towards Bea "My queen." Then headed out.

Ty said "Don't visit Erebus and I'll fix time for you."

Hunter turned and bowed, "Thank you King Ty." He treated every royal as his master with respectful bows. Ty sat.

Dean said "You know he played you."

Chance said "He really didn't. He's like that with every royal. As a fullblood he never addressed an Olympian without Lord or Lady."

Ty said "Dean?"

Dean said "Yeah?"

Ty asked "Are you questioning my authority? It sounds like you are. Do I need a show of power like Kronos taught me?"

Dean said "Kronos taught you to age things, we're immortal. Please elaborate."

Ty said "That's a yes." He stood.

Stacy, Phoebe's daughter among others said "No!"

Ty had a secret crush on Stacy, he sat down "Dean?"

Dean said "Yes, my lord?"

Ty said "Beat it before I change my mind." Dean dumped his drink down his throat, took his fried chicken and bolted out the door.

Chance said "Oh, my. Ty, Stacy."

They said "Yes?" Ty grumpily, Stacy happily. Ty smiled after they spoke at once.

Chance said "Even I can see Ty has a crush on you, Stacy."

Stacy looked at him then at Ty, "Is he right? I thought you were like Zeus or Apollo, not interested in just one woman."

Ty sheepishly said "Yeah." He straightened up and spoke in a normal voice "I mean yes. Chance is right. Why do you think that no worked so well?"

She tackled him in a hug, "Shut up." She pulled away "I have foresight, remember that before you become Zeus."

Half the Olympian heirs had a eureka, duh moment. Chance finally said it "That's why Hunter isn't a prophet. Because Phoebe, the original's heir has it."

On the ground, Hunter jumped down from a mountain facing a town in disaster's path. He ordered his team "We need to get those people clear. Let's evacuate them into one of the slanted caves." They all nodded and ran for the town.

They lead horses out of the stables, and tied wagons to teams of horses then Archers lead the horsemen up the mountains. They kept lanes safe. Some worked together to lift wide wagons that would otherwise plummet. They guided the townspeople into the safety of a cave with a slanted entrance, the effects of the approaching storm would pass over harmlessly.

Apollo's Archers went in to help get everyone out of the wagons and release the horses from their binds. Hunter said "Those horses need room to roam, caged horses don't do well. We need a controlled rockslide to box in the valley. 8 Archers mark and shoot targets strategically. I'll take the others back to town to gather resources for these people. Stay safe and get clear of this storm." They all filed out.

A little boy asked "Are you a god?"

Hunter said "At the moment I'm just trying to save your town and your family." He caught up with his squad, he passed them by carefully maneuvering the path. They followed his lead and hit the town. To mark targets, Archers shoved a shiny arrow below the rock piles. Once enough marks were found they ran to clear the piles, staying on the mountain to stay out of the rock slide's path. Gathering resources the Archers filled barrels with essentials.

Patrick found some animals in cages, "What do we do with them?"

Hunter said "If we can get them bunkered down in a slide track then they'll be safe." Relay style they ran the cages into a naturally formed ditch. It's unclear what created the slide tracks but they're like caves. Hunter and his team linked up barrels of resources after saving animals.

Hunter said "We can't take all of these these and our weapons. Any crates?" The team brought out wood crates. Hunter said "Weapons in crates." They dumped the crates' contents then dumped their hood's weapons into the crates.

As Archers went to pick up the crates "Grab one weapon you're great and leave the rest. We don't need them but people need these barrels. Pick a weapon, grab a barrel and let's get in the cave."

Running against the increasing wind, they each took two barrels and ran for the mountain. Some jumped the boulders, while others carefully but quickly climbed the low points. They ran up the path. Archers inside caught the barrels as they went down first. Patrick said "You first, Hunter."

Hunter said "No, I'll go last." His smile still strong. The Archers shimmied in and rolled, rolling the barrels in took doing. The storm hit with three Archers trapped, two not counting Hunter.

Hunter yelled over the wind "Two at once."

He pushed them towards the cave as a strong wind hit. They were knocked out, Hunter only hurt his arm from bracing. He knew better than to talk again. He pushed their bodies into the cavern, barrel rolling them in. Then Hunter laid down over the opening, he was knocked out before he could roll over. He laid like a corpse over the opening. His body took most of the storm's beating. The storm had chosen there to stay the longest.

For days it pounded one spot, the mountains taking most of the beating as the storm had settled on its target. Hunter protected the people from the dangers of cave dwelling. He and the rocks were their only defense.

As the storm passed, the pounding stopped and his protection was no longer needed. The people thought him dead, a few even prayed to Chance for Elysium. The Archers took the task of clearing the opening upon themselves. After a few runs up the steep slant, they judged Hunter as the lightest item by far. They kept trying to move him but the storm had pounded him into place. They put all their effort into pushing him out of the way. For hours at a time they made runs at him. Four days in his brain started healing as his immortality kicked in. The Archers had brought the people two months of resources.

Patrick finally said "Let's shoot him so he'll weigh less. Without all that blood he might lose a few pounds. Plus his blood will act as lube. He's already dead." Rico, Marco and Danny agreed to stab Hunter and bleed him out. They ran up and tried to prick him. Hunter finally stirred, his body healed enough to move and his brain healed enough to command his body.

Hunter said "Sthhop. Sthhabbing mme."

Travis said "How? He was dead."

The little boy said "He is a god."

Rico said "Or maybe, just maybe he was in a coma from being beaten into the mountain repeatedly."

The boy's mother, Teresa said "You're probably right. Come on Mario. Apollo's Archers have helped us. Let's thank Hunter for sending his helpers."

Hunter reached down with a dead arm, Roland passed a canteen up. He dropped it and Roland ran it up to the edge where Hunter's dead arm knocked it down. Roland went to try delivering it by hand when Hunter said "Stop. Let me do this." Roland set it down. Hunter slid into the cave caught the canteen then in a spasm motion stopped. He fingered the opening until he opened it and drank.

Hunter said "I am Hunter. This is my team. By the way, the whole sacrifice thing doesn't actually reach me. I don't even like the idea." He kept drinking, thinking of Ron to keep the water coming as he spoke.

Teresa said "Of course." She and the others knelt.

Hunter said "Do you see my team bowing? Get up." They stood. Hunter explained "Before I replaced Apollo and Artemis on Olympus I was a human kid. Let's get you guys back to your town and help you rebuild."

He tossed Roland back his canteen. He stood and picked up a boy, he put the child on the ledge by his hands then pushed the kid's feet up. Gary climbed out to recieve the people. Hunter passed up everyone near him, adult and kid alike. Liam joined Gary to help keep the people safe. As the townspeople went up so did the Archers to protect them. Hunter, Marco and Rico were last out. Hunter walked to the back of the cave where the resources and wagons were. He loaded up the wagons with barrels then lashed one to himself.

Hunter called "Stand clear." He patiently waited for the Archers to move on with the people. He told Rico and Marco "Lash up the others." They started putting the reins on themselves. Hunter corrected "Lash them up to me or mine. I do not think raw skin is good in the middle of the desert." They made a chain, he walked towards the exit as they added to the chain.

Marco said "Two left. We can handle two."

Hunter said "Hand then go do damage control." They each handed their wagon over. They ran out and started herding people to the clearing, then restarted the process of getting people over the rock wall. They took the people to the slide track for safety.

Rico ran back to the cave entrance with a team of Archers "Clear."

Hunter ran out "Turn the wagons." Gary ran to the other side and helped turn the wagon and lean the outer two on the others. The pair ducked their heads so the team could get behind him by leveraging the wagons for their leaps. The last two Archers grabbed the front wheels on Gary and Rico's wagons.

Travis said "All clear, let's bolt."

Their hands found maneuverable positions and as a team they ran the wagons down the trail. At the bottom as if telepathic they dropped their wagons, Travis and Roland worked on unlashing Hunter while Rico and Gary jumped the rocks so the rest could pass barrels. The townspeople came out when the rushing of wagon wheels stopped. They watched in amazement at the teamwork, everyone knew their part and when the wagons needed one less Archer then one hopped over to help the other team. Never questioning their role, they worked so well it was like they were one.

Patrick jumped the rocks and immediately went to work moving the barrels to the ruins. He ran a relay race, not losing speed as he stacked the barrels. Incoming continued to flow and he didn't slow or stop to question, if anything he picked up the pace. As the last barrel came over the rocks he started picking up two at a time and stacked them in pairs on top of pairs.

With the barrels over, Archers rejoined the inside of the enclosure. They started moving the wagons, Patrick lined the wagons up near the barrels. The team knew when the other side needed help without so much as a word spoken. Hunter crossed last. The storm that hit was an act of the new gods, they wanted the town gone but didn't bet on any help arriving.

Hunter asked "Who is in charge among you?"

A man, Rafael stepped forward "I am their leader, Hunter."

Hunter said "Think, is there any new god you did not honor before the storm? This wasn't nature it was retaliation. No storm changes speeds then stops like that naturally."

Rafael said "There is one. We forgot to honor you, we honored all other gods but the archery god."

Hunter said "Then this storm was sent to kill my team not your town. I apologize for the damage our presence has caused. You have our protection and our help whenever you need it."

Mario said "You're a god. That's awesome." His mother started to pull him back.

Hunter said "Mario, right? Good name."

Rafael said "Thank you, Hunter."

Hunter said "Don't fear me." He thought then said "Rafael," amazing the humble man that a god knew his name.

Hunter continued "We will help you rebuild then we will be on our way. Your town will be under our protection, we will keep our eye on it."

Hunter and his Archers passed the stunned Mario and Rafael as they went to the town. Hunter said "First thing's first, let's sort the wreckage. The storm was targeting us, somethings can be reused."

Travis said "Let's sort by materials into piles. Metal with metal, wood with wood. We can sort through the piles afterwards." Hunter nodded and slowly the people came to help. Half the day was spent at the pile then the people stopped and went over by the mountain where some had set up lunch.

The Archers continued, Rafael carefully came up to Hunter "You have done so much for us. Please let us show thanks." Hunter waved his Archers away from the piles. The Archers set down the objects in their hands at the appropriate pile then made their way to the lunch the people had made. Hunter continued digging until he found it, an arrowhead buried under the rubble. He pulled the arrow head out and joined the people.

Hunter stayed off to the side, he asked a passing man "Can you show me where your walls were? I'm going to mark the borders."

The man, Perry said "Sure." He started to set his food down.

Hunter stopped him "Later. Enjoy your food." He brought his food back up.

Teresa came up to him, another woman taking over at the barrel food stand. Teresa asked "Why aren't you eating?"

Hunter said "Thank you for your hospitality but I just have a lot on my mind. I'd like to get to rebuilding as fast as possible. Just enjoy yourselves. I'm going to work on marking your borders when we get back to it."

Teresa said "You found an arrowhead."

Hunter said "Our arrowheads are made of alloy and our gear was enchanted by Apollo, the quivers never run out of arrows. There is no replacing stuff now. God or not, I'm still the kid I was when I founded the Archers."

Teresa said "You didn't change. You got power without losing sight of yourself. That's a good thing."

Hunter said "I have no idea what our gear was made of. I'm going to get back to work before I make myself sad." He stood up from leaning on the mountain and he went over to the ruins, his Archers saw.

Hunter turned back "Enjoy your food. Join me when you're ready. No rush."

He got to work moving debris into the set piles. He focused on the spot he found the arrow head. He found more gear and piled it on part of a roof. As people finished they joined Hunter, taking the debris he was sifting through. They moved all debris carefully as if a person may be buried underneath. Gary added more roof to widen the base of Hunter's pile. They sifted together as the debris thinned. People started to see Hunter and his team for what they really were, not a god and his disciples but a team dedicated to helping others however they could.

Perry came up to Hunter "You asked about the walls for the border."

Hunter turned back "Yes I did. I think you should put flat pieces of wood like posts around your town. Not a full fence but mark your borders so when you rebuild you don't move, you keep your home where it is. It's just an idea. Do it or don't, it doesn't matter to me."

Perry said "That's a good idea. Thanks." He went over to some young adults and shared the idea. They started marking their borders at intervals without measuring.

Most people kept clearing the wreckage. Townspeople slept in caves and slide tracks. They took some flat material to make crossing the rocks easier. They worked hard on the ramp to make it safe and strong. Horses could cross the ramp without breaking it. Hunter and Gary spent a few hours gathering crushed gear while spending the rest of the day sorting wreckage.

Archers wore green work gloves that protected from broken wood and metal, they helped hide their identities from fingerprinting before Olympus fell. They're thin, durable gloves that the team could wear without hurting their aim. Part of team training was getting used to the equipment.

People noticed how Apollo's Archers kept going for days without sleep and didn't eat much. Curiosity won out, Teresa asked Hunter's partner Gary "How do you do that? No sleep, little food. You give us all of your water."

Gary said "Endurance training."

Teresa asked "How does your water not run out?"

Hunter said "When we drink we think ask Ron not to let this be the last of our water. I guess he listens. He must like you because the water is never low when we get our canteens back."

Teresa said "Ron, of course. Son of Oceanus, he's one of the new sea gods."

Hunter nodded, Teresa joined the women who were working with the town's animals. They took care of food and keeping the animals alive. Hunter found that somewhat weird. They kept the animals alive, he hadn't seen one animal die and they'd been working with the town for weeks. Of course, most of that time had been spent with him unconscious outside a cave. Maybe they were saving the animals so the animals could breed instead of consuming all their meat.

Some Archers had broken into pairs to help some jobs, Hunter said to Gary "They never eat the animals. They only take care of them. You'd think they'd want the meat." He looked around, "I got this. Go help with the sorting."

As the piles got too big, they started breaking them down based on the materials' uses. The material piles were broken down into smaller piles. People worked on using the pile for its intended use.

Liam and Roland worked with wood that could be used in the new wall. Their pile was in a corner. Gary helped the teams that moved materials into smaller piles, he helped load up the post pile. Posts had to be similar in size so the pile workers put the wood next to a set post.

Gary's timing was perfect, it was shift change so people assumed that's why he was there. The people had discovered that Archers were highly capable men, they tended to work in ways that got things done faster. Their methods were too hard to imitate, a few people tried and would have hurt themselves if Archers hadn't helped. Gary started meeting the expectation by taking a whole load of wood to the pile alone. He helped another team move their wood. He was working on the woodpile not the post pile.

Archers didn't work on the people's shift schedule. They took breaks at night, they sometimes stopped to join the people at meals and for their helpfulness they made friends. Realizing what the team was the people were happy to have them. Being able to talk with them as people was better than hosting a god and his disciples. The kids learned from Archers while the adults worked on the ruins. Archers only wanted to help people, that was the job.

Gary kept with the pile, Travis and Patrick were with him. The ruins began to take shape back into a city as the pile workers started building. Every night, right before the townspeople started their the gear pile was checked for things that could be used to rebuild the town.

At night between breaks, Archers all worked on the gear pile. They dug and they reached as far as they could into the rubble, it got easier as debris was cleared everyday. Their hoods were their armor, because of Ares enchantment.

From what Hunter could tell between the strong winds and the town pounding them the crates broke as did the contents, nature could've done the damage without godly assistance. Hunter worked alone after sending Gary to the piles. He easily made up the difference, finding his grip and running the materials over. If anything he was faster alone.

After weeks of sifting and sorting through broken materials, the debris was all in piles or in use. The people saw that as a win and decided to celebrate. Hazel had turned the caves into a place for gardening, making them fruitful so the people could survive. The people used the mountain as a pasture. They repurposed slide tracks as a makeshift coup. After the storm the Archers had been nothing but good for the people.

At the celebration Rafael told Hunter "Take back your arrow. You've more than made up for the storm and the storm wasn't your fault, you didn't make it."

Hunter said "Thank you but we are staying until your town is rebuilt."

Rafael said "I understand but you don't have to give us your protection like that."

Hunter said "My word is my bond. I'll take back the arrow but I will still protect your peaceful town. I don't support wars, I protect people. Do you understand?"

Rafael said "I do. Once our town is restored, you will leave. Did I get that right?"

Hunter said "Yes." They shook on it.

After the celebration, Hunter and his team got to work rebuilding the wall, the only thing they knew how to build right. They didn't know the town's layout so they didn't work on buildings. They worked hard and like always, they worked as a well trained unit without words. They did three jobs: lined up the wood, held it in place and secured it where it stood. Hunter was on line up. He saw animals killed for food when the people were preparing for the party. Everyday he saw burnt offerings be made.

By the time the people started waking up from their post party comas and decided to come out to finish rebuilding, the wall was up and the Archers were working on their own equipment. Some of the gear survived the storm and they were fixing what they could. The people started on the piles. An Archer started to get up but Hunter put his hand on the Archers arm and shook his head. The people knew what they were doing. Archers finished fixing their gear as best they could.

They joined the people and helped. Some people put Archers on hard jobs that would take a team, the harder jobs took a pair of Archers. They never said a word to each other, their helpfulness and smart training showed them where they were needed. This amazed the people they helped, before the world became a wasteland. The people spent almost two days working on temples to the new gods, they took breaks not shifts. The next month was spent on public buildings then homes.

Some warriors rode horses in shifts since the storm passed, Archers occasionally joined these shifts. They were making a perimeter around the town. Keeping the people safe and their home hidden from outsiders. Hunter found a vantage point from which to protect people, archers used that spot as a second line of defense after the horsemen.

With the town rebuilt Apollo's Archers left the way they came, over the mountain. Patrick and Gary lead the pack with Hunter coming up the back. They ran fast and with the practice helping the people gave them, they had no trouble maneuvering the mountain. They jumped when it saved time.

At the summit, they heard Bart radio "Where have you been?"

Hunter said "A storm destroyed a town. We were helping the people. What do you need?"

Bart said "Well, your Olympian friends have been making moves against us."

Hunter said "Even Damien isn't stupid enough to start that war."

Bart asked "What did you do?"

Hunter said "I put an innocent child under my protection. The Titan kids think he'll be the end of them."

Bart said "You have to be careful what you say."

Hunter said "It's a little boy born from the Earth. He's the first natural born immortal in centuries."

Bart said "If he's immortal. Wait, the gods were immortal. Born of the Earth? You mean a Titan."

Hunter said "Yes. He's a child, he's younger than I was when I put on the hood and we both know I was young."

Bart said "Well you have to stop the Olympians before it becomes a war."

Hunter said "I'll do it, send a replacement leader here."

Hunter returned to Olympus after over two months gone. Ty asked "Where have you been?"

Hunter said "I need an assembly and my chalice, not really in that order."

Ty said "Okay. Why?"

Hunter said "King Ty, you will want to hear this with everyone." He bowed to the king of the Titans and marched into the dining hall, grabbed a chalice and left. He said into the chalice "Coke." Then sat in his throne, drinking from the chalice.

Ty and the other new gods filed in. As a king, Ty sat next to Bea. With everyone seated Ty asked "What did you need an assembly for?"

Hunter pulled out his com, turned on the projector and showed all the moves made against Apollo's Archers. Hunter said "I have it on good authority that Olympian meddling was involved in these events. I also have it on good authority that an Olympian sent a sandstorm after a team of Archers. The storm destroyed a town and almost killed the Archers."

Bea asked "Whose authority do you have this on?"

Hunter said "I was one of the Archers the storm targeted."

Ty asked "As for the rest?"

Hunter said "The sandstorm rushed towards my team then stayed in one place for days, no natural storm can do that. Time is your domain after all, King Ty."

Ty said "That was the effect of the storm. It certainly was time oriented. I'd like to hear Olympians deny meddling in my domain."

Ron said "I didn't do it."

Hunter said "Actually Ron and Hazel were part of the solution. Hazel gave the people crops while rebuilding and Ron kept water in the canteens."

Dean said "I didn't do it." The gods' heirs denied responsibility alongside all of the goddesses.

One goddess dared to stand out. Mera, Hyperion's heir said "I may have had something to do with that. I was just practicing my parents' domains. I didn't know that light and east could hurt people."

Hunter said "Light, wisdom, watchfulness are Hyperion's domains. East is his place on the planet."

Mera said "Then I doubt I did anything, none of those sound capable. Also I'm Thea's daughter so I think I'm light twice."

Hunter asked "Why did you think you caused it?"

Mera, an honest girl answered "Because Ricky told me Hyperion was dangerous so I had to learn my domain so I didn't end the world again."

Hunter looked at the king and queen, Ty said "Rick is one of mine."

Rick said "Loud mouth."

Hunter took aim "Rick, I'm guessing." Ty nodded. Rick jumped off his throne, shrinking to human size. Hunter stood and shrunk faster, keeping his aim focused on Rick.

Rick asked "Why do you assume I did anything just because I thought Hyperion was dangerous?"

Hunter said "The shrinking doesn't help your case, Rick."

Rick said "You don't even know who I replaced."

Hunter said "Crius, pillar of the south."

Rick said "You are good. How did you know that?"

Hunter said "I was here when the Titans faded. Crius was in the fifth god throne right before Oceanus. King, north, east, west, south, then ocean."

Rick said "You memorized that?"

Hunter said "Great memory."

Ty asked "How many times did my half blood brother visit Olympus?"

Hunter said "Don't know, wasn't here, don't care."

Ty said "Rick! What were you thinking?"

Rick said "I thought we could find Erebus with Hunter's army out of the way."

Hunter said "You were just trying to convince me you didn't do it."

Rick realized what he did and ran. Hunter didn't really look as he fired arrow after arrow into Rick. Unlike before, the volley didn't cover Rick. Hunter walked over and dragged Rick back to his throne, throwing him against the legs of his seat. Then Hunter grew and sat down in his own throne.

Rick picked the arrows out and took his seat "Those really hurt, they can't kill us but they hurt."

Ty said "That's one reason you don't mess with the god of archery." His words were rushed out as if he was angry or slightly feared Hunter on some degree.

Hunter said "He's yours. Deal with this problem before it grows." He stood, walked over to the thrones, bowed to Ty and Bea then left.

Ron realized "That's why you stood at lunch when he was there. He offered to do that."

Dean said "He definitely played you."

Chance said "He did not play anyone. As fullblood he bowed to every god. He even called the minor god Thanatos, lord when Hades sent him to help stop a riot in Tartarus."

Hunter rejoined his Archers, "Prepare for the worst but expect the best."

They finished their shift. Mount Olympus was their home the same way Xiam had been. Hunter stayed out for many shifts. Storms were rare and most were deadly. He went into deep sleeps during storms instead of sleeping on Olympus in his off shift.

They always moved as soon as storms passed. Running through the desert is different that running along rooftops. The world was a wasteland where the desert covered most land. Shifts became expedition runs not vigilante work. With the help of a vote of top ranking officers, they suspended the age rule and saved retired Archers. With more members than ever the shifts became huge, there was no small skeleton crew of a shift.

Hephaestus's last project was the Archers' barracks. He had help from everyone the war effort could spare, all of his children and many who lost their teams. He died before completion but his children completed his work as a compound with living quarters for the team and linked it to Hunters' barracks.

Hunter, the god of archery, decided to drop his team off at Mount Olympus. He took them to the border before shift change. His shift team ran in and ran straight to the barracks. Chiron said "It is not like you to bring them all this way, Hunter."

Hunter said "Just being careful after all the attacks on us from up here. Do they spend their off shift in the barracks?"

Chiron said "Yes, they don't even come out for food."

Hunter said "Hephaestus's surviving children made the barracks self-sustaining. They don't need to leave for food or anything except active duty. The basement serves as a training center. I didn't know Archers spent the whole shift in there."

Chiron said "You're worried about them."

Hunter said "They're becoming me. I just wish we were real with people when we could've been instead of actors."

Ty heard Hunter's regret and came over "I might be able to set the Earth back where it was. I could take us back before we were born, when the Earth had a chance."

Hunter said "No, we can't do that. A) it would take a lot of power to travel that far. B) we'd have no power in that time. C) we can't force our ways on people. There is probably a million more reasons."

Ty said "We could save people."

Hunter said "Time travel is more complicated than that. Let's put it to a vote after the next Archers' shift. You'll get time to pester the other new gods with your idea."

Ty said "Good idea."

Hunter said "No ordering your new gods to vote for you. It's gonna be a fair vote."

Chiron said "I will make sure he follows the rules. Hunter, you are a few hours early."

Hunter said "I'll stay close until shift change. I might hear from the Hunters."

Chiron said "True. Hunter I think you may have the reverse to foresight."

Hunter said "You mean hindsight. Isn't that just memory?"

Chiron said "You may have the potential to see into others' pasts. Jason's twin, Mason could look at a person and see their whole life. He was banned after he became an assassin."

Hunter said "So he wasn't saved."

Chiron said "Mason fathered the 6 Saviors. He cast out the last four because he couldn't be their father, their destiny was too important to risk."

Hunter said "Immortals on Earth died."

Chiron said "His sons tried to kill him, one saved him and forced him to turn himself in. He was weakened from the attempt on his life and it'd take little to kill him. When the world ended, a combination of things killed him. In prison Mason had become a good man but he would still kill a man without a second thought. The Olympians couldn't save him and they did not believe he was a good heir."

Hunter said "Wait, Jason's twin? You mean he was a child of Athena. She could've faded into her son."

Chiron said "Olympus made their call while you were with SIGO. They chose who to bring in."

Hunter said "A combination of things killed him, you mean you know for a fact that he fell. In prison he became a good man."

Chiron said "He was a prisoner of SIGO. He helped them catch bad men like him. He was only interested in helping when he could see his sons. SIGO started tracking down one of his sons when they wanted his help so the son would ask for them. Sometimes he still refused but he was less violent around his children."

Hunter asked "How do you know all this? I didn't read anything about him in Apollo's library."

Chiron said "To make votes simpler the Olympians asked me to join them. I made up the deciding vote with Hestia making it an even 14 gods."

Hunter said "You voted for Mason to stay on Earth."

Chiron said "The gods agreed on few things but they all agreed they needed an odd number to prevent a stalemate. As an impartial I was chosen. I did not however have the deciding vote with Mason. That was not a stale mate."

Hunter asked "Who voted against him?"

Chiron said "Many, perhaps most gods did not like the fearless fullblood when they decided to ban him and restrain his power. After the training he received to become an assassin, few feelings had changed. It was almost unanimous. However Hera was among his supporters. Likely because he always put his sons before himself, even when he sent them away he did so with a heavy heart. His skill won Ares and Hades."

Hunter said "Hades didn't like Chance when they met, he wished Jason was his son. Mason must remind him of that son he'd wanted."

Chiron said "When each fullblood was born and their future glimpsed the gods made a note of what the prophet saw. One of the things Apollo saw in Poseidon's children was orange hair, proving Jason to be his son. When Jason took over he turned the notes into paperwork so he wouldn't leave out any details."

Hunter said "My point is if Mason is like Jason then Hades might've like them the same."

Chiron said "Hera, Hades, Ares, Athena and Artemis were the few who did not vote against him. Athena decided she could not take a stand on her own son's fate. Artemis decided that Mason didn't affect her and she would not be forced to a side."

Hunter said "That's nice. So the other nine were against lifting his banishment."

Chiron said "Not quite. Most believed he deserved to be banned no longer but they were not ready to call him up to Olympus. With Athena's support I set up a compromise so he would not be left to die. His powers were returned to him and the restraints Olympus put on them were released. The restraints were a pair of pipes on his arms that acted as flamethrowers, he was Inferno. When the world went down, guards removed the dampener placed on his wrist so he could help them fight. One of the things that killed him was his lack of training. He tried to save the guards when he lost control."

Hunter said "Then he died heroically. Chance felt the many deaths as the Earth was ravaged. He told me that a hero's death in any faith is a guaranteed paradise afterlife. If Mason died trying to save the guards then his death was a hero's sacrifice."

Chiron said "Indeed, you are correct."

Hunter asked "Do you think this time travel thing is worth the risk? I'm against it just because I don't know if it's worth it, in every time travel plot I've ever heard of changing the past can make the future worse. Going from a desolate Earth to a destroyed one. Trying to save someone turns the future into a post-apocalyptic nightmare. And so on."

Chiron said "Your concerns are well founded and I do not believe my father would do what Ty is proposing."

Hunter said under his breath "Your father?" Then he realized what Chiron meant, "Ohhh. You mean Kronos. I keep forgetting the whole brother of Zeus thing."

Chiron said "Yes, well I think Kronos would have his own reasons for not doing the proposed. You have made quite a few good points against it."

Hunter said "That wasn't the question. Do you think it's worth the risk? I mean, the way things seem to be going it almost seems like humans evolve only to get knocked down a few thousand pegs. We went from an age of supercomputers and flying armor back to swords and horses."

Chiron said "You are conflicted. I must admit I do not have a stance on this. You are right on both sides."

Hunter said "I wasn't the best history student but I think conquest eventually came out of humans uniting into civilization. I don't know about," He paused, "Any of this. Time travel to save the planet, Erebus being the first natural born Titan in centuries but also destined to destroy the Titan new gods. This is all beyond me and it's just a theory but what if we could unite the survivors into one single society. Bring all humans together, no need for war or bloodshed but just work with a united people. From what I understand the people have gone 21st century pagan Greek with us new gods as the Olympians we are. Some new gods even have towns like the ancients. If they believe in us then we could do this. Again, just a theory but if we unite the people then they might evolve faster. Their world ended and maybe, maybe that could give them a push in the right direction. So when they evolve back, it'll be smarter. Less concerned with war, more concerned with having a future to look forward to."

Chiron said "You could be right. But just as Ty must convince the new gods he is right, you should try to convince them your way is right."

Hunter nodded and headed back down the mountain that the Olympian summit landed on. It was a short run and the collision with a heavy summit might have something to do with that, so could Archers' form. A god like Damien could become the deciding vote, he would want the war option. Then again a peace lover could be the decider. He needed to work on a pitch but he also needed to focus so he didn't run into something and knock himself out. He'd work on his pitch during Ty's presentation.

He stayed within twenty miles of Mount Olympus, an easy jog for Archers. He helped harvest crops outside a town. In doing so he discovered the town was conquered and freed the people. He moved around to other towns and found them similarly occupied, freeing them as well.

Hunter was known in Apollo's Archers as one of the best, he didn't get that reputation for doing everything with a team. He earned it by being a good leader and a good solo act. Despite his god status, he maintained his humanity. He was skilled in the use of all his weapons. Whenever innocent people were involved he always protected them. His arrows hurt anyone.

Sam had fixed the team's gear after hearing about the sandstorm. He fought off the occupying soldiers. After doing that for all towns, his shift team joined him and he lead the townspeople to the middle town. Dropping and picking up townspeople until all of the towns were evacuated to one spot. The people saw their new numbers and had the same idea Hunter had when he gathered them. They had superior numbers to the invaders.

Having heard the people talk about it when they stopped by to bring more people. The team loaded up the towns they evacuated, taking them apart stuff and putting it in wagons. Making chains of wagons and lashing them to Hunter they brought the materials and property to the center town. A few Archers rode to town on and tied horses to the city wall.

Using all of the outer towns' wagons in the chains they moved the materials as fast as they could. Hunter ran with Archers keeping the wagons from hitting things by keeping pace. They moved the nearest towns first so there would be fewer obstacles. They found rope in that town and tied axles together so fewer Archers would be needed on each trip.

When the wagons left, the remaining Archers worked on disassembling the towns. With the last wagons out of town, the remaining Archers worked on the next town. They focused on one side of central town at a time. Making stacks of materials as they took apart the towns so the central town could be expanded to accommodate the extra people. A few Archers stayed with the people to help while the towns were being moved.

It took three days to take apart all of the towns within 20 miles of Olympus and move their materials to one town. Hunter decided to help people expand their border to protect all citizens. 10 days were spent expanding the wall around the city, with help from the people they systematically took portions of the wall to expand the city. Time was on their side with few storms and simple shelters strong enough to withstand the force.

In a month the city was expanded enough to keep everyone safe. For the time being the officials formed councils and the leaders made up the highest council. They would eventually become one, not a city of sectors. With the people safe Hunter and his team left the area so they could focus on their shift protectorate.

They were sent to what was Canada, or northern North America. Unlike most of the world, the climate was still cold. The place was still tundra. Teams didn't like tundra shifts because they didn't get extra layers. It wasn't a polar bear's home but it was cold and made people want to be inside by a fire or have central heating.

With a new batch of Archers came a new batch of people, each with personalities of their own. People used to the desert conditions, with the sun beating down. Gravity went screwy as the world ended, one way or another everything on Earth was destroyed. Moe said "It's cold up here. What's the play? Run around and hope to find a place we're needed."

Hunter said "This isn't cold. You're too used to the desert if you think this is cold. Remember way back when we had winter every year. This is more like fall."

Moe said "We don't want to remember what we lost."

Hunter said "I know. Still this isn't cold. We could do some diving if you want cold."

Moe said "I'm good. Thanks."

Arnold said "Whine is his natural state. What is the plan? Don't see many settlements up here."

Hunter said "We're not up here for northern settlers. This is the last place on Earth to have ice. Remember science class, ice holds freshwater. The rest of the world is stuck with polluted salt water. It's hard to pollute ice. We go where it's coldest and we look for any sign of ice or freshwater then we search for settlements. Settlers must have a way to hold water. We can send some freshwater back the way we came so settlers down there have some drinking water."

Arnold said "We're stealing their water?"

Hunter said "We're trading water for crops. Settlers in the desert region want water. Up here they want food."

Arnold said "So we're the postal service?"

Hunter said "We're also taking anything frozen we find to help preserve stuff down there. Even water needs cold. We return the settlers' containers with the stuff we trade them for. So everyone wins and everyone stays alive." That was the plan. They kept heading north.

The first thing sent with tundra shifts was a device that restored magnetic north. The world had destroyed itself, the Archers' first job was giving humanity a chance to survive. They replaced some destroyed things people hadn't considered resources like the magnetic poles with devices that mimic those natural occurrences. Sea gods calmed the seas while a replacement for the moon's tide control could be found. Archers set the world as right as they could. It would take a long time for Earth's natural resources to be restored. So long as they were needed Archers would stand ready to defend and preserve the human race.

As they approached flowing water Apollo's Archers pulled out their coms. Kneeling at the shore they tested for freshwater. They got the reading the wanted but the water would still need to be purified. Half the team searched for settlements based on previous expeditions. The other half focused on purifying the water once they got hold of it.

Hunter said "Okay, our coms give us methods. We have to find a way to use one of the methods. Look around, see what we've got." They looked around, each taking a method stored in the network.

There was a room in the compound, the barracks' hall wound around it. It was just as big as the combined living quarters and it stored the Archers database, that was the techs' HQ. They found three methods they could finagle.

Hunter looked at each method and how they wanted to try it. He said "There might be a way to combine all three. Better safe than sorry." Settlers came with containers for the water.

Hunter stood "Excellent, we'll take water to the southern towns and return with your crops."

An old man who seemingly lead one of the settlements to the water said "Not good enough anymore. We want more. My people need more."

Hunter said "Got any young, strong men to help us cut and transport the frozen solids? Anything we find frozen and solid we take back as coolant for the desert settlements. If your people help us with both parts then maybe there's something the southern settlements can give you. We're just the mailmen."

The man said "Call me Olaf. Perhaps we can reach an agreement."

Hunter said "Great. What do you want from the southern settlements?"

Olaf asked "Can you move some of our people down there? Our children could use less frostbite."

Hunter said "I don't know. You could ask for anything and I wouldn't know. Help us get the water, my teammates are going to purify it so it's safe to drink."

Olaf said "You can make water pure?"

Hunter said "We think we can. That's why we come up here for water. It's easier to purify your water than the polluted salt water from the ocean."

Olaf said "Teach us how to purify water and we have a deal."

Hunter said "Okay but if kids are getting frost bite we're still going to look into moving your people away from here."

Olaf said "Thank you."

Apollo's Archers took the containers, stuck them in the water and filled them. The people moved the containers from the shore, switching out the full for the empty. With full basins, Hunter said "We're going to show you three methods we think can work but we need to use all three to be safe." Hunter directed the order. After everyone used one method they were shown the next so that no one messed with the order.

Olaf slid his deep basin in front of a little boy, he obviously didn't trust the Archers. The boy drank "It tastes weird. Where's the flavor?"

Olaf drank from his basin "It's clean. Boy, that's how it's supposed to taste."

Hunter said "We held up our end."

Olaf said "Yes so we will do our part. Can you write that method down so we can make more clean water?"

Hunter nodded, "We'll bring it back on one of your basins." An Archer was ready to show the man his com. Olaf gestured his people over to the Archers, young men came over.

Hunter said "We need to find the frozen solids first."

Olaf said "Nonsense, we know where all the frozen parts are. These men will show you the way."

Hunter nodded, some of his team took a few basins and headed south. Once away from heat signatures they were teleported to the settlements the water would benefit. Every Archer learned to grow up fast when they became people's hope.

Hunter followed the young men to a frozen shore. Archers picked at the shore with knives. Hunter dropped his quiver so he didn't lose arrows, jumped into the water and swam under to see how far down the frozen land went.

He came up "Back up, it's almost like ice and it doesn't go down far. I think I can get it."

The Archers backed up, he drew his knife and swam down. He picked at the icy shore bottom until it gave. Archers rushed to the shore to catch the drift. Only Hunter's lips touched the surface for a breath before he went back down to get other parts of tundra. His Archers picked at it with him. The frozen tundra gave and the young men started pulling it ashore for the Archers. They found a rhythm in doing things. With the icy shore gone, Hunter climbed out.

A settler asked "Can we keep some of the ice? Just a few pieces could last us months."

Hunter said "Sure, once I figure out how many pieces we need to deliver." Hunter gestured his Archers over, they covered him while he checked their list. They pretended to brainstorm. Hunter said "Five."

The man said "We have way more than five pieces."

Hunter said "Let's split the shore pieces into six piles. Every settlement gets a fair share." They did, Apollo's Archers took their pieces with them and the men hiked home carrying their shards on their shoulders.

Meeting where they started, Hunter told them "Team up for deliveries." He pointed to part of his team "You in one team. That's the standard." They ran into equal teams. "Ready for deliveries." They were teleported to the outskirts of settlements.

Every team ran to the towns, they each had one person do the talking. Hunter said "Hello, we have your water and freezer shards."

A teenage boy said "I'll take them."

Hunter said "Sorry, we're traders. We have a deal with your town. We bring ice and clean water from the northern edge as trade."

The boy said "I'm Sid. I know the deal and your trading partner died last week, I'm his replacement. Just follow me before the shard melts." The team followed him to a pantry house, the town's food supply.

Sid said "I'll trade you the agreed amount, stay here." He went inside and grabbed a huge chest with a crude form of cooler insulation. He opened it "Here, put the shard at the bottom and pour your water on top." Shards were dropped in then came water. Sid passed Hunter the meat and veggies they collected for the water trade. The southern settlements sliced up the food and put it in animal skin wrapping for the traders. Hunter took the food and put it in their empty basins.

Hunter said "There is one more thing. Children in the north are getting frost bite. Some settlements are willing to negotiate terms of trade to help their young. I need to speak with some city official.

Sid said "Frostbite on kids!" He switched from upset to interest "What are they willing to trade? I run the city pantry."

Hunter said "I'm not falling for that. The pantries are run by the eldest member of the combined farming families. You're a horsemen not a field hand."

Sid said "Fine, you're right. It was worth a shot. Can your team take the deliveries without you? There has been some widespread conquest, or at least rumors of conquest." Hunter nodded and his team took the food away.

Sid showed him to a council meeting in progress, Sid said "Excuse the interruption. Archer delivery came in. They proposed a trade change."

The town leader nodded and Sid left, the man said "Come, sit Archer. Let's hear of this change."

Hunter obeyed "The northern settlements want to negotiate terms. Their children are getting frost bite. They'd like the kids to grow up down here. They're willing to show us to the frozen spots, that would mean more shards on each delivery."

The leader said "I see. My name is Jeff. I assume Sid told you that his predecessor died. We're having trouble keeping our people alive. Your team is named for the ancient god of healers. Let's make a deal. Your team helps us and we take care of the northerner settlements' kids."

Hunter said "That sounds fair but Apollo died and was replaced by the new god Hunter. We keep the name for the ring."

Jeff said "We need to keep our people alive to take care of the children."

Hunter said "There may be a compromise, we do not have any skilled healers. I believe your people could benefit from a merger with towns in the area. More people gives you a better defense and more resources. The towns near the new crater capital united recently, their councils advise the leaders who work as a council of their own. They made a strong wall by combining town resources. Perhaps with more people giving a strong workforce, your former doctors could save your population with the opportunity to focus on it instead of worrying about feeding the town."

Jeff said "Perhaps but that is not what we are offering."

Hunter said "We have no healers. We're Apollo's Archers not Apollo's Aids."

Jeff said "I understand but this could save our town."

Hunter said "You understand that if we can't help your people you will still be responsible for the kids. You understand that my claim is against your proposal. Do you agree to this deal?"

Jeff said "Yes I understand what you are saying."

Hunter said "So we can bring the children down with the assistance when we find some capable Archers. We have no healers." Jeff nodded and Hunter left the settlement.

A few miles in between town borders Hunter radioed "I need a ride."

Bart said "I know." He sent Hunter to the outskirts of a tundra town.

Hunter told the town's Olaf, "We can take your children down south at no charge."

The town's Olaf, Fred said "I understand. How many?"

Hunter asked "How many do you have? We need to grade on a curb as they used to say."

Fred said "A few dozen."

Hunter said "60, 84, 48? How many?"

Fred said "Around 50, like 48."

Hunter said "Let me go consult with my team."

He went off into the distance and spoke into his com "How many towns agreed to take kids?"

Bart said "3."

Hunter said "Any limits? I have about 48 kids and I need to move as many as possible. Frostbite leads to some other bad stuff, from what I understand eventually the body shuts down."

Bart said "No limits but other towns have reported fewer children."

Hunter asked "What's the old US/ Canada border like? Settlements? Tundra? Any off continent settlements want water? Give me options here."

Bart said "I'll check with other team techs."

Hunter hiked back "I got a man hiking to our north base. Could be an hour before he comes back with the needed intel? Have you gotten your delivery yet? I'm a leader, I can get things going."

Fred said "No, I mean yes we've gotten our food. Come in."

He crossed the border with Fred, Hunter saw an out campfire "What's the deal with that?"

Fred said "Not enough wood to keep the fire going. Where do you think frostbite came from?"

Hunter asked "Why do you stay? There's no food, no firewood. You must be freezing and starving."

Fred said "Not much choice, we came out of shelter up here. I guess it's the same reason we need you."

Hunter asked "If we gave you a chance to move down south, would you do it? You might have to break up with friendly towns but if given the chance, would your people be willing to abandoned this place? To start over down south in the desert towns?"

Fred answered with a question "Could your team move our whole town?"

Hunter said "Maybe you could move to the Canadian American border. Southerners use horses to get far and carry loads. Do you think your people would be willing to make the journey? To make the changes needed?"

Fred said "Most definitely. I think they could be convinced. Are you offering to help?"

Hunter said "Your people would have to help us keep water and frozen shards coming south. Yes, we would be willing to help. We have to keep up trade. Let me take the rest of my team to our base so we can coordinate, work on convincing your people. If multiple towns want to do this then it would be best if you joined them in one settlement, more people gives you a stronger base." Fred nodded.

Hunter nodded and ran off back to the Archers' base. Hunter radioed "Team, convince your towns to move their people south. We're going to set up a border town. They want their kids safe from frostbite, the old northern border is perfect. Tell them we need help doing our job if we move them there." Those headed out turned back, they talked to their townspeople. Most were on board like Fred.

At the base Moe complained "It's just as cold out there as in here, maybe more."

Hunter said "Alice, please provide heating to shut him up." The base warmed.

Moe said "That wasn't Alice."

Hunter said "It's a program, used to be Hestia."

Arnold said "I believe most towns have been convinced. Now it's a question of how we do this."

Hunter said "We have a lot of towns to move. We have to convince both sides of our deliveries to unite with their nearest neighbors. Southerners are dropping dead. Northerners are freezing and rely on the water trade for food."

Arnold said "Wow, we are important."

Hunter said "We need to work on sets of southern towns at a time. We'll have to unite them for their own safety and likely their survival. Someone's building an empire. Before you guys came on I found the towns near new Olympus were being occupied. Now we have to stop the siege and save everyone. What are we today?"

Moe said "Delivery men?"

Hunter said "I meant we as in Apollo's Archers."

Arnold said "We're heroes. We all swore the oath to die a hero's death if needed."

Hunter said "That's right, all of it."

Moe said "Now that I can focus, I think the northern towns should be our priority. We could borrow horses from those towns you united. Bring them here through our travel routes. Towns up here could be moved the same way you moved those southern towns. Advise southern teams to work on uniting their sector's towns into one city."

Hunter said "I heard from Sid that there were rumors about the conquerors. We can use that. Moe?"

Moe said "Yes?"

Hunter asked "Are you our team tech?"

Moe said "Yup."

Hunter said "Figured. We should try uniting all friendly and peaceful towns. Let's start up here, get some southern horses to move these settlements. First thing we need is to establish a temporary settlement to move the people down to."

He pulled his com out "Bart? Got anything at the border?"

Bart responded "Yup, a few settlements. Shacks and Hoovervilles."

Hunter put his com away, "That's where we start. We unite those border towns. We'll bring in these survivors then start the long system of bringing all towns together as one city." Bart sent them in even teams down, just outside the border towns. Hunter's com was always left on when plans were this intricate so he could lead the other squads.

Hunter walked up to a settlement "Hey, we're Apollo's Archers. We were just up north."

One man stopped his rambling "We know who you are. We don't want your brand of help. You, pagan worshipers."

Hunter said "We just want you to survive. We were vigilantes before the world ended. The name is just for alliteration."

The man said "We don't want your way."

Hunter said "We go north to get frozen shards, new world ice. We go south to trade the stuff for food. Give the northerners food and southerners ice. We do our best to purify the water with rocks and stuff. We protect people from freak sandstorms. We don't force our faith on people or even practice faith near the people we help. My word is my bond and I swear on my life it is true."

A woman asked "What do you want with us?"

Hunter said "Your survival and quite honestly, we'd like to make that easier. Are you aware of you are not the only town on the old US/ Canadian border?"

She said "Yes, we don't like them or any outsiders."

Hunter saw the fear in their eyes "Okay." He pulled his knives and threw them on the ground in between his team and their people. He knelt "Kill me if you really think we're a threat to you." He looked back to see his team following his lead, even throwing knives on the sand by his "Same goes for the rest of my team." The other teams got through their pitch without this tactic, those towns were fine with moving for easier survival.

The woman picked up one of his knives sticking out of the ground, she held it over her head. Hunter lifted his head, exposing his full neck and looking her in the eye. She struck down, right in front of his head. She said "You kill them." Talking to the man.

He ran at them, picking up a knife but instead of hitting Hunter he took jabs at another Archer. His hits were all nonlethal, Archers knew they could survive it but it still horrified everyone. Hunter said "Please, kill me. Slit our throats, you aren't killing him. You're only wounding him. Slit his throat." The man turned the knife on Hunter, as he attacked one of his people shot him.

The young man said "He was already gone, it's a mercy kill."

Hunter rolled back around, his Archers followed his lead and returned to their sacrifice stances. The guy said "It's cool, you can get up." They did. "Apollo, eh? Wasn't he god of healers? We might be willing to move if you get your healer friends working on a cure. The arrows are no good once the infected blood hits them."

Hunter said "You'll, you'll move. Thank you. Kids in the north may be freezing to death, we need to work on moving them here to the old border so they have some chance. Would you be willing to help the new settlers until their town is set up? We can move your stuff but theirs will take more time."

The young adult nodded "Name's Joey. You got a deal, just work on that cure so we continue surviving."

Hunter said "Got wagons?"

Joey almost laughed "Wagons, yes. Horses, no. I mean we can make wagons, we repurposed them once so we can set them back. How are you going to pull the wagons without horses?"

Hunter said "We make a chain of them, lashing the lead wagon to one Archer like me. The rest of the squad runs alongside the wagons keeping them straight. It's hard and no one in their right mind would take lead because if something goes wrong with one wagon that person could die. Luckily I'm not in my right mind. I dress like some Robin Hood and put my life in the hands of strangers."

Joey said "Good point. Okay, we can do this."

Hunter clarified "Supplies go in the wagons, people weigh too much. Are you willing to make that march all the way to the new border city?"

Joey said "It's our best worst option. We stay here and we're all dead." Hunter nodded. His team helped the town pack up and prepare to move. They had more than enough Archers to guide the wagon train.

Lashed up, Hunter ran. He could feel the lashes digging into his skin, it would heal when the wagon was unlatched. He'd just have to make it that far. He'd taken off his hood to save it from the damage of the lashes digging in. Driving like a madman, he followed directions to the new city that the other teams had helped their survivors set up. When they had a remnant of the old world or a bump on the trail, Archers lifted the wagons and kept going. They built up the new settlement the way other settlements had, the people didn't mind the design. It took six weeks with regular trips north to deliver firewood, some northern settlements had moved into others to share more wood for longer lasting town campfires.

After six weeks of moving the border people, Hunter's team took apart the abandoned northern settlements and transported the materials in record time to the new border city. The people understood all new resources were for the tundra immigrants. Survivors moved before Hunter's Archers moved their towns. In a long, drawn out process they made a town in between the bordertown and the freshwater river to move people to. The people were still in tundra but it was closer to desert and Archers could move all townspeople there then make the shorter journey to the bordertown. With the people in the bordertown, Archers combined all of the wagons and took them north in one team. Meanwhile the rest of the team stayed to map frozen spots by former tundra survivors.

Hunter was leading the charge with Archers lifting the wagons when needed. He ran to the towns where he dropped off Archers with wagons to take it apart. Bart sent some solo act and volunteer Archers to help. They took apart towns and loaded up wagons. The teams dragged wagons to the tundra base, careful not to lash anyone up or overload the wagons. They dumped the loads and hiked back to reload. Some Archers stopped going back with the team and started sorting the piles into materials for the final trip. Teams rushed their final loads, careful stepping so they didn't get caught on anything. As soon as the towns were no more, Archers focused on sorting in tundra where the sun shines little and wasteland is all there is.

They spent two days moving and sorting matter. Then they loaded up the wagon train and ran, they were just outside the border in hours. Dropping materials off at the town and picking up their maps. Doing repeated runs where they stopped only to load up or drop off, the materials from what used to be Canada were moved in a week. They stopped after all the moving to release Hunter from the wagon train. He'd had the lead wagon on the whole time. To add insult to injury, he couldn't heal instantly because he had to hide his god standing or at least he liked to. Arnold tossed Hunter his hood, a good way to cover the injuries so he can heal fast. His team helped take parts of the border city wall down to expand it.

Building shelters Joey came over to Hunter "Why do you do this? All this, it doesn't benefit you."

Hunter said "I told you we just want to help people. Your survival is all we want."

Joey asked "But what do you get out of it?"

Hunter asked "Were you around in the old world?"

Joey said "Yes."

Hunter said "Before the industrial revolution, a long time before the world ended, people helped others out of the kindness of their own heart. People were really charitable and didn't want anything for helping. People helped each other. We are what's left of that kind of people."

Joey said "I remember hearing similar sentiment."

Hunter nodded, he hadn't stopped working. Archers didn't let injuries slow them down, none of the leads let the lash marks stop them. In three months both the border towns and the northerners were moved into one settlement. The final touches were added at the last minute. Hunter's team went north to gather freshwater for the Olympus reserves. They found sea gods waiting for them.

Hunter asked "What are you two doing here?"

Jason said "We could give the people clean water here." Pretending to ignore Hunter.

Ron said "Yup. If we set up the rigging here."

Jason turned, pretended to just then realize Archers were there. He asked "Did you know this had freshwater in it?"

Hunter said "That's why we're here. The last freshwater was released when glaciers melted."

Jason said "Interesting. Any other springs?"

Hunter said "Glaciers gave freshwater to the world. Look in the arctic circle. What are you doing here? If you didn't know this was here then you came for something else."

Jason said "You, we're here to retrieve you. Bart told us you were on a north shift."

Hunter said "Whatever you're going to set up, you're going to want a team to help. The world needs ice. Help with that and I'll spare a few Archers."

Jason said "No control over that. Thanks for the offer. We should get back to the council meeting." His Archers' team came back with them.

Hunter took his seat and Ty began his pitch "I think we should use our power for good. We have to power to make it so none of this happened. We can go back in time and save the planet. With great power comes great responsibility. Just remember that." His pitch was quick.

Hunter said "Anyone seen time travel plots. It never ends well."

Dean asked "What could go wrong?"

Hunter said "Desolate Earth, we could end up with no Earth. Maybe I didn't beat the invaders in the street war after Apollo faded. Maybe their retaliation attempt succeeded. If the council chooses this course of action then someone will have to die to give us all of the power needed to make the trip there and back. I will gladly be the one to die if it comes to that."

Arnold said "Hunter, you can't be serious!" Hunter nodded. Ty put it to a vote and majority ruled.

Hunter stood by the hearth, Chance said "Since you are not quite a full god, this will be a death. But a hero's sacrifice is a guaranteed paradise afterlife."

Trent said "I can't believe they're actually okay with this."

Hunter said "Not their call."

Ty walked up next to Hunter, "How exactly does this work?"

Trent said "I drain him into the hearth and you focus your power through the hearth. You're kind of focusing power through him in the hearth. Here, hands on the hearth's edge." Hunter did.

Ty said "Don't try anything stupid," as he put his hands down. Trent focused and Hunter disappeared, Ty felt the charge "Oh man this is amazing."

Trent said "Shut up so I can focus, don't want you disappearing too." Dean and Damien leaned forward for the intimidating effect that fell on blind eyes. Trent kept his eyes closed as he pushed the extra energy into Ty. Energizing the Titan son, together the powers made him grow as his form couldn't take all the power.

As it ended Ty said "This is awesome." He was slightly larger than the rest, not towering but noticeably taller.

Trent almost fell down by the hearth. Chance said "That was not needed. There is a time machine in the underworld. A good king would look into all options."

Moe said "You wait until after Hunter is gone."

Chance said "He's not gone. In fact the only one fading today is the son of Kronos."

Ty said "You and what army?"

Moe said "Never ask the king of the dead that question. There's a freaking army of the dead." Furies ran at Ty, they seized him.

Chance said "Jason, Aaron, Trent, do your part. Ron a deal's a deal, help us and I'll trade you seats."

Ty said "Apparently you don't know the story. It took six gods, 3 elder cyclops, 3 hundred handed ones and a few Titans to take Kronos the first time."

Chance said "That was to take on Kronos and his army."

Ron said "Oceanus was neutral and the oldest Titan."

Ty said "You still can't win. Dean, go. I got his witches."

Dean said "No, not after the retribution incident."

Ty said "Alan, Atlas could take them easily. Rick, after what Hunter did to you, you should take them on. Dean, retribution was the archer's doing, he's gone and they want him back." Three Titan heirs on the king's side.

Chance said "Cease this course of action or to Tartarus he will go. I'm not interested it taking him out but I will, try me." The Titan heirs decided to stand down.

Chance said "Ron, your turn."

Ron said "Thanks, Chance." Ron punched a hole in Ty's head and put his hand over it, filling his head with water.

Ty asked "What are you? That's starting to hurt. What are you doing?"

Ron said "Water on the brain, literally."

Ty said "Stop, that is just getting on my nerves."

Ron said "With humans it's the name of a deadly condition."

Ty asked "What do you want?"

Ron said "You're Titan of time, you don't know what's going on. Well, I theorize someone of your power may have secondary attributes. Athena was born from Zeus's mind after all. My theory is being proven right at the moment. The salt water is being filtered by your brain."

Jason said "Really? That could solve the world's water problem. Ron stop, we need the water." Ron pulled his hand off and Jason manipulated the filtered water.

Jason said "Chance, can you please bring Hunter back?"

Chance said "As soon as Ty puts his hands back down so Trent can reverse the process. I caught his spirit before Klarion could take him across the Styx."

Jason said "So Ty lets Trent drain him then yes."

Chance nodded "Yes, that's what I was saying."

Moe said "Then do it already." Chance glared at him, "I mean please do it."

Arnold said "He's not much for talk, most of us are that way. Guess he's braver than us though."

Chance tripped and caught himself hands on the hearth. He set a purple crystal on the hearth and Trent undid the magic. Hunter appeared okay where he'd been standing, just in front of the crystal.

Hunter said "I'm serious I'll die if that's needed. It is needed, right?"

Chance said "You did die. There's an alternative so we brought you back." He picked up the crystal.

Hunter said "Weird Underworld time."

Chance said "We can time travel without someone having to die."

Hunter said "Wait. Oh, that reminds me we might be able to speed up human evolution. While out I united a few towns as one. Archers can unite their sectors towns or help people do it if they want to. We need the conquest to end so the people will want to evolve."

Chance said "That's another option. Damien, end the wars."

Damien said "There haven't been any wars. Must be conquering peace lovers who need no brutal convincing."

Hunter said "Peaceful, yes. We need to end the conquest either way. If we can unite the people in peace then we can save the human race. The 6 Saviors can do their second job. See what I'm saying?"

Bea said "A vote, unite people in peace for faster evolution." Everyone raised their hand except for Ty, a Fury raised his.

Jason said "Unanimous. We have a new problem to deal with."

Hunter said "No problem. Ty the master of time can help us move the people to their new homes. Each sector will be united, shifts work a sector each. Sam, can you help Ron and Jason set up some rigging to clean what freshwater is left?"

Sam said "Freshwater is gone."

Hunter said "Glaciers melted into salt but some places still have some freshwater in the north where it's cold enough to keep from flooding streams."

Sam said "If there's clean water then yes."

Hunter asked "What's the real difference between gods, heroes and humans?" Everyone was confused.

Aaron asked "What is it?"

Hunter said "Gods have the power, heroes have the will to give hope and humans rely on both."

Stacy said "That was a nice sentiment."

Hunter said "It's not sentiment if we save the human race and help usher in a better world."

They worked on their jobs. Ty slowed and stopped storms so Apollo's Archers could do their part in migrating people. Sam, Ron, Jason and their communities worked on the freshwater flows. For the plans to work everyone had to find a rhythm to work at. They did and they kept going. In real time it was seven months, outside the Archers it felt longer while inside it felt like less time. In no time everyone was in a central city. Just in time to celebrate the new gods' rise to power. The day they believe the ancients fell.

Hunter called his armies to Olympus "After all the work we've done for everyone, I think we can take a month off collectively. So I'm going to give you each a choice. You can stay on Olympus or join the people we helped to celebrate the new gods' rise week. The choice is yours alone. Hoods up to make the choices unbiased, can't follow someone if everyone looks the same." He'd gotten good at speeches without being a lecturing leader. Hoods went up when he said and everyone made their own choice.

As Hunter walked to his home, Troy ran up "Is it true? Are you really staying for a month?"

Hunter said "Yup. I'm probably sleeping through at bit of that from the months I've been out being an Archer."

He ran home with Troy tailing him, inside he went straight to his bedroom. He took off the top of his uniform. He went to sleep on his huge bed, despite his god status everyone knew Hunter hadn't changed from the semi-human he'd always been. He slept for weeks, right until the holiday morning. He crawled out of bed and got dressed, he had copies of his old clothes that grew with him like his hood. He went down to his living room. Troy said "You slept for a long time, on Earth at least. You slept for weeks."

Hunter said "Really, figures."

Carrie said "I might've thought you were dead if you didn't glow in your sleep."

Hunter said "I what?"

Carrie said "You glow yellow in your sleep. If I hadn't seen it I might not believe you're a god."

Hunter said "I completely spaced, I was supposed to look into something for the people. Gotta go." He ran out, right into Chiron.

Chiron said "I was just looking for you. You must've been busy in your palace to be shut in so long."

Hunter said "People are dying off on Earth. When we brought the border towns together, one guy tried to kill our Archers. Another townsmen shot him with a bow, said arrows are no good once the blood touches them. They wanted us to send a healer. Any idea what's going on?"

Chiron said "I need to see the symptoms first hand to make a diagnosis."

Hunter said "They know about the ancient gods, maybe they know the other myths. Whenever you want, we should probably look into this to help keep humans here alive."

Chiron said "Of course."

Hunter said "They definitely don't know I'm one of the new gods. Well, one town knew but that was the one I was with during the freaky sandstorm attack."

Chiron said "I understand. You should put your hood on before we go."

Hunter said "Right. Want to go now?"

Chiron said "The sooner the better."

Hunter nodded and ran back home, when they saw him suiting up his family worried. Trevor said "I thought you were staying for the holiday week."

Hunter said "I am, I just have to make a quick trip with Chiron to town. We're looking into a possible outbreak. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

Troy said "Chiron is a centaur that trained heroes. He's a son of the Titan Cronos which makes him Zeus's half brother. Known for his patience. His skills lean towards Apollo, he's a hunter like Artemis."

Hunter said "That's right, someone has been reading up on the myths. Or did he teach you that?"

Troy shook his head proudly "I read."

Hunter said "I need to go." He met Chiron at the border. Chiron had his medic satchel along with his archery equipment.

As they left Hunter asked "Planning on shooting the infected?"

Chiron said "Monsters never truly die, at least not the way people do. They eventually reform."

Hunter said "If they do, Archers haven't crossed paths with them. The Hunters of Artemis have gotten so bored with the lack of monsters, we might as well be the same team."

Chiron said "Better safe than sorry." Hunter nodded, "So do you know the way or are we hiking to get lucky?"

Hunter said "I helped set up this city. Yes I know where we're going but we don't need to. People are riding around from the city so much, there's always a trail." Chiron nodded. Hunter showed him a shortcut. The city was built in the old Mojave Desert.

Hunter said to the guard "This is Chiron as in the ancient myths. He's the best healer left." The guard nodded to the others. They let the two in.

A townswoman saw Chiron "Are you here to help with the epidemic?"

Hunter said "It's an epidemic?"

The woman said "We don't know what it is but it is very deadly. Our doctors have never seen anything like it."

Hunter said "Show us. Chiron is a healer." She lead them to a house on the edge of the town.

She said "We try to keep it from spreading. Trying to keep going."

Hunter knelt to here, "I promise that we will do all we can. Enjoy the holiday." He went from serious to smiling. She smiled back and hurried back.

Chiron explained "The holiday isn't for them, it's for the new gods."

Hunter said "Glad we only ever had to support one, our namesake. Let's see the damage." He opened the door.

Hunter followed Chiron in, Chiron asked "What exactly happened with the man who attacked you?"

Hunter said "The town was very untrusting. We did a show of good faith. Normal people won't kill you if you offer the chance, even today. We tossed down our knives and gave the chance. A woman in town wouldn't do it but the man ran, picked up the knife and landed all non-lethal blows on one Archer. He went from normal guy, scared of outsiders to some nut. The younger guy fired an arrow into the nut while I distracted him, telling him the cuts were just wounds not deadly. The teen said the arrows were no good once the blood touched them. Guess the blood carries that problem. We delivered freshwater to the southerners, the guy we trade with died of this epidemic."

Chiron said "I see. Perhaps this is more than one plague."

Hunter said "I didn't hear about this plague from anyone in the northern towns, what used to be tundra. I heard about kids getting frostbite but no plague."

Chiron said "Maybe different climates create variations."

Hunter said "That's what I think, since I don't think our trading partner went crazy with how calm everyone was about his death. What do you think is this guy's deal?" While they spoke Chiron examined the affected.

Chiron said "It's peculiar. On the surface there is nothing wrong with him that the doctors should have trouble with. But his symptoms seem to be that of multiple afflictions without being any of them."

Hunter said "So he has everything and nothing wrong with him at once."

Chiron said "In a manner of speaking. Normally I'd consult Apollo but his counterpart has not inherited that trait."

Hunter said "Right so there's nothing we can do."

Chiron said "Some herbal treatments might downplay his symptoms but no kind of cure."

Hunter asked "Can't we treat the symptoms? Isn't that what doctors did? Treated symptoms together as one illness."

Chiron said "One problem they ran into was that some treatments made others fail or had dangerous side effects."

Hunter asked "If the world started with only herbal treatment, how did we get to chemicals? The world is coming back together. Evolution of medicine should follow as it did before, right?"

Chiron said "Not necessarily. I do not think we can save this man."

Hunter said "If this keeps up then there will be no one to save. It's a domino effect."

Chiron said "I'll keep track of this plague and treatment effects, perhaps over time we can save the affected. Science was always trial and error."

Hunter said "I understand. If this plague affects people differently based on the climate they're in then we should check the other houses. Maybe symptoms vary." Chiron treated the man as best he could. They repeated the process in neighboring homes. Chiron kept his notes in Hunter's com, entering data as he left each house. They went to leave, only to find a crowd in the town center.

A man on a platform, stage asked "Is it true you have come to save our people?"

Hunter let Chiron have the floor "I will advise your healers on possible courses of action. But I make no promises. It may come down to natural immunities. I advise is that you all prepare for the worst."

The man said "Of course but you are the healer Chiron, are you not?"

Chiron said "I am not Apollo so I can not guarantee a cure."

The man asked "Are you the healer Chiron from our legends?"

Chiron said "I am Chiron."

The man said "Then we are all in great hands." Hunter and Chiron returned to Olympus.

Hunter said "We are their hope. Used to it being an Archer."

Chiron asked "Can you make a copy of the notes?"

Hunter said "Sure."

Hunter took his uniform off so he wouldn't forget. He copied all of Chiron's notes as fast as he legibly could then got them back to the healer. He and Peter went to the ocean, Ron kept the tides calm on what used to be the Washington shore.

Peter said "Remember when I got my diploma and we hiked down those rocks to get here."

Hunter said "Fond memories are apparently too painful for people today. Of course, Peter, I remember. I also remember you took off your shirt for a swim and saw the scars. Did they scare you?"

Peter said "There's a reason the scarred don't swim. Guess you never had that problem being a god or, what was it, fullblood."

Hunter said "Only two things scared me as a fullblood. Snake tree roots. I saw them scare the death god Thanatos in Tartarus. The other thing is becoming a god. I just always felt more at home with humans than any family."

Peter said "That would do it. Your ascension scared you?"

Hunter said "I felt better at school, alone and with Archers than in Arkansas or on Olympus."

Peter said "Becoming a god of Olympus must not have been a fun thought."

Hunter nodded, "No one around, want to swim." He tossed his shirt off. He'd forgotten to heal the lash marks.

Peter asked "What are all those marks?"

Hunter hadn't see them that morning, he wasn't looking either. They healed as he took his shoes off, "What's what?"

Peter said "You had marks like someone hooked a steel plow to you."

Hunter said "I moved towns by pulling wagons. They hooked the wagons to me and made a chain. I had a team pushing them behind me so I wasn't doing all the work."

Peter said "Right. Can you tell me about Peirson? No one's going to arrest you."

Hunter said "It's not about being arrested. I dressed up as Robin Hood and ran along rooftops, the law wasn't a big concern. It could trigger a relapse."

Peter said "Okay, let's swim." He took his shirt off and kicked his shoes off.

They ran into the water, cold but refreshing in the desert heat climate. They didn't see the bandits who came off the cliff after they were in the water. The bandits took an interest in the clothes. Peter saw them first.

He said "Hey, get away from our stuff." Hunter heard and ran over. Peter didn't know better, he said "My friend is a god, Hunter."

Hunter said "I'm going to give you three minutes to scale that cliff before I kill you." The bandits attacked, luckily they didn't know what the boys had said. Peter pushed his assailants to his cousin who otherwise singlehandedly defeated the crew.

Hunter saw a mark on their skin, under their loose tops. He knew exactly who they were. In ancient Greek he told them "I am Apollo. Being in a good mood, I will give you two minutes to clear away from me and my son." They understood and ran.

Peter asked "What the?"

Hunter said "I warned them away in their native tongue."

Peter said "Okay so we're good."

Hunter said "Time to go home."

Peter said "They're gone, we can swim some more."

Hunter said "Convince some other new god to watch you, bandits don't fear you."

Peter said "Let's at least get our shirts and shoes back on." Hunter hadn't realized he'd started to leave without them. In the desert loose clothes were best. They hiked back to Olympus.

Hunter went to Chiron "Do bandits reform too? 'Cause some Greek ones just attacked Peter and I at the beach."

Chiron said "You're sure they're Greek bandits?"

Hunter said "They didn't understand English but ancient Greek worked."

Chiron said "I see. You'll have to speak with Chance."

Hunter nodded and did, Chance said "Interesting. I'll have to look into reforming damned men. How did you know to try ancient Greek?"

Hunter said "Mark on the shoulders and chest, almost a tattoo."

Chance said "Every monster on Earth fell with Mt. Olympus." Suddenly everyone was rushing around like fans who see a celebrity. Chance shrugged and they joined the hoopla. The 6 Saviors had arrived on Olympus for the holiday.

Hunter said "They look familiar."

One said "You're the new Apollo," looking right at Hunter.

Hunter asked "Who is who?"

He said "Thomas. You can't tell which set is which I know. That's my twin Darren, I think."

From the other side of the small band, Darren said "I'm over here. When the day came for us to be the Saviors, we all grew into six identical people."

Another one said "I'm Davis."

The Savior next him said "Travis." The last two identified themselves as Daniel and Trevor.

Hunter said "Need name tags? Since you don't even know who is whose twin."

Travis said "No. We can tell each other apart, just not by looks."

Hunter said "Happy rise week. Why do we even celebrate this?"

Thomas said "Good question."

Hunter said "I'll be at home." As he left he whispered to Chance "Bandit wanna bees."

Hunter had a strange thought and decided to take a detour through the mutant compound. He went into Carter's room, "How did we get here? World was ending, SIGO took us into custody, I knocked out Director Nathans, that's all I remember. What happened after that?" He didn't knock, he'd started talking without looking to see what he was doing. Carter was with some MAV members.

Carter said "It's odd you ask that, we were just trying to figure that out."

Hunter said "Let's bring everyone into the throne chamber. I'm going to test a theory but we might need an army in case I,"

Sam said "In case you're wrong."

Hunter said "In case I'm right. It's a crazy theory but I could be right." Hunter got the new gods, Archers, Hunters and families while MAV got the rest of the spared heroes. Damien got the Guardians of Olympus assembled and Hazel united the spared ancients.

Hunter stood next to Chance, he whispered "I need you to use some Underworld magic to keep everyone seated. With what I'm about to do, it could create chaos." Chance nodded as everyone filed in.

Hunter stepped in front of his throne, Olympian Queen Bea asked "Why are we here, Hunter?"

Hunter asked "Does anyone who was there remember what happened immediately after I knocked out Brick Nathans?" Thinking about it everyone asked shook their head.

Hunter said "That's what I thought. Carter?" Carter read his mind then Hunter put a finger to his lips to signal quiet.

Trent was sitting next to Alice by the hearth on one of his few excursions to Olympus. Hunter dropped his immortality on his approach and set himself ablaze by stepping into the hearth. He silently burned to death then Chance kept his promise so no war could be started by his actions. Carter telepathically shared Hunter's theory with Trent, he passed it onto other new gods in ancient Greek. Chance disappeared as per the plan while the armies of Olympus and heroes that Chance shared the plan with telepathically prepared for battle or whatever may come because of Hunter's actions.

As Hunter theorized he did not go to the Underworld. He knew Chance would soon check, quizzing his soul. He just had to stay wherever he was. When Chance checked the Erebros stone in his pocket would glow, heat up and give off a soft hum. In the real world the stone could do serious damage, wherever Hunter was it was harmless to him.

Chance returned, relayed the message that Hunter wasn't in the Underworld and everyone on Olympus prepared for battle. The armies set up around the Mount Olympus, they set traps and had reinforcements at the ready. They surrounded the throne chamber. Some new gods hid on the grounds.

The Underworld stone started glowing and Hunter replayed his life. He tossed good memories behind a mental block, leaving only the bad. Then he made his remaining memories play on loop before his eyes. All the pain was enough to break the hold on his mind and he broke free of the aliens' hold.

He was actually in full armed uniform, once out he immediately began fighting aliens. His com picked up on their language and he let the weakest, most malleable one go while he took out the rest of the ship's crew. He terrified the last alien standing into releasing Carter, who put the others to sleep in their illusion before Hunter's hostage released them. Hunter pointed at an empty and open chamber, the weakling ran inside. Instead of a crazy dream Hunter gave the ET nightmares. With every hero free and awake they took over the ship for their one last stand.


	14. Pain of Life

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Pain of Life

Hunter sat with his back against a wall as they steered towards Earth, Hunter tried to think about something other than his worst memories which wasn't easy after what he did to get out. The event's hero decided he was doing something that could drive him insane, he stood and headed to a supply room where Carter had set up counselling for those having trouble dealing with the fact that everything they experienced was an elaborate trap.

He caught Carter alone, "I've been meaning to talk to you but I've been busy helping everyone else. You're the first escapee, aren't you?"

Hunter smiled "You know I am." He grabbed his com, "Put SIGO on restricted detail away from Carter." putting it back under his hood, he saw Carter starring "I left most of my gear in the barracks." He walked over, sat down in front of Carter and dropped the top of his hood to reveal his undistorted face.

Carter asked "How did you escape containment?"

Hunter said "The problem is the solution. It was a pair of things. One was a stone from the Underworld that Hades gave me, it was in my pocket. It's harmless to me but to others and my surroundings it can be dangerous. I guess it's some kind of magic which makes it impossible to detect. When Chance realized I died after I dropped my immortality and went into the hearth, he activated the stone. The other thing is I made myself replay bad memories. I did that to escape the illusion after Chance activated the stone, activating it caused it to glow. Problem is I can't remember anything except the memories I used to escape."

Carter said "Close your eyes and relax." Hunter closed his eyes.

Carter entered Hunter's mind. He found a wall, focusing he peered over the wall to see that it was blocking the good memories. As he saw the memories something swooped in. Outside Hunter's mind Carter screamed and began bleeding. Inside Hunter's mind Carter had been cut and knocked away from the wall. He looked up to see a dark figure, almost like a winged warrior, who was guarding the wall. Carter closed his eyes and came to in the real world. Mutant Vigilantes heard his scream and they were on Hunter for hurting him. Carter said "Stop, please. I'm fine." They backed off.

Hunter saw the scar Carter's encounter had somehow made. He asked "Are you sure?"

Carter just realized the scar was there, "Yes. You seemed to have sealed what you seek off." One glove off, Hunter touched the scar on Carter's face. As Apollo's son, his touch healed the scar.

Hunter asked "Does that usually happen? Are you usually injured by attacks in someone's head?"

Carter said "Actually that's a first."

Hunter said "So not only have I accidentally brainwashed myself, I also did that. How do I keep doing this stuff?"

Carter said "No idea, but I'll figure it out."

Hunter said "Nope, I will. Rather not get in a fight with," He gestured to the mutants around Carter. The ship sook.

Unlike the mutants in the room, Hunter reacted immediately. He got up and ran to the exit, slipping his glove and hood back on. He hurried to his team barracks, grabbed a quiver and his weapon cuffs. He replaced the gear he'd left behind before racing out with bow in hand. He kept his eyes open for danger as he ran around the ship. He carried his bow to the docking bay, prepared for a boarding party. The Universal Guards radioed the Protectors for permission to latch, a fuel saver when one ship holds enough of a size advantage to carry the other one. They were linked to the ship hijacked by heroes. Hunter kept his bow drawn before him. Then he got a call for assistance on the bridge, the other side of the ship.

He responded "Any Hunters nearby please assist our pilots. Archers cover all practical entrances." With so many using coms, techs filtered the chatter so only intended recipients would hear calls.

Standing rigid in front of the bay doors, he was ready to go with anyone. Jesse mobilized her troops to assist the heroes defending the bridge. SIGO secured their prisoners, aliens who crewed the ship were all in an endless living Hell. Whoever was attacking the bridge would find themselves in trouble. In Carter's makeshift office the mutants gathered, they were the heroes' last chance, a secret army. Teams of Archers and Hunters covered every practical entrance except the docking bay, Hunter stood there alone.

The docking doors opened and the Universal Guards were thrown inside. Determined and breathing lightly, the hero stayed in place. Having magnets in his boots didn't hurt. After the space Protectors, soldiers started boarding.

Hunter let his arrows fly. The martial aliens charged him, he pulled his staff. He started fighting both boarding aliens and nearby soldiers. The soldiers seemed to be in endless supply. He shot arrows, he whacked attackers. Then he lost hold of his staff, he put his bow in his quiver and switched to unarmed assault. Punching, flipping, kicking, jumping, diving and everything else he could do. The bay doors were remotely sealed as he finished his fight with the on board aliens.

He crouched beside an awake alien from the assault, the alien struggled to get to his feet. He put his hand on the soldier, the gentle touch was enough and the alien fell back. Hunter twirled a knife on the bay's floor, close to the alien's face. One hand on the end of the hilt, twirling the knife with ease in the slot separating tiles where four tiles touched.

With his other hand he gestured to the fallen soldiers then made a sweeping away motion as he shook his head. Looking up at Hunter the alien saw him make a slicing motion over his neck. The alien radioed the warning to the whole army. His warning wasn't the first from the assault squads. The combined warnings made the army pull back.

After the alien warned the army not to move on the ship, Hunter stood and kicked the alien in the face. He walked over to the bay doors like nothing happened. He used his knife to jam the doors in case another army gets interested in them. Leaving the room he radioed "All clear, jammed the doors to stop future incursions."

SIGO agents were sent to pick up the fallen. Hunter walked into a prison block. The superheroes had made it clear to SIGO that the Archers were their equals not SIGO's lessers. Some supers scared the agents so much that Archers were treated like superior officers. As he walked in, agents on guard duty quickly snapped to attention. He gestured with his hand for them to calm down. Common gestures and exaggerated motions were used to communicate with SIGO.

Hunter went up to one of the empty, unguarded cells. He looked inside as he thought about his situation. They used the cells to put aliens into a living Hell, they should be able to use the mind probing technology to help him. They could get into his head and take down the guard.

Agents came in, Hunter turned to them and changed gears quickly. He went to the wall mounted console and opened the empty cells. He helped the agents secure the attackers in the cells then added each alien to a simulation cycle that would cause the prisoners nothing but pain. He looked around at the agents and guards, he gave them an American salute then left the cell block. He went around, locking up new arrivals. He saved the Universal Guards from SIGO.

He ran to the bridge once he finished with the prison. Arriving on the bridge he saw a lot of damage and many brilliant people working on regaining control of the ship. He found some injured being treated. No one at SIGO saw him as he healed the wounded. When he was done he hurriedly put his glove back on before any agent could turn around and add to SIGO's file on Apollo's Archers.

He whispered to one of his Archers "Silently gather in the tech center supply room. Just free field Archers." The Archer nodded and the team left.

He stood and walked over to Tommy Starr. Hunter put one foot on the edge of the console so at his age he could whispered into Tommy's ear "Get the heroes together for a meeting. No SIGO. Leave Carter and Erik to MAV. My team's meeting in the tech center." He walked away, right out of the bridge.

Wandering the ship and looking at the damage, he ran into a Hunter of Artemis. The teams operated separately and with secrecy. Hunter pulled at his hood as if he could lower it anymore. Both the Hunter of Artemis and Apollo's Archer were smiling as pulled at their hoods. He raised himself up onto his toes for balance, he whispered to her "Hero teams are having meetings. MAV is in Carter's office." He lowered back onto the soles of his feet and looked down as he walked around her.

Hunter found the last hero team, the adventurers who lived across the street from Xiam. The identities of the adventurers were public knowledge. He leveraged a spot where the ceiling meets the wall to talk with their leader, he whispered "Tommy Starr is assembling heroes. Don't know where but you might want to join them." The man nodded. Hunter hopped down. He ran around the ship, passing the message onto all of the solo acts.

He went to Carter's makeshift office. He kept his hood up because only the core team knew his identity. He walked up to Carter and Erik, he stood on a container that acted as a desk. He put his hands on their shoulders as he steadied himself on the edge of the container. He whispered to Erik "Armory is assembling the heroes. I gave him the idea and told him to leave you out so MAV could meet alone. Seems like Carter's been indisposed since we got out of the pods. Just letting you know the aliens stopped attacking." He stepped back, they straightened up and he jumped off the side of the crate. After spreading word of Tommy's meeting he was extremely late for his own team meeting, he raced to the meeting room.

John stopped him at the door "We're going to sit this one out. Let the troops mingle and share ideas. I already gave the green light. Let's go before they think we're spying." Being direct was a good trait for someone with any seniority in Apollo's Archers. Hunter couldn't let himself think about anything without hurting, he was glad he didn't have to put on a brave face. He would've tried to rally the boys behind him like never before, that was the plan but he was fine not doing it. He, John and straggler Jonah Hunt sat in an empty hall.

Jonah Hunt lost his family in a battle with MuPol. He wasn't an Archer, but he wore a hood that made outsiders think he was. His hood was a plain green hood, he had no weapons. He was more of a groupie than a trained team member, an orphan the team took in. Many only tolerated his presence because Hunter and other Greens liked him. He was the team's resident human. Greens are shaped by the job, losing bits of themselves to it. They like Jonah because he helps them stay human, he has humanity and a conscience. He keeps them from being lost to the job. Young ranking Archers learn to deal with the pain, Jonah helps them keep going with the pain from all they do. Most rookies they don't understand Jonah's purpose. John was one of Jonah's first supporters.

Hunter asked "What are we doing? What are we thinking with all of this?"

Jonah said "Think about the comic book heroes. What motivated you when you started this is why you keep doing it. You're not some kid hero or sidekick, it's not about your idols. You weren't broken and reborn into this, didn't lose someone to your own inaction and become driven by guilt, it wasn't just something to do to chase away boredom. You want to help people. You could've given John your staff and retired if you really wanted to but you didn't. You're a hero."

John said "I don't know about all of that. This, right now, isn't about helping people. We're here to get back to work. Hunter, if you wanna quit then quit. We have a job to do and with or without you we're doing it. You've helped me in more ways than I care to name. You're the best person I've ever met. Do what you want, it's your choice but think about everyone you've helped."

Hunter said "I can't. I got out of my cell by forcing those memories away from me. I used pain to escape. Carter said my mind has some kind of guardian keeping the memories from escaping this barrier. I hear you John, I just don't know what to do. I used to smile because I kept my thoughts happy, now I'm faking even that."

John said "You want to use the simulator to create good memories until you can take the wall down."

Hunter said "That's what I was thinking but SIGO is guarding all of the cells. I'm not even sure we have any empty cells at the moment."

Jonah asked "Do you want me to watch the superheroes from space?" Hunter nodded and Jonah ditched them.

The Universal Guards came to after Jane used the ship's equipment to treat their injuries. Jonah stood and walked to the door frame "Sir?" Pause "Yes, sir." He walked back to Preston, dropping his hood "Hunter says you're friends to be trusted." He sat back on a small container "Name's Jonah Hunt. Not an Archer. Just an orphan of the Mutant Police."

Preston said "I'm sorry, Jonah."

Jonah said "Any questions about how you got here?"

Preston said "We're good, you look a lot like Hunter."

Jonah said "I get that a lot."

A few uneventful days later they landed on Earth. Hunter came out, saw the surface was intact but covered in wreckage. He started running. Seeing the Geiger counter was going crazy, Archer Pax ran after him. He ran up some wreckage like a ramp and tackled Hunter. He nicked his foot running on twisted ruins. He and Hunter walked back to the ship, they went into the back of Hunter's storage room office and laid on makeshift beds.

Director Brick Nathans came in "That was some stunt you just pulled. You're quarantined for now."

Pax got off his makeshift bed and went at Brick, Patriot outside his uniform stopped him. John said "He can match you blow for blow."

Not listening, Pax took a charging swing. Patriot stumbled back. Hunter got off his makeshift bed and walked into Pax's way "Not here, not now." Pax backed off and got back on his bunk so Jane could try to fix his foot.

Moving calmly Hunter walked up to Brick, "You do not talk to my people. You do not order us around. You have concerns then take them up with the chain of command." He turned to John "Get the liaison." John hurried off, Hunter continued "I understand we keep getting off on the wrong foot. So we're going to give you an Archer you can talk to. He will act as a middle man. Got a problem, take it up with him. To be clear, he works for us not you. Now get out of here before I feel like hitting you." Brick backed up and left the room.

Hunter turned to Patriot, he put his hand out and Patriot took it. He pulled Patriot close "Thank you for stopping that war." Heroes always had free reign but SIGO could be put on restricted access in a heartbeat.

Patriot looked down at him, he was still in single digit ages. Scott said "You're welcome. That Archer is very strong."

Hunter said "He should be. He's a mutant and the world is covered in radiation. Maybe the hazardous air triggered a power. Do me a favor and I wish all adults would do this, pretend we're face to face. I hate showing my age, fact is I'm one of the youngest Archers. It's kind of annoying to have people look down on me or kneel to talk to me."

Patriot faced forward "You got it." Hunter climbed up, standing on his bed so Patriot could see him without disrespecting him.

Hunter said "I could easily take anyone on this ship in a one on one fight."

Patriot asked "Why are you always smiling?"

Hunter said "I've had a theory, that if you don't let happiness take you over then the opposite will be the end of you. Basically stay happy, stay healthy. Don't stay happy, die. My cousin was turned into the Piercer by all the bad at home."

Patriot said "You smile and let the bad stay behind you. That's really smart. Thing is I wasn't helping you, this ship is big but it can't take battles between you and SIGO."

Hunter said "You're trying to hide it but I can see you just figured that out."

Patriot asked "About your smile, do you ever fake it? Do you ever smile just so others will see it and copy you?"

Hunter said "More times than I care to count it's come to that. Despite our combined skill, sometimes my smile is what saves them. I don't fake it but I have forced it out at the worst times to help others stay positive. When I want to be serious but see others starting to give, I switch to the smile."

Patriot smiled "It is a contagious smile."

Hunter said "I know. Apollo was god of the sun, one of his many jobs was to drive Helios' chariot across the sky during the day. Doing so gave people light in the daytime. Ancient Greece didn't have winter, the coldest season was fall."

Patriot said "That faith sounds interesting."

Hunter smiled, "You should probably get going. Scientists are going to want to investigate the apocalypse. They'll need either a normal or a guard. You fit both bills. Better be on your way." He laid down, faking needing to rest so Scott would scurry out. A few minutes later, he sat up.

Jane asked "Who is SIGO's new liaison?"

Hunter said "Jonah Hunt."

Jane said "The kid from the MuPol incident? The one who lost his family to them?"

Hunter nodded "I gave him a new family with Apollo's Archers. Nice to have someone who isn't scarred the same way Archers' are shaped."

Jane said "I guess that makes sense."

Hunter said "He's kind of the team's conscience. Since we can't hire a shrink to help us through the hardship of the job and most won't talk to Carter. Having someone in house help works."

Jane said "Your Archer will need quarantine and we need to drain some of the radiation."

Hunter asked "Am I good to go?"

Jane said "You didn't absorb any radiation."

Hunter said "That's because I turned my shielding on. We're humans playing superheroes. With all of our tech, of course we thought of shielding."

Hunter left. He found Protectors in the tech center. Tech Archers' territory, SIGO free. He said "You're not going out there. None of you are qualified, I'm not qualified. The only ones' qualified to deal with survivors are the members of MAV." Archers had spread their shorthand for Mutant Alliance-Vigilantes through the whole hero community, starting with the mutant team itself.

Hunter turned silent, Tommy Starr said "The people would technically be mutants and MAV are the best equipped to deal with these sensitive situations. So he's right."

Scott Reynolds, Patriot said "We should ask MAV first and clear everything with them. I still think we should at least have Kyle go with them to help with fallout." He turned to Kyle Keller "I mean, as long as you're willing."

Kyle said "I agree, that may be the best course of action."

Hunter was a master of blending into the background, staying silent and motionless is a big part. As Kyle left he almost ran into Hunter, who sidestepped out of the way.

Scott turned to the techs "We'll need someway to contain the radiation so they can stay planetside for more than a few seconds."

Archers Lt. Devan asked "What do we look like? Miracle workers? We still don't understand the science behind most of this ship. We can't strip it for parts since we don't know what's needed and what's not."

Hunter suggested "What if we ask Riot? The squirrel looking Universal Guard. I've seen him scavenge parts for their ship from my com. He should be able to help. Go through Preston for his help, he's team leader and Riot will listen to him before us."

Devan said "If you can get his help, that would be great."

Scott said "I'll talk to Preston." The Protectors cleared out. Hunter left with them.

Finding John, he said "It's time to get my mind back. I need you to get a team together so we can cover a cell block, we'll need a tech to operate the pod controls." John nodded.

They met outside one cell block, It was the block that had cells left over from trying to lock up the Universal Guards. Hunter went in first, "Clear out. We've got the next two days." SIGO agents filed out the opposite door.

John brought Riley with them to go with Hunter into his mind. Wendel covered the controls. They had a Red to replace each SIGO guard even though John's mission team was elite. They had two empty cell right next to each other. Wendel opened the cells, Hunter got in one with Riley climbing in the other. John and Ryder each secured one of the Archers with the restraints. Hunter said "Gag us, we don't want the human screams attracting attention."

John nodded, he and Ryder pulled the restraint for the neck over their mouths. They cut a part of their prisoner Archers' shirts and wrapped the cloth around the restraints, tying them under the fabric. The gags, like everything else people used on the ship, were makeshift.

Wendel activated the cells and created a mission through Hunter's mind. The mission would go through the Archer leader's memories to reach the wall. He looked to John, with a nod from the senior Archer the mission began. The mission team on the cell block floor now only had the job of keeping all of the cells secured and keep everyone else on board out of the area.

Inside his mind, Hunter grabbed Riley's arm and ran through a tunnel with his bad memories playing all around them like a 360 aquarium tank. Riley was in some kind of shock so he was practically being dragged through the scary exhibit. On the other side they found a vast desert, Hunter said "Don't look around, just run. I doubt that was the end of it."

They ran across a large chasm. Hunter let go of Riley's arm on the approach and leapt clean over it. Riley had lost his momentum, Hunter only glanced back then ran further ahead. Riley ran back, picking up speed and took the turn like a relay racer, he jumped the chasm. He pushed past top speed to catch up to Hunter with his head start.

The twisted time thing was in full effect inside Hunter's mind. The quick run to the chasm and jump across it took over an hour in the real world. Although the way Riley was hooked into Hunter's mind may have something to do with the time trip.

Both Hunter and Riley pushed themselves as far as they could go to reach the wall fast. Every time one caught up to the other, they either passed or were passed. This competitive movement made them cover more ground, it was a part of the track training that made the team so fast. They kept topping their top speeds but still ran for hours.

Hunter stopped and held his hand out for Riley to halt. Riley asked "What's wrong?"

Hunter said "We've been running for hours. Carter was in here less than 20 minutes. Give me a minute to collect myself."

They stood still and Hunter focused on what he knew about Carter's attack. The wall appeared, they looked up to see the dark angel like warrior flying above head. Hunter said "Time to start the climb. Carter wasn't attacked until he reached the top. When we get to the top I'll fight that." His eyes never left the patrolling angel as he spoke. He looked to Riley when he was done, Riley nodded.

They made a break for the wall. Rock climbing is easy, the rock formation has spots for hand and foot falls. Climbing walls was not just hard, almost everyone saw the action as impossible. Apollo's Archers lived in the minority, where impossible was just another day on the job. They went to work. While helping people was their goal, their methods and training made it look like they defied reality. They only defied people's perception of possible.

On the top of the wall, Hunter slapped Riley on the back hard. The slap sent Riley falling into Hunter's memories. This fall deepened his hallucination state in a good way. He viewed the good parts of Hunter's life, as an audience member.

As the angel swooped down, Hunter ducked then grabbed its legs and climbed onto its back. They fought while in flight. For all intensive purposes it was one of the most dangerous things that Hunter had ever done. He was in his mind, which made his enemy himself but Hunter tried not to think that deeply. He continued fighting the wall's guardian.

Riley saw the good parts of Hunter's life. Family vacations when his dad and uncle were around, tropical destinations and world tours during the summer. He even saw Hunter as a toddler walking around his home on his own then dropping to a crawl when someone spotted him, had he taken his first steps in secret? Riley didn't know that memory was only partial, he wasn't Hunter so he couldn't have known the full story.

He saw Hunter in a church, he was raised in the bible belt. Riley recognized the church, it was near the school. Hunter had slipped away to visit it, he knelt near the altar. Riley could hear Hunter's thoughts during that memory. He was contemplating forgiving Mariah for all the harm she'd inflicted, the pain she'd caused. He wanted to forgive her, he tried to forgive her. Riley saw this memory play through. Trent came in and snapped Hunter out of it, reminding him she pretended to love her sons and has lived a happier life since their disappearance. She used the disappearance of her sons as an excuse to get out of being a mother, she pushed them out and lied about it. Trent knew Mariah had lied about their kidnapping? Trent pointed out that injuries were inconsistent with her story.

The scene shifted and Riley saw Hunter's favorite memories, he could feel the emotions tied to them. Hunter's fondest memories were of him and Peter being brothers. They were talking, shooting arrows into trees. Just them, brothers until the end of time. Riley then saw something he shouldn't have. He saw Hunter, the Archers' founder and co-author of the code, promise to kill Peter if he hurt any of their family. He and Peter promised to kill each other if they hurt any family, including Mariah.

Suddenly Riley's own emotions pulled him back to the wall. Hunter was fighting the angel. Riley slipped off the wall, he tilted himself until he tilted too far and fell. The angel flew down to catch Riley. Riley resembled Troy, he realized as the angel set him down.

Riley rolled over "Stop. Hunter, stop it, you're hurting him. Peter just leave." He put on his best Troy impression. The angel tilted, dropping a confused Hunter then flew far away from the wall.

Hunter asked "What just happened?"

Riley said "Let's free your memories and wake up," as he stood. He slugged one across a confused Hunter's jaw "This is your mind, idiot. You control what happens." Hunter willed his bloody mouth to heal and it did. He willed the wall away and his memories came flooding free. Riley grabbed him and slit his mental avatar's throat then closed his eyes. They both woke up due to Riley's actions. Wendel opened their cells.

John asked "How you feeling?" As he and Ryder removed the gags and freed their teammates.

Hunter said "Like someone just slit my throat, otherwise I'm great." He smiled, a real smile.

John smiled, "Great. Now we should get out of here. The unit has things to do."

Hunter jumped down, "Reprogram the cells, put the occupants in a dull Hell." Then he ran to the bridge, "How's the search going?"

Tommy said "Great. How are you feeling?" Armory must've forgotten Hunter was at the Protectors' team meeting.

Hunter said "Doc cleared me. I won't be doing my one man grandstanding but I'm fine."

Jane came in behind him "Funny. I cleared you just a few minutes after Scott and Brick left. You were unaffected by the exposure." She looked down at him "What have you really been doing?"

Hunter said "I've been guarding a cell block while some genius played with the console. Guess they want to know how the pods work. Ask SIGO, we relieved a team of agents to do it." She believed him, it was close to the truth.

MAV reported in "We found survivors. Send the shuttle."

Hunter said "Since I don't have doctor's orders not to, I'll be with the space superheroes." He left.

He found Preston "MAV found survivors. Can we fly out? Without the team I mean."

Preston said "Sure, it beats sitting around here." They boarded and left for the transmission coordinates. To be safe, they flew slow and outside the fallout environment.

Preston asked "What's up? I know we didn't take the only shuttle out alone because MAV called."

Hunter said "I don't like talking. Not in uniform."

Preston said "I get it. If this is a trap, then what?"

Hunter said "We fight. Same plan with or without a team. Just fly."

Preston said "Alright. Without Riot we can't afford to be there long. With Riot he could rig up protection."

Hunter was standing behind Preston "You want protection. Here," he handed his com, "Put that square on your chest then I'll turn on the shielding." Preston kept one hand on the controls as he put the device on. Hunter tapped it and the shielding went up.

Hunter said "It won't affect outward attacks but it will protect from attacks on you." Hunter sat down in the seat next to Preston.

Preston realized they were nearing the re-entry zone. Hunter strapped in before Preston finished speaking,"We're about to hit re-entry. Strap," he looked over to see Hunter already ahead of him.

As pilot Preston was strapped in the whole time so he didn't have to tell himself. They hit the sound barrier. Expert space pilot Preston knew how to use reentry to his advantage, he only nudged the controls not wasting fuel.

They landed rather smoothly considering their ride into Earth's atmosphere. Hunter said "Stay here. Once we get everyone aboard we're out of here." Preston kept them hovering to conserve fuel rebooting would cost them.

Hunter ran outside. Visor lead the mutants aboard. They got a call from another MAV expedition, the first MAV team was in front with the pickup pair.

Hunter said "It'll be snug but we have enough space to safely pick up a second group. Keeping MAV up here and maybe moving a few survivors." He looked directly at Sam/ Visor behind the pilot's seat "Your call? Yours and the captain's call I mean. We don't want to overload the ship and crash after promising these people safety."

Preston said "This ship can take it. Riot unloaded most of the cargo for safe keeping."

Hunter said "I'm going to assume that unloaded cargo goes boom easily."

Preston nodded "Yup."

Sam said "If the ship can handle it we have to."

Preston said "Set the coordinates just like I showed you."

Hunter leaned forward towards the console. He set the course "We won't have to dive again. The coordinates fall in the same reentry zone." Their pilot steered towards the coordinates, the ship leaned as it turned.

Sam said "Hover it. I'll tell the survivors." Preston leveled off. Sam climbed into back. Preston jerked his head for Hunter to follow.

Hunter whispered to Sam "Tell them we're going to move some of them up front then pick up more survivors." Sam repeated it as a message from the pilot.

Hunter whispered "Women and children first."

Sam told the crowd "We need to figure out how to safely do this. If anyone wants to meet our pilot Preston before we move on to the other pick up. Now is the time."

As soon as he started talking Hunter returned to warn Preston. Sitting at the controls he greeted everyone who came up while the MAV team sorted the people into the two levels as nice and discretely as possible. They moved most of the people out of the cargo bay, into other parts of the spaceship.

When done they put the ship in gear. Hunter was joined by MAV members at the door as the welcome wagon. They hovered near the ground, only part of the bay ramp was guaranteed to withstand the harsh scorched Earth. Hunter saw their friends hadn't made the call as the doors lowered to reveal an ambush.

Unable to risk a fight, the welcome wagon hopped out and surrendered. The ramp was lifted as Preston decided there wasn't time to deal with it and save everyone on board. He flew off to their home ship.

All hoods moved into the tech center. When the ship docked, MAV moved to Carter's office. SIGO's number of personnel quarters shrunk. Solo act heroes and Universal Guards were thrown together in the supply room where Riot kept their cargo. The superhero adventurers moved in with the Protectors. They condensed everything for the easily defendable positions. More people in each living space makes it easier to protect themselves and the ship. Preston delivered news of the hostage takers to the bridge.

Meanwhile Hunter was wondering if they should punish the survivors for their actions. He and the others were marched through the intricate series of tunnels the survivors called home. They saw sick, starving people. At the end of their tour they were tied up to a metal bar running from corner to corner along the upper wall. He saw Wolf, and wondered why he didn't slash his way out of the restraints.

Henry said "Some kind of super virus. One sneeze on him and Wolf has been pretty much useless escape wise since."

Hunter called to a survivor on guard duty "Hey. I'm a healer. I can help your people."

The mutant stoned Hunter, "Not much of a healer."

"Ow. I need my hands to heal anything. I touch the injury, it heals. I don't know the science of it." His modulator was off.

The mutant thought then said "Don't try anything. Let's go."

He cut Hunter from the pipe, bound his hands together and escorted him away. Hunter tried to act scared so as not to upset his armed escort, he healed the cuts from the stoning. They went to a sick bay.

The guard pushed Hunter to the ground, he caught himself and rolled onto his back. His escort reacted, playing scared Hunter held out his hands in front of his face. The guard leaned over Hunter and in one motion he cut His binds. "Heal," Referring to his alleged power.

Hunter carefully crawled over to one of the ill. He put his hand on her forehead and the other on her chest, covering the vital organs. She slowly came around. He stood and backed up.

The healthy mutants surrounded him, it was an indescribable mix of emotions from the survivors. They formed a crowd with curious survivors trying to understand the fuss.

The crowd parted for one young man with a Russian accent. He asked "Who is this?" Referring to Hunter.

Hunter answered "I'm a healer. I came with the ship, responding to a radio call."

The man said "You healed her." He turned to the crowd "Leave the area." They dispersed.

Hunter said "If you let the shuttle take your people up, we have a huge ship waiting with doctors. I can only heal so many."

The man said "You will heal who I say. You're ours now."

Hunter said "Okay. But I'll heal my friends next. The other prisoners."

The man said "You don't understand. I own your power."

Hunter said "If I don't want to heal someone my powers won't make them better."

The man said "You will heal who I say. I won't have you wasting your power. Follow me."

Without much choice, seeing as it was him against an army, Hunter followed. The man took him to a nearly deserted part of the network. He was lead straight to a sick girl on the brink of death.

The man said "Patient zero, my dear sister." Hunter stood with his hands bound. He quickly leaned over the girl, with bound hands he pushed the hair out of her face. He held his hands open like he was about to pray. His healing power hit the girl's forehead, she woke up. Her eyes stayed open as moved his arm and twisted hand onto her chest. She drew a sharp breath with eyes wide then faded back to a normal, healthy state.

Nothing he did bound was painless to him. His hands were moving against the rope. The rope was tied tight to stop him from moving his hands to do anything.

He healed the girl then stood and backed away. Aside from his brave act about healing his friends, he feigned fear.

The man ran up to his sister. Hunter's binds were removed. He cleared his throat "We have resources on our ship. We can save your people from this sickness. Look at me and my friends, food isn't a problem. Let me at least use my power on my friends next." The man nodded and Hunter was returned to the prison.

His escort, now jokingly, shoved him towards his friends. Hunter put his hands up to Jack/ Wolf first. He healed the man then put his hand up for stop. He used his powers on the rest of the MAV expedition then healed the welcome wagon members' wrists. The man in charge came in as he finished up. Hunter turned startled.

The man said "I will agree to your deal. Only as long as you promise my people will be saved." The man's escorts released the prisoners and surrendered.

Hunter bolted out of the tunnels and radioed "We have dozens of survivors, all ready to accept our help. Hostiles ready for lock up." He dropped down on the sand, at the moment the radiation didn't matter.

He stayed there until the shuttle came. Taking the sick first, it made many trips. Most of the people were sick or they weren't involved in the crimes. They were packed as tightly as possible without killing. John was navigator for every trip except the last. Hunter boarded with many hostiles and the MAV teams. He sat in the navigator's seat. He was a good copilot.

When they got to their ship, Hunter arranged a meeting of team leaders. He said "I don't think we should hook these survivors up to the nightmare simulation." As MAV field team leaders, Sam and Hank were included in the meeting.

Hank said "I disagree."

Hunter said "All crimes aren't equal."

Sam said "The world did end."

Hunter said "I am a son of Apollo. I can heal people with practically a wave of my hand. I healed the tribe leader's sister that's what ended all of this. Have you ever wondered how I take the hits without slowing? I'm immortal."

Brick emptied a clip into Hunter. It cut through the shieldless hood and Hunter just glared at him for ruining perfectly good clothes "What was that for?" The dark green of his hood hid the golden ichor that flowed through his veins.

Scott Reynolds said "You really are immortal."

Hunter stopped for a second, his thoughts slipped off topic. He said "I think I can save the planet without all the hoopla from the sim, without Olympus. I think I can resuscitate the planet. I just need a volcano."

Tommy said "You've lost your mind."

Hunter said "The Earth's core isn't surrounded by magma? Because my thought is that I can heal the planet from the inside."

Tommy said "Things don't work that way."

Hunter said "I'm trying it, with or without your approval."

Preston said "You do need my approval since you need my ship."

Hunter said "No, I can pilot your ship just fine. How many times have you shown me? You like talking." His modulator kept him within a reasonably human range.

Preston said "I did not tell him how to pilot my ship."

Hunter said "On those trips to rescue survivors, you showed me. Your nonstop talking helps."

Preston said "I didn't say I was against your plan."

Hunter asked "When did that come up?"

Preston realized it didn't, "Never mind. I'm with you on this."

Reynolds said "It doesn't take a genius to know that this is suicide. No matter how invulnerable you think you are, this will kill you. You are talking about a journey to the center of the Earth."

Hunter said "My life adds up to paradise afterlife, this may be a self sacrifice. Preston, meet me at your ship in an hour. Bring Riot with you in case I trigger the volcano." They left the other leaders in shock.

Hunter called his Greens and a few select other Archers to meeting. They broke into the only empty room left on the ship, the arsenal chamber. No one could crack the lock but they didn't use the door. He dropped his hood "I'm about to leave on what will likely be my last mission. In case I die, I need to name an heir. Ethan is here for posterity so no one can challenge my choice's claim to the job. I've chosen Christian. This choice only means something in the case that I die. If I survive, I keep my job." Chris nodded, he met Hunter when he was an Orange, barely a stripe on him. Like most Archers he'd idolized their brave founder Hunter Hayes. As he was getting over the shock, his hero handed him the staff.

Hunter made arrangements with Peter, Troy and Trent to take care of family matters. He made sure Henry would honor his promise, regardless of if it was just an illusion. He met Preston on the ship. Hunter actually beat the pilot aboard. Riot took the navigator's seat, Hunter was in the back row. Riot said "You want to jump into a volcano. You're definitely crazy."

Hunter said "So I've heard." Riot looked back, "Forget that was English?" Riot angrily dropped the subject and they were off. Preston was determined not to be chatty. After entering Earth's atmosphere, Hunter prepared to jump.

Though the pain of life is severe, everyone has their hardships, looking back no man should be able to say it wasn't worth it when he is looking straight at death. In messages that would only appear after his death Hunter shared that insight using the Archers' comlinks to relay it. They flew over an active volcano, Preston lowered the ramp and Hunter dove headfirst into the magma. He had no regrets, his trip inside his own head had cleansed him of that.

The volcano did not erupt, that was good for the two heroes still on the ship. Hunter also didn't sink like he'd planned to. He had to swim in the magma through a much more complex subterranean system than he'd anticipated. He swam around rocks, through burning magma until he found the core. A large rock that went on forever told him he had the right place.

He put both hands on it, he figured the center of the Earth was the best place to start. He didn't realize it was still until he healed it and it began moving as he swam with it. Hunter knew better than to open his eyes, he'd have to wait until he reached the planet's surface if he ever returned to the surface.

He held on until the core was rotating as fast as it was going to turn. Hunter hoped it was going in the right direction. He let the planet's momentum give him a boost as he moved to the next layer above the magma. Focusing he healed each layer of Earth's core. Although he was supposed to be immortal he was slowly burning in the magma that he swam in and his lungs were not liking the stress that no air put on them.

Hunter heard Chance's voice in his head "Stop after this layer. Take a break. A dead healer helps no one." He realized that Olympus did fall and Chance wasn't among the freed prisoners aboard the ship like the Protectors. He pushed forward, healing more of the Earth. 'Chance can have me when I'm done and dead,' he thought.

He returned to the inside of the volcano then realized he forgot the ocean. His body wouldn't go back down. The planet's surface was healed, time to breathe and let himself heal. He flew out of the volcano and crashed landed on his ride there. Fearing an eruption, they flew away before retrieving him off the top of their ship.

He woke up in what looked like the school med bay. He knew that was impossible, the school was gone. Jack said "You're awake, finally." He saw the near immortal Wolf to his left.

Hunter asked "How? What?"

Jack said "Took the ship apart after you saved the planet. Turns out some of those crates had some pretty good stuff."

Hunter said "I? What?"

Jack said "That healing trick."

Hunter thought back, "Right. Am I on some kind of meds? I feel unusually tired."

Jane said "That's probably from the power drain." She looked at Jack "You were supposed to tell us when he woke up."

Hunter said "Let me get this straight. I saved the planet, which I now remember, and you used an alien spaceship to rebuild the school."

"What? Oh. Guess this does look like the school," Jack left. Jane shined a light in Hunter's eyes, checking his vision.

Hunter said "Here I was thinking we could skip the concussion check."

Jane said "It's a safety thing."

Hunter said "Right because landing on a spaceship would give me a concussion after I survived a journey to the Earth's core. You know I was swimming in magma the entire time."

Erik stood in the doorway "You know he has a point with that."

Next to him in a wheelchair sat Carter, he was either appearing his proper age or now a cancer patient. Hunter was guessing the first one but couldn't figure out why Erik hadn't changed. The only real change was he wasn't hiding his accent as much but he could've chosen to do that at any time.

Jane looked at Erik questioningly as soon as the words left his mouth, he explained "Saw Jack in the hall."

Carter whirred over to Hunter in his electric wheelchair, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Hunter said "I never left. Chance Diablo did offer a break." They stared at him, in getting his bearings Hunter realized he'd lost his hood. He explained "I told you that part was real. I am a son of Apollo."

Jane reacted as he sat up "I'm fine. I told you I survived magma. I think the power thing is why I passed out. I've never flown before, I prefer not to use my powers." As he spoke they saw his powers had grown, his Archers' uniform replaced what he was wearing.

He told them "All gods can do that, it's simple shapeshifting."

Erik asked "Do all fullbloods naturally know how to use their powers? I'm guessing,"

Hunter interrupted "You guess right, I never practiced. I never practiced healing but that came easy." He stood, "See, I'm fine." He left, he headed up to the new world he'd created. Natural light was somehow sharper than the artificial light.

Kate said "You're awake." A MAV member who can walk through pretty much anything.

Hunter said "Yes. Which way to the ocean? I didn't get a chance to heal that part of the planet, the oceanic crust I mean."

Kate said "You should slow down. How'd you get your hood back? Where are the bullet holes? I thought it burned up in the magma."

Hunter said "I'm sure you thought I burned in the magma. I swam in it from layer to layer, starting with the core." He kept smiling the whole time.

Kate said "Okay then." She walked away and he had no clue which way to the ocean.

Preston saw him and ran upto him. He slowed to a stop and said "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, I missed the construction project." Hunter had an idea, "Can I see the volcano that saved all this? Maybe go on a little fly by before you blast off into space, again."

Preston said "Sure."

He tried to act cool but Hunter saw through the facade and knew Preston was stoked to see Hunter up and about. He also knew Preston liked flying around with one passenger not 200. He could read people, see through any facade. Hunter started jogging in the direction Preston had come from, Preston started running and Hunter slowed. His trick had cut the time of their walk down substantially as Preston was racing him to the launch pad.

They boarded and Hunter jumped into the navigator's seat. He remembered the re entry zone and used that on the console to find the volcano then entered the coordinates, he doubled the volcano's maximum height as their finishing altitude. Preston was doing his preflight stuff, getting the systems ready to take off. They took off, without realizing Preston followed Hunter's programmed flight path.

They flew close to the volcano, Preston said "Pretty cool, huh? Hasn't blown yet, not since we came here and you jumped in."

Hunter said "No, it's not cool. I think it's awesome like Tommy's armor. Cool is the Mariana Trench, that thing is so deep that nothing can reach the bottom. It all breaks or dies from the pressure. Without the pressure, those depths are like taking a nap in a glacier."

Preston said "That is cool." While they were talking, Hunter used the console to lock down the controls for a few minutes and lower the bay ramp. Preston saw the computer signalling the ramp lowering.

Hunter calmly got up. He said "I've got a job to do," as he left the bridge.

He held the ramp open until the seconds before Preston would regain control, he timed the dive so Preston could clear the area in case he jinxed things, making the volcano erupt. Despite his own body telling him not to the entire time, Hunter swam through the magma. After his adventure to heal the land he was more at ease with his journey. He went to the outer core, the easiest starting point.

He thought back to school, the Hawaiian Islands formed from undersea volcanoes on a hot spot. He took a chance and traversed another volcano's chute. He kept a hand on the side of the chute. He worked his way up, it was a dormant above ground volcano. He heard Ron, the new sea god, scream in his head and used that feeling like a homing beacon. As he swam, the pain Ron felt became stronger as if he was closing in. He turned his healing powers on, he got as close as he could. He focused all of his energy on healing the oceanic crust. Then the crust parted for him.


	15. Hero's Welcome

**If I owned Marvel's concepts I couldn't write about the Rogues' kids terrorizing Central City (Shameless Advertising Ploy in a DISCLAIMER).**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Hero's Welcome

He floated to the surface. Scott Reynolds was in Preston's ship, searching for him. He grabbed the hero's hand. Patriot pulled him out of the water and the ramp closed. He sat down in a seat in the back row as Patriot sat behind the navigator's chair. Hunter shapeshifted into dry clothes and made his medium length loose blonde hair match Erik's shorter cut. As they left the bridge of the ship Scott didn't even notice the change.

Erik pointed it out as they deplaned "You really like that shapeshifting."

Scott turned to Hunter, "What is he? Your hair?"

Hunter said "That and despite being out of the water less than five minutes I'm dry."

An excited Preston said "You can shapeshift! I didn't even know you have powers. I mean I thought healing was the only one."

Hunter took him down, "That was no powers."

Preston said "Shut up, got it." Meaning he saw Hunter was in a mood.

Hunter said "I was just finishing what I started."

Preston raised his hand, they all looked at him. He said "You tricked me into flying you to that volcano."

Hunter said "No denying that. I tried to ask Kate which way to the ocean and she just ignored me. Besides, Preston you know you wanted to do it. Two people in your ship instead of two hundred."

Erik said "You're grounded."

Hunter said "You don't have the authority. From what I can tell, my parents are dead and I still have enough credits to take years off school without falling behind."

Scott said "There's nowhere to go. We're at the only place on Earth. You don't really have options."

Hunter said "Scott, I healed the planet that we're on. It would be uninhabitable without me. This place wouldn't be here if I hadn't. Check the scales, I think the good outweighs the bad. How long was I out? When I took the dive there was no justice system. No laws, no constitution, nothing. I heal the planet so you can live on it and I'm the bad guy."

Scott said "That's not what I'm saying."

Hunter said "You're saying I have to obey Erik's decision to ground me for how I healed the ocean. Am I wrong on that?"

Scott said "Hunter, just calm down before you discover another, more dangerous power. Wasn't Apollo god of plagues? If you're him then you have his powers. Please, just calm down before you kill us all."

Hunter took a few deep breaths, "You're right on that but that wasn't what you were saying. You said I don't really have options."

Scott said "Well now I'm saying calm down please."

Hunter said "I'm not grounded. You can't make me do anything I don't want to do. Okay?" He walked away from the landing bay.

Preston asked "Did you both see that? He was glowing."

Scott said "He was glowing gold."

Preston said "Good, just making sure."

Erik said "I was thinking, Preston, maybe the Universal Guards could make this their planetary base. I mean make Earth their base of operations, have somewhere to stop and make repairs when you get into trouble. What do you say?"

Preston said "I'll talk it over with the team. I don't know. Hunter was glowing gold. You did see that, right?"

Erik said "Yes I saw but I'm not surprised. His father is god of the sun, his chariot is said to be gold."

Preston said "Right, I'll go talk with the team. We should be going soon, talk to you later I guess."

Hunter sat on the bottom step, he had no idea where he was going. Sam sat down next to him "Hey. Everyone making a big deal of you waking up?"

Hunter said "Yup. I just got back from healing the ocean, took the volcano route again. Erik said I'm grounded, guess it's for tricking Preston into piloting the trip."

Sam said "Preston is not hard to trick, especially when it means playing with his space toys."

Hunter said "I swam through magma to heal the layers of the Earth. The inner core started turning when I healed it. I really hope that and flying out of a volcano is the weirdest thing to happen with me having powers."

Sam said "That's pretty weird. Wait, you swam through magma."

Hunter said "Yes, I almost died. I was putting so much power into healing the planet I started to burn, my lungs definitely did not like no air."

Sam said "I thought you were immortal."

Hunter said "Gods die, we say they fade. When the Romans came to power Zeus succumbed to warlike Roman influence and became Jupiter Optimus Maximus, meaning Jupiter the Best and Greatest. Repetitive but this was before we discovered the Earth spins and is actually round not shield shaped like the ancient Greeks believed."

Sam was smiling "So you can die? That sucks."

Hunter said "What sucks is fullbloods are supposed to have four parents. Two human, two immortals. That part of the illusion was also true. I only know three. Carrie and Trevor Hayes, and Apollo. I shouldn't be complaining Aaron, Bea, Chance and Jason don't know their human parents. They were raised by adoptive families, Jason's step dad knew their human parents but never named names." His hair grew a little as he spoke.

Sam asked "What's up with your hair?"

Hunter said "I can shapeshift. Gods did it all the time in ancient Greece, that's how they had so many demigods. Remember Hercules was a demigod son of Zeus and Hera made his life Hell."

Sam said "You can shapeshift."

Hunter said "Wish I knew when I was doing it." His hair receded back to a short, clean cut.

Sam said "You should stick around, maybe we can teach you."

Hunter said "Or I could just turn my powers off. I am half human."

Sam said "Right." He clapped his hands on his knees, stood and left.

Hunter spent hours wandering around, only to get hopelessly lost in a area with no people around to help. He leaned against a metal wall and slid down to sit by it. He couldn't even trace his steps back. He heard voices coming his way, on instinct he hid. He couldn't believe it, bad was back in people.

One man said "We should act as soon as possible. Strike before they have time to suspect a thing." It wasn't a voice he recognized.

The other man said "We need to be patient. With all the supers around here we can't act too soon." Hunter pulled a phone he'd found laying around. He hadn't gone into anyone's room, the room was empty and it wasn't charging. He recorded them and snapped a picture when they were close. No idea who was talking, all he knew was it didn't sound good.

The first man said "We need to eliminate the supers before we act." They kept talking like TV villains, which Hunter found even weirder than the mystery. It was like they thought they had a role to play if they were going to be bad guys. When they were out of hearing range, Hunter ended the recording. He knew some phone numbers by heart but decided not to risk it since he still didn't who owned the phone.

He headed back the way the two men had come, checking every door at and after the corner until he found a staircase. He ran up the stairs and exited above ground in the common areas. He ran around until he literally ran into Sam, "Slow down, Hunter. What's the rush?"

Hunter said "Here." He pulled up the picture, "Recognize these guys. I kind of got lost downstairs and they were talking like TV villains."

Sam said "I don't recognize them. Plus it's your word against theirs."

Hunter said "No it's mine and their word against their alibi." He turned the volume down and played the recording, holding the phone up to Sam's ear.

Sam leaned forward and took the phone, bringing it up to his ear. He said "That does sound weird." He stopped the recording and turned off the phone.

Hunter asked "Do you guys still train with your powers? I get everyone on Earth lives here, at this point the training would be more for show but it'd make a good show."

Sam said "We should train just in case."

Hunter said "Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it. The world is starting over. Train to limit the bloodshed this time around."

Sam said "Right. You have an idea for a training session, don't you?"

Hunter said "MAV versus me, I mean an Archer not a normal human student."

Sam said "MAV versus you."

Hunter said "Scott said it himself, this is the only place on Earth. Let's train outside where there is unlimited space. Do you have a better idea? You've seen me fight, I'm not really some defenseless human. Archers always fight without superpowers, MAV always uses superpowers in their fight."

Sam said "It's a good idea. No point in hiding, the world is right here. How about we do it tomorrow?"

Hunter said "Okay. I don't really know where I'm going."

Sam said "History repeats itself," as he lead Hunter away.

Hunter said "This time the place is a maze." Sam started running, making a game of leading the way. If he knew where he was going, Hunter could've easily won the race.

Sam ran to an empty bedroom, Hunter said "Thanks." This time Sam took his que.

Hunter fell asleep quickly. The next day he helped make breakfast, active as always. Jane was among the first teachers to breakfast. He was in the cafeteria when she came out. He almost asked about a sewing kit then remembered his hood was gone.

Hunter walked over "Did Sam tell you about the idea for training he came up with?"

Jane said "No."

Hunter said "Sam and I figure that since history is our new future, we should train. So we can try to limit the death and bloodshed."

Jane asked "What was your training idea?"

Hunter said "I think Sam is going to tell you guys later, I thought he already told you. Anyway, I was wondering if you know where the Archers' gear is or where my teammates are. Before I jumped into the volcano the first time I gave one of them the staff, I think I should get that back and say hey."

Jane said "Let's wait until more people are awake to do anything with them."

Hunter nodded and walked back to his seat. He'd found a tablet in his room, he went back to sketching on it when he sat down. He kept doodling until someone sat down across from him. He looked up to see John Memphis, his best friend since he arrived at Xiam.

Hunter said "Hey. Where'd you come from?" They both smiled, "Seriously I couldn't find you yesterday."

John said "I know, this place is a maze."

Hunter said "I need to know where the gear and Christian are. I made it but my uniform didn't."

John said "Let's eat then I'll hook you up." Hunter nodded and returned to his sketchbook app. John asked "How'd you do it?" Hunter looked up, "Fix the world."

Hunter said "I swam through magma and healed each layer of the planet starting with the Earth's core." After John finished eating he got what Hunter needed.

Hunter sat by a window, with his tablet sketchbook. John dropped the duffle bag between them. He said "It's all there, even your bo staff."

Hunter said "Thank you. Have you ever tried to get a hobby? Something to distance yourself from the real world."

John said "I've had hobbies, I didn't have them for that reason."

Hunter said "Archery was a hobby for me. It landed me here, first gifted school then a whole world away from normal."

John stood "I'm gonna go, let me know when you're done being philosophical." He walked off. Hunter turned off the tablet and slipped it into the duffle then ran upstairs to his room to change. He slipped down and waited for MAV to show up for the training session.

Hunter saw MAV in their uniforms heading outside. When they opened the door, Hunter stood in full uniform alone in front of them. He held his bow with both hands behind him. MAV ran to positions around him. Hunter slipped his bow into his quiver. MAV's immature speedster ran at Hunter. He countered the attack, sending Quick at his own teammates to start the fight.

A few MAV members charged him but Hunter just jumped over them, momentum caused a crash. Visor blasted him but he ducked out of the way and tackled Visor. He took the eyewear, without it Visor couldn't open his eyes because he'd blast whatever was in front of him. Telekinetic Jane pulled a running Hunter when she tried to take the visor. When he neared he twisted his body so he'd hit her. He hit her in the face because he didn't look at his trajectory when he twisted. He landed rolling, stood and continued his successful unarmed battle against MAV.

By sheer accident young Vincent, Viper's son nailed Hunter to the ground with a running break then tackling. Vincent's attack succeeded and left a surprised Hunter unable to stand up. Vincent swiped at him injuring his arm. Hunter tried to throw a knife but it was stopped. Vincent grabbed Sam's visor, held it flat on his palm then Jane levitated it over Sam's eyes.

Hunter said "You win."

Wolf said "We should keep the kid around."

Magnetex asked "What is your name?"

The kid said "Vincent Cox." He joined MAV as Viper's son, just after learning his dad's name.

Visor said "He's got Viper's power set."

Hunter said "He's really strong, I'm pretty sure that tackle broke something."

Visor said "That explains why you didn't just get up."

Jane levitated Hunter to his feet "Could be serious? Break your back the right way and you can never walk again."

Hunter took a step forward as he put his hand on his back, "Must be lucky then."

Visor said "Yeah, good thing you seem to heal fast."

Hunter said "It's not that. I can't heal that fast, I'm the only non mutant out here."

Vincent said "You're joking, right? Only mutants survived and a lot them died."

Hunter said "I was kind of in space with a talking squirrel so I guess I escaped all that."

Vincent said "I don't doubt you were doing something crazy. Those were some awesome tricks."

Hunter said "I can teach some of them, it's just mixing martial arts. Looks acrobatic, doesn't it?"

Vincent said "Yeah, definitely."

Vance Cox came out, "Nice job, bro."

That got Viper's attention "Bro? How are you brothers?"

Vance got in his face "We're twins."

Hunter said "Let's go inside before everyone gives away their real names or someone gets killed."

Vance said "Good call." He and Vincent went inside.

Hunter looked at Viper with a raised eyebrow "You don't remember either of them. I thought Wolf had the amnesia."

Viper said "I wouldn't remember them if I left before they were born. How do you think legacies happen? The normal parent didn't know they were legacies."

Hunter turned to Magnetex "Legacies?"

Magnetex said "Children of villains."

"Descendants of villains," Quick corrected.

Hunter said "You should head inside before someone puts 2 and 2 together with the absences." He headed in with MAV following him. He let them overtake him, following them to the new meeting room.

Magnetex said "Armor," in his native Polish as he took his helmet off. His uniform stayed on.

Visor switched to his glasses, his visor had a button on it like the helmet's codeword to keep the projector on. Everyone took their masks and helmets off, the special suits kept their projectors going. Everyone unmasked at once. Hunter kept his hood on as he leaned against a wall in the room, watching it happen. Meanwhile outside the war room the kid MAV members were switching to street clothes.

Hunter said "Mutants are the only survivors, humans didn't survive. The survivors formed tribes. Either humans will become the minority or we'll go extinct or I don't know. If mutants are all that's left then history will repeat itself, but it will be much crazier this time around."

Sam asked Hunter "You want to show what you caught on camera?"

Hunter said "I thought you did. Two guys were walking around in the metal levels, that look like the Xiam basement. They were talking like TV villains, I gave Sam proof."

Sam said "Yeah, that's how we got talking about team training."

Hunter said "It doesn't matter. They couldn't agree on a thing."

Sam said "If they were serious?"

"They couldn't agree on anything. Just keep an eye on them," Hunter cut him off.

Sam said "You're not talking about anything pressing."

Hunter said "True."

Ronny/ Icer asked "What were you talking about?"

Hunter said "Doing the math with Earth's current population tells us that either humans will be a minority or extinct."

Ronny said "Right." That was a low note.

Hunter said "The future is going to be messed up, especially with history classes." Everyone around the table smiled.

Henry said "We should focus."

Hunter said "On what? Sam was right, there's nothing pressing. If you think human extinction is a problem, I have a solution."

Sam asked "What's that?"

Hunter said "From what I know about mutant history, many people have found ways to suppress the mutant gene. Simple as that. Worried about humanity going extinct, mutant gene suppression could be the key to their survival."

Everyone was silent a few long minutes until Henry said "He's right. The science tracks."

Hunter asked "Can you use one of those methods to suppress it? We have what's needed still on Earth?"

Henry said "We probably do but with the Universal Guards gone it will take some time to get the stuff together."

Hunter said "Seriously? You have a speedster, a human magnet, a few telekinetics, some teleporters and probably a bunch of people with super strength. A spaceship is better than all of that." He just said what everyone was thinking.

Henry said "It would take time either way. I need to find the materials."

Hunter said "Can you make me material lists? I might have a few friends that can help."

Henry said "The formulas have to be recreated first."

Hunter said "One of my friends can help with that too. He's god of the dead so he probably knows the original creators."

Henry said "Okay. We'll only want a temporary fix."

"So you don't wipe out your kind saving humankind," Hunter finished.

Hank nodded, Hunter asked "Anything else?" Silence, he left and after more silence MAV followed. Everyone felt like they were forgetting something but it was well forgotten, no one could think of it.

With some help, Hunter found Tommy Starr at a computer console, predictable. Tommy turned as he came in, "Hey Hunter."

Hunter said "Hey Tommy. I need to ask you about something, it's gonna sound crazy."

Tommy said "Ask away."

Hunter said "I need a ride to a volcano. I have to get the god of the dead's attention. Can you help me?"

Tommy asked "Why a volcano? Why not just slit your throat?"

Hunter said "This isn't about me dying. I want to talk with the guy not join his army."

Tommy said "I can't help you, the only ship is gone."

Hunter said "Okay, Tommy. Can you help me locate a nearby volcano? I can't believe the space ship we rode in on didn't have emergency shuttles on board."

Tommy said "I think it was a station not a ship, which is why it had docking bays."

Hunter asked "Can you help me locate the nearest volcano?"

Tommy said "Sure. I don't understand your plan but I can help."

"How's Kyle?" asked Hunter.

Tommy said "We put him in a pod for a few hours to drain the radiation off him. He worked off the rest of the excess, did a lot of heavy lifting building this place."

Hunter said "I can't believe this whole place was made of one alien spacecraft."

Tommy said "It wasn't just the spacecraft, a lot of it was but not all of it. When you healed the planet, it pushed out a lot of stuff buried beneath the surface. The chasms where the ocean was had plenty of sunken ships. Erik moved all of the metal here. He did a lot of the metalworking in general. The rest of the transport and construction was a large joint effort."

Hunter said "Volcano, find the closest one, please."

Tommy said "I thought we were enjoying each other's company. I found the volcano seconds after you asked." Hunter set his com on the console, Tommy was working on holograms.

Hunter asked "What are you doing here?"

Tommy said "Like the ship, this place needs tech monitoring. The hero brain trust takes care of it, right now it's my shift. Patriot is my normal partner. I can't leave this unattended for even a minute."

Hunter said "Normal people, ones without high IQs are partnered with brain trust members. What exactly does Patriot do as your partner?"

Tommy said "I can't leave the console for a minute, I get no lunch break."

Hunter said "Gotcha, he drops off food while you keep this place's tech running smooth. Is the download complete? Hank is working on a temporary mutant gene suppression treatment. It's to help get humanity's numbers up so they don't go extinct."

Tommy said "You should've just said so, that's why you're volcano diving this time. Again I finished seconds after we started."

Hunter said "Thanks, I'll try to take a break between jobs after this. We can talk then."

He took his com and navigated the maze back outside. He ran out the door and followed the directions his com's GPS gave him then just outside the volcano he tapped the GPS off. Hunter pulled a golden arrow from his quiver, he jammed it into the ground in front of him. After taking his uniform off he set the arrow on top to weigh everything down. He climbed the volcano's igneous rock shell.

Standing on the lip of the volcano, Hunter thought "It's a whole different story when you're diving in from an aircraft compared to jumping in from the edge. I am insane for doing this." He took a deep breath, then slid-jumped in. He swam down a few hundred feet above the chute, he put his hand on the edge.

He concentrated on the thought "Chance, let me in." After pushing that thought for a few minutes with no response, someone else in his position might've quit. Hunter opened his mouth and let the magma flow inside, he breathed in to speed things up.

Before killing himself, Hunter closed his mouth. Closer to death, Chance felt him and called to him "Come take a break."

"Let me in. I need your help with something," Hunter thought in response. Chance transported him to the palace throne room. He quickly lead Hunter to the fire wall before he could spit out the magma on the palace floor. For a brief few seconds Hunter could breathe fire.

When he was done putting magma in the firewall, Chance asked him "What do you need help with?"

Hunter said "Humans will go extinct if the formulas for mutant gene suppression aren't recovered. The formulas' creators are all dead. I was thinking that you are the only person who could get them from the sources."

Chance said "I see, you know I can't just give you anything. Devils make deals."

Hunter said "Okay. Tell me what you want, it depends on your request."

Chance said "I want blood from Vance Cox and a soul in exchange for the formulas and any subterranean materials needed."

Hunter said "I'll see what I can do. I need a way to contact you without eating magma."

Chance said "We'll meet in the desert between the school and the volcano, where neither location is visible to humans. Fire an arrow in the ground. The arrow will mark the middle of our meeting grounds."

Hunter said "Okay, simple. Can you send me outside the volcano?"

Chance said "Sure."

Hunter appeared next to his uniform, the clothes he was wearing were intact. He suited up and ran back to the meeting room. He called to Carter mentally "We have a little problem with getting the formulas."

In normal clothes, the core MAV team took their seats. Henry asked "What's the problem?" Carter had told them why they needed to meet so they were all on even ground going into this meeting.

Hunter said "Chance will give us all of the formulas and any underground materials we need. He wants two things in return. He wants blood from Vance Cox and a soul. Remember we're Greek so for the soul he just needs a convert to recognize him as Hades. He didn't say anything about a person dying. So I only have to deliver the blood sample to hold up our end of the deal right now."

Henry asked "What would the son of Hades want with Vance's blood?"

Sam said "If he wants that and a soul, I think we're being screwed with this deal."

Hunter said "Son of Hades, if I didn't swim in magma three times I wouldn't believe you just called him that. I'm the son of Apollo, you don't see me playing music and spouting poetry, in real life. I'll tell you his human name if it stays in this room."

Henry asked "What's his name have to do with what I just said? Of course what we talk about isn't public record or anything. I might need to work with the hero brain trust on the gene suppression project."

Sam said "Of course."

Hunter said "I can't believe that name caught on. Chance Diablo's human name was Carter Davidson."

"Car, Carter Davidson was a son of Hades?" Henry said.

Hunter said "It's relevant, isn't it? He asked for Vance's blood, he must sense something special about it. We don't want to aggravate him, he does command the army of the dead. With his power over the dead he could be a great ally."

Sam said "We're really giving him mutant blood, aren't we?"

Hunter said "If you want to get technical Chance Diablo is the son of two gods and Carter Davidson is the son of two humans. He asked for Vance's blood not mutant blood, like I said must be something special about it. We give him that, one person recognizes him as lord of the dead. For that he gives us all of the formulas for mutant gene suppression and any needed materials underground. At this point we're getting the better deal."

Sam said "Okay then."

Kate said "You, Hank and Hunter are the only ones who have really said anything. What are the rest of us doing here?"

"Vote?" Hunter offered.

Carter said "Great idea." They voted, majority ruled in favor.

The hoods still had magic in them, Hunter discovered when he dropped the hood. He stood outside while Vance gave blood. Jane gave him a vial and following Chance's instructions, he ran out into the desert. He stopped after the school disappeared from sight behind him. He fired an arrow into the sand and Lord Chance appeared. Hunter said "We had a deal, Chance."

Chance said "Yes, the blood sample and a soul for the materials and formulas."

Hunter said "You only asked for a soul, you never said I had to deliver it. That means someone only has to believe you're the lord of the dead when they die. The mutant team I work with agreed to your terms so they'll provide the soul. You have to give me the stuff you promised upon delivery of the blood." He tossed the vial of blood to Chance, "I've held up my end."

Chance said "You're right on all levels. Here's me holding up my end." He tossed Hunter a tube container. It was a vacuum tube, something Davidson Customs created. Vacuum tubes are name for their ability to hold anything like the vacuum of space.

Hunter caught the tube in one hand, held out ready for an underhand throw. He asked "How do I know it's in here? I can't look inside to check."

Chance said "You want assurance, you are smart. Fine, I swear it's all there on my sword. If it's not I'll grant you three favors and you can have my godkiller sword."

Hunter said "In writing."

Chance said "Fine. Here." He tossed Hunter a folder, inside was a thin contract. A pen was clipped on the outside. Hunter signed his name of the necessary lines.

Hunter said "We're done here." He nodded and Chance disappeared. After returning his arrow to his quiver, he ran back to the school with tube under hood and folder in hand. He ran into Sam, handed him the vacuum tube. He turned around and put the folder safely under two golden arrows on the chest in his room. Hunter was the only man alive who could lift the arrows.

Seeing everything that was going on from his ship, Shogun decided it was time to have some fun with his toys. Shogun had set up the supertypes entire situation, they were in a pocket dimension. He supplied the pieces, including Vance Cox. But Chance was not one of his.

Shogun put all of his pieces in stasis. He modified the board. He made two separate base camps. He added supplies like vehicles and weapons. With the new board set, he carefully placed each piece in one camp. Hunter, Protectors, most Archers, most Hunters, and Mutant Vigilantes were in one camp, the hero camp. Magnetex, Mutant Alliance, the Russian's tribe, remaining Archers and Hunters were in the other, the villain camp.

As they were beamed down Caleb Bowman and others asked "What is this? What's going on?" Caleb drew his bow, he aimed it up at the sky and Hunter tackled him.

Hunter stood "I don't know what's going on but firing at the sky only hurts us. You know, gravity and all that."

Armory, in his armor, said "Maybe you should scout around. See what you can find."

Caleb stood "Gladly."

Armory said "Actually I was talking to the guy in the green hood." They all saw why he didn't use Hunter's name, part of SIGO was also there.

Hunter nodded, "On it." When he tackled Huntsman he realized their camp was set facing one direction. He hustled off in that direction.

In the villains camp Magnetex had come up with a similar strategy, he sent Viper. Hunter drew his bow, he aimed at Viper coming his way. Viper held his hands up. He asked "Any idea what's going on?"

Hunter said "Beamed down into some kind of military base. You?"

Viper said "Same. I think they're facing each other." Hunter relaxed his bowstring and held the bow with both hands pointing down. Victor lowered his arms.

He said "And I think we're supposed to be at war with each other or something. Two bases for two sides. I think we're standing on the battlefield."

Viper said "This is crazy. Who has the power to do this?"

Hunter said "I don't know. You've been at this superhuman thing a lot longer than I have."

Viper said "Take me to your camp, like a POW in case whoever's doing this doesn't like us just walking away."

Hunter said "Alright." He drew his bow at Victor 'Viper' Cox, who held his hands out in surrender again. Hunter grabbed Viper's arm, he tied his prisoner's wrists together and walked him to the hero camp.

On the way in "Something or someone split us in two, like for a war."

Viper broke free and took Hunter hostage, "They also restored old mentalities, I guess." He held onto Hunter's throat with his claws extending.

Hunter said "That stuff's older than me." He leaned back and flipped over Viper, turning the tables. Viper's wrists in his hands. Hunter extended his arms, sliding his hands down to the middle of Viper's lower arm.

He made Viper's claws useless but didn't cover his teeth. Viper lashed out, trying to free himself. Hunter jumped and kicked Viper in the back, he kept his hands on Viper's arms. Viper went down, landing face first. Hunter crouched, staying on Viper's back after the fall and kept Viper's arms extended to prevent use of his claws. Hunter leaned forward on Viper's back to limit use of his torso.

Icer said "You just, remind me never to get in a fight with you."

Hunter said "Little help." Everyone recovered from the shock of that little battle. Patriot and Metalex came over, they took Viper's arms from Hunter and carefully brought him to his feet. When he was pissed Viper's tongue transformed, his mouth was the reason for his mutant name. He had fang like canines and his tongue could turn into that of a snake. As the two grown men lifted Viper, Hunter climbed off. They were not giving him another chance.

With Viper up, Hunter hurried over to Patriot's hand on Viper. Viper and Wolf both have healing abilities so Hunter slit Viper's wrist. Everyone stared at him "I'll explain later." The heroes focused on their dangerous prisoner. While Hunter was out someone found a prison, which is where they took Viper.

Patriot came out "Explanation time."

Hunter said "Viper has a healing ability, Metalex is metal. You fall in neither category and you had a hand within swiping distance of his claws."

Visor said "That's a good reason."

Wolf said "We should give you the cuffs, when we find them."

Hunter asked "Can I stay scout? Never did get a look at their camp."

Armory said "After that, you still want to risk the reverse happening."

Hunter said "We don't have a choice. We're risking death and that by being here."

SIGO Agent Collins said "We have some cuffs he can use. Here."

He held out a handful of SIGO power dampener cuffs. Put one cuff on then maneuver the free hand near it and your enemy is handcuffed with powers cut. He had at least 10 one size fits all dampener cuffs.

Armory said "Fine, but take the cuffs."

Hunter took a few of the cuffs and ran off in the direction he'd come. Magnetex sent his tracker out as a scout. Hunter slowed down when his camp was no longer visible. He walked until he saw the other camp in the distance. From there he jogged then tried to slip behind one of their buildings.

Hunter overheard Magnetex and Robyn talking. Robyn said "He should be back by now. We need to move on and assume he's been captured."

Magnetex responded "It would take them much longer to capture Viper."

Erik sensed Hunter's equipment just as Hunter realized he was speaking in his natural voice as if at his proper age. Hunter looked around, checking the coast. Magnetex said "We have an intruder." He turned to Hunter "Come on out Hunter."

Robyn said "Get him."

Archers and Hunters attacked him from their own hiding places. Robyn and Erik knew he'd use extra restraint against them. Hunter fought back but he wasn't giving it 100%. He screamed "Stop. I surrender." He threw his visible weapons down.

Magnetex moved metal to gag him and take him prisoner, while he allowed the hoods to beat their captive who wasn't fighting back. When the Alliance leader was done Robyn ordered "Stop. Take him away."

Archers hauled their former leader away, first they took his hidden weapons before giving him a cold rinse then throwing him in a metal chair. Hunter had no idea what hoods were doing with the villains. Magnetex sent one of the Hunters to deliver a message. She took a jeep and told the heroes, "You have our scout, we have yours. Magnetex is offering a prisoner exchange, your scout will die if I don't return."

Patriot said "We'll have to discuss it. How much time do we have to give you an answer?"

The girl said "Until Magnetex decides I've been gone too long."

Patriot said "Styx, Judo, stand watch." They moved towards the camp's border while leaders gathered in the camp's center.

Carter said "Strategically they'll want to leverage him against the rest of our Archers. A prisoner exchange this early makes no sense."

Armory said "Viper isn't nearly as valuable to them as a trained Archer."

Agent Collins said "So we're agreed, no deal." Everyone nodded.

Patriot walked back to speak with the Hunter, "We're going to turn your deal down."The Hunter drove off.

Hunter Hayes was magnetically bound to the chair he'd been thrown in by his own people. Tom 'Frog' Matthews injected him with iron as Magnetex came in. Back to grandstanding villainy Erik said "I've decided to offer your side a prisoner exchange but we both know they won't go for it."

Hunter said "Torture? I'm guessing Tom just injected me with metal. Let's just get started, you're well aware of my healing ability. Do it."

Magnetex shifted the metal in Hunter's blood. It should've induced screaming but Hunter held a blank expression which frustrated Magnetex to focus harder. The harder he focused on hurting Hunter the less he focused on keeping him restrained. Hunter timed his move, he got out of the chair and fought against himself to get Erik's helmet. Archers came in and Hunter figured out why they were on the villain side, they followed the mutant messiah Magnetex. He threw the helmet to them and backed off the master of magnetism. Erik pinned him to a wall, Hunter struggle against his imminent death. He said in a strained voice "Pick a team."

The Archers looked at the helmet he threw them and knew who valued them. They opened fire on Erik. Splitting up, some took the helmet to rally other hoods while some stayed to free Hunter and one stayed and fought the odds to cover their escape. Hunter wasn't healing, he couldn't handle his equipment. In military vehicles they overtook the Hunter's jeep. The Archers and Hunters parked outside the hero base's perimeter. Jesse aimed at the Hunter who'd offered the prisoner exchange. Hunter Hayes blocked the shot, leaning on his returned bo staff.

The Hunter he saved said "You shouldn't have done that."

An Archer, Tim said "He saved your life."

Hunter gestured an Archer forward, the Archer brought Erik's helmet up. Hunter asked "Did you hear their plans?"

Tim nodded "We were dumb kids to them." The hoods from the enemy camp surrendered, offering all the information they knew. Patriot and Wolf ran up to Hunter as SIGO agents took the hoods into custody. Patriot stepped back, Wolf carefully lifted Hunter. Patriot lead the way to Jane's makeshift med bay. People got out of his way and Wolf didn't have to stumble around, jostling Hunter, to avoid collision. Jane met them there, Wolf set him on the bunk then both men left. Hunter passed out from his injuries as soon Wolf set him down.

Most Archers were genuinely concerned about Hunter's health after he risked his life to wake them up. While Hunter was unconscious Judo interrogated the Archers. All she heard was "Is Hunter gonna be okay?" "How's Hunter?" and the like before Patriot caught up with her activities and shut her down. When Hunter woke up Patriot was sitting next to him, sleeping in his chair. Hunter realized he wasn't healing, he said "This isn't Earth."

Patriot woke up, "What?"

Hunter said "Earth's sun would've healed me, humans would be everywhere. This isn't Earth."

Patriot said "You've been out for over a week."

Hunter said "The Archers promised to give you intel. You didn't think to talk to them. They tried to help us."

Patriot said "Jane needs to look at you now." He left, notified Jane that Hunter was awake and had Tim brought to the interrogation room. Somehow SIGO got clearance for enhanced interrogation without removing the hoods. Tim was terrified by the SIGO agents now. His escorts went to chain him up, Patriot said "No need for that. Leave him be, leave the room."

They obeyed, Patriot and Carter co headed the hero camp since most heroes followed their lead. Patriot studied the frightened boy, "Hunter just woke up today, he passed out from his injuries a few minutes after your surrender. SIGO is out of line with their interrogation methods. You offered us information. I just gave you the information you want. Your turn?"

Tim relaxed, realizing Patriot was an honorable man. Tim told Patriot about Hunter's encounter with Magnetex, noting Magnetex didn't question Hunter when he tortured the Archer. Then covered his time in the other camp. As he'd spoken Patriot looked to him as Scott slowly sat down so as not stop the confession with a sudden move. Tim returned the courtesy when he sat down. Lastly Tim said "The helmet can end all of this. If you eliminate Magnetex then levitate his helmet onto whoever struck Erik down the person in the helmet might be able to dupe the mutants into thinking they beat Magnetex at his own game. Will you tell the others about Hunter?"

Guessing he'd be hauled off Tim said the Archers catchphrase "For Apollo."

Patriot said "I will."

Since Judo had explained enhanced interrogation to him after he ignorantly allowed SIGO to use it, Patriot escorted Tim back to his cell. He told the agents on guard duty "Unmute the hoods cells." They did, he announced "Hunter passed out from his injuries a few minutes after your surrender. He just woke up today." Thereby keeping his promise.

Leaving the provided prison, Kyle told him "You should head to the med bay. The others are holding a meeting with Hunter."

Patriot joined the meeting, he said "I took your advice. The plan has probably changed but one of the Archers told me everything he knew."

Hunter said "Archers don't respond to torture tactics or threats."

Jane said "If your healing ability isn't restored you will die."

Hunter said "Okay. One Hunter of Artemis didn't choose to stay here. Let her escape so Wolf can track her and get someone inside their camp while Erik's mistrust works to your advantage."

Armory said "That's actually a pretty good plan. What happened to Archers not talking much."

Hunter said "The rule is we don't talk much with hoods up."

Patriot neglected to tell SIGO the plan, Judo took off all real metal so she could go in as the heroes' spy. An unknown player was picking off members of the Russian's tribe and the villains' SIGO agents. The player seemed to be able to differentiate between Robyn and humans.

Before Judo arrived at the villains' camp Magnetex killed his loyal Hunter, thinking she was their elusive enemy. Wolf was supposed to return to the hero camp after getting Judo passed the villain camp's guards but he sensed the Hunter's death and went into a berserker rage, Judo had a similar reaction to seeing Magnetex in front of the Hunter's body. Before they knew what they were doing Judo and Wof took down the entire camp.

Judo said "We should tell the others."

A beam shined over everyone in both camps. Shogun explained "You have finished the game. Congratulations heroes, you won. You may now all return home to your original positions." The beam took them directly home, restoring regular behaviors in the down villains. Hector Lowry quietly slipped away, no one discovered the mystery player was Punisher's apprentice.

Their homeworld was under siege by threats from space. Most stood and gawked, blaming themselves. Hunter on the other hand along with his Archers lead the charge into battle. Wordlessly they fought together perfectly, splitting up and rejoining as if on cue. Apollo healed the injuries heroes sustained in Shogun's game.

Hunter pulled out his bo staff as he ran, he leapt over invaders into the fray. Spinning his staff around, he knocked the nearest attackers down. He hit the downed soldiers while fending off standing attackers. Running deeper into the fray. He continued using his staff skills in the fight.

A woman with children were caught up in the battle. Hunter saw them and focused his efforts to reach them. He grabbed the woman's arm, pulling them away from the fight. As he ran them to safety he started firing arrows on approaching aliens. Hunter took them to Huntsman then rejoined the chaos.

Things were going nowhere, the streets had been flooded with aliens at war. Armory and Hawk providing air support, mutants who could fly kept taking aliens into the sky and dropping them. Huntsman was a key player in the ground assault.

Hunter put his bow in his mouth and scaled a building for a vantage point. From his vantage point he fired on gang ups and random aliens. Huntsman fell, his conquerors met a spray of bullets from the US armed forces.

The heroes had bought the Army the time they needed. Now it was time for an assist. Hunter asked over his com "Friendly?"

Jane levitated Huntsman's body away from the fight, over to the school grounds. Ethan saw Jane's reaction to the Army's entry, "Confirmed."

Hunter continued his onslaught from above. Airborne troops dropped in on the rooftop around him, they lined up along the edges, covering the streets and all escape routes. Air Force joined in, helping Armory in the skies. The Marines and National Guard sent support for the Army. Coast Guard evacuated the civilians with Navy's support. With the people safely evacuated, all military branches focused forces on the battle. Jane continued levitating wounded and fallen over to the school where a field hospital was set. Superheroes lead the battle, soldiers were saved by them taking hits and redirecting blasts. Hours in, the fight dwindled down. Archers and Hunters bailed, disappearing into an underground maze they'd discovered.


	16. Fight, Rebuild, Repeat

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Fight, Rebuild, Repeat

They slipped into the MAV base after the fight. The teams stayed back, holing up in workshops while Hunter went ahead to the Mutant Vigilantes meeting. He stopped short, Henry said "I did the math. Hunter was 2 when we merged, he was close with what he said to Victor."

Sam said "What's weird is how fast the effects faded."

Hunter came in "Victor was right. Someone did all that. We heard the voice on the return trip. We need to talk to know who."

Patriot said "You're here. We just got some news. The President wants to honor your team for their part in the fight."

Hunter said "Not happening. Was the US the sole target?"

Patriot said "No."

Hunter said "A celebration would be premature."

Patriot said "We can't help everyone. World peace was part of the illusion."

Hunter said "I don't care about alliances, it doesn't matter in the long run."

Patriot said "You could go with US troops to help ally nations." Hunter walked up to him, stopped and walked around him.

Hank said "Make sure you have your keys."

Patriot checked while saying "You're being ridiculous." He stopped patting for his keys.

Henry said "They're gone, aren't they?"

Patriot said "Yeah. He does know I never fly the jet and my keys are useless for that sorta thing."

Hank said "Who knows what he knows, he's telepath proof and great at hiding his dual identity."

Patriot asked "What could Hunter want with my keys?"

Vance walked in "Simple. Your keys give him access to the Protectors' hangar. He only needs access with his genius brigade he calls techs to fly the thing."

Patriot's eyes widened then he ran out. Carter said "Vance, I thought you were watching the other students."

Vance said "I was until I realized I'm not a US citizen and I don't have any kind of immigration papers so I shouldn't even be in the country."

Henry asked "What country are you supposed to be in?"

Vance said "Weird thing. I'm in Canadian foster care but Vincent was born in the US on my birthday."

Henry asked "What's your point? I don't think immigration cares."

Vance said "I guess my point is I have to get out of the US before things calm down enough for anyone to notice a missing foster kid. See ya." He walked out.

Sam asked "How does he plan to get across the border?"

Hunter was in the underground maze heading to the National Guard building. He climbed out and helped his team out. Hunters refused the assist. They went right up to the building. Archers stayed outside, establishing a perimeter around the door.

Hunter was greeted by an officer, Jones said "Your team can come in." Without a mask the man saw Hunter's glare. He said "Or not, of course it is your team. What are you doing here?"

Hunter said "Mission." He looked forward instead of at Jones.

The officer said "You're joining the missions to ally nations." Hunter nodded. Jones lead the way. Hoods (Archers and Hunters) broke into teams and joined soldiers diving into foreign invasion grounds.

As they neared their drop zone, Gen. Drake walked to Hunter and nodded. Hunter stood, grabbed the chute above his seat and stood in front of his team. Balancing in the aisle he showed his team how to put the parachutes on. He took his bow off his chest, tightened the string as he slipped it into his quiver. He unclipped his quiver and slid his chute on, clipping the latch. He looked around at his team, some missed a step and had either bows or quivers on. Hunter walked over to the confused Archers, he put his hand on his chest where the quiver strap was no longer running across and pulled his hand forward like snapping an invisible rubber band to show what they did wrong.

The dive light came on and Hunter stood near the ramp that would lower for their dive. Archers training did not cover skydiving. Hunter dove out, most of the teams followed with Gen. Drake bringing up the rear. Archers followed the Army unit's lead for the dive. As he landed Hunter unclipped his chute, putting his quiver back on then rolled the chute up. He did everything so fast some suspected he'd ditched his chute last second before his dive. As Archers landed, he pulled them to their feet and helped with their chutes.

With all of the multiple planes full of soldiers on the ground, they ran towards the battle. Hunter gestured to the high even rooftops, Archers and soldiers took up vantage points on the roofs.

Hunter again was an all star soldier on the ground. His projector that made him look older was off for the battles. He used mainly knives and his bow. As he entered the fray he kept spinning and running at angles with knives in hand. Hunter cleared a path through the invaders to the fallen/ wounded.

American troops followed behind Archers, widening the cleared paths. When they saw the down ally soldiers, they changed objectives to escort them to the evacuation point. Upon returning to the battle their paths were refilled and they lost sight of the Archers.

Hunter was still cutting through the overwhelming numbers. A man with a modified rifle came through the battlefield shooting down aliens. His pockets and thick camping bag were full of ammunition clips. He was, if anything, a soldier without a nation. Just a man with a gun and too much ammo.

Archers Lt. Jax spotted the man through the fray. He took out his knife and swiped at his alien combatants, taking them down without a glance. He made his way to the man, looking at the man's chain he instantly recognize the anti hero The Fallen.

The Fallen was a copycat Lone Gun. Lone Gun had a code, only killed criminals. His symbol was a gun with the barrel pointed down. The Fallen shot whoever he felt deserved it. The Fallen's chain had a cross necklace and dog tags with the POW MIA symbol where the name goes, hence the name.

Jax jumped at the man. They both went down. The Fallen continued firing on approaching aliens with one hand on the rifle. Jax saw the American flag on his front pant pocket. The Fallen pulled a sheathed knife from the side of his pants with his free hand. Jax saw the motion and took the knife. He had a knife in each hand as he stood, facing The Fallen. Archers above covered him, maybe thinking shapeshifter. The Fallen pointed his rifle at the knife thief.

Jax ducked under the gun, coming up in front of The Fallen with knives in hand, cutting tendons in his foe's arm so the rifle was too much. Skilled, The Fallen didn't need the gun. He dropped it and slapped Jax, his strength disoriented Jax.

The Fallen pushed Jax's arm towards his chest, trying to make his enemy kill himself. Jax recovered in time to stop it. He dropped the knife, backflipped into a handstand and put all of his weight into launching at The Fallen. His feet hit their mark on The Fallen's face.

His opponent fell. Using rope Jax tied the man's wrists to the back of a post. He searched the unconscious man. Jax put all of his weapons and ammo on the man's bag. He took the necklace off. Taking material from a down alien soldier to make a cloth F he tied onto the man's shirt with a rope going around The Fallen's torso. With his enemy down and well disarmed Jax rejoined the fight around him.

Sniper Archer Edward radioed Hunter "Jax defeated The Fallen."

Hunter answered "Call Patriot. Get him on pickup. Don't want some outfit trying to weaponize him."

Edward responded "Understood. Tech center pass it on." They were whispering so as not to attract attention from any friend or foe soldier.

Jax lashed out like a whirlwind of blades and boy. He kept strikes non lethal but efficient, disabling aliens left and right. Within half an hour the Protectors showed up. Patriot and Judo ran out of the jet to retrieve The Fallen, the costumed Bowman brothers covered their two fellow Protectors.

Air Force disabled ships, limiting enemy numbers. When the tide clearly turned in favor of the native species the invaders backed up from their combatants and were forced to kneel on their fallen to save their lives. Archers ran off to regroup on the border. They shot alien stragglers for the authorities to pick up later.

On the border, Archers flew in on a loaned out aircraft to pick up their comrades. They packed in with some squeezed into the cockpit. They flew close to the ground when they got to another alien battlefield. Archers deplaned, they knew the drill. Their injured had been teleported away before boarding. Following the same game plan their battles ended within hours.

Archer Marko brokered a deal with native Russian forces on the ground. For their assistance the Russians gave them jet fuel. As the battles progressed they had severely injured Archers taken away for medical treatment and picked up more Archers standing on country borders.

Using their loaner plane they saved non allied states while assisting American forces inside allied nations. To avoid severe PTSD jumpy Archers were teleported away. Since their pilots were ground soldiers, there was no point in paratrooper diving. Hunter lead the missions. When they encountered and identified criminals like The Fallen, sniper Archers kept the area clear for dealing with the criminals.

Their involvement in battles lasted 2 days at most. Before heading home they checked in with the Denver hub, Hunter asked "How's the situation with the aliens?"

Devan said "If you're done helping foreigners the US is still under siege."

Hunter said "I was under the impression that we ended that. Are we clear to return? I'm not wasting energy returning home just to come back."

Devan said "There are a few skirmishes, nothing military forces can't handle."

Hunter asked "Are the Protectors involved in the domestic battles? Have you informed them there are US invasions?"

Devan said "I'll inform them and send you the coordinates for foreign attacks. End the foreign threats and return home."

Hunter said "Will do, Devan."

The two pilots used their coms to receive coordinates. Devan was right about the battle size. They were all handled in the time one invasion took to fight off. They stopped at a peaceful border to unload their forces before the pilots returned the jet.

At the border Hunter had them all teleported home to a US base. They joined the last invasion ground battles. Some were benched for possible PTSD.

With aliens all defeated, the Archers returned to Xiam. Hunter changed into normal clothes and went down into the yard. He'd spotted Erik standing outside like he was waiting for something.

Erik said to Hunter "I want to show you something." Hunter followed him to an awaiting car. Hunter couldn't help showing his age, he sat in the back seat while Erik drove.

They arrived at a warehouse, Hunter said "One of the school's off site labs. I get smart kids are many. Why do I have to see this?"

Erik said "Come inside." He pulled out his key ring. Most cars are registered to the school's pool so people don't bother putting car keys on their key rings.

Inside Hunter saw the building was a spacious dormitory, "Archery is getting an off site dormitory."

Erik said "Yes. You'll still be allowed to crash at the school on screening nights in friends' dorms. Nothing is official but your office might be converted back to a standard dorm."

Hunter said "I get it. It's a shared office so consult the others before making any decisions."

Erik said "Right. Rooms upstairs and a training complex downstairs, just like at the school."

Hunter nodded, he said "I'll show the others. We can move in now, right?"

Erik nodded "Yes, you can."

Hunter said "Give me a ride back." Erik nodded.

In the car, Erik handed Hunter a grocery bag from the glove box. Inside was a set of ziplock bags with numbers on them. The ziplocks had key rings, three keys each. As he pulled away Erik explained "The upstairs is smaller version of the school's upstairs. The numbers match the room numbers."

Hunter pulled out a bag "Are there three keys on each ring?"

Erik said "Building key, room key and basement key."

Hunter said "Right. You should put a lock on the school basement and turn off the elevator when you lock up at night, to enforce lights out. Without the landing, you could almost lock the upstairs." He shut his eyes and shook his head "Didn't mean to say that last part aloud." Erik just smiled.

As they approached the school, Hunter asked "Is the warehouse dorm for both girls' and boys' archery?"

Erik said "No. The girls program is getting their own."

Something finally dawned on Hunter, he asked "Why do you tell me about stuff like that? I could be losing my mind but it seems you tell me about things you wouldn't tell Jesse about."

Erik said "The same reason you talk to me about stuff you shouldn't, I suppose. It's just easy to do. You are not going crazy, although some might argue you past that thin line a long time ago."

They got out of the car, Hunter ran over and asked "Is it just me or when whatever happened with the two camps happened did your voice change?"

Erik stopped, "Repeat your theory. The theory not the question."

Hunter said "Your voice now and your voice there, I think they sound different."

Erik ran inside, Hunter ran next to him "Am I right?"

Erik said "It is very possible that you are onto something. I'm going to run it by the others. Go upstairs." Hunter went upstairs and Erik went to the elevator.

In his current dorm and in large groups, Hunter told his archery students and gifteds to pack up. He told them to pack one bag each and stack them up back in the room. He, John and Ethan were still roommates. They packed their one bag each.

John asked "What's going on? Why are we all packing a bag?"

Hunter said "I'd rather show you. I gotta go look into something. Don't try to follow, remember I can shapeshift."

He ran down to the meeting room to see about using the school's minibus to move the program. He knocked next to the door so they could shut up, he didn't want to know what he helped Erik figure out. Hunter stepped in "Sam, I was wondering if I could sign out a few cars to move the program."

Everyone turned and looked at Erik "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention. The warehouses have been converted."

Sam turned back to Hunter "You don't have your license. You can only drive a motorcycle and only within the county with your special permit."

Hunter said "Obviously I won't be driving multiple cars. No one can legally do that." Sam realized his phrasing error.

Hunter cooled off, "Sam, we both know that I'm not even tall enough to reach the petal. We both misspoke. Can I sign out some cars to use to move the program? The program has multiple licensed drivers. I thought I'd sign them out so you can get back to the meeting not so I can drive them."

Sam took a key off his chain and tossed it to Hunter, "The sheet is on the wall next to the door. Ask the drivers to sign and leave a picture of the licenses on the shop tablet. I'll check it after the meeting."

Hunter said "Thank you." He left.

Jane said "Hunter is actually both one of the youngest and best students here, judging on behavior and grades. He's never gotten in trouble and gets all As, even with the advanced coursework." That little interruption took them off course for a few minutes.

Hunter grabbed a few teen students talking to John, "Sam's in a meeting. He gave me the garage key and told me we could sign out some vehicles. He wants pictures of licenses to verify we have licensed drivers. Any of you drive?"

Quin said "I can drive. We're moving the bags to this surprise location, right?"

Hunter said "Yes. Are you a student, instructor or archery gifted?"

Quin said "I'm a student. Does that matter."

Hunter said "No, just curious." Quin and company picked up two bags each then followed Hunter to the garage.

Hunter unlocked the garage and used a list of active cars to find the keys for vans. He told the teens "Sign up is next to the door and after you sign up take a picture with the tablet."

They signed, after passing the pen to his peer Owen said "I forgot my wallet in my room. Oh well, I can still load the van."

Hunter said "Nope, John can take the bags while you get your license to photograph. Right, John?" John grabbed the two bags, then Owen left. In the doorway, Hunter stopped him "When you come back down, pick up some more bags. We're loading luggage first." Owen nodded and continued out.

Hunter handed John one key. He and the teens loaded the vans up, with more signing up. Probably through their bad system, they ended up using all of the vans. Vans were loaded to the brim with luggage, wherever they could safely fit. They were careful not to damage the vans with the load. One last teen took a car on its only trip of the move, taking the last of the luggage. Hunter sat in the passenger seat of the lead van, he guided Owen to the warehouse.

As he parked Owen said "Not what I was expecting. It's a warehouse."

Hunter said "Help unload the bags." Everyone took the bags in, they were just as impressed as Hunter had been. They stacked bags against one wall.

Hunter said "You're all signed up for those vans. Time to get the passengers. Remember, this is a surprise for everyone. Is everyone going to keep the surprise?" They all nodded and Hunter waved them off. Taking their cars, back they all had plenty of loads left before Hunter's introduction.

Hunter used a tablet to make a student list for the program. With the students listed by age he was starting to get somewhere. He put I next to instructors and A next to team members. He put the two new categories into their own groups. This gave him an idea of what he was dealing with. Last step was to assign the people on the list to rooms. That was as easy as adding a number next to their names.

Everyone stared speechless at the room after piling out of the vans, Hunter called the groups up and handed them their numbered ziplock bag, "That's the number for your room. You each get one key ring. Line up behind me I have an announcement after I'm done with assignments."

They all lined up, he'd given instructors and senior Archers keys last then told them to line up where they came from. Hunter said "The announcement is something only some of you need to hear but it's much easier to tell everyone. The same rules apply here that apply at Xiam. You each have 3 keys. One room key, one building key and one basement key. The final classes will train in the basement, we have special equipment for them. All students outside the final class are at this moment prohibited from going into the basement. Get it, got it, good. Take your own tour. Try all three keys after you find your door before calling key problems. John and I are here to help with legitimate key problems. Go." They all ran upstairs.

Hunter sat in a bubble chair, John stood next to him "How long until they start searching for their luggage?"

Hunter said "That's why it's one bag each."

John said "You're not used to babbling, I'll get our stuff. We are in the same room, right?"

Hunter said "Yes. I made sure that the original three are together. Take his stuff too, you know he's gonna check out his new lab. Hope they gave him one."

John said "Cool." He walked to the wall, got their bags and took them upstairs.

Hunter stayed seated, he hadn't even looked upstairs. Athena appeared next to him, "You've done well, nephew."

Hunter asked "What do you want?"

Athena answered "You're a hero. Must I want something?"

Hunter said "Yes."

Athena said "I want you to venture into the Underworld and retrieve my helmet of invisibility."

Hunter said "No. Send one of your sons." Athena's brows furrowed, Hunter added "Only Apollo can send me on rites. I'm not going to Erebros, Lady Athena." Athena disappeared.

Hunter fell asleep in the bubble chair, he hadn't realized how exhausted nonstop combat made him. He woke up to an attack. Archers had moved in while he was asleep so their gear was on site and they wouldn't lose their home.

He jumped up, almost digging his head. His jacket had limited magic maintained by Trent. Hunter flicked up the back collar like a hood to activate his uniform. The team put the dorm into lockdown. They took up positions around the building. It was a full scale invasion.

Hunter lead the charge, clearing the area. Every hero base was under attack. Were the battles testing and recon? Not much time to think.

They ran towards the school. Hunter had mastered a difficult trick. He leaned to climb the fence while running without losing speed. Jane helped others pretend they could do it. Inside school borders they got to work. It was like ballet to them, silently in sync with each other. Hunter lead by example, showing the plan by following it, training did the rest.

MAV needed the assist since the military was leaving things to the superheroes. Apollo's Archers joined the mutants in their base. Everyone kept their uniforms on, not uncovering their faces. Hunter and Jesse conferred with each other.

Hunter stopped Jesse in the hall "You in charge of the Hunters?"

Jesse said "I am one of Artemis's followers."

Hunter said "Nice company line. Look, I ask for 2 reasons. First if MAV is under attack and they're struggling then you can bet the Protectors are the same way. We should send troops to assist instead of sitting around."

Jesse said "Alright. Second?"

Hunter said "We shouldn't crowd the meeting room. Outlet leaders only. How's that sound?"

Jesse said "I will let my people know."

Hunter went into the meeting room, the team was assembling and hadn't started. Hunter said "Remember Archers and Hunters purposefully don't know each other's chain of command or rosters."

Hank said "That still doesn't make sense to me. Your patron deities are siblings." Jesse came in, they all pretended they weren't talking behind her back. He hurried to a wall, standing close to it like some guard in a movie.

Jesse said "Remember no names with us."

Sam said "Got it. Let's start before another attack starts up." The girls' archery program hadn't been moved yet. Hunter kept a serious straight face, he was clueless about the other attacks.

Hunter said "Good call. Any Hunters out on guard duty?"

Jesse asked "Why not post a few Archers? Hunters have the least experience."

Hunter said "Just a question. We diverted teams to assist the Protectors. What's the number of Washington state attacks at?"

Jack said "We don't know exact numbers but they keep coming."

Hunter said "We need a strategy. Figuring out some kind of pattern is the first step."

Jesse asked "What are you thinking?"

Hunter said "Find a pattern. Force them to break it. Start there."

"You make it sound simple," Jesse said.

Hunter said "With the right approach astrophysics is simple."

Jesse said "The more you say, the less sense it makes."

Hunter said "Really? That's a first. I'm working on an endgame." Explosions ended the chat. Hunter and Jesse ran out.

Sam said "Now we know why they do no names. They're scared of each other." MAV was following behind.

Robyn said "That's crazy. If that was true they'd want to know more about each other." They ran into the fight. Hunter was awesome with no powers. Dropping their sync, Archers and Hunters fought from all sides in all manners they could.

Jonah Hunt unlocked and used his powers, he was still in his plain hood. He was like a son of the sun, strong and glowing with energy based power.

After the fight Hunter went against character. He walked up to Jonah "Great job. I had a feeling with your family background you might be a mutant."

Back in character he added, "Take the hood off. See if MAV will let you join." Jonah smiled and went inside.

Hunter walked up to Magnetex, "These fights are too public at the school. Child endangerment, anyone?"

Magnetex agreed "What are you suggesting?"

Hunter said "Make the school a war clinic for injured heroes and focus most active heroes at the Protectors' headquarters. If we get enough supes there, the school could be ignored. Do you have any unaffiliated hero friends?"

Wolf said "I know a guy. If you can stand a kid that makes rookie Icer look mature."

Jane said "A united front with solo acts could help put fewer civilians at risk."

Visor said "Go for it." Wolf ran off campus.

Hunter asked "Anyone else? Any Archer outlets who are going to get involved are involved."

Carter said "If Ron Steele is home, I bet he has some friends from their adventures who can help."

Jane said "I'll ask."

Icer said "All of those solo acts in the illusions and Wolf is the only one with ties to any of them."

Jesse said "We might have some friends who can help but there's a catch."

Magnetex asked "What's the catch?"

Jesse said "Acknowledge they exist outside a fight and they're gone."

Visor said "We have to ignore them or they'll leave? That's the catch?" Jesse nodded, "That's no problem."

Jesse said "You can't even mention them in a discussion."

Magnetex said "Ask them to join, I think we can handle that." Jesse slowly walked away, she picked up speed when attention left her.

Hunter said "That's it? Universal Guards are busy if they escaped whatever took us all. That's all we got as far as outside help? One solo act and four adventurers?"

Visor said "SIGO could help or they could arrest members of our team for suiting up."

Hunter said "No one knows any other solo acts, Wolf only knows one."

Visor said "SIGO tracks beings with power but we can't ask them because they could arrest part of our team."

Hunter looked up at the sky, "We should probably move. There will be more attacks, they need to find the place abandoned before someone goes from wounded to deceased." They agreed and went inside to make arrangements.

Hunter stopped Hank "How many people can your plane hold?"

Henry said "We don't have just one plane. Over the years I've built many."

Hunter said "I don't think moving a fleet of advanced jets into a war zone with aliens at play is a good idea. If I send my team to you, can you teach some of them to pilot the jets? If Ron does have friends to help, having a few extra pilots could be handy."

Hank said "I can teach some to fly the jets. How big is one squad? Just trying to figure out how many we can fit in one plane."

Hunter said "I think most Archers will take our way. I have to check in with my lieutenants." They split.

Hunter joined his troops "Alright here's the deal. Henry is going to teach a few of you to fly MAV's jets. Most of you are going to take the tunnels to get off campus. Then assist the Protectors. You only need to take the tunnels to get off campus, we don't want to make Xiam an even bigger target. Okay so I'm going to need Christian Price, Steven Garber, Alex Mastiff, Blake Adams and Kyle Trust to join Hank for pilot lessons. My Red team from the Olympus run, you and Kyle's team are staying. The rest of you need to get out of here." Without question they ran off. The two remaining teams filed into a smaller formation.

Hunter said "I think my Red team is now an Orange team. Am I correct?"

Kurt said "Yes."

Hunter said "Great." He walked back in front of Kyle's team, "You will be staying here to protect the school from any more alien attacks. Dismissed." They saluted with their bows and quietly left in a single file line.

Hunter said "Kurt, you are team leader on this. You are going to work with the Hunters as liaisons. Floyd help the pilots move any hero stragglers to Protectors' HQ. I've seen your school file. You're perfect for this. Dismissed." They saluted and ran out.

Hunter walked in on the Hunters of Artemis' troops, instantly every bow had an arrow pointed at him. He held his hands out, don't shoot style "MAV is shipping out to the Protectors' HQ. No one wants aliens destroying the school. Just an update. Find a way to the Protectors' HQ. Focusing the aliens' attention to protect people and all that." They lowered their bow, the one nearest him nodded. He hurried out.

Hunter met Hank in the hangar as the team was boarding "My team's all set. Can the 5 I sent to you fly yet?"

Henry said "I only got four and yeah they can fly, just not legally."

Hunter said "I sent 5, I'm sure of it."

Henry said "They're over there, hurry up." Hank boarded.

Hunter said "I'll reprimand number 5 later."

Hunter followed Hank aboard, taking out his com to find number 5's name. He suspended the Archer. They flew in, kinetics (Erik and Jane's power sets) used the surroundings to take out the aliens. Huntsman was carried in, he broke his leg or something.

As he deplaned Hunter held his hand up to nearby Archers, following his gesture MAV members saw Archers nearly invisible in the night city. He ran inside after the Archers carrying Huntsman, right into the Protectors' common quarters. Hunter said "I think I can get him back in the fight fast."

Huntsman joked "How? You got some magic healing serum from Olympus?"

Hunter said "No. It's an experimental drug techs have been working on to get Archers injured in battle, back in the fight. Being for the Archers the FDA hasn't even heard of it and being experimental it could hurt you worse. I wouldn't have a sample if it was in early development. Caleb, do you want back into the fight?" He walked over to the man as he spoke.

Caleb said "I need a minute to process what you just said."

Hunter pulled out the needle "It's simple. I have a unapproved drug that could heal you enough to get back in the fight. Do you want to take the risk or just sit on the bench?"

Caleb took a breath, "Do it." Hunter unbagged the needle, uncovered the point and slammed it into Caleb's broken leg, pushed down the contents into Caleb. Styx came in and pulled Hunter away from his teammate. As the drug took effect, Caleb pulled the syringe out and stood.

Huntsman said "I feel great."

Hunter said "You'll still have to see a real doctor at the end of this but that should keep you standing. Be very careful, I do not know what's in it or what the side effects are." The core MAV team and the Protectors came in, they saw Huntsman.

Armory asked "How?" Hunter slipped into the corner.

Huntsman said "I don't know, I should probably see a doctor when the world isn't on the brink."

In the corner Hunter radioed "Set up a guard team, take up smaller shifts. Make camp in the underground."

Hunter stepped forward, "World on the brink. Let's focus and strategize."

Jane asked "Do you have a suggestion?" Hunter remained silent, she said "Right. You don't talk."

Judo said "That's an interesting change of pace. Archer, right?" Hunter nodded.

Huntsman said "Little on the nose isn't it?"

Tommy said "It's accurate, leave it at that." He was doing something to his armor. God knows what he felt the need to remove his armor for during a war.

Patriot said "We need to strategize."

Nexus said "We need a way to end alien invasions once and for all."

Hunter thought on that while the conversation changed topics as ideas triggered discussions that dragged everyone off the path and away from the real point. He stepped out of the room, and called techs "Invasion proofing? Thoughts?"

Devan said "It may be possible but not anytime soon."

John responded "Ask Ethan for a team."

Devan said "You got it." Hunter rejoined the alliance as they debated over an unrelated topic. Luckily Wolf was core MAV, Hunter blew in a dog whistle which hurt Wolf's ears. Wolf reacted which got everyone's attention.

Carter said "Let's just try to focus. Whose whistle?" Hunter raised his hand.

Kyle said "That was actually smart thinking. It got us back on track, arguing was going nowhere."

Patriot said "Regardless I think the Archer should rejoin his own team. There was no real need to do what he just did." Hunter nodded and left.

Tommy said "He was just trying to get our attention. Smart thinking for a mute."

Hunter came back with a team of fifteen Archers, Huntsman said "Cool it." The Archers walked around like the Protectors MAV weren't there. They got to work, using Tommy's bar top holographic computer and taking up defensive posts around the heroes. Henry observed the fifteen Archers' calm behavior, taking it in without making jokes about it.

Magnetex said "Good idea. Do you have an offensive plan?" Hunter kept his mouth shut.

Quick made the joke "I think he's ice. How much cooler do you want?" Hunter aimed his bow at Quick.

Brett Bowman said "We stay focused or you shoot. That's one way of doing things." Superior Squadron came in, ignoring the green men.

Nightwing said "Staying focused increases productivity."

Huntsman lost his cool, "Does anyone actually have a plan?" Kyle and Tommy were drawn towards the Archers on the holo-computer.

Kyle said "They might. It looks like they're trying to turn satellites into shield projectors. Basically creating a solid holographic netting that would let humans and aliens out but keep the aliens out."

Patriot asked "How fast can a plan like that be put into action? How long would this holographic netting take to build?"

Tommy said "A few hours. End of day if we bypass bureaucracy and just hack into the satellites."

Judo asked "What are the drawbacks? Why wouldn't people want something protective like this?"

Kyle said "For one the netting would link satellites. Spy satellites could be revealed."

Tommy said "Yeah and corporations would worry about ways this could take free data. TV companies would think this could promote piracy. It could take years to cut through greed and red tape. It's just not worth the fuss."

Robyn said "Sounds like it could piss off powerful people."

Tommy said "We're talking about protecting the world from invasion. We kick the alien here off our planet and the shielding keeps them gone."

Nightwing said "Do it. We'll take the blame. No one will be surprised. Prism and I will work with you on this."

The decision came down to Patriot and Carter. Carter said "Go for it."

Patriot said "I'm all for it." Tommy turned, Scott continued "So long as it serves its sole purpose and that's keeping people safe. Purely defensive."

Tommy said "Fine. You got it." MAV scientists joined alongside the two sets of superhero science bros. They all hacked satellites, made subtle orbital alterations to line them up in formation then added the needed code for holograms. Most were capable of holographic projection through alterations to their outputs, TV satellites became stronger in the deal.

Krios said "We should stay on this side of the shielding in case our hybrid DNA is read as alien. Am I right?"

Nightwing said "As a precaution yes. We'll need to make a modification to the general code later. Perhaps we can convince governments to implement the addition of a projector on all satellites or something later. For now we need to get all aliens on the other side of the shield."

Hawk asked "Could we just take your alien detection code and have SIGO scan the planet?"

Everyone looked to the scientists at the holo-computer. Kyle answered "Yes if we weren't risking hybrid heroes and law abiding refugees."

There was a small commotion outside, the heroes ran to the window. They wanted to check it out and see if they were needed. The city diverted power from lampposts during invasions and crisis when the streets were closed, partly because the power wasn't needed with streets closed and partly so heroes could safely rip lampposts out as weapons. The result was invisible Apollo's Archers. No street lamp meant not even arrowheads glistened in short skirmishes when they guarded cities.

Hunter had categorized all supertypes to levels related to outlets. Lone Gun was on level with dark outlets not the Dark Archers outlet. This allows Apollo's Archers to consider him an ally not an enemy in times like these.

In the blacked out city there was nothing for the heroes to see. Patriot asked "How do we tell the good aliens from the bad? And how do we get the bad ones outside the shield?"

Hunter said "Hunt. Boot."

Tommy was amazed "You talk! Guess I forgot about that." John nodded.

Quick said "I think we have too many people here who aren't contributing to the group. I'm just going to leave."

As he walked out he tried to take Hunter's hood off, Hunter caught his hand and twisted while pushing at an angle that forced Quick to his knees with an outstretched arm.

Magnetex said "That's enough." Hunter didn't move to back off, he kept twisting Quick's arm.

Quick said "You heard him, that's enough."

Magnetex said "Actually I was talking to my son."

Quick said "Me. He's the one trying to break my arm."

Magnetex said "You tried to unmask him. You started this." Hunter twisted hard, changing directions.

Quick said "Ow! Alright I'm sorry. Please just don't break my arm." Hunter release Quick's arm and flicked his hood further over his head. Quick held his arm.

Quick said "You broke my arm." Another Archer came over, he scanned Quick's arm and corrected "Sprained."

Quick said "Still can't use my arm."

Hunter shooed the Archer away and knelt in front of Quick as a way of making sure Quick saw his eyes. He seized Quick's arm. Quick screamed out "Ow!"

Hunter said "Arm broken. Sprain gone."

Quick said "Careful what I say around your team. I think a break is supposed to be worse than a sprain." Hunter smiled and nodded as he stood.

Jane came over, she grabbed at Quick's arm, he jerked it away, she said "Let me check your arm, unless you want to trust a random Robin Hood's diagnosis." Quick let her look, she said "He didn't trade you injuries. He fixed your arm. You still have a sprain but he just saved you recovery time."

Angry, Quick looked at Magnetex "I guess this is my fault too."

Magnetex said "You mess up, you clean it up. You wouldn't have a sprain if you didn't wait for me to tell him to let go."

Jane said "You're lucky he didn't break your wrist in that hold. Neither one of the Archers had to help you. In fact he had almost every right to knock you out."

"Okay I think I'll shut up now. I'm going downstairs." He turned to leave and Hunter blocked him. Quick asked "What now?"

Jane said "Let me wrap your injury so you don't make it worse."

Quick turned and smiled. He was milking the sprain for all its worth which was nothing to the group, he kept his back hunched and his good arm holding the bad one. He followed Jane out of the room.

Nightwing, who kept residency on his team's off world base, asked "What exactly is their deal?" Referring to Apollo's Archers.

Hunter walked over to him and held his unsheathed knife close to Nightwing's face for a few seconds then he quickly sheathed it. He forced Nightwing into a hold, kneeling with his arms extended and crossed behind his back. Hunter held the hold for a painful 53 seconds then flung the arms onto Nightwing's head. He picked Nightwing up, stood him straight then offered his hand. After registering the action as friendly, Nightwing carefully returned the handshake gesture. They didn't shake because giving his hand hurt Nightwing enough.

Caleb noted "That was fairly one sided."

Krios said "Wow! No one pushes Nightwing around like that. Maybe the mysterious nature helped him."

Nightwing said "A good opponent is a good opponent. Do not trash talk a fair win."

Krios said "You got it."

Nightwing looked Hunter over, "Perhaps you and I can spar sometime."

Hunter shook his head, turning and walking away.

Nightwing said "At the very least this was interesting. The knife trick was especially off putting."

Hunter turned back and tapped Nightwing's costume where he cut it as he put the knife away.

Nightwing said "That makes it a lesson on observation." Hunter pulled the mask off with ease, closing his eyes as it came off. Archers were looking away from their leader's odd behavior. Hunter slammed the mask back down as he turned and retook his post by the entrance.

Krios said "You let him unmask you."

Nightwing said "Yes. I saw he didn't look when he did it. Another odd behavior."

Another Archer came in, he pointed at Styx then behind himself. Styx verified "You want me to follow you outside." The Archer looked to Hunter. Hunter gave a slight nod and the Archer next to him nodded to Styx. They left. Apollo's Archers had aliens all set for their ride to ETA's (Extra-Terrestrial Affairs) lockup space station. Through determined pointing the team outside got Styx to take the aliens into the space.

Apollo's Archers brought Styx to their temporary camp and showed him on a map where other aliens were ready for transport. Styx left the tunnels. He flew around taking care of the aliens, he covered SIGO transports before returning to Guardian Tower (Protectors' HQ).

Styx reported "I think the Archers and I have gotten all invaders off world."

Patriot said "That's great. We should stay on alert just in case but we're done here." The meeting broke and they went their separate way.

Hunter asked Magnetex "Can you guys hold up for a moment? I'm going to pull the team's backup then I'll join you."

Magnetex said "5 minutes. We have to get back to the school to run damage control." Hunter nodded and fell back.

He radioed "John and I are supposed to be off shift. Pull all backup and coordinate jobs to minimize hoods on duty. Antisocial pulled first, to work on their covers."

He ran to catch up with Magnetex, MAV was still boarding. He sat next to Carter, dropped his hood and said "I know misuse of powers is a big deal but I think Apollo's Archers are turning antisocial. Everyone is starting to stick with shift teams during off shifts. I was wondering if there's any telepathy solution so when they age out they'll be able to deal with life. More I say it aloud the less I think misuse of telepathy."

Carter said "I was always concerned about the serious nature of the team. I thought it might create those problems."

Hunter said "Too many are used to the months on duty to shorten shifts the way I'd like. I have to get every leader on board within the army, it's hard to change policy. I want to let Archers leave shifts for social emergencies."

Carter said "Perhaps medics can help shorten shifts. Either way you're going in the right direction pushing for the other policy change."

Hunter quoted "'If you can't fly then run, if you can't run then walk, if you can't walk then crawl, but whatever you do you have to keep moving forward.'"

Carter identified it "Martin Luther King, very good."

Hunter said "One policy I did enact was to prevent Archers with a B- in any class from going out. B- is a sign of academic decline. I have to keep Archers with seniority following all the rules, broken window theory nulls the rules leaders chose to break."

Visor said "Broken window theory. You mean the cop theory that if a kid breaks a window,"

"Bust 'em because if you don't you create a domino effect, yeah. In my case if an Archer with seniority breaks a rule, I have to bust him 'cause no one else will, in fact the domino effect would practically nullify the rule." Hunter took his hood off, "The reverse is true, making a rule effective requires getting the leaders to set an example. Keep in mind Japan may actually have a smaller standing army than the Apollo's Archers' army. Of course the US is responsible for the Japan thing. The World War 2 treaty makes us responsible for providing military defensive support."

Hank observed "Your mind works much like an academic gifted despite your student registration."

Hunter said "My mind has to work like an academic for my job as the Archers' leader."

Carter said "I think this antisocial behavior among your students could be a problem and the telepathic solution could take at least months to reach all of your Archers."

Hunter asked "What's the solution?"

Carter said "Through telepathic sessions I could create a block in their minds, a sort of switch that would allow them to be normal in both settings. Before I do any meddling in their minds I will have to make sure they wish to continue both lives. I have your assurance if any of them don't for whatever reason you'll let them leave like they aged out."

Hunter said "I don't care what the reason is, if they don't want to be a part of the team they can leave. I'm sure some shift leaders let Archers know they don't support leaving the team. Which could create the mentality that they have to stay. I'm even sure some find the Archers to be a permanent arrangement despite some of the rules. I'm sure the Archers is full of peer pressure. It wouldn't surprise me to find members looking forward to the instant release of turning 18. Nothing would really surprise me at this point. We actually had Archers leading teams who couldn't hit a bullseye on a stationary target, they got their position from leaders playing favorites. The domino effect gave us fresh Reds more capable than some Greens and Blues."

Visor said "You guys are great at hiding your problems."

Hunter said "We set example for most outlets. We've had a few outlets adopt things right out of our handbook. There's two teams in Apollo's Archers. My field Archers who shoot guns out of muggers hands. And Ethan's techs who regularly hack agencies like SIGO to wipe our existence from record. We don't want hero worship or fugitive hunts." They had long since landed and taken seats around the conference table.

Hunter said "Thanks for the off campus dorm."

Carter said "That was almost entirely Erik's idea. It will help protect your identities in case anyone outside of MAV checks the security measures."

Hunter said "Your security sucks. I've jumped that fence more than once without setting the system off. I did it the first day I got here. Security systems prevent break ins. I did it on accident and a locked door is not going to stop anyone attacking this place. You really only need a student's dropped wallet to get in."

Carter said "My point was if someone hacked into the cameras or checked the log they could've caught your secret identities."

Hunter said "I know." Drowsiness suddenly took him over, he leaned back as he drifted asleep.

Hunter woke up in a cell, locked up beside the hero community. Everyone disarmed and powers likely disabled by cuffs or drugs since it was a dungeon. That is everyone except Hunter who was an unknown variable to the abductors. The abductors clearly underestimated him and did not know he was an Archer.

Hunter pulled a knife from his boot, he leveraged his shackles open then quickly slid the knife back in his footwear and stayed near the back of the cell. A man came in with guards, a leader not a prisoner. He strolled through with ease, he wasn't a inmate being escorted at least not at the moment.

Hunter pulled the knife after they passed and forced the door open. It was a dungeon, no alarms were tripped in his escape. He stood waiting for the next member of the abductors organization. When he saw the door opening he stepped back in his cell. A guard came in and Hunter jumped on him, quickly taking him down without much of a struggle. Hunter pulled the guard's gun and shot passing guards. He dropped the gun and stood unarmed before he was swarmed. Armored guards surrounded him, they never stood a chance. Hunter took them all down without breaking a sweat, performing complex maneuvers against superior numbers.

When they all fell Hunter calmly walked around and freed the heroes, any guard stupid enough to interrupt was immediately dealt with by a MAV member. Hunter walked out like he knew the layout, not like some movie scout. He took advantage of exposed pressure points. The heroes were both confused and amazed. He got them out with ease, stealing a few planes to deal with their large numbers.

In the air, on the jet with MAV and the Protectors Caleb said "That was awesome. I knew you were capable but that was a new level. Why do you have all those weapons if you can do that without them?"

Hunter said "I'm capable of close quarters unarmed combat through complete training in multiple martial arts, mastery of many various disciplines but even ninjas carry various weapons. Caleb, didn't you win the Olympics for archery?"

Caleb said "Yeah, I competed. What's your point?"

Hunter said "I'm captain of the Xiam team but I'll soon be ineligible to compete outside of Olympic and other professional circuits. I was thinking you could coach the team, the team practically runs itself which is necessary because of the number of Archers on it. I couldn't tell you which MAV member you'd be taking over for that's how little you'd actually do as coach."

Caleb said "Okay, I'll do it."

Hunter said "The archery program and the archery team are basically the same thing. The team teaches students in the program archery, program graduates join the team. It's a cycle, like any sport that has a class devoted to it."

Caleb said "So the roster does change."

Hunter said "Anyone assessed and confirmed as having a gift for archery usually either joins Apollo's Archers or the Hunters of Artemis' hero team recruits girls from the program. I don't personally know for sure who runs that team, we have an agreement. They don't get into my team's hierarchy, my team doesn't get into theirs."

Val (Judo), who was piloting, called back "What Archers wear black hoods? Are they capable of air combat? We're under attack."

Hunter said "They weren't capable of air combat, Dark Archers. If Apollo's Archers and the Hunters of Artemis are the Mutant Vigilantes, they're the Alliance. Open the back door, I can take them."

Hunter pulled on his nonexistent jacket hood, activating his uniform. He walked onto the cargo ramp, Judo lowered it and he climbed onto the plane. He immediately got into an archer's stance. He started firing on the guys in black hoods. Taking them down, MAV kept them from falling to their deaths. He was attacked on all sides, handling it like a pro. Fighting the odds was normal when you were an Archer working with premier heroes.

After the Dark Archers were dealt with, Hunter slid down and back into the plane, dropping his hood. Hawk said "That shouldn't have been possible."

Hunter said "Right, that's why it's called fighting the odds."

Caleb said "You are not an Archer. You're too social."

Hunter said "You have one of the first copies of the handbook ever printed. I gave it to you. Caleb, forget every joke you're thinking of or setting up for."

Caleb said "You got it, sir."

Hunter punched him and quickly pinned him "Forget the jokes." Hunter got up and let Caleb stand. Hunter said "Sit down." Everyone started to obey.

Caleb said "Now you sound like an Archer. Flip the switch back to Hunter Hayes."

Hunter said "There isn't a natural switch, that's the problem I'm finding. Archers spend their off shifts with their shift teams."

Nature took their planes down, Archers saw them coming down. The team ran into action and hurried to evacuate the planes, calling for backup. No excuses for failing to act when you can act on shift. Everyone was rescued, heroes were already working to abandon ship but it was a good show. Hunter had his hood up, he nodded to the team that rescued them before they ran off. Hunter removed his hood "We can probably move faster if we split up and use powers instead of planes. Together in planes we're an easier target."

Magnetex and Jane gathered what they could salvage from the planes and broke everyone into groups. They all flew separately back to Olympia, Washington. Hunter ran to Mount Olympus, he went into the throne room "No matter what you always end up home. Why? Gods like to turn life into some sick story."

Hermes' son James said "Good one. Why do you hate coming here?" Hunter took his seat and gave James a death stare, he backed down. Even Chance Diablo, the resident rebel didn't poke the bear.

Zeus said "I'll admit that our chosen method of summons was underhanded at best."

Hunter said "Let's get this meeting over with."

Zeus said "Of course."

Apollo said "It may be time to hang up the hood and focus on your Olympian blood."

Hunter glared at him and he backed down. Not as quick to anger as most, Hunter was still a dangerous force to be reckoned with. He kept Olympians in line and meetings on track. Zeus had apologized for his part in poking the bear, he still saw Hunter as a good candidate for the future king of Olympus.

Hunter returned to a peaceful Olympia Washington without alien sightings since he left Earth. Hunter went to Xiam Academy and sat down with Carter for his first switch session. Carter told him, "For this to work you will have to open your whole mind to me. I will be able to see your entire life."

Hunter said "I understand."

They both closed their eyes. Carter saw Hunter before Xiam, his home life. He saw Hunter's broken childhood and how much of what Hunter had said is true. He was almost overtaken by the pain that he had once been fully capable of taking. Carter put multiple blocks in place to give Hunter the chance to be normal, not an Archer and not someone from a broken home. The blocks were carefully placed so as not to affect Hunter's way of thinking. It took a few hours but Carter did it in one session.

After he cut the link, Hunter stood and said "Thanks professor."

Hunter had a habit of calling him Carter but he ignored the slip, students often switched between names when addressing him. Hunter signed out a motorcycle and left the campus. He was stopped by an Olympia area police officer, the officer asked "Aren't you a bit young to be driving a motor vehicle?"

Hunter pulled out his special permit, "The state of Washington recognizes prodigies higher capabilities. Do you need to see my Xiam student ID?"

The officer said "No, just registration will be fine."

Hunter pointed to the mark on the gas tank exterior. The officer said "So the school owns the bike." Hunter paused, deciding not to speak then nodded. The officer handed his permit back and waved him off, having taped down the information he needed.

Hunter returned to the dormitory and ran straight to his room. He changed into clean clothes and put his clothes in the dorm laundry bin then fell asleep quickly enough. The next day he returned his bike to the school. He found Sam and stopped remembering what happened on the other worlds. He ran to Carter's office, luckily no one else was there "I found a flaw in our plan. Forgetting what happens under the hoods means if something happens on shift they won't remember it. I forgot about the other worlds which turns out is not a good thing."

Carter said "Let me take a peak." Gesturing to his head, Hunter nodded and sat down. Carter saw what just happened.

Carter said "There may be another possible telepathic solution. Instead of blocking memories I could alter the parts of the mind that contribute to the Archers' mentality."

Hunter said "Before we do a group study let's try it on me." He let Carter back into his head. Carter carefully, selectively removed mental blocks and figuratively created a switch in Hunter's mind.

Coming out of the trance Carter said "You don't have the problematic antisocial tendencies. Let's go one week with a working solution as a control, no longer before introducing the solution to one of the problem students." He worded it as carefully as he could.

Maybe Hunter made MAV paranoid. Just as the thought crossed his mind the school was raided by SIGO. Agent Collins' team lead the charge. Hunter was taken into custody, MAV was left alone.

Nathan Gideon said in Polish "Let me stop them."

Erik responded in Polish, his native tongue "No."

Sam said "I know you called him off. What did Nathan say?"

Nathan answered "I was going to help Hunter."

While the school dealt with Hunter's arrest on theirs and MAV's ends, Hunter gave SIGO agents the innocent silent treatment. He only spoke to call on his right to have a parent present and saying Xiam would've already contacted his parents.

SIGO had rounded up everyone with ties to Xiam Academy archery as suspected members of Apollo's Archers. Hunter's tie ran deepest as the program's founder. Even techs were usually recruited through the program when they took the course for their PE credit. Every Archer was inducted through the archery program.

Hunter sat in the interrogation room and started to panic, or at least play panicked. It sold his innocence story but SIGO didn't release anyone. MAV and the Protectors urged them to abandon their position, let the kids go, they presented their case of the kids are innocent. After over ten minutes of panicking Hunter was put in a cell. He continued his charade to a lesser degree, as a normal person would start giving up.

The enchantments on Archers' equipment hide it from outsiders when possible, a concealment charm. SIGO's raid turned up no evidence because of it. Xiam was temporarily closed due to the student arrests. Hunter was taken from his cell to Collins' team's base of ops. Agent Wade was vocally against the tactic. Hunter was sat down by the bar. Brooke sat down next to him as the escort left. She said "We both know you lead the Archers. Disciple of Apollo, right?"

Hunter said "Apollo is the ancient Greek god of archery and I'm an archer but I don't know what you're talking about. I guess my parents aren't going to get involved. I guess you blocked that."

Brooke said "We don't serve the United States exclusively. Think super Interpol." Hunter nodded.

Brooke pointed a gun at him, Hunter lifted his hands "Don't shoot."

Collins and Wade pulled Brooke back. What was that tactic called? Good cop, crazy cop. Collins played the cool card as Wade ushered Brooke away. Collins said "You know I worked with Huntsman, Judo, all the original Protectors."

Hunter said "Cool, I guess. Caleb Bowman agreed to take over as coach for the archery team, he said he worked with the Protectors too. Truth or not he competed in the Olympics in archery which is why I asked him to coach us."

Collins said "Caleb Bowman so he's Coach Bowman of Xiam archery." Hunter nodded. Antisocial kids could explain they chose archery because they wouldn't have to work with other people.

Agent Collins said "You're supposed to be pretty good at archery. That's why you go to Xiam, right?"

Hunter said "Records are set to be beat."

Collins said "Interesting perspective."

Hunter said "That's why they print a new record book annually."

Collins nodded, his face unreadable as to whether or not he believed the excuse. He said "Let me show you something." Collins pulled a small key ring out of his pocket and released the handcuffs from Hunter's wrists.

Hunter followed him to a smart desk. He pulled up a picture of the Archers, it was high resolution for its content. Collins asked "Have you ever seen these people?"

Hunter said "Robin Hoods. I think this might have been photo shopped. To answer your question yes, kinda, a few archery students did something like this for Halloween."

Collins said "Alright then. We're going to hold you until we can verify everything as the truth." Hunter nodded

Agent Simon came in, she asked "What is going on here?"

Agent Collins pulled his badge "This is Agent Simon. Here's proof we're the good guys."

Hunter took it, he smiled "Is that really what your agency is called?"

Collins said "It's very hard to make an acronym. We're called sig O."

Hunter said "Seriously? The S stands for secret. If you're super Interpol, why not super?"

Collins said "I'll have to suggest that."

Agent Simon said "While you're here I think it would be efficient to tape down data for your file."

Hunter looked up from the badge, "Okay."

Collins said "You can hold onto that. Give me a reason to come back."

Hunter said "Okay." Agent Collins left.

Agent Simon said "First off, get your measurements."

Hunter recited his height and weight then explained "Physicals are required for sports. Even if you miss tryouts. I memorize facts fast."

He rattled off stats as she asked. She still performed most of a physical and take blood samples. Hunter feigned a fear of needles to hide his unnatural golden eyes when he turned human. He blinked a few times, turning his eyes back to the nice shade of blue he hid them as.

Agent Simon left him alone in the lab, possibly testing him. After he was satisfied Agent Collins wasn't close, Hunter got on the desktop and started surfing gaming sites. Agent Collins came in and walked behind Hunter to see what he was doing. Collins said "You're good at that."

Hunter quickly closed out of the browser and spun around. He asked "How long have been standing there?"

Collins said "I don't suspect you're responsible in our current case. You're just too normal. Some of your students on the other hand,"

"Have antisocial tendencies from years of being outed for their differences, what Xiam calls gifts." Hunter explained, "I get a lot of students who take the class for their PE credit. The antisocial take it to avoid teamwork. Did you round up every Xiam archery student?"

Agent Collins said "Just covering bases." Hunter picked the badge up and handed it over.

Agent Collins took it and put it back in his pocket. He pulled out the handcuffs, "Just protocol."

Hunter held his hands out, Collins put the cuffs on then grabbed Hunter's arm and personally escorted Hunter back to his cell. Hunter kept up the act of a normal child wrongly arrested, he played the role perfectly. His fellow Archers blended in with the real innocent children by following Hunter's example. They all eventually fell asleep.

After the war illusion SIGO got to work on expanding their mobile detention centers in preparation for capturing Apollo's Archers. MAV almost went to war for the kids. The whole team was stopped alongside the Protectors when they were all arrested for ties to Apollo's Archers, developed during their war with MuPol.

Hunter was taken from his cell after breakfast, Agent Collins again removed his handcuffs. Collins showed Hunter a picture of his Archer self. Hunter said "Overused the photoshop to a point. That's either me or Apollo. I'm guessing you're going for Hunter Hayes not the mythical god of archery and medicine."

Agent Collins said "We got you. Are you really sticking to the story that that's not you?"

Hunter said "I'm not lying."

Agent Collins said "We can prove that is you."

Hunter said "I've worn color contacts most of my life." He turned his eyes their natural gold and pretended to remove contacts.

Agent Wade said "That's not natural."

Hunter said "It's an evolutionary mutation. Blood work won't show it."

Agent Collins said "I guess that does rule you out."

Hunter leaned forward onto the bar shaped smart desk as Apollo's strength left him, he said "Fun fact irises aren't supposed to be broken colors, they're supposed to be solid color. I either change contact lenses to contain the harmful side effects or I have eye drops in the school medical bay that counter the effects temporarily."

Agent Collins asked "What are the drops called?"

Hunter said "It's been awhile since I've used them. I had spare lenses in a small box in my locker."

Agent Collins said "That's not a viable solution."

Hunter said "Let's pretend I don't know what viable means."

Agent Collins said "We can't give you the box. We need to know what the label on your eye drops reads."

Hunter said "Get back," he passed out.

Agent Collins went to Jane Gideon, "We need to know what eye drops to give Hunter Hayes."

Jane said "His eye drops expired, he never used them so I just threw the expired meds out. He's been a student for years I don't recall the label name. His contacts work fine, he never got another prescription for the drops."

Agent Collins said "He just passed out so we need to find the right eye drops before it's too late."

Erik's voice carried his age and European background, "My administrator access should let me look up Hunter's school medical file. If he ever had medication kept in the med bay then it will be on file."

Agent Collins said "Then so will Carter Xiam's."

Erik said "Actually since Hunter's scholarship is for athletics Carter's access does not cover it. He covers academic scholarship students."

Agent Collins said "You're too much of a security risk."

Jane pleaded "So limit the risk. We're talking about a boy's life. Use power inhibitors, guns and close monitoring. Just let Erik help save Hunter."

Agent Collins said "Alright that works. So long as Erik agrees."

Erik said "I do."

Agent Collins carefully set everything up, Brooke monitored the computer access while a depowered Erik was surrounded by armed guards. He accessed the files carefully using a backdoor in the system to access MAV related records, Archers had set up falsified files on every high ranking member to eliminate reasonable suspicion.

After accessing the records Erik put his hands up and said "Done. There's the medical records for all athletic gifteds. Hunter's file is open." Guards were ready to take him to the floor and keep him there while Collins checked.

Agent Collins said "Easy." His rank made that an order. They cuffed Erik and held him back. He watched Agent Collins check the computer, probably keeping him close in case Collins called it a trap.

Agent Collins said "Thank you, Mr. Louis."

Erik said "Don't let protocol get in the way. Save Hunter."

Agent Collins said "Of course."

The guards hauled Erik back to his cell. They played overly careful when they removed the cuffs and inhibitor, pinning him to the floor. He didn't mind as long as Hunter could be saved.

After discovering the medicine's chemical make up, nothing threat worthy, Agent Simon cooked up a batch. She said "I wish we knew the specifics of his condition. Whatever it is, it's extremely rare. He may be the only person alive with his condition. At least the records give dosage. Probably a note made because of the condition's rarity." She was a nervous chatterbox as she worked on the eye drops.

Agent Collins clarified "Are you saying Hunter's the only one with this? You've never seen anything like this before."

Simon said "Well, if it's evolutionarily then it is possible he is the first carrier of the trait or perhaps it is just a rare condition that we haven't seen in awhile."

Agent Simon finished the drops, "I hope this works and we're not too late." She went to Hunter's bedside. She saw chemicals spilled on her gloves so she changed them to avoid further damage then pried Hunter's eyes open and administered the eye drops.

Agent Simon reported to her team "Now we wait. The drops could have visual side effects. This is very new territory as far as I'm concerned."

Agent Collins beat Wade to the punch, "We still need to keep an eye on him. If we're right about him we do not want him to wake up unguarded and unrestrained."

Agent Wade said "I'll do it." They left him sitting next to Hunter. Lucky for Hunter, he had friends in SIGO. Wade didn't want to lose the case. He tried to make it look like Hunter had been faking but a young SIGO agent, former Archer tricked Wade to leave his post.

Hunter woke up on the young agent's watch. The agent followed proper protocol and restrained Hunter before alerting Agent Simon who medically cleared Hunter then the team had to release everyone because their case had depended on Hunter's guilt. Wade didn't like letting their suspects go and hated the young agent who tricked him even more.

After the ordeal Hunter sat with MAV around the conference table. Erik said "That was a nice trick with your eyes."

Carter noticed Hunter's unnatural golden eyes, "You're a mutant."

"My parents both have brown hair. I have blonde. You just now figured that out," Hunter said running his right hand through his hair.

He stopped and added "Half my genotype is mutations. Ambidextrous, blond, gold eyes, all mutations. Since I got my powers I quit wearing color contacts."

Erik said "I thought you hadn't mastered your powers."

"I mastered one. Shapeshifting." Hunter's eyes briefly flickered back to blue, "Mastery requires no training for my species. Unlike yours and probably most capable of the power."

Hunter closed his eyes for a moment and opened them, back to blue, "Simple. I don't even have to think to keep it up."

He tried to leave but Peter/ Quick ran in front of him, "Going somewhere?" Hunter calmly began counting backwards from five. Peter asked "Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Hunter stopped counting mid sentence. When Peter finished talking, Hunter grabbed Peter's good arm with both hands, quickly twisted while pulling it to the side and let go.

Peter said "I guess that's my fault."

Hunter said "Intimidation is not in my nature. Warning someone I don't consider an enemy of an attack is, regardless of attacker."

Peter said "Oh. Sorry. I misunderstood."

Robyn said "Sit down."

Hunter turned around "I should probably get back upstairs since I doubt SIGO has completely abandoned their case that I'm one of the Archers." Hunter left. Peter was next to the door cradling his arm and milking the pain.

Hunter set up targets then sat down on the ground, with a quiver strapped on his back and a bow in his hands. He closed his eyes like he was meditating. Tom came across Hunter "Are you gonna shoot the targets? Or kiss the bow?"

Hunter stood and fired his bow without looking then opened his eyes. "I can't miss," he complained.

Tom responded "That's a bad thing, why?"

Hunter said "It's all I can do right. It's not humanlike."

Tom said "Your perfect aim is why you're here."

Hunter said "I was the youngest student here when I started the archery program. I'll begin to be ineligible to compete in my circuit because I can't miss. Athletic scholarships depend on students eligibility."

Tom said "Keep your grades up and keep overseeing the program. You'll be fine."

Hunter said "Maria might try to take credit for our success. Get her in front of a camera and watch the lies flow. When that happens I'll make sure the full truth comes out to counter all the lies. The truth will be heard but I have to let her lie first so I don't sound like a brat boy seeking attention. I figure I'll go home at the month's end."

Tom said "That's a big deal. All of it. Try not to talk like that at home."

Hunter said "Never. My scholarship comes with a yearly round trip, all paid for. This will be the first time I've used it."

Tom said "Take care of the targets when you're done." He walked off. Hunter emptied his quiver in rapid succession one time before packing up. He kept up the normal boy act, keeping whoever he could at the school for the month.

Then Hunter surprised his mom at home, hugging her without warning. He planned the timing carefully so his dad and uncle would be home from touring. His uncle treated the family to a night out, dinner and a movie. He gave Hunter's mom his debit card so he could talk to his nephew without losing half his fortune to his wife's shopping habits. Uncle Hunter asked "Why are you really home? It's been years Hunter."

"Either aid the Devil or cast him out. But in this case I guess it's cast her out," Hunter explained.

Uncle Hunter said "Stop talking about your aunt that way."

Hunter said "The quote is a prince to his mother. Either tell people the truth or emancipate Peter and Troy so they can get restraining orders against her. Option 3 is divorce her so your sons don't have to deal with her. Lots of options."

Uncle Hunter said "You won't let this stay a family secret."

Hunter said "She pushed Peter over the edge then played heartbroken mother of two victims. She is a trickster not a caring mother. This should never have become a family secret. It's a crime and your sons are the victims. You care more about Maria than your own flesh and blood after everything. I can't believe your priorities."

Uncle Hunter said "The truth has to come out."

Hunter's father Trevor said "It's in the brand's best interest if you support both of your sons against Maria in the proceedings. Like my son said they are your flesh and blood."

Uncle Hunter said "I understand. I think it would be best if we do this while Hunter is here instead of waiting until he's back on the other side of the world."

Hunter said "Good idea."

That night their press conference ended with Maria being escorted away in cuffs. When Hunter returned to the school Trent, Troy and Peter ran over to hug him. He verified the news.

Hunter went to Carter "My father notified me of a prophecy pertaining to Victor's son. A child born to pure innocence will rise through the darkness to command the Downworld army, through force of family that child will bear the burden of darkness to carry concerns to the cross. I figure force of family means mutant. Child rules MAV out. Child born to pure innocence rules some mutants out. The needed mutation sounds like a healing ability. Put it together and I picture Vincent Cox. Vance isn't pure innocence. He's more warlike."

Carter said "Apollo regularly passes prophecies to you?"

Hunter said "He wants me to give up the Archers and take my place on Olympus. You and Erik are mutant leaders. I doubt Erik buys into the idea Olympus is real."

Carter asked "What do you want? You know what everyone wants of you. You only get one real childhood. What do you want?"

Hunter said "I want to be what John Memphis thinks I am. I don't want the family history that drove me to form the Archers. But Apollo is my father and history isn't changing. Maybe history isn't how I'd like it but this way is better."

Carter said "Okay?"

Hunter said "If life went how I think I want it, I wouldn't be me. If Maria was nice or wasn't around then Peter and I wouldn't have learned archery. If I stayed home so Peter stayed Petersburg or didn't run home to find the letter, Maria keeps hurting her kids or worse but humanity never left Peter. Better not mess with time."

Carter said "You really thought this through."

Hunter said "It wasn't hard." His eyes got a faraway look as he went into deep thought. Carter snapped his fingers in front of Hunter's face a few times to bring him back.

Hunter said "I should be going back to the dorms." He left.

A less strict Sam stopped him in the hallway, "We need to talk about your bike."

Hunter stopped "Motocross borrowed it for an experiment. It was still listed as school property or something."

Sam said "You knew. They're going to repair and refurbish a replacement."

Hunter asked "Why can't I just take another one of the school's bikes as a replacement? Or motocross remove the modifications to mine? This isn't about me if you make them fix up a junker instead."

Sam said "I'll give you one of Xiam's bikes. Motocross needs to learn not to steal from the garage."

Hunter said "I understand."

Sam said "Here's the keys."

Hunter took the keys and left the campus. He went home to his dorm. While he was in Carter's office the mental blocks were removed. Hunter slept off his jet lag by sleeping the rest of the day away. Then Hunter returned to regular classes the next day. For a while school had to be his life, not the lie. John supported Hunter's decision to stay. Many Archers joined them in taking a break. It was nice to finally succeed in taking a break without ever Archer and team supporter pushing Hunter to get back on the saddle.


	17. Making A Monster

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

Making a Monster

"Hunter? Hunter!" Hunter looked up at James, who had been elected to represent the student run athletics department. Hopefully things would change back and archery would go back to its own athletics division.

"I hear you, James."

"Really? What did I say?"

"I mean stop screaming my name."

James was shocked "This just proves you don't listen to me."

Hunter stood "I'm going to speak with faculty about this division. Honestly, archery may qualify as a PE credit but it does not belong grouped in with surfing and whatever you teach."

He went to leave the conference room, James screamed at him "Don't you dare do that." Hunter looked over and James took his volume down so China couldn't hear him "I represent everyone here. You are not exempt from meetings as you have been in the past and I will not be disrespected like this."

Sam came in, he saw Hunter was who James was screaming at, he said "James, Carter's office now. We heard you upstairs."

"That's a lie," Hunter said. "We're, what, 5 stories down. This is a sublevel, not the original basement. How can anyone scream that loudly?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "James, upstairs now." James marched off.

Hunter stopped Sam from following, "This isn't working. Surfing and archery do not belong in the same category. James is like a dictator. Unless he wants to talk about it, we never get to talk about it. He has made meetings more frequent, our meetings are about feeding his ego. Ethan's meetings last four hours and they still don't get anywhere. Generalizing department names to eliminate tiers doesn't work with our tier," Hunter explained.

Sam said "We need to free up the conference room and we don't want to eliminate classes to do it."

"Okay, this is getting me somewhere." Hunter replied, "Letting James reign is counterproductive. Athletic departments could go back to their normal division, we'd use classrooms for meetings. We'd report to one of the board members. Only athletics has to agree. No red tape."

Sam said "There'd still be logistics to figure out. If you all stop using conference room then it could work."

Hunter turned around "Everyone interested," he raised his hand. Everyone followed his lead.

Hunter told Sam "It's unanimous."

Sam said "I'll try to help you." Everyone filed out.

Hunter set up the targets for his advanced refresher course, James got out of Carter's office soon after the class started shooting. James complained "You can't use the whole place for your one sport. You're stopping everyone else from enjoying the grounds."

Jack stepped outside "James, Erik's office, now. You're interrupting Hunter's class, the students need to focus."

James complained "I'm interrupting their class. They're interrupting everyone's right to the grounds."

Jack walked over, "Be quiet," he dragged James inside by the wrist. Student archers kept firing at the targets. Hunter's group stepped up as the other half cleared the targets for them. In circles they went, the student list changed but the routine stayed the same with Hunter's classes for the rest of the day.

Two strikes in succession is bad. Two similar offenses is worse, made worse still by a shared target. Seeing both founders, also not good. Put it all together, it's one of the worst things that can happen to a Xiam pupil. Carter put James on probation, requiring 100 extra credit points and a month on 3 chores details. Erik would've suspended him if Jack didn't have to drag him in and supervise him in the office.

Everything put together forced Erik to expel James. Jack oversaw and helped James pack up his stuff while Erik booked James a ticket home. Jack set him up in line to drop off his luggage and left the airport. James never boarded the plane, he gave his ticket away. He used money, meant for a ride home from the airport, for a taxi van ride to a secret Seattle warehouse. The taxi driver helped him bring his stuff in, he paid the cabbie an extra $200.

Losing his Xiam scholarship was the last straw, James broke. He spent weeks using his intellect to enslave criminals. Working without sleep or food, only taking sips of water from a library James single handedly put together his lair. Laser focused he expanded his empire across the country. One year after Hunter cost his scholarship he conquered the world of crime. Villains and criminals served the boy genius. He ordered his family's deaths.

Leaders of state were under his thumb. He didn't bother with world domination. Preferring to leverage politicians' families.

His empire was so vast that it took him months to realize that he'd captured every hero in his labyrinth. When he did, he figured out each hero's identity and had their families abducted for leverage and as a form of torment. He deduced Hunter as Apollo's Archers' leader, identified which hood he was then James had Apollo's Archers split up with Hunter going into the cellblock that held hero leaders. James came in. He'd grown into his role as a villain so well MAV's leaders couldn't recognize him. James stopped at Hunter's cell, he looked right at the fallen hero then continued on. Hunter never forgot James. He knew exactly who their captor was. It was clear to everyone, the man that just left was the big boss. Hunter said "This is all my fault, I made him."

Magnetex asked "Who is he?" Instead of answering, Hunter skulked. James had broken Apollo's Archer Hunter Hayes.

He returned, holding Maria Hayes at gunpoint. Hunter reacted, pulling on his chains and running at the cell door. James said "Admit what you are, Hunter Hayes or watch your Aunt Maria die."

Hunter kept quiet, pulling at his shackles. James cocked his gun and that was it, all bets were off: Hunter's powers activated. He broke the chains, phased through the cell door then shoved James against the cell across from his. A guard seized Maria as Hunter escaped his cell.

James taunted Hunter, "Kill me. Break your rule and prove we're the same."

Hunter tightened his grip around James's throat. Choking James said "I know your secret. I know what you really are. You're a mutant, a freak."

Hunter stepped back and started shapeshifting. As Robyn, "What's my mutation?" He flicked through some heroes.

James took a swing at him as Wolf. He caught the fist. Hunter took his gun, shooting himself in the face after returning to Archer form. He tossed the gun down, "I am Apollo's Archer."

Hunter shoved James down, hard enough to knock out someone with James's stats. James laughed as he stood up, "Finally someone worth fighting."

James attacked Hunter, who caught every swing. He wasted time countering the attacks.

Finally Hunter grabbed Maria Hayes, throwing James off. Hunter pulled out a spare shafts and calmly choked Maria. James grabbed Hunter's arm and tried to pry away the choke hold. He cried "Only I get to kill her." Hunter let go of the bar, the resulting release of momentum caused James to be hit in the face with the blunt force of his own pulling. He stumbled back before collapsing.

Having seen the whole bout, all guards fled the block. Hunter dropped the stick and started towards the Magnetex's cell, Erik asked "How did you know that would work?"

Hunter stepped between two bars as he reached up to snap the door off, "I didn't."

Hunter swung left, changing footfalls. He jumped down, pulled the door down then ran in. He broke the chains and inhibitor collar off Magnetex. As he left the cell Magnetex stood and extended his arms, releasing the cellblock. Hunter approached Carter, he gestured to Maria. Carter put two fingers on his temple then Patriot caught Maria as she fell.

Tommy slapped Hunter, "That was a huge risk."

Hunter twisted Tommy's arm behind his back, shoving the man against a closed cell. With everyone out Magnetex had closed the cells. Hunter breathed "A-A 12."

Tommy asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

They all heard the sounds of chaos around them then a mutant Archer blocked a rifleman's cheap shot with his head. His power appeared to allow him to match the density of anything regardless of state of matter like air, water, or concrete. Everyone in the block instantly knew that on some level AA 12 meant Archers use powers. Hunter joined the Archer in fighting off guards, taking one assailant's knife. He froze in a one handed handstand, his body almost forming a star. Tommy said "Now you're just showing off." The other Archer signalled for quiet.

Hunter flipped to his feet and pulled the Archer's hood off. Hunter instantly knew the boy wasn't one of his Archers. The boy said "Hey, not cool!"

Hunter slugged the boy, confirming he didn't have Archers' training. He laughed, "Very good."

Hunter stepped back into the hallway and summoned his magic equipment. He drew his bow and the boy said "That won't hurt me." His chest turned to a gaseous state so that anything should fly harmlessly through.

Hunter fired an arrow in nonlethal Archers' style. The arrow flew through then the boy turned fully solid, his knees shaking as he grabbed his wound. He said "Not possible."

Hunter held up his hand, the arrow returned to him. He returned his tools to their places behind him.

Hunter stalked over to the boy. He turned the criminal around and pushed him inside the circle formed by super heroes. Hunter pulled a microchip off the boy's temple and crushed it in his palm. Carter took over from there, knocking the kid out.


	18. Making A Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

The Making Pt II

Making a Hero

The Devil's son appeared just inside the doorway. "Someone has to die," he announced with his left hand on his pitch sword.

Hunter walked up to him without fear. He grabbed the boy's left wrist and guided the sword into his own chest. The Devil spawn said "That works." He took his sword out of the downed Hunter Hayes and disappeared.

Hunter woke up a few minutes later, key members of the super-hero community were united in the cellblock. He stood up, Visor said "You really are a god."

After escaping Apollo's Archers focused on eliminating the threat posed by James Andres' empire of crime and liberating all captives. Hunter was alone with the insanity of being near both MAV and the Protectors. Getting tired of the craziness, he used his shapeshifting to fix the sword hole in his Archers' issue hood.

Appearing just outside the doorway, Ares [God of War] told Hunter "You misuse your gifts." Thunder rolled in a complaining manner.

Ares decreed "The battle is not over." Hunter felt Zeus's support, he struck Lord Ares with lightning.

"You'll die. Even if I must kill you myself," Ares added after the lightning strike.

A black sword, Chance Diablo's godkiller, appeared in the floor like Excalibur. Hunter drew it as Ares charged. Hunter jumped over Ares then jumped and positioned himself raised in the corner with one arm out holding the Erebros Steel blade. He jumped down as Ares said "Fight me." Ares knew the best way to get to Hunter is through his allies.

The sword showed he had Hades' support. Poseidon joined his brothers, supporting Hunter. The combined effect was Hunter began to radiate darkness, a storm took off the roof of the building and Ares was swept off his feet by a freak hurricane.

Ares said "Finish it."

Hunter threw the sword into the floor then ran into the stormy vortex and pushed Ares out as Zeus threw lightning at him. He saved his enemy instead of finishing him off. Olympus didn't like that, he lost his powers as punishment. A strong wind threw him into the wall beside the doorway. Ares picked up the godkiller sword as he walked over to Hunter.

Hunter at his mercy Ares declared "This isn't a good battle anymore." He threw down Chance's blade and disappeared in a bright flash. Hunter painfully pulled himself to his feet. He pulled his hood down as Magnetex said "You really hate using your powers, even for regeneration."

Hunter admitted "They're gone." The room was empty except for a few heroes, Hunter finally noticed.

Judo clarified "Your powers are gone."

"Yeah," Hunter confirmed, "Punishment for refusing to kill Ares. Have you ever heard of a mythical hero who left their enemies alive?"

He looked out at the roofless sky, roughly making out the Seattle Space Needle. Hunter silently apologized "I'm sorry but I will not kill."

Chance Diablo appeared with sword in hand, right where Ares had dropped it. He said "I got a job to do." Looking at Hunter with blade in hand.

Chance reached out towards Hunter and was frustrated by the fact that Hunter had no status signs. Overcome with frustration he swung at Hunter's face with his sword. Hunter dove out of the way and took Chance's swordhand in hand, pushing Chance down as he got closer to the super heroes. That only increased Chance's fury, he tried to kill Hunter. Thunder roared and Chance backed off, he disappeared in a puff of black.

Hunter looked at the super heroes "I should get back to my team."

Only two heroes present were known to have success in reasoning with him, Patriot grabbed his arm "You're injured and we need someone from your team to talk about what just happened. Your Archers weren't here. You can't rejoin them yet."

Hunter said "It's my team." He pulled away from Patriot's grip and left. He rejoined his team, calling a meeting of all Greens (techs included). They exchanged stories and shared reports, Hunter informing them that his Olympian powers had been revoked in the process. With everyone fully informed and on the same page, they broke to do their job. A decision was made, they would help the people James directly affected rebuild as they had following the events that culminated around their return to Earth.

Finishing off street crime, with James' criminal reign over, the world enjoyed a rare indulgence: complete and total peace. Upon the people's realization that they'd been living under the boy's villainous rule, governments decided not to use their armies in frivolous endeavors.

Hunter stayed on regular patrols, without his immortality assisting his endurance. Without a word on December 1st, Apollo's Archers gathered in their Xiam Academy dormitory. The decision had been made without discussion to take the last month of the year off. Hunter put his uniform away and changed into sweats before passing out on his bed. His roommates didn't think anything of his actions, he always slept when he got in. Even last year when he had heightened endurance.

When the world settled after the multiple invasions MAV decided to gift Apollo's Archers and the Hunters of Artemis something for their gear. Erik met with Hunter and Carter met with the Hunters' leader. They did the same thing, asking separately for the team leaders' sake. Hunters got full display cases in their underground training area like MAV hid in a restricted sector of their base. Archers got green wooden footlockers.

Apollo's Archers almost slept the first week away. Hunter woke up after most, odd but the Greens understood it. He layered on a long sleeve shirt, thin jacket, sweatshirt, and winter coat. His strong work ethic forced him to start shovelling their parking lot instead of taking it easy. He cleared the whole district's lots and sidewalks before long then returned to his dormitory. Not eating after he stripped down to his bottom undershirt, putting everything away. Instead he got on his laptop and logged onto classes. He took every extra credit class available to him and got two years ahead on his core classes. Still not eating, he went down to the training levels, straight to the workout room. Hunter did a crash workout, setting his new limits to dwarf those of most kids his age.

Finally, Hunter ate his breakfast. Ethan's Archers had engineered the perfect diet, creating formulas equivalent to field Archers' living routines. Hunter usually ignored the diet during his off shift, since he pushed himself beyond the limits of Archers in their primes. That day Hunter had to follow the diet. Good thing the diet was in the Archers' Guide, Hunter had memorized it. Hunter's lifestyle had consisted of crazy amounts of exercise, going beyond crash workouts and including cross eye inducing amounts of studying. Paired with little food, sometimes eating dessert food to make up nutrients. He hadn't realized he was using his powers to push beyond every human limit.

As he put his breakfast together he realized normal people would've died long ago with his lifestyle. Criminals would've never gotten a chance to kill kid Robin Hood Hunter Hayes. Apollo's Archers would have quickly gone to the first Archer John Memphis.

Hunter tore through his breakfast then put a regular T-shirt on with his winter coat. He rode his bike to Xiam Academy, Sam greeted him "I dropped by the dorms earlier this week. How long have you been in town?"

Hunter said "We're staying for the month, that's the plan."

Sam asked "Why are you here? You have your own dorm."

Hunter stopped and looked him in the eyes, "You know how well maintained that place is. Sitting around doing nothing drives me insane. I want to ask Tom if I can help him with maintenance."

"Peter helps with that now," Sam replied.

Peter is Quick's alter ego, he was also Erik's son. Being a speedster, he had concentration problems since the world moved in slow motion to him. MAV was always looking for ways to help keep his grades up so they wouldn't have to kick him out, he was a mutant after all.

Hunter said "Alright. I guess I'll check in with the Bowman brothers."

He left and rode off. Sam was supposed to talk to him until the Archer agreed to join a team going to the Protectors' headquarters to help SIGO deal with James Andres. Few ever steered their conversations to the superhero aspect of their lives on purpose.

Hunter walked in on the Protectors talking with Brick Nathans and a few MAV members. Hunter said "I'll just come back later." He walked out of view then bolted to his motorcycle and rode back to the archery dorms. Apollo's Archers were taking a month off, it was a silent agreement. Hunter shuffled through his desk to find the latest edition of the Archers' handbook and checked it.

#38: Nothing put in effect by any level of leadership is set in stone. As Apollo's Archers, should the God of Archery appear before any of his disciples it is no one's right to deny Apollo's decree unless a shared vision counters the claim. Rule 38 was enacted as a joke, no one took it seriously. Since the shared illusion, no one abused the power it could imbue. The rule reinforced the company line 'I am a disciple of Apollo' with meaning. That was one reason every level of leadership agreed to enact and abide by it.

Hunter wasn't going to abuse the power. Some part of him heard in the back of his head James telling him "Break your rule." He easily committed things to permanent memory.

Hunter shut the book and put it back. He fell back into his chair, frustration sweeping over him. Then in his head he heard Apollo's voice, "Go to them. Go and help them. Stick with the mutants." His father's instructions helped him. He put his hood on and slipped outside.

Hunter made it to the roof of the Protectors' building unseen then went straight to the living area where the heroes and some SIGO personnel were assembled. They were still there after almost half an hour of Hunter trying to shake off the feeling that he had to help them. They were not only still there but they were still arguing.

It was amazing, the way they naturally organized themselves. Protectors flanked the main conflict, appearing pretty casual about it. Facing off MAV and SIGO almost had equal numbers, with MAV a few shy of SIGO. While most SIGO agents weren't standing parallel to Director Nathans if a straight line was drawn in the middle of the standoff then every mutant would be an equal distance from an agent. Hunter moved next to Magnetex, putting himself directly in front of Nathans.

Director Nathans took the opportunity to explain things to Hunter without losing his fire "We have reason to believe James Andres created a world ending weapon."

Hunter said "He did."

Magnetex looked at Hunter "What?"

Hunter said "Threat's over." He left everyone standing dumbfounded. Overcoming his shock, Magnetex stopped Hunter from leaving the room by barricading him.

Hunter notched an arrow, spun around and shot Director Nathans in the neck. In compliance with the code the shot was nonlethal but it did not look good. Wolf grabbed Hunter's arms to keep him from firing another shot. Hunter didn't fight Wolf as he tried to pull Hunter away. Then SIGO agents pointed their guns at him. When they did that, all courtesy left Hunter and he slipped his arms so Wolf was holding his wrists then leveraged his strength and turned Wolf into a mutant shield as SIGO agents opened fire. Icer froze the agents' weapons. The Protectors got involved, detaining SIGO agents.

Hunter whispered under his breath "Sorry," as he helped Wolf off the floor.

Hunter ran over and took the first aid kit from a hero. He took out gauze and applied pressure to the wound. Removing the gauze he saw Brick moved his neck just before the arrow made contact, making the damage worse. He took out the mending supplies and shoved the open box into Kyle Keller's hands. He used his free hand to push Brick's head towards Kyle then began his stitch job. Brick didn't move or object as Hunter fixed his neck. When he finished the stitches, Hunter traded the supplies for a bandage. Brick tried to straighten his head, Hunter flicked the bandage on his neck and he stopped moving his neck. Hunter opened the packet then he carefully put the bandaged Brick's neck. He guided Brick's head back up, keeping an eye on the band-aid to make sure nothing came loose. Hunter tossed the empty packet into the first aid kit, slammed the box shut, took it from Kyle and put it on the bartop.

Patriot may have saved Hunter's skin, "Looks like he just saved your life. None of us could've done that precisely."

BS. Kyle Keller is a radiation expert, his field is all about precision. At least one Protector must know first aid or the kit is useless. At least half of the heroes are in some way qualified to act as Hunter. But it's the thought that counts with that comment.

Brick replied "We're done here." Hunter caught a ride out with MAV.

Wolf asked "Why did you shoot Nathans?"

Hunter dropped his hood "I just don't like him. After all his agency's scheming to take over my team, I feel justified in it. I abided the code, his life was never really in danger. He moved before the arrow hit, that made things worse." That answer was satisfactory for everyone. They flew in silence until the jet was hit hard.

Hunter stood and told MAV "Don't." He pulled out a flip phone and made a call. He said "Stop. Get inside now." Their assailant listened to him.

Wolf angrily asked "What was that?"

Hunter sat back down "That was the weapon, one of them. 3 guesses what he did."

Magnetex said "He turned mutants into weapons."

"Yup," Hunter responded. "Imagine if SIGO knew that, they tried to turn my team into their own super weapon."

Magnetex told him "You did the right thing." They flew back to base with no more interruptions.


	19. Making A Myth

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Apollo's Archers-Student Heroes

The Making

Making a Myth

Sitting in the conference room, awaiting Hunter's arrival was the godly golden guy Apollo. Hunter's first reaction was to draw his knives, since Apollo's god of archery making archery a stupid strategy. Apollo said "Good news, I have a way for you to earn back your powers. You just have to complete a quest."

"Not happening," Hunter said. "Unlike most fullbloods, I'm fine going without my powers."

Apollo took his feet off the table, "There's a problem. You're in the Big Ten. You can't just give up your powers. It's not really your choice."

"Tell that to daddy. Lord Zeus took my powers," Hunter replied. "He's king of Olympus, he's in the Big Three. Seriously take it up with him."

Apollo said "Do this or I swear I will make that James kid a god."

Hunter slit Apollo's throat, "Three. Two. One."

Apollo's wound healed, "Don't do that again."

Hunter agreed "Okay I won't slit your throat again, clearly that heals too fast."

Apollo turned to him "It's not wise for mortals to show disrespect when talking to gods. Tempt the fates some more, see what happens."

Hunter asked "Are you going to talk my ear off? Or does that happen either way? You just said I need my powers because I'm in the Big Ten Fullbloods."

Apollo told him "Here's the thing, your quest is in the Underworld. It's much easier to access when you're dead."

Hunter shoved a knife in one of Apollo's eyes, pushing it down to the hilt then carried the incision on to Apollo's other eye. This was lethal to a normal person but not a god. Apollo healed, "That doesn't work."

Hunter said "Double dang it. Disappear already." Apollo blasted Hunter against the wall opposite Magnetex's team.

Confused, Magnetex spoke up "Isn't Apollo your father?"

Hunter clarified "Zeus turned me human. Apollo was my father on the godly side, not related anymore."

Apollo hadn't realized it "You're right. We're not related." He started pelting Hunter with droplets of godly energy, like small flames that didn't burn. A heavy dose would incinerate Hunter immediately or Apollo revealing his true form would do the same thing.

The pelting annoyed Hunter quickly and he jumped on Apollo, tackling the god. Then hacked at him with both blades, killing him a million times over before calming down. Hunter stood up and took three steps back.

Apollo healed and stood, "I'll kill you for that."

Hunter said "No. You won't. You've had numerous chances to kill me but here I am, alive."

Apollo complained "Why can't you see what I'm trying to do for you?"

Hunter answered "You're doing absolutely nothing for me. This is about how you can't take the other Olympians giving you a hard time."

Apollo asked "Why won't you try to get your powers back?"

Hunter said "I don't want to. I've never cared about having superpowers. You care about my being your son more than I do. And if you blast me again I swear I'll smacked you with your bow so hard the sun won't shine for months."

Apollo didn't listen and as soon as the light left his hand he saw Hunter move. Hunter took the bow off Apollo's quiver and smacked him across the face. Hunter used so much strength Apollo flew over the table and into the wall on the other side. Apollo instantly began recovering but the hit did hurt him.

Hunter said "I don't need powers to throw a god."

Zeus appeared at the head of the conference table just as Apollo was about to attack his son again. Hunter turned toward Zeus and bowed, regarding the king of Olympus "Lord Zeus."

Zeus said "I like this kid." He turned to his son, "Apollo, beat it." Apollo scowled then disappeared in a flash of light.

Zeus focused on Apollo's son, "Hunter, if you're going to be a god, you have to be willing to kill."

Before he could continue Hunter said "I don't want to be a god."

That surprised Zeus, "What?"

Hunter answered "Don't act surprised. You already knew this, wise Lord Zeus. Remove Chance from the Underworld and power, that would make good TV. It's not the same for me."

Zeus smiled "Nice job slipping that bit in." He stood "You are going to be a god. It's your destiny. You need to learn what that means."

Hunter replied "As a fullblood I am heir to Artemis as well as Apollo, a fierce protector and a flashy lover. King Zeus, everyone seems to forget about Artemis."

Zeus said "My daughter is a fierce hunter. She slays monsters with her true Hunters."

Hunter said "Let's not forget my crime is not slaying Lord Ares, King Zeus."

Zeus said "You will be a god, that has already been determined, but you have to be prepared for the day you ascend to your place on Olympus."

Hunter said "Now, I'm confused, as usual. What are we arguing here, King Zeus?"

Zeus paused then said "This is about knowing when not to stay your hand."

Hunter asked "Being the wise king you are, Lord Zeus, tell me what should I have done? I was sparing your second dumbest son, Lord Ares. Second only to Lord Apollo."

Zeus asked "Why do you keep adding Lord to every god's name?"

Hunter said "I'm human remember. No more immortality. King Zeus, tell me, should I have killed Lord Ares?"

Zeus sighed, "No. Killing him could've set off the chain that takes down all gods." He waved his hand around then said "You may have your powers back."

Hunter bowed, "King Zeus."

Zeus said "Next time you have my brothers and I backing you kill the thing. Hades can always bring them back."

Hunter said "Not a chance, Lord Zeus."

Zeus looked dumbfounded, "Now why are you doing it?"

Hunter said "You're hopeless."

Zeus got it, "Respect thing. Right, you're talking to me."

Hunter said "I'd tell you to see a shrink but you'd probably kill him on accident in your current state, King Zeus."

Zeus stopped himself from leaving, just before he turned into a bright flash, "You have to go to the Underworld for the quest."

Hunter asked "Why don't you send Chance Diablo or Jason Aquarius?"

Zeus said "Jason failed and Chance is Hades' prince."

Hunter said "Final answer: no."

Zeus said "This is for the good of Olympus."

Hunter said "Gods make monsters."

Both Zeus and Hunter were glowing with power, Kate asked "What's going on?"

Hunter turned the charm on Zeus, calming down and walking around Zeus as he sold the idea, "You could send Bea Athens. The true heir to Olympus succeeding where Poseidon's heir, the great hero of Olympus failed. That would give you something to brag about. The future king being out shined by the future queen. How many Olympians would like that? It'd make Princess Bea comparable to the Lady Artemis." Zeus fell for the trick, he felt like the idea was his own and left the room.

Hunter looked at MAV, "It'll take him a few weeks to figure out the trick."

Erik was first to overcome his shock, "Let's take our seats and get started." In a daze MAV followed Magnetex's lead. Hunter slunked back away from the table.

After taking a moment to establish that Zeus and Apollo were part of Hunter's Olympian family, Magnetex moved the focus "What happened on the flight back here. You are not prepared to deal with this sort of thing." Carter's use of telepathy on a returnee brought everyone up to speed.

Hunter said "And you are. I don't think they'll want anything to do with Xiam Academy after James Andres."

A man appeared, he pushed Hunter across the room so they were behind opposite ends of the table. He told Hunter "You're a mistake. Olympus's mistake." Hunter cursed under his breath.

The man used some power of his, MAV members began screaming. The monstrous man made Hunter his focus, "Your whole life you've been fighting the darkness."

MAV stopped screaming, terror covered their gaze. They were simply petrified. Hunter cut loose, the power of Nyx radiated from him. The intruder explained "Apollo and Nyx, sun and night. Become what you really are."

Hunter pinned the intruder with Nyx's power, he kept the reins on his power as he threatened the monster with death. The intruder bought his bluff and cured MAV as he left. Hunter was back to normal before MAV saw the darkness. He said "Look, I gotta go. Archers are supposed to be taking December off." He ran out, teleporting to his room then tossing his uniform back into his lock box. He grabbed a Greek mythology book off the shared shelf and sat down to research Nyx. No one realized he'd put the hood up.

The second week of December, Hunter had teams of Apollo's Archers around him. A girl, roughly in her teens, held him suspended in the air. Earth's premier heroes were out of the fight, most were laid out around the snowy covered city intersection. The teen girl was ranting about how James was family and Hunter was at fault for his fall. He was being suspended by his chest, she painfully squeezed with her mind as Hunter struggled to move his hand towards his head. He got his hand behind his head and pulled his hood up, transforming into the kid Robin Hood who helped her and the other mutants when James fell. She dropped him, he caught himself on the landing and put a hand out for the other Archers to stay still. He put his hand on her shoulder, "James isn't dead."

Her fury reignited, she screamed "He might as well be."

Hunter removed his hand, "Don't make me fight you." She threw him back.

Hunter could've easily defeated her. Instead he went for a sacrifice move and took the hits as a human. As he struggled to stand he said "I took down James Andres alone. Let the others go."

Amanda screamed "I don't care about them."

John Memphis pulled Apollo's Archers back. They took superheroes with them as they retreated. Ethan was among the Archers praying for a deity to assist Hunter.

James' mutant weapons pelted Hunter with power based attacks. As Hunter's injuries became more apparent Zachariah, one of the mutants put his hand on Amanda's arm "He's not fighting us and he's beaten. Let's be done with this." Voices of reason are rarely heard. The other mutants turned on Zachariah.

Hunter healed himself then ran over and pushed Zachariah out of the way. He took the force of 4 mutants' attack in one moment. None of the assailants wanted to kill Zachariah but together they would have. Hunter kicked the feet out from under the guys. He put his arm around Amanda's neck from behind and he leaned back just as the clouds in front of them parted to show the sun. Amanda's eyes held a glint of the light just before she fell unconscious. Hunter ducked another mutant's attack, Amanda slid safely onto the snow.

Hunter grabbed the assailant's arm, he held on with all his human strength to prevent Kyler from striking him down. He punched Kyler in the gut to distract him then used the arm in his hand to his advantage to win the fight without undue consequences for the boy. He set the boy on the ice. Hunter hopped away from them.

The next attack came from Devante, he was an earthquake machine. Devante could project tremors. The fight was two on one with walking disaster Erin. Her power was literally making disasters.

Devante blasted Hunter across the intersection onto the street across from him. He stalked towards Apollo's Archer. Hunter ran towards the nearby gas station. Devante predictably collapsed the station. Hunter picked up a few pieces of debris and hurled them at Devante and Erin. Devante either had little or no training. Instead of sending tremors at the debris he let it take him and Erin out of the fight.

Zachariah ran over to Hunter, "Are they?"

Hunter answered "I'm a disciple of Apollo not Death." He grabbed the boy's arm, smiling at him. Hunter took Zachariah to the Protectors' building. There he healed heroes hanging by a thread after his Archers had administered first aid.

Then he took Zachariah to Magnetex, "I think MAV can help James Andres' mutants. This one saved my life."

They both looked at Zachariah, he got the message, "Oh. My name's Zachariah. I think my file is under Missile."

Hunter looked over to Magnetex, "I think my team can help you."

Zechariah asked, "Your team? MAV?"

Magnetex explained "MAV is an acronym for team name Mutant Alliance-Vigilantes, 2 teams that merged."

Zachariah said "Okay? Can MAV help the others?"

Hunter answered "Yes. MAV has telepaths who can help them but they won't get off scot free. Someone has to take responsibility for destroying that station."

Zachariah said "I understand."

Robyn, in her natural mutant form, came over "I'm taking a jet back to base. What's the final decision here?"

Magnetex said "Take Zachariah with you and tell Viper to keep an eye on him."

Zachariah repeated "Viper?"

Hunter said "Just a codename." Robyn handed Zachariah over to Victor/ Viper then took a plane with the MAV members who were well enough. Magnetex hung back as the team's leader. Apollo's Archers left soon after Robyn's jet.

At the warehouse Ethan stopped them from taking their hoods off, "We got more of James' mutant weapons active."

Hunter asked "Locations? Up to the minute."

Ethan refreshed his tablet, "There were more attacks." His fingers flew across the touchscreen, "They all stopped at the same time."

"MAV has a powerful telepath and the tech needed to expand his range worldwide. Best case, they did that." Hunter pulled his shirt down, hood already off, "Check nearby satellites. I want the true answer. What happened to the mutants? Are they dead?"

Ethan said "That could take a few minutes but this tablet is synced to our network."

Hunter turned to the teams, "That means we can stow our gear and get some water."

They left the area. Ethan met them in the living area, "A few were taken by local militaries. They're all alive last I saw. What do I do?"

Hunter said "Tag the taken to track them then pass the feed onto MAV."

Ethan did before putting the tablet away. Apollo's Archers chilled, like their patron got. In fact they didn't eat or do much. MAV used the Protectors' support as leverage to use SIGO to get the captured mutants turned over to them.

When Hunter joined the Olympians for the winter solstice his entrance was met with applause and general godly hero welcome stuff. He sat next to Apollo, cursing the whole thing. A goddess jokingly suggested "Maybe he should sit next to Artemis instead of the flashiest god."

While they spoke Hunter notched an arrow, when they finished he fired into their knee. Ares said "Or not." Hunter and Chance got more fearful respect from council members than most fullbloods.

Hunter said "Perhaps something with Nyx, she is my mother."

Apollo said "There is no way Nyx is," the room went dark as the night then back.

"Maybe Nyx is your mother," said Poseidon.

Chance Diablo interjected, "Nyx is an Underworld goddess." He stepped forward, "Do that again."

"No," Hunter flatly answered. Chance would not be denied. He went to grab Hunter, only for Hunter to throw him over the hearth.

Hunter asked holding his bow "What are you going to do? Call Excelsior or use some Underworld magic? You don't know how to fight."

Chance drew his sword, "You use a distance weapon."

Hunter slid his bow back on his back. He said "I have a bo staff. You rely on your powers. I use my weapons."

Jason Aquarius broke it up, "As entertaining as watching Hunter beat Chance up would be, you can't do it here. Definitely not during a council meeting with the hearth."

Hunter turned to Zeus, "What if we fought in the arena? Isn't that what it's for? We could leave the meeting, fight then come back and finish. What do you think, King Zeus?"

Chance added "10 seconds mortal time." Zeus greenlit it.

Hunter held his bo staff while his opponent paced with an air of arrogance. Chance final faced him, "You only fight defensively."

Hunter attacked, he knocked Chance down with no problems.

Chance got up and ran at him. Hunter ran, jumped onto the arena's edge and ran along it. Completely dodging Chance's attack like a showman. He only ran on the wall for less than a second before coming off it.

Then he ran straight to a sword rack just inside the first row seating, probably stowed there by the Guardians of Olympus immortal security team. He pulled the right sword for him without missing a beat. Hunter moved towards the middle of the arena, away from the walls. He blocked the godkiller attack like a trained professional, despite Chance having more training with a sword. Hunter pushed down on Chance's blade with his considerable human might then kicked the swordsman. Chance dropped his sword before falling.

Hunter caught the Styx Iron sword. A sore loser, Chance charged. He was stopped when Hunter blocked his advance with both hands holding swords, in front of and behind his neck. Then Hunter swung his back sword hand around.

Chance didn't accept the clear loss and continued the fight. He threw Hunter with his super strength. Hunter broke multiple ribs but was still alive. He reached the black blade and hurled it at Chance's legs. The godkiller crippled its creator.

Hunter pulled out his bo staff and hit the expansion button. The staff grew full size, pulling him to his feet. He held his sword in one hand and used the staff as a support stick to walk over to Chance, "Win?"

Chance angrily admitted "You win."

Hunter grabbed Chance's arm and painfully pulled the prince to his feet. Despite his own admission of defeat, Chance continued the fight more.

Five hilarious attempts on Hunter's life later, Hades supported Hunter's idea of depowering Chance for a Olympus TV show. To be fair, throughout his furious fighting he screwed up Greek afterlife beliefs by threatening Hunter with eternal damnation after addressing him as the hero of Olympus. Hunter actually talked to a psychotic kidnapper through a flip phone while Chance attacked him. All in all, Chance disgraced both godly parents with his ignorance and cowardice. Being a Big Ten Fullbloods' member saved his superpowers. He'd even managed to insult his girlfriend who wasn't actually present.

At the end of it all, Hunter said "This has been fun, as usual. I just have one question. Is this year's meeting necessary with the world at peace?"

Looking around the gods realized they had nothing to discuss, Hunter said "Well then, I'll be leaving."

Damien Sparta jumped down into the arena and floored him when he wasn't looking. Hunter immediately returned the favor, taking Damien's precious spear in the process. Like Ares, Damien only picks fights he can win unless emotions get involved. Hunter usually ignores emotions during fights. Damien blasted Hunter then returned to his seat. An expert marksman, Hunter threw the spear through Damien's shoulder. He dodged the next power blast.

Ares admitted "Hunter is the most dangerous man on Olympus right now. He can take on two fullbloods without powers."

Apollo asked "When did you learn to use a sword or spear?"

Hunter answered "I never trained with a sword or spear. I use a staff and knives. A spear is just a staff with an arrowhead on it."

Jason added "You're a marksman. You're good with anything but guns."

Hunter asked "Are we good? We're done here, right?" Zeus nodded, Hunter left Olympus.

8 days later, Hunter put his hood on and went with a small squad to the Protectors' Christmas party. The place had heroes from almost everywhere in the world in it.

Multiple Archers outlets sent members, many unarmed. They hung out in one corner, away from the premier heroes.

Hunter encouraged hoods to try mingling with non Archers, but they wouldn't hear it, "Alright. If I can precisely name three battles Apollo's outlet has fought beside each of your outlets then you have to leave this corner and sincerely try to befriend superheroes. Protectors' support is as good as immunity. Do we have a deal?" None of the other outlets believed he could do it so they all agreed and that got them away from their corner.

Huntsman tracked Hunter down. Apollo's Archers looked identical to each other, it's not easy to find a specific Archer. Huntsman asked "Did you take a vow of chastity?"

Hunter told him "You're thinking of Hunters of Artemis. No."

Visor said "1944, June 6th?"

"D-day. Allies stormed Normandy," Hunter smirked, "Try a hard one."

Visor said "I have to know the answer for this to work. We don't all have perfect recall."

Tommy Starr said "You memorized textbook pages. Do you know cement's chemical formula?"

"3 parts calcium. 1 part silicon. 5 parts oxygen. Written as Ca3-Si-O5."

"Impressive," Judo commented.

Patriot asked "Do you instantly memorize everything?"

Hunter answered "Unfortunately yes. Excuse me."

"Alright I'll ask him," Huntsman caved.

Hunter saw a woman out of costume in the path of a bullet, he ran over and tackled her. A second before the bullet would've pierced Hunter's shoulder Magnetex moved it away. The whole glass wall had shattered as soon as the bullet entered the room. Heroes wondered who was dumb enough to attack the greatest annual assembly of heroes, foreign heroes questioned who the kid Robin Hoods were.

Hunter called "Patriot." Patriot threw his shield to Hunter.

After pulling his hood up, like an acrobat Hunter jumped up and caught the shield on his arm. He charged out blindly towards the attackers. He was fighting SIGO's opposite. They were armed with mutant agents. An agent got hold of Patriot's shield in the fight, Hunter didn't think much of it. He continued fighting like a Judo-Huntsman mix. Then one mutant blasted him back into the building. Hunter flipped as he landed, the impact well dispersed throughout his body. He charged back into the fray.

Most of the heroes at the party gawked and admired Hunter. The mutant that blasted Hunter had called himself Ricardo earlier during their phone call. The real Ricardo was a baby Hunter saved twice. First when Hunter became a load bearing hero after Ricardo's mother mistook Hunter for a villain about to kill the boy. Hunter held the building up long enough for Ricardo's mother to get her son out of the way and people inside to escape. The second time was when Ricardo's mother tried to leave him in a river like the mother of Moses had, Hunter eased her mind and convinced her to keep him. Nothing could stop Hunter. Ricardo said "You can't win." Little known secret, Hunter knows when he can't win but he'll never stop fighting the good fight.

He kept up his attack. Fighting SIGO agents, fighting mutants, fighting destiny, all part of Hunter Thomas Hayes's life. One of the mutant agents popped claws like Wolf's then stabbed Ricardo and the telekinetic. A mutant in a blue hood teleported the traitor away. The mutant boy said "I was fine."

"I know that. You know that." Azul Archer gesturing to Hunter, "He doesn't know that." Hunter was battling the agents with a renewed fury. The young Wolf had to admit the teleporter did the right thing.

Azul Archer called "We got one jet." Every Archer attending the party started for the fight. Dark Archers descended, blocking them. Careful, the Archers took on their foes. One Azul Archer teleported over to Tommy Starr and smacked the Protector upside the back of his head. The action spurred the Protector to action and all heroes followed in form. They all proved themselves to be heroes yet again. The party ended as Quick took the defeated away. Hunter was summoned back to Olympus the second the battle ended. He ran off, abandoning his fellow Archers. The only Green present took charge, understanding the situation, and led his unit away from the Protectors.

On Mt Olympus, Hunter burst into the throne chamber to see the Olympians silently assembled. Some shirking away from him and his gaze. Some distracting themselves with other matters. No one smiling. The only ones who met his gaze held stern expressions. Hunter realized immediately what this meant, the Olympians had made a decision that was going to affect him negatively. He didn't know his penance nor his crime but the trial was already over before he came in.

He took his cue from the sun god's stern scowl and knelt before Zeus instead of taking his seat. Zeus said "This council has decided that your lack of interest and blatant disregard for all matters of Olympus makes you unfit for future godhood and fullblood status." Someone had coached Zeus. "We must remove you from all things Olympus." Hunter's body stayed rigid.

Chance said "Removing you from all things Olympus might kill you with the born twice thing."

Trent came in, he was connected to Olympus as heir to a Greek goddess, gave Hunter his protection. Hunter said "You're not going against the gods."

Things got complicated when Erebus, the first child of Gaea born in centuries, came in and instantly acted in defense of Hunter. As Hunter neared him, Erebus said "You're responsible for killing me."

Hunter said "True." He pulled out an arrow "This holds the power of the sun. That's not green paint." He raised it into the open air, turning the feathering night blue. Then Hunter shoved it through his hand, shocking everyone.

He had a plan, fighting without superpowers makes a person great at planning their moves. Using the arrow and his skills Hunter amazed the Olympians. He summoned down Uranus, defeated the primordial deity, freed Uranus' agent (making a god in the process). He disappeared as if he'd never existed after implying a strong connection to Gaea the Earth Mother.


End file.
